A Caveira de Cristal
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Uma profecia tão velha quanto o mundo está por concretizar-se. Já não é possível parar as rodas do destino. HP/DM evil!Dumb. AVISO: As correções já estão concluídas e novos capítulos serão postados em breve.
1. Prólogo

**A Caveira de Cristal**

Sinopse: Uma profecia tão velha quanto o mundo está por concretizar-se. Já não é possível parar as rodas do destino. HP/DM evil!Dumb

Disclaimer:

As personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling.

Vampire Knight pertence a Matsuri Hino.

A história está inspirada na obra "A Caveira de Cristal" de Manda Scott.

Os Altos Elfos correspondem às Tribos do Gelo e do Fogo da novela chinesa "Ice Fantasy" que foi adaptada à televisão, cujos direitos de autor são propriedade de Guo Jingming.

Notas:

O casal principal é Harry/Draco, os outros ainda estão por ver-se.

evil!Dumbledore e evil!Weasleys (não todos, ainda estou a pensar quais, provavelmente Molly e Ginny).

Quero agradecer a Biaa Black Potter por ter aceite betar este fanfic.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _5 de Junho de 1981_

Desta vez tinham ido longe demais. Agora estavam para além do perdão.

Narcisa estava em pleno trabalho de parto, mas era muito cedo, apenas cumpria os sete meses. Não havia forma de assegurar que a criança se salvasse, não podiam sequer garantir que a mãe o conseguisse.

Lucius entrou de repente, cego pela fúria e viu sangue por todos os lados. Na cama, nas tolhas, nas vestes da parteira e da enfermeira. Ele próprio estava coberto do sangue da sua amada esposa. Tinham sido emboscados pelos membros da tão afamada Ordem da Fénix, os "supostos heróis". Grandes heróis, que, ainda sem provas, invadiram o jardim da Lady Malfoy. Pois, segundo estes, tinham recebido informação fidedigna de que ali se estava a levar a cabo uma reunião de Death Eaters. Ao chegarem e sem razão alguma, puseram-se a jogar maldições a torto e a direito sem medir as consequências.

O resultado era aquele que se podia ver, Narcisa prostrada numa cama pálida e sem forças, e a sofrer de uma hemorragia interna severa que poderia matá-la caso não encontrassem a origem. E como se isso não fosse suficiente, o seu próprio corpo tentava traí-la, querendo expulsar o intruso que consumia a sua magia e impedia que se curasse mais rapidamente.

Lucius cruzou, quase a correr, a distância que o separava da sua esposa e filho, e segurou fortemente a mão de Narcisa encorajando-a a seguir em frente, enquanto lhe cedia parte da sua magia.

― Tu consegues, amor ― disse Lucius, tentando animar a sua esposa que apenas conseguia manter-se consciente. ― Só mais um pouco e teremos o nosso Dragão connosco, não desistas, Cissy.

― Cui… ― Tomou fôlego. ― Cuida dele e fala-lhe de mim. Amo-vos muito aos dois. Ainda mesmo que tenhas tomado decisões com as quais não concordo.

― Não digas isso, Cissy. Vais estar aqui. Vais poder cuidá-lo tu mesma. Poderás educá-lo como quiseres. Já não me importa se pensas que a ideias do meu pai são loucas…

― Ainda penso isso e não vou mudar de opinião ― interrompeu Narcisa. ― Só não enchas a cabeça do meu pequeno com essas palermices e ficará tudo bem.

― Será como tu quiseres, querida, mas não te atrevas a pensar que me podes abandonar.

― Acaso estás a ameaçar-me…?

Narcisa começava a respirar cada vez com a mais dificuldade.

― N-nin… ninguém me ameaça… nem mesmo tu, Lucy…

E foi então que Narcisa Malfoy deixou para sempre os seus dois amores.

― Cissy! Cissy! Cissy, fala comigo ― gritava Lucius presa do desespero.

― Lamento muito a sua perda, Lord Malfoy, mas agora mesmo devemos focar-nos em salvar a criança ― disse a parteira com todo o tato que lhe foi possível reunir. ― Não podemos esperar ou poderão haver sérias complicações. Tenho a sua permissão para iniciar uma cesariana de emergência?

― Uma ce-quê?

― É uma explicação longa e não temos tempo a perder com isso. Quer que esta criança nasça ou não? Caso assim seja, só diga que sim e espere lá fora.

― Mas como se atreve a falar assim comigo? ― exclamou Lucius furibundo ― Foi por sua culpa e da sua incompetência que perdi a minha Cissy…

― Caroline, acompanha o Lord Malfoy à porta por favor ― interrompeu a parteira.

― Lord Malfoy, por favor siga-me. Garanto-lhe que a Medibruxa Andrews está a fazer todo o possível e imaginável para que tenha o seu filho nos seus braços.

oOo

No lado de fora do quarto, era possível ver Lucius Malfoy caminhar de um lado para o outro, parar algumas vezes e bater o pé de impaciência, só para depois retomar a sua volta pelo corredor.

― Lucius, para de uma vez! Vais deixar-me tonto ― disse Severus Snape de mau humor.

― Não entendes! Chamei-te para que ajudasses essa incompetente e não para me fazeres companhia.

― Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Caso não te recordes sou Mestre de Poções, não parteiro. E essa mulher é uma das melhores na sua área.

― Claro! – respondeu Lucius com sarcasmo ― Por isso disse que ia fazer uma ce-ce-cesa, uma ce-qualquer coisa.

― Cesariana. É uma técnica que os muggles criaram para realizar partos complicados.

― Muggle. Muggle. Essa, essa… mulher ― cuspiu as palavras com desprezo ― ousa tentar algo assim na mi…

Lucius viu-se interrompido pela saída da parteira.

― A criança nasceu com algumas complicações, mas vai sobreviver ― disse a parteira, parecendo confusa.

― Passa-se algo? ― perguntou Severus.

― Quando tirei o bebé do ventre da mãe estava em paragem cardio respiratória. Não sei como é possível. Mas conseguiu voltar a respirar sozinho, ainda quando nenhum feitiço de reanimação funcionou. Gostaria de fazer alguns exames. Isto é algo inédito. Poderia supor uma grande descoberta para o campo da medimag…

― _Obliviate_!

Apenas a voz de Severus ressoou no corredor.

― Vai ver o teu filho, Lucius. Eu trato da enfermeira. Não sei o que passou, mas a tua família já sofreu muito. A última coisa que precisas é destas melgas a rondar-te. Depois pensarei numa forma de averiguar sobre o que aconteceu.

Lucius assentiu e entrou no quarto seguido de perto pelo seu melhor amigo.

― Oh! Lord Malfoy, o senhor tem um menino muito forte. Foi a primeira vez que me deparei com algo ass…

― _Obliviate_!

Mais uma vez, apenas foi possível escutar a voz de Severus.


	2. Intenções ao Descoberto

Notas:

Os Potter faleceram e a trama original de J.K. Rowling mantém-se, pelo que Voldemort e a profecia ainda jogam um papel na história, mas com algumas alterações.

Lucius deixou os ideais sobre a pureza de sangue e abandonou o país.

Draco é um ano mais novo que Harry Potter.

 **Votação** **aberta** para possíveis casais no período pré-Hogwarts. Só adultos, afinal de contas os nossos protagonistas ainda são bebés.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Intenções ao Descoberto**

 _Inícios de Agosto de 1981_

Num beco solitário e sombrio, era possível ver um vulto que se movia sigilosamente em direção à casa mais afastada, esta tinha um aspeto velho e descuidado. Conjurou um _alohomora_ e entrou lentamente e com muito cuidado para não fazer o menor ruído. A casa estava abandonada, mas nunca se sabia o que se poderia encontrar quando o tema em questão eram os seguidores do Lord das Trevas e de Dumbledore.

― Estás atrasado! ― disse uma voz ao fundo do corredor.

― Tive que despistar três Death Eaters e um idiota da Ordem, aqueles cretinos nunca sabem quando desistir ― respondeu Severus, enquanto se assegurava que não haviam visitas indesejadas. ― Foi necessário aparatar duas vezes e usar uma Chave de Portal, só por via das dúvidas.

― É verdade o que dizem sobre os Potter? Sobre terem sido assassinados?

― Sim.

― E que passou com o filho deles?

― Dumbledore fez questão de mover todas as suas influências para que o fedelho Potter fosse acolhido pela sua família muggle _._ Simplesmente não faz sentido.

― Tenho a certeza de que haveriam várias famílias dispostas a acolhê-lo.

― E de facto foi isso mesmo o que ocorreu. Até mesmo Molly e Arthur se ofereceram para tomar conta dele, mas Dumbledore usou a carta da falta de recursos económicos quando já haviam tantas crianças a seu cargo e uma por nascer. Como se ele não pudesse arranjar um emprego melhor para o Arthur ou até mesmo providenciar algum tipo de apoio económico, que penso que o Ministério muito seguramente estaria mais que disposto a pagar.

― Então pensas que faz parte de algum plano?

― Não sei, Lucius, sinceramente não sei. Ele já não é a pessoa que eu admirei um dia. Mudou muito. Está praticamente irreconhecível.

― Seria possível que o poder lhe tenha subido à cabeça? Quero dizer, Tu-Sabes-Quem também não parecia louco ao princípio e olha só aonde isso nos levou.

― Tens razão. Talvez, eu ainda tinha uma leve esperança de estar errado, mas depois do que aconteceu à Narcisa. ― Severus suspirou como resposta à expressão de dor que tomou posse do rosto do seu amigo. ― Não pretendes fazer o que se passou do conhecimento público? Para o bem ou para o mal, Dumbledore e a Ordem são os responsáveis pela sua morte e escaparam impunes.

― E o que é que eu poderia fazer contra eles? ― perguntou Lucius com tom de resignação ― No que concerne à sociedade, a Ordem e Dumbledore são os bons e nós somos os maus. Realmente pensas que alguém iria acreditar em nós. Para início de questão, não tínhamos hipótese alguma, seria um desperdício de tempo e esforço.

Lucius suspirou e retomou o diálogo.

― Descobriste o misterioso informante, que cedeu a informação, que levou ao ataque no Jardim de Rosas?

― Começo a pensar que nunca houve um informante. Foi apenas a desculpa de Dumbledore para livrar-se da oposição. Ele sabe perfeitamente que nunca haveria uma reunião de Death Eaters na mansão, mas não queria que a influência das famílias aí reunidas pudesse representar uma ameaça aos seus planos futuros.

― Mas ainda assim. Qual foi a razão para escolher aquele dia e hora? Mas acima de tudo, por quê atacar uma Festa de Chá? Não tem lógica! Não havia ninguém que propusesse uma ameaça lá. Por amor a Salazar, haviam crianças na festa de chá ― disse já exasperado. ― Crianças, Severus. Imaginas o trauma pelo que passaram?

― Como não podia atacar diretamente, foi atrás dos membros mais débeis, neste caso as esposas e crianças. Só Merlin sabe quão afortunados fomos de não perder mais ninguém.

― Mudemos de tema. Este só me deixa mais irritado.

― Tens razão.

― Encontraste alguma coisa sobre as circunstâncias do nascimento do Draco?

― Não encontrei nada semelhante em nenhum dos manuscritos que consultei. No entanto, num dos diários da Família Black, que pude resgatar dos pertences de Narcisa, havia referências a um artefacto mágico com poderes milagrosos que poderia estar relacionado.

― Artefacto? Nunca ouvi nada sobre isso. Havia mais alguma coisa lá? Qualquer coisa, seja o que for? Um ponto de início? Algo por onde começar? ― perguntou atropeladamente.

― Por agora quase nada. Lucius, não te preocupes. Já te disse uma vez e volto a repeti-lo, não vou parar até descobrir o que aconteceu. ― Severus parou de falar por um momento e decidiu mudar de assunto. ― E como está o meu afilhado?

― Os elfos domésticos estão encantados com ele. Por vezes diria que sentem-se com mais direito de opinar sobre a forma como deve ser criado e educado do que eu! ― exclamou Lucius, com um falso tom de indignação ― E ainda é um recém-nascido. Não quero nem imaginar como será daqui para a frente.

― Vejo que te estás a dar melhor com os elfos. Acaso ser papá abrandou-te o coração? ― perguntou Severus, fazendo pouco de Lucius e tentando conter as risadas ― Oh! Que coraçãozinho de manteiga que tens aí ― disse enquanto tocava o peito de Lucius com o dedo indicador em gesto de burla.

― Sabes perfeitamente que Narcisa não gostava da forma como os tratava e prometi-lhe que o nosso filho não se criaria com os ideais com que nós, sim, fomos educados. Só quero o melhor para ele! ― exclamou Lucius, jogando dissimuladamente para o lado a mão que Severus apontava para o seu peito ― Assim que não te rias, que às vezes até a mim me apetece começar a bater com a cabeça contra as paredes, portas, móveis e afins, tal é o desespero que a atitude deles me causa.

― Pensei que gostavas da submissão deles e, já sabes, que se castigassem.

― Mas agora é por demais. São demasiado sensíveis. Tenho de cuidar tudo o que digo ou podem mal interpretar ou ofender-se. Estão a levar-me à loucura.

― Vá lá! Não pode ser tão mau.

― Não pode ser… ― Bufou com desagrado. ― Não pode ser tão mau? ― bramou Lucius ― Não quero um dia ter de explicar ao meu filho quando ele me perguntar: "Papá, porque Dobby está a passar as orelhas a ferro?" ou "Papi, porque Missy está a bater com a cabeça contra uma das colunas do Salão de Festas?" ― Lucius ia subindo cada vez mais o tom de voz. ― Ou pior "Papá, porque é que estás a bater com a cabeça como fazem os elfos?" enquanto faço companhia aos elfos domésticos que batem com a cabeça, por ter perdido a paciência e o juízo. Entendes? A minha doce Narcisa é que lidava com estas coisas. Eu, eu só repartia castigos quando estava de mau humor.

oOo

Por outro lado, uma reunião muito importante estava a acontecer no escritório do Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

― Tens a certeza de que deixar a criança a cargo da tia foi a nossa melhor opção?

― Sem dúvida. Precisamos que ele seja facilmente impressionável e ainda mais de manipular. Há forma mais efetiva do que crescer sem saber da existência da magia?

― Espero que estejas correto, Albus.

― Não há porque temer. Tudo vai segundo o planeado. Eu governarei o Mundo Mágico e tu terás soberania total sobre a Sociedade Vampírica. Tal qual acordamos! Claro, partindo do princípio que faças tudo como eu te disser.

― Se cumprires com a tua palavra, eu farei o mesmo.

― Diz-me, Rido, como vão as preparações para acabar com os teus irmãos?

― Vou ter de fazer uma leve mudança de planos. O estúpido antepassado que despertei não me obedece. Já fazem três anos e continuo sem conseguir influenciar as suas ações.

― E diz-me, meu caro Rido ― disse Dumbledore entre-dentes. ― Como pretendes corrigir isso? Porque é bom que tenhas uma solução ou terei de acabar esta parceria definitivamente. Se é que me entendes.

― As ameaças são desnecessárias. Os meus "queridos" irmãos tiveram faz pouco uma Princesa. Ela terá que servir para os nossos propósitos.

― É melhor que tenhas razão.

oOo

 _11 de Agosto de 1981_

Num quarto da ala da maternidade do Hospital St. Mungus, encontrava-se uma feliz Molly Weasley embalando o seu bebé.

― Posso ter perdido uma oportunidade para atingir a fortuna. Mas tu, minha doce Ginny, és o meu passe para a glória. Se és tu, tenho confiança de que poderemos obter a fortuna e a fama de Harry Potter ― disse Molly, enquanto soltava um riso tenebrosamente arrepiante.

― Passa algo, querida? ― perguntou Arthur ao deparar-se com esse estranho cenário aquando da entrada no quarto.

― Não! Não passa nada, Arthur. Tudo é como deveria ser. A nossa pequena é perfeita e muito afortunada.

Arthur atravessou o espaço que o separava da sua esposa e sentou-se a admirar a pequena bebé, que alheia a tudo dormia tranquilamente, sem saber o destino que a sua mãe já havia planeado para ela.

― Disso não tenho dúvida. O nosso Pequeno Tesouro é perfeito ― concordou Arthur, sem imaginar os planos, que eram maquinados pela cabeça da sua amada esposa.


	3. O Aniversário do Dragão

Notas:

O _Château de Chantilly_ é uma residência pertencente originalmente à Linhagem Montmorency e desde então passou por vários proprietários, nomeadamente membros da nobreza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – O Aniversário do Dragão**

 _5 de Junho de 1984_

O sol apenas despontava e já se podia presenciar um ambiente de grande agitação no _Château de Chantilly;_ um Palácio localizado em Chantilly, Oise, ao norte da França, no vale do rio Nonette, afluente do rio Oise.

Este constituía atualmente a Residência da Nobre Família Malfoy, herdada por parte de um familiar, o qual não havia tido conhecimento até à altura.

oOo

Grande tinha sido a sua surpresa, apenas chegado a França Muggle, ainda antes mesmo de poder encontrar estadia, ter recebido a visita do advogado do último Malfoy residente no país do amor.

Não podia sequer começar a imaginar como aquele advogadozeco muggle havia conseguido encontrá-lo e isso por momentos preocupou-o amplamente. Se um simples muggle tinha conseguido descobrir a sua localização, com mais razão os magos o fariam. Essa preocupação logo foi pacificada ao saber que a sua identidade estava listada no testamento do seu familiar afastado e que essa era a razão deste ter podido encontrá-lo.

Ao saber que morreria sem herdeiros, Michell Malfoy investigou a sua linhagem e encontrou os Malfoy de Inglaterra através de um dos tantos negócios no Mundo Muggle deixados pelos seus bisavós. Abraxas havia insistido em revivê-los para salvaguardar a sua fortuna em casos extraordinários.

Lucius concluiu, então, que nem Michell, nem o advogado sabiam da existência da magia e muito menos do Mundo Mágico.

O Patriarca Malfoy constatou para si mesmo o facto de não ter conhecimento algum da existência desta outra linhagem, ainda mais sendo que esta se tinha entrelaçado com muggles. Talvez essa fosse exatamente a razão por trás disso. Ao ter-se um Malfoy relacionado com muggles foi com certeza deserdado.

Segundo o Livro de Linhagem que lhe foi entregue, o nome do seu antepassado era Corvus Malfoy, fundador da Linhagem Malfoy Francesa Muggle, linhagem esta que terminou com o finado Michell aos 74 anos.

oOo

Tempo depois encontrou um cofre mágico escondido no Salão de Música do Palácio que só poderia ser aberto por um descendente da Linhagem Mágica dos Malfoy. Neste, encontrou um velho pergaminho corroído e desgasto pela passagem do tempo, onde Corvus plasmara o seu desejo de se afastar de tudo aquilo que o ligava à sua conservadora família. Tendo por essa razão decidido fugir para bem longe dos olhares indiscretos do Mundo Mágico, com a sua amante. Uma jovem filha de muggles _,_ que obviamente não fora aceite pela Prestigiosa, Nobre e Antiga Família Malfoy.

Desta forma foi erguido o _Château de Chantilly._ O Palácio encontrava-se assente no Mundo Mugglee longe das escrituras da família e por tanto impossível de rastrear. E como tal, tinha sido sem dúvida alguma, a melhor opção que Lucius poderia ter escolhido como residência, para assim assegurar que se afastaria das manipulações e falatórios do Mundo Mágico Britânico.

oOo

Os elfos domésticos corriam de um lado para outro, invisíveis ao olho muggle por obra de um feitiço de camuflagem, que rodeava todo o perímetro da propriedade. Estavam em cima do relógio e tudo tinha que estar perfeito para antes de que o seu amito acordasse.

Tudo tinha que estar perfeito. O seu amito merecia. Todos os elfos tinham fresca na memória a primeira vez que haviam visto o Pequeno Querubim.

O seu Amo havia convocado todos os elfos da Mansão Malfoy e comunicado o nascimento do novo Amito, bem como o triste falecimento da Lady Malfoy. Ao ouvir o último, os elfos já esperavam a tremenda ronda de castigos que o Lord Malfoy distribuiria por despeito, mas tal nunca aconteceu. Pelo contrário, foi a primeira vez que o viram tão humano, foi a primeira vez que o viram chorar.

Essa foi a primeira de muitas vezes que os elfos ficaram a cargo do pequeno bebé enquanto Lucius prestava luto pela sua amada esposa.

Pouco tempo depois vieram as reformas. Os castigos pararam, mas o hábito e a criação eram mais fortes e eles próprios se castigavam. Tais ações desesperavam o Amo, mas puderam superá-las. Não tiveram opção, o seu Amo não queria tais comportamentos em torno do seu Herdeiro e afirmou não voltar a deixá-los ver Draco se tal voltasse alguma vez mais a acontecer.

oOo

No primeiro andar do _Petit Château_ , era possível encontrar o apartamento destinado aos membros mais inéditos da sociedade, o Monsieur o Duque e os Príncipes, mas apenas duas residências estavam ocupadas. Sendo o cenário desse dia, um quarto em tons claros e com vários brinquedos espalhados por todos os cantos e esquinas. Neste foi possível visualizar um quase imperceptível movimento na enorme cama que estava bem no centro da divisão iluminada por uns tímidos raios de sol.

Um vulto movia-se relutantemente como se não quisesse despertar. E eis que os lençóis são lançados para longe e surge uma pequena cabecinha loira platinada, pertencente a um pequeno infante. Este prontamente se dispõe a olhar ao seu redor com ar sonolento, que rapidamente se transforma numa expressão travessa ao ver o seu pai entrar com um gigantesco pacote que de forma alguma poderia ser algo mais que não o seu presente de aniversário.

― Papi! Papi! Posso abri'? Posso? Posso? ― perguntou o infante, fazendo olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado sob uma chuva torrencial acompanhado de um beicinho fofo.

― Claro que podes, Dragão. Mas não achas que deverias esperar pelos convidados? Tenho a certeza que o teu padrinho iria adorar estar presente quando abrires os presentes ― respondeu Lucius com um olhar que denotava ternura.

― Hm… 'tá bem ― respondeu Draco cabisbaixo. ― Mas só até o pad'inho chega'.

Para ser tão pequeno, Draco já podia pronunciar quase corretamente todas as palavras e esse era um dos muitos motivos pelos quais Lucius morria de orgulho do seu pequeno rebento.

Lucius pega o seu filho ao colo e leva-o a _Le Nôtre,_ um jardim descomunal dividido pelo canal onde os cisnes nadavam majestosamente, e decorado com preciosos repuxos, fantásticos vasos e belíssimas estátuas.

No jardim era possível ver todo o tipo de atrações, que fariam sem dúvida alguma as delícias de qualquer criança, incluindo Draco. Tinha uma fonte de chocolate com pequenos peixes de caramelo a nadar livremente, assim como grandes mesas dispostas com todos os doces e pratos favoritos do menino. Havia até mesmo uma cria de pegasus _,_ que era vigiada de perto pela sua progenitora. Draco adorava pegasus desde que o seu padrinho lhe oferecera um livro sobre Criaturas Mágicas no Natal passado. Eram tão elegantes e majestosos, só sendo superados pelos dragões. Mas sabia que não veria um desses de perto tão cedo. Draco perguntava-se se haveria alguma forma de que o seu pai o deixasse montar um.

Os convidados começaram a chegar. Lucius havia-se certificado de manter contacto apenas com famílias que não haviam estado diretamente envolvidas na guerra e assim poder assegurar-se de que Draco teria a melhor infância possível que lhe pudesse dar.

Draco correu de encontro aos seus amigos e começaram a brincar despreocupadamente, como só as crianças conseguem fazer.

oOo

Severus realizou um feitiço para ver a hora e constatou que estava atrasado. O seu amigo podia muito bem lançar-lhe um _crusius_ senão chegava a tempo da festa de Draco e, para quê esconder, ele próprio nunca se perdoaria se tal acontecesse.

Severus suspirou decepcionado por outro dia em vão na Biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. Uma vez mais, saiu sem encontrar nada e apressou-se a entrar na lareira do antigo Escritório de Abraxas e lançou os pós-de-flú, desaparecendo numa chama verde e reaparecendo no Escritório de Lucius. Já era possível escutar os risos infantis.

O Mestre de Poções seguiu as risadas cristalinas até encontrar o seu afilhado, para lhe entregar o seu presente.

― Olá, Dragão! Não vens dar um abraço ao teu padrinho favorito?

― P'esente? ― perguntou o loirinho, abraçando-se ao pescoço de Severus.

― A sério que só me dás um abraço porque queres o teu presente? ― perguntou Severus, divertido.

― Não! ― exclamou Draco imitando na perfeição a expressão ofendida do seu progenitor – Mas 'inda que'o o meu p'esente ― disse o loirito, fazendo um beicinho adorável.

― Está bem! Aqui tens o teu presente ― disse Severus, entregando-lhe uma caixa que havia mantido o tempo todo bem firme e segura entre os seus braços.

Draco abriu a caixa rapidamente, encontrando um pequeno gatinho branco a dormir tranquilamente. O infante abraçou o adulto uma vez mais e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

― Ado'ei, pad'inho. É tão lindo e fofo… Vou cuidá-lo muito!

― Um gato, Severus! A sério? É que pretendes que o meu filho se torne um Gryffindor? Gatos são para Gryffindors! ― exclamou Lucius espantado. ― Slytherins devem ter animais de estimação mais adequados.

― Mas papi, ele é tão lindo e gatos são animais elegantes. Isso é o que a mamã de Daphne está semp'e a dize'.

― Podes ficar com o gato, mas quero-o bem longe de mim e do meu quarto. Estamos entendidos, jovenzito?

― Sim! ― exclamou Draco muito feliz e erguendo animal, que começava a despertar do feitiço que Severus lhe havia lançado para que este não se assustasse.

― Já pensaste num nome? Toda a mascote de um Malfoy deve ter um nome à altura ― disse Lucius.

― Lynx! ― exclamou o pequeno Herdeiro Malfoy com orgulho.

A decisão estava tomada e um novo membro unia-se à pequena família.

oOo

A noite caiu e Draco, sonolento, era carregado ao colo pelo seu padrinho, seguido de perto por Lynx e pelo seu pai que levitava os presentes. Foi assim que entraram no quarto do menor.

Draco desceu dos braços de Severus já mais desperto e correu até ao presente do seu pai. O último por abrir! Rasgou o papel de embrulho e encontrou uma pequena vassoura voadora própria para maiores de três anos. Esta havia sido personalizada, pelo que era verde esmeralda com umas finas listras prateadas. Segundo Lucius, apta para um Slytherin.

― É seguro deixá-lo subir a essa coisa? ― perguntou Severus, olhando desconfiadamente, quase desdenhosamente, para a vassoura.

― Não ascende acima de meio metro e tem todos os feitiços de proteção de ponta. Incluindo um para não cair da vassoura. Nunca colocaria o meu Dragão em perigo.

Draco caiu vítima de Morfeu com um sorriso satisfeito e aconchegado de perto por Lynx. Apenas se tinham conhecido e o gatito já adorava o seu dono.

oOo

O sol nasceu uma vez mais e Severus dispôs-se a entrar na Biblioteca Mágica de Inglaterra, só para sair ao fim do dia sem novidade nenhuma. Esta rotina repetiu-se por vários meses.

 _Setembro de 1984_

Severus decidiu ler uma vez mais o diário de Regulus. Desta vez com um olhar mais atento para não passar nada por alto, por mínimo que fosse, mas o conteúdo era exatamente o mesmo que recordava.

"O artefacto que escutei a minha mãe mencionar, ainda suscita a minha curiosidade.

Como não fazê-lo? Um objeto mágico poderoso o suficiente para vencer a própria morte? Mas ainda assim, não parece funcionar em qualquer pessoa. Segundo averiguei, é necessário que o individuo pertença à Linhagem de Guardiões encarregues de proteger e velar pela integridade e segurança do mesmo."

"Continuo sem conseguir averiguar mais nada. Apenas sei que a minha família carrega o fardo de proteger o artefacto. Pergunto-me se alguma vez o verei ou se será Sirius quem receberá o dever de proteger a relíquia familiar? Ainda que ele tenha desonrado a família sendo selecionado para a Casa de Gryffindor, é sem margem para dúvidas o Primogénito e Herdeiro da Casa Black. Só espero poder ver tal artefacto milagroso pelo menos uma vez na vida."

Estas eram as duas únicas entradas no diário. Nada mais, nada menos. Não era suficiente, precisava de mais informação. O melhor mesmo era procurar na Biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, mas não havia forma de que pudesse entrar nela. Regulus estava desaparecido desde a guerra, o Pulgoso estava na prisão e Andrómeda tinha sido deserdada por se ter casado com um Hufflepuff filho de muggles. Estavam todos fora de questão. Se apenas pudesse provar que Black nunca tinha sido um Death Eater… Mas como fazê-lo sem se colocar a ele mesmo em evidência?

Fechadas todas as portas, necessitava encontrar uma janela, uma nova fonte de informação.

― Hogwarts! A Secção Restrita! É isso ― disse Severus com entusiasmo. ― Mas como vou conseguir acesso sem levantar as suspeitas de Albus? Slughorn, penso que está na altura de te aposentares. De qualquer forma, já és praticamente um fóssil com patas.


	4. A Princesa Kuran

**Capítulo 3 – A Princesa Kuran**

 _Janeiro de 1986_

A Pequena Princesa, que havia completado os seus cinco aninhos, tinha começado a seguir o seu irmão mais velho aonde quer que este fosse. O jovem de sete anos apenas a deixava ser, não o incomodava depois de tudo. Foi isto que levou à presente situação.

― Yuuki, gostas muito do teu irmão, não é assim? ― perguntou Juuri com uma voz doce e suave.

― Sim, mamã. Quando for grande vou casar-me com Kaname-nii ― respondeu a pequena com um grande sorriso.

― Tens a certeza que queres mesmo isso, minha Princesinha? ― perguntou Haruka ― Kaname pode ser muito mal-humorado e resmungão às vezes. Não preferirias alguém mais carinhoso?

― Não! Quero que seja com Kaname-nii. Quando for grande vou casar-me com Kaname-nii e seremos como a mamã e o papá. Assim poderemos ser tão felizes como vocês ― disse Yuuki, inocentemente.

― Yuuki tem razão, Haruka querido. Não há melhor partido que Kaname e ninguém é mais apta a ser Rainha do que a nossa bebé.

― Está bem. Tu ganhas, amor ― constatou Haruka resignadamente. ― Mas só se Kaname estiver de acordo.

Por vezes, não podia entender a sua esposa. Ambos eram irmãos e haviam-se casado por escolha dos seus pais, como sempre havia sido. Afinal preservar a pureza do sangue era tudo. Mas, e o amor? É claro que adorava Juuri, era a sua amada irmã, mas não a amava como mulher. Às vezes, gostaria de ter ido contra as ordens dos seus pais e ter procurado pelo seu verdadeiro amor. Mas, agora era tarde demais e nunca chegaria a saber o que era realmente amar alguém com todo o seu coração. Não queria condenar os seus filhos à mesma vida vazia que ele levava. Era nestas alturas que sentia inveja do seu irmão mais velho, Rido Kuran. Rido não estava preso ao protocolo nem às regras. Era livre de ir e vir e fazer o que o seu coração lhe ditasse.

oOo

― Entendes, Kaname? ― perguntou Juuri com uma expressão séria, que não admitia uma negativa por resposta ― Um dia, quando forem adultos, tu e Yuuki irão casar-se e suceder o Trono da Sociedade Vampírica. Como tal, deves proteger Yuuki acima de tudo e assegurar-te de que nunca seja ferida. Também não podes deixar que lhe faltem ao respeito. Como futura Rainha, Yuuki, deve ser respeitada e amada por todos, pois ela será a Mãe de Todos os Vampiros.

― Sim, mãe ― respondeu Kaname, resignado com o seu destino.

― Juuri! O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? ― perguntou Haruka estupefacto ― Como podes impor-te assim. Kaname tem o direito a decidir o seu próprio futuro. Isto não foi o que acordamos.

― Haruka, estás a desautorizar-me em frente das crianças? ― perguntou Juuri pior que estragada ao ter sido apanhada com as mãos na massa ― Não estou a fazer nada de mal. Por várias gerações a nossa família optou por casar entre irmãos…

― Optou. Disseste bem, opta, não exige ― interrompeu Haruka. ― Crianças, vão para os vossos quartos, a vossa mãe e eu temos que falar sobre algumas coisas.

oOo

Kaname fechou a porta do quarto e sentou-se na cama pensativo. Queria a Yuuki, mas não a amava. Tinha sete anos e já estavam a planear casá-lo.

Ouviu-se alguém bater à porta.

― Entre.

Haruka entrou e sentou-se ao lado do seu filho.

― Kaname, sabes que não tens que casar-te com Yuuki senão for o que realmente desejas. Só porque eu me casei com a tua mãe, que por sua vez é minha irmã, não significa que tenhas de fazer o mesmo. És muito jovem. Tens a vida toda pela frente. Sai, explora o mundo, conhece várias pessoas, dá-te com outros vampiros. Apaixona-te! Se, depois de tudo isso, ainda te quiseres casar com Yuuki estarei feliz de te a entregar no ritual do Laço de Sangue.

― Mas, papá! Mamã e Yuuki estão tão entusiasmadas. Não quero dececioná-las e que fiquem tristes.

― Só… Só pensa no que te disse, está bem? ― perguntou Haruka com a sua eterna resignação ― E deixa o tempo passar. Ainda és uma criança, não estás em idade de tomar este tipo de decisões.

― Está bem.

oOo

 _Vários dias depois_

A Mansão Kuran viu-se surpresamente assolada pela tragédia.

Kaname ajudava o seu pai na sua luta contra Rido no pátio, enquanto tentavam ganhar tempo para que as mulheres pudessem fugir. Rido num golpe à traição apunhalou Haruka no peito e este desapareceu entre pequenas e brilhantes luzes vermelhas. Kaname tentou empatar Rido, mas este conseguiu passar por ele e entrou na mansão.

Juuri guiava Yuuki por um corredor secreto, quando ouviu alguém aproximar-se. Entrou numa sala e fechou a porta. Foi aí, nesse preciso momento, que tomou a decisão que mudaria as vidas dos seus filhos e tantas outras pessoas, para sempre. Juuri conjurou um velho feitiço vampírico que vir-lhe-ia a custar a vida e selou os poderes vampíricos de Yuuki, juntamente com todas as suas memórias.

Foi assim que esta mãe se sacrificou para salvar a vida da sua filha.

Confusa e sem saber onde estava ou porquê, Yuuki fugiu e entrou no bosque, sendo perseguida de perto por Rido. Yuuki tropeçou e caiu no meio da neve. Rido alcançou-a e procedeu a tentar mordê-la, mas esta foi afortunadamente salva por Kaname.

Yuuki não sabia o que se passava ou quem era a pessoa que a tinha salvo. Mas pouco antes de perder a consciência só conseguiu ver neve a cair formando um cenário de infinita brancura e o rosto daquele que seria para todo o sempre o seu Herói.

oOo

Kaien Cross escutou várias batidas frenéticas na porta da sua modesta vivenda e foi abri-la com passo apressado, deparando-se com um Kaname encharcado da cabeça aos pés com uma pequena Yuuki inconsciente debruçada sobre suas costas. Convidou-os a entrar e desta forma a vida de Yuuki Kuran acabou e a vida de Yuuki Cross ainda só estava prestes a começar.

oOo

 _Setembro de 1986_

Tomara-lhe dois longos anos, dois míseros e malditos anos, mas finalmente estava de regresso a Hogwarts. Severus enfrentava o seu primeiro ano como Professor de Poções.

Ainda não podia acreditar no bando de inúteis que tinha por estudantes. É que nem sequer eram capazes de fazer uma poção tão simples como o era a _Wiggenweld_ sem explodir o caldeirão? Estavam no Quarto Ano, por amor a Salazar. Que lhes tinha ensinado Slughorn? A passar o tempo?

Enquanto Severus continuava com as suas lamentações internas, Charlie Weasley levantou-se do seu assento na primeira fila e deixou a sua poção devidamente engarrafada e etiquetada em cima da secretária do Professor. Severus abandonou os seus pensamentos por um momento e começou a analisar a poção que lhe foi entregue.

― A tonalidade de verde é a correta ― disse enquanto levantava o frasco e o colocava sobre a luz de uma leve chama. ― A consistência está aceitável ― disse, desta vez abanando o frasco.

Charlie deixou escapar o oxigénio que havia estado a conter nos seus pulmões, sem que sequer se apercebesse.

― Cinco pontos para Gryffindor ― disse Severus não muito feliz de que nem um mísero Slytherin tivesse conseguido realizar a poção. ― E, é assim que se prepara uma poção, meus caros estudantes. ― Fulminou o grupo de serpentes na primeira fila, que se encolheu em resposta automática à sua mirada. ― Espero ter mais do que somente um estudante competente nesta sala e não um Bando de Cabeças de Vento como me estão a dar a entender.

oOo

― Porquê essa cara, Charlie? ― questionou Bill ao entrar na Sala Comum e ver o irmão muito pensativo.

― Aula de Poções.

― Ah! Entendo. Nós, os do Sexto Ano, já tivemos aula com o novo Professor. Acaso meteu-se muito contigo?

― Não. Na verdade, deu-me cinco pontos.

― Deu pontos? A um Gryffindor? ― questionou incrédulo o ruivo maior.

― Sim – respondeu Charlie ainda pensativo.

― Mas, então, qual é o problema?

― O problema é que Snape parecia querer-me muito… querer-me muito a sete palmos abaixo de terra. Bem, isso talvez se devesse ao facto de eu ter sido o único aluno capaz de realizar uma poção "aceitável" ― Fez o gesto das aspas sarcasticamente. ― ainda mais, sendo eu um Gryffindor.

― Sabias que já corre um rumor de que odeia tudo o relacionado a Gryffindor? ― perguntou o maior em tom de mofa ― O ano ainda mal começou e já nos etiquetou como indesejáveis ― disse esta vez indignado.

― Hmm… Acho que as serpentes vão ter pesadelos com morcegos hoje.

― Morcego! ― Escangalhou-se a rir Bill. ― Essa… Essa é… é boa, Charlie ― disse quase sem ar, de tanto rir.

― Cabelo e olhos negros, vestido todo de negro. Senão é um morcego, é um vampiro! Ou seria ao contrário?


	5. O Menino que Sobreviveu

Nota:

Lucius e Severus são da mesma idade.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – O Menino que Sobreviveu**

 _31 de Julho de 1989_

Na sala da Toca, encontrava-se Molly com Ginny sentada ao colo.

― E foi assim, que neste mesmo dia, há nove anos, Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado foi derrotado para sempre por um pequeno bebé de apenas um ano ― contava Molly pela enésima vez.

― E ele vai estudar em Hogwarts com Ron daqui a três anos? ― perguntou Ginny muito emocionada.

― É isso mesmo, meu Tesouro. Ron vai ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter e vais poder conhecê-lo em pessoa.

― A sério? Vou poder conhecer o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ainda não posso acreditar que Ron vai entrar no colégio ao mesmo tempo que o meu Herói ― clamou Ginny com um olhar e voz sonhadores. ― Como queria ter nascido antes!

― Não te preocupes, querida. Quando chegar a altura, entrarás na escola e irás juntar-te a eles em Gryffindor.

― Sim ― disse num guincho de emoção. ― E, então, vamos tornar-nos namorados e quando acabarmos os estudos vamos casar-nos e ter muitos filhos. ― Suspirou levantado-se do colo da mãe, para sentar-se em frente à mesa a rabiscar uma espécie de assinatura num pedaço de pergaminho velho, que fora outrora uma das tentativas para um Ensaio de Poções de Bill. ― Sra. Ginny Weasley de Potter.

― É isso mesmo, Ginny ― concluiu a Matriarca Weasley atrás de Ginny com um olhar maligno que passou despercebido à menina.

oOo

No Nº 4 de Privet Drive, era possível escutar uns soluços muito baixinhos, por detrás da porta do armário que ficava mesmo por debaixo das escadas junto à porta da entrada. Os Dursleys haviam viajado e deixado o pequeno, uma vez mais, trancado dentro do armário com apenas uma garrafa de água e um pão já duro, que ainda por cima tinha de durar para os três dias que iriam demorar em regressar.

Harry sentia-se desconsolado. Porque os seus pais o haviam deixado sozinho naquele mundo desolado? Ninguém o queria, nem mesmo a sua tão "maravilhosa" família. Tratavam-no abaixo de cão. Não era exagero fazer tal afirmação, o cão pelo menos teria conseguido três refeições diárias. Já tal não se pode dizer dele.

 _Início do Flashback_

Um Harry de apenas quatro anos estava empoleirado em cima de uma cadeira a fazer o almoço dos seus tios e primo.

― Ei! Fenómeno, onde está a comida. Acaso pretendes fazer-me passar fome? ― gritou a morsa, também conhecida como Vernon, desde a sala com um pano atado ao pescoço e de talher na mão fazendo par com Dudley, que ainda tendo escassos quatro anos já era tão desagradável como sempre.

― Já 'tá quase, tio ― respondeu Harry, servindo os pratos e comendo uma salsicha às escondidas.

― O meu prato só tem três salsichas! ― retorquiu Dudley.

― Potter, porque há tão pouca comida no prato do meu pequeno Dudley? ― perguntou Petúnia, sem receber resposta ― Acaso queres que sofra de anemia? ― perguntou exasperada ― O meu filhote está em pleno crescimento, pelo que deve comer muito e bem. ― Olhou para o sobrinho com uma mirada perfurante, que por um momento deixou o menor sem conseguir respirar, tal era o medo que sentia. ― Ah! Assim que não queres responder-me! Está bem! Vai ser como queres. A partir de hoje estás de castigo e não podes sair de dentro do teu armário se o motivo não for cozinhar ou limpar. E nem sequer penses em comer, até que eu te diga, estás proibido. Isto é o que ganhas por atormentar o meu Dudley.

 _Fim do Flashback_

Desde então esta era a sua vida. Trancado no armário. Só saía para ir à escola, cozinhar, limpar e jogar o lixo fora. De resto nem podia ver a luz do dia. Até um prisioneiro teria mais liberdade em comparação.

Passava fome, mas não era como se pudesse pedir comida ou o seu tio bater-lhe-ia com o cinto. Por essa razão, só comia o pouco que conseguia esconder quando cozinhava, ainda sabendo que seria severamente castigado; ou quando a sua tia se sentia generosa, o que era raro e lhe deixava um pão já duro no armário quando não havia ninguém em casa. Em geral, só lhe davam água e comida justa para poder sobreviver.

Ele sabia ao ver as outras crianças da sua idade que era mais baixo e muito magro. Ser mais pequeno que a maioria tinha-lhe valido várias tareias por parte de Dudley e dos seus amigos.

Nesse aniversário, Harry só pediu um desejo. Queria que alguém o salvasse, mas acima de tudo queria que o amassem. A criança chorou até cair no sono, sonhando com uma vida feliz.

oOo

 _Agosto de 1989_

Um pequeno loiro entrou no Laboratório de Poções, disposto numa antecâmara discretamente escondida atrás de uma das estantes da Biblioteca, com um pequeno caldeirão e procedeu a colocá-lo em cima da mesa de trabalho onde já se encontrava uma pilha de livros e vários outros abertos e espalhados ao lado do monte. Pegou num velho volume de encadernação em pasta dura e delicadamente virou a página e pousou-o novamente na mesa.

Passou o indicador sobre a lista de ingredientes e anotou mentalmente quais deveria selecionar e dirigiu-se ao armário de portas duplas, onde o seu padrinho armazenara os melhores ingredientes que se podiam encontrar disponíveis no mercado.

Abriu as portas do armário e passou uma mirada atenta pelos frascos cuidadosamente rotulados.

― Vejamos! Preciso de um pelo da cauda de um unicórnio adulto macho. ― Pegou um frasco na segunda prateleira do lado esquerdo. ― Aqui! Agora uma pluma de fénix. ― Seguiu a linha da mesma prateleira e agarrou uma pequena caixa selada mágicamente, que se encontrava à sua direita e levando-as até à mesa para proceder a pousá-las.

Regressou ao armário e retornou até à mesa com um dedo de grindylow e uma planta de acónito colhida durante uma lua-cheia. De seguida pegou num coração de dragão e num frasco de xarope de elaboro. Só restava ir buscar o meio litro de água do rio Nilo que Severus havia levado no dia anterior.

― Dobby!

Num estalido um pequeno elfo doméstico apareceu perante Draco.

― O que Dobby pode fazer pelo Amito? ― perguntou entusiasmado o elfo.

― Poderias trazer-me o cântaro de água que o meu padrinho trouxe ontem, por favor?

O elfo desapareceu e reapareceu num instante com o pedido do seu amo.

― Aqui está, Amito Draco! Dobby pode ajudar com algo mais? ― perguntou a criatura, torcendo as mãos em gesto de expectativa.

― Por agora é tudo… ― Ao ver expressão de desilusão no olhar do elfo disse: ― e, sabes que mais, Dobby, gostaria muito de um aperitivo. Um daqueles que só tu sabes fazer… Bem como eu gosto. ― O elfo sorriu enquanto o brilho nos seus olhos aumentava exponencialmente. ― Obrigado, Dobby!

Organizou os ingredientes por ordem de preparação.

Encheu o caldeirão de água gelada sem acender o fogo em baixo do caldeirão e deitou cuidadosamente a pluma de fénix, para proceder a remexer de forma rápida com um gesto de pulso firme e certeiro. A solução tomou então uma tonalidade laranja brilhante. Draco sorriu ao constatar nas instruções o sucesso da primeira etapa para a elaboração da poção.

Draco pegou num estilete de precisão e cortou o dedo de grindylow em duas partes e logo jogou uma dentro do caldeirão. Sem mais demora, ergueu o pelo de unicórnio e deixou-o cair na solução.

Esperou cinco minutos exatos, nem um segundo mais, nem um segundo menos e verteu todo o conteúdo do cântaro dentro do caldeirão. Colocou o acónito dentro de uma malga e moeu-o diligentemente, para depois adicioná-lo à solução. Pegou no frasco de xarope e bateu o elaboro até atingir uma textura muito espessa e acrescentou-o à poção.

Com todos os ingredientes adicionados. Só restava acender o fogo rapidamente e mexer a mistura lenta e cuidadosamente. A solução atingiu uma textura semelhante à água de um tom azul caro.

Draco apagou o fogo tapou o caldeirão, deixando a poção em repouso.

oOo

 _28 dias depois_

― Vejamos então ― disse Severus. ― Disseste que seguiste todas as instruções que te indiquei à letra?

― Sim, padrinho.

O caldeirão foi destapado e uma concha extraiu uma amostra de poção. Severus verteu o líquido cristalino e incolor num tubo de ensaio, que removeu de seguida. Para imediatamente aproximá-lo ao rosto e cheirá-lo.

― Incolor e sem odor! ― exclamou Severus entusiasmado de ter em fim alguém versado na nobre arte das poções como aprendiz.

Lucius entrou no Laboratório de Poções e torceu o nariz ao dar de caras com as portas do Armário de Ingredientes escancaradas. Desviou o olhar perante a mera visão de um frasco com olhos a boiar ao lado de outro frasco com escorpiões vivos que se atacavam entre eles. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender o gosto do seu amigo por lidar com aquelas coisas todos os dias. E ainda mais o facto de estar a levar o seu Dragãozinho para o "Lado Negro", que eram as poções.

― Acho que não te vejo tão feliz desde que o Pulgoso caiu da grande escadaria e rolou três lanços de escada durante o nosso Sexto Ano. Oh! Isso sim foi hilário! Não dizia coisa com coisa. Até te chamou Docinho de Caramelo, ao pensar que eras Amos Diggory.

Severus bufou e mudou de assunto.

― Tens a certeza que és o pai do Draco?

― Como te atreves a insinuar isso!

― É que és um completo negado em poções.

― Ei! Eu esforcei-me durante o colégio e consegui aprovar com um Excede as Expectativas ― disse Lucius com o peito inchado de orgulho.

― E ainda hoje não sei quem tiveste de subornar ou seduzir para conseguir isso. Por favor, diz-me que não foi o velho Slughorn.

― Huh! ― expressou com desgosto ― Não sou louco! Mas já aquele Professor Assistente do nosso último ano estava que se comia.

― Papá! ― gritou Draco enquanto tapava os ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo que o seu padrinho respondia ao seu pai.

― Como queiras! Agora algo que sim vale a pena. O meu afilhado é um génio! Com oito anos elaborou perfeitamente a poção _Veritaserum_. Já queria eu que todos os meus estudantes tivessem um terço das capacidades do Draco, não, um quarto já seria o suficiente. Têm o dobro da idade do meu afilhado e um oitavo do seu intelecto.

― Imagino… Ei! Teu afilhado? É meu filho, antes de ser teu afilhado.

― Sim, sim. Como queiras ― disse Severus como se estivesse a lidar com um louco, com o qual basta concordar com tudo o que diga para se lidar com ele.

Draco riu-se perante o argumento do seu padrinho.

― Não me trates como um louco!

― Mas, não te estou a tratar como um ― disse um inocente Severus. ― Porquê? Serviu-te a carapuça?

Draco escondeu o riso ao ser encarado pela expressão indignada do seu pai, que mais parecia uma criança de cinco anos a fazer birra do que um adulto e abraçou-o com força.

― Vá lá, papá, sabes que te adoramos e não te trocaríamos por nada. Afinal és louco, mas és o nosso louco.

― Draco! ― exclamou Lucius escandalizado para diversão de Severus.


	6. Primeiro Vislumbre Mágico

**Cap** **í** **tulo 5** – **"Primeiro Vislumbre Mágico"**

 _Março de 1990_

Neville sempre havia sido uma criança quieta e tímida, facto que talvez se devesse ao seu modo de criação. Neville foi educado pela sua avó paterna, Augusta Longbottom. A avó de Neville era sem dúvida uma mulher formidável, mas também muito exigente e austera.

Todos na família estavam preocupados com a criança, que já beirava a idade de começar a Educação Mágica e ainda não apresentava sinal algum de magia precoce. Nada! Zero! Nicles! Nem uma única demonstração de Magia Acidental.

Augusta era sem dúvida a mais preocupada com a ausência de magia acidental no seu neto. Os seus parentes tinham começado a tentar mentalizá-la, que talvez Neville tivesse nascido sem magia, um squib _,_ como eram conhecidos. E esse, era exatamente o seu maior medo.

Para comprovar se a criança realmente não havia nascido dotada de magia, os seus familiares começaram a pressioná-lo cada vez mais. Tais ações tiveram repercussões severas na auto-estima de Neville. Sendo esta ainda mais massacrada pela sua própria avó, que muitas vezes o repreendia por ser uma desonra para a família. Esta ainda fazia sempre questão de enfatizar quão bons bruxos tinham sido os seus pais, assim como o respeito e admiração que despertavam na Sociedade do Mundo Mágico. Um verdadeiro orgulho para uma Nobre Família como a Longbottom.

Neville podia recordar perfeitamente cada uma das tentativas da sua família por conseguir uma reação mágica nele, bem como o sermão correspondente a cada uma das consequentes falhas.

 _Início do Flashback_

O seu tio-avô, Algie, havia-lhe dito que tinha preparado uma surpresa para ele e que deveriam encontrar-se às dezasseis horas no cais Blackpool.

Neville ainda que desconfiado, dirigiu-se ao local do encontro. Era o seu tio, não lhe faria nada de mal. Certo? Ao chegar ao cais, viu que este estava deserto, nem uma misera alma se podia encontrar em Blackpool. Com medo, o garoto tentou regressar a casa quando uma força invisível o atingiu por trás e o derrubou nas águas frias e traiçoeiras, que logo o tentaram engolir. Neville sentiu que ficava sem ar e os seus pulmões se enchiam de água, quando foi puxado para a margem e obrigado a cuspir a água.

Neville sentia os olhos arder e as lágrimas lutarem por escapar dos seus brilhantes olhos, ante a sensação de afogo e o sentimento de terror perante uma situação de quase morte.

 _Fim do Flashback_

Essa foi sem dúvida uma das tentativas mais traumatizantes. Teve pesadelos terríveis essa noite. Sentia que se estava a afogar e havia acordado coberto de suor frio, mas ninguém o tinha ido consolar. Pelo contrário, na manhã seguinte veio o tão conhecido sermão, que apagou o brilho que dava vida aos seus inocentes olhos, como tantas outras vezes antes e igualmente depois.

oOo

Neville caminhou encurvado pelo corredor da mansão, com um profundo temor de que o seu tio Algie aparecesse de sabe-se-lá-de-onde e empreendesse uma nova tentativa de "espevitar a sua inexistente magia". Mas nem assim se conseguiu escapar. Quando estava a passar à frente da janela foi surpreendido e erguido por sobre a varanda apenas por um pé.

Neville fechou os olhos e focou-se em coisas que o faziam feliz. As plantas do jardim estavam a crescer de modo belíssimo. Se pudesse, gostaria de construir uma estufa e cuidar das plantas ele mesmo. Era o seu único e mais profundo desejo, um mundo onde seriam apenas ele e as suas plantas, sem família que o menosprezasse. Um refúgio!

Algie segurava um dos pés de Neville, quando um elfo doméstico apareceu do nada e lhe ofereceu uma tarte de limão feita mesmo da maneira que ele tanto gostava. Sem mais demora, este procedeu a pegar no prato, esquecendo-se da criança pendurada na janela e deixando-a cair. Neville abriu os olhos ao sentir a força da gravidade e então ocorreu. O seu corpo saltou no chão como se de um colchão se tratasse.

A família celebrou largamente este "primeiro" resquício mágico. Sem nunca saber que este já havia dado mostras de sinais fracos de magia durante toda a sua infância. Mas estes nunca se apercebiam e perdiam as demonstrações sistematicamente.

 _Início do Flashback_

Um Neville recém-nascido foi agasalhado num cobertor que o bebé moveu magicamente para ficar mais confortável.

A parteira vai revisar o bebé e pensa que Frank moveu o cobertor para aconchegar melhor o bebé.

 _Fim do Flashback_

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Neville dormiu comodamente sem se preocupar com os futuros sustos que o seu tio Algie poderia estar a planear para ele.

oOo

Cross havia-o chamado inesperadamente. Kaname perguntava-se se teria ocorrido algo com Yuuki. E não ter certezas deixava-o cada vez mais e mais preocupado. Estaria ferida? Seria grave? Não era fatal, certo? Ainda não tinha feito todos os preparativos para poder cuidar de Yuuki ele mesmo. Rido estava desaparecido. Completamente irrastreável. Não havia sítio em que não tivesse procurado. Só podia supor que este se tinha escondido como o rato que realmente era.

Quase sem se dar conta, os seus pés pararam em frente da porta da casa do ex-caçador. Antes mesmo de poder bater, uma pequena menina de olhos radiosos e achocolatados abriu a porta.

― Veio ver-me, Kaname-sama? ― perguntou uma iludida Yuuki.

― Desta vez vim ver o teu pai. Mas quando acabarmos de tratar de uns assuntos prometo que te levo a comer o que quiseres. Concordas com isso?

― Sim! ― gritou a pequena com alegria ― Quero gelado!

― Está bem. Disse que podias comer o que quisesses e não vou voltar atrás com a minha palavra ― disse Kaname sorrindo-lhe ternamente. ― Agora, onde está Cross-san?

― Papá está no escritório. Ultimamente passa o tempo fechado lá e quando lhe pergunto o que está a fazer começa a comportar-se todo misterioso ― respondeu a pequena com gesto amuado.

― Entendo. Então, vou vê-lo.

Yuuki desceu a mirada desanimada.

― Quanto mais rápido for vê-lo, mais rápido termino e mais rápido podes comer o teu gelado.

― Hm… Está bem. Mas sê rápido.

― Claro! ― disse entre leves risadas.

oOo

Cross analisava os papeis pela milionésima vez quando bateram à porta.

― Entre.

― Que queria falar comigo? Disse que era urgente.

― Sabes que antes da lamentável morte dos teus pais, estes haviam iniciado um movimento de coexistência com os humanos, certo?

― Lembro-me vagamente de algo assim.

― Decidi seguir em frente com a ideia e queria pedir a cooperação de Kaname-kun.

― Compreendo. E em que posso ser útil? Não é como se o Conselho de Vampiros me deixasse fazer alguma coisa. Afirmam que ainda sou muito jovem.

― A idade não representa impedimento algum. Na verdade, é uma das razões pelas quais te peço ajuda.

― Sendo assim como pretende levar avante este seu plano de coexistência.

― Uma escola!

― Uma escola? Desculpe, mas não estou a perceber a lógica ― disse Kaname com ar confuso.

― Mais propriamente um colégio onde humanos e vampiros estudem em harmonia ― cantarolou chibi-Cross entre brilhinhos, estrelinhas e florezinhas sobre um fundo rosado.

― Admiro o seu objetivo. Mas como pretende conseguir isso? Humanos são diurnos e nós somos noturnos. Sem falar da nossa necessidade de consumir sangue.

Cross recuperou a sua atitude séria e procedeu a dar uma explicação.

― O colégio estaria dividido em dois turnos. Diurno para os humanos e noturno para os vampiros. Resumindo, deixaríamos o contacto ao mínimo possível e apenas estritamente necessário. E quanto ao sangue, não há problema algum. Segundo tenho entendido estão perto de conseguir concluir a fórmula para sintetizar sangue.

― Está no correto, mas vai tomar tempo. É necessário testar o sangue sintético. E conseguir a aprovação do Conselho de Vampiros e da Associação de Caçadores para a criação da Turma da Noite e o uso de sangue artificial nos terrenos escolares. Mas farei o possível por conseguir o apoio do Conselho. A Associação é consigo, Cross-san.

― Sempre tão sério, Kaname-kun. Já te disse muitas vezes que não me chames de você. Fazes-me sentir velho ― disse Cross em modo chibi, retomando o seu caráter despreocupado.

"Mas és velho… já tinhas cumprido dois séculos quando Yuuki ainda nem era nascida", pensou Kaname para si mesmo desconcertado pela atitude infantil do lendário Vampiro sem Comilhos. Era realmente esse o feroz caçador mais temido por todo e qualquer vampiro?


	7. A Carta

**Capítulo 6 – A Carta**

 _5 de Junho de 1991_

Uma coruja voava suavemente em direção a _Château de Chantilly_ , mais propriamente até à janela do membro mais jovem da pequena família que ali residia.

Escutaram-se umas leves batidas na janela do quarto. Draco virou-se e tapou a cabeça com os lençóis. Mais batidas seguiram às já anteriormente escutadas. O loiro soltou um bufido e jogou os lençóis para o chão com cobertores e tudo. Levantou-se, esfregando os olhos do sono e dirigiu-se até à janela, que procedeu a abrir deixando uma coruja parda livre de entrar na habitação.

A coruja pousou delicadamente no encosto da cadeira, colocada estrategicamente em frente à secretária que Lucius havia disposto para os estudos de Draco, fazia hoje quatro anos exatos. Foi o presente que ofereceu a Draco por ter cumprido os seus seis anos. Dizendo-lhe que agora era um menino grande e devia ter a sua própria mesa de trabalho. Contratando de seguida os melhores tutores que o dinheiro poderia pagar.

Obviamente, Severus dedicava as suas férias a criticar os métodos de ensino do Instrutor de Iniciação a Poções e correu-o rapidamente. Dedicando-se a ensinar ele mesmo a Nobre Arte da Elaboração de Poções ao seu querido afilhado. Revelando rapidamente o talento inato e disposição do mesmo para tal. Ao regressar a Hogwarts cobria o instrutor de conselhos e advertências que quase o faziam querer chorar e fugir pela primeira porta que lhe aparecesse à frente.

A coruja piou e esticou a pata onde levava o correio. Draco bocejou e acariciou a ave, que inclinou a cabeça de gosto e retirou-lhe a carta.

Lynx encarava fixamente a ave com o que se poderia considerar inveja e prontamente saltou para o topo do escritório e jogou-se em cima da ave.

― Lynx! ― exclamou Draco indignado ― O que é que eu já te disse sobre atacar outros animais?

O gatito miou enroscando-se nas pernas de Draco sem cessar de olhar ameaçadoramente a coruja que piava baixinho, enquanto o loiro lhe fazia mimos para a distrair do susto.

― Não podes atacar toda a criatura viva que se me aproxime. Sabes que te adoro, meu pequerrucho. Mas deves aprender que existem certos limites que deves respeitar.

O gatito ronronou, esfregou a cabeça numa das pernas do dono e olhou para Draco com aqueles olhos de cor violeta, repletos de adoração e carinho.

― Evitas de fazer isso. Já conheço todas as tuas manhas. Hoje é um dia especial e vais ter de ficar no quarto. Toma-o como uma lição necessária para aprenderes a ser uma mascote digna de um Malfoy ― disse Draco muito sério, assemelhando-se ao seu aristocrático progenitor, e saiu do quarto levando a pequena coruja ao colo.

oOo

Draco atravessou a Sala dos Guardas e dirigiu-se sem demora à Biblioteca.

― Padrinho!

― Draco! Parabéns! Dez anos, mais um ano e serás todo um Slytherin ― disse Severus com orgulho.

― Sev! Esta coruja está ferida.

― Deixa-me adivinhar… Lynx?

― A coruja só veio para me entregar uma carta e Lynx atirou-a ao chão. Podes examiná-la? Não gosto de vê-la sofrer assim.

― Realmente começo a perguntar-me, se em vez de seres selecionado para Slytherin não acabarás a ser um Gryffindor ou pior um Hufflepuff!?

― Padrinho! ― exclamou Draco exasperado ― Estou a falar muito a sério. Não vês que a pobrezinha está a sofrer?

― Sim, sim. Deixa-a em cima mesa para que eu possa fazer-lhe um feitiço de diagnóstico.

O menor pousou a criatura com toda a delicadeza possível e recordou-se, então, do motivo pelo qual esta tinha vindo em primeiro lugar. Assim que dispôs-se a abrir a carta.

-''-''-

 _Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

 _Diretor: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Ordem de Merlin: Primeira Classe; Grande Feiticeiro; Presidente da Suprema Corte:_

 _Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

 _Prezado Sr. Draco Malfoy,_

 _Temos o prazer de o informar que dispõem de uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Anexada enviamos uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

 _O Ano Letivo começa no primeiro de Setembro, estamos a aguardar a sua coruja até trinta e um de Julho, a mais tardar._

 _Atenciosamente,_

Minerva McGonagall

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _(diretora substituta)._

 _-''-''-_

― Padrinho! Isto é o que eu penso?

― O quê? ― perguntou Severus distraidamente, enquanto curava a asa da coruja com um feitiço.

― Aqui diz que tenho uma vaga em Hogwarts…

― Deixa-me ver ― disse Severus, retirando rapidamente a carta das mãos do seu afilhado. ― A coruja só necessita um pouco de descanso. Fica aqui e dá-lhe algo para comer.

― Mas, padrinho…

― Eu já volto!

oOo

Severus entrou de rompante no Salão de Festas e interceptou Lucius, que dava ordens aos elfos sobre os arranjos para a festa.

― Lucius, precisas de ver isto.

― Só um momento. Estou a terminar de arrumar…

― Agora ― disse colocando a carta frente aos olhos do amigo.

― Mas que… ― Lucius abriu os olhos e a boca de espanto. ― É muito cedo! Hoje apenas cumpriu os dez anos.

― Lucius, tu sabes tão bem quanto eu que o Draco sempre foi um menino extraordinário. Não é de admirar que tenha alcançado o nível mágico mínimo para frequentar a Educação Mágica antes do habitual.

― Nem pensar! É muito longe, não quero o meu bebé tão longe, ainda é muito pequeno. Sem falar que em Hogwarts está o Velho-Come-Caramelos. Não, não e não! Absolutamente não!

― Tens noção de que estás a fazer uma birra? ― perguntou Severus a rir.

― Beauxbatons!

― O quê? Não te compreendo.

― Draco irá a Beauxbatons. Está perto de casa e longe do velho. É perfeito! ― exclamou Lucius convencido da sua certeza.

― Acaso enlouqueceste? Draco merece estudar onde os seus pais, avós e tantos outros antes dele foram. Nunca houve um Malfoy a estudar num colégio que não fosse Hogwarts. Além disso, Narcisa estudou em Hogwarts. Queres privar o teu filho da oportunidade de poder conhecer os muros que a viram crescer e onde vocês se apaixonaram?

― Claro que não! ― exclamou Lucius cabisbaixo e desanimado ― Mas não quero que nada lhe aconteça. Já perdi Cissy por culpa de Dumbledore. Não posso perder também o meu Dragão.

― É que não confias em mim? Pensas que não sou capaz de protegê-lo?

― Sabes perfeitamente que não é assim!

― Então prova-o!

oOo

― Tens a certeza de que isto vai funcionar?

― Sim. Agora guarda silêncio que o Draco está prestes a chegar.

Draco abriu as portas do Salão de Festas e foi surpreendido por várias caras desconhecidas. Draco entrou e dirigiu-se aos adultos.

― Parabéns, meu Dragãozinho!

― Papá! ― exclamou levantado a voz ― Não me chames assim. Já não tenho cinco anos.

― Mas sempre serás o meu Pequeno Bebé Dragão!

― Papá!

Severus decidiu interromper aquela discussão infrutífera.

― Vem, Draco, quero apresentar-te a algumas pessoas ― disse Severus guiando o menor até ao grupo de meninos, sendo-lhe alguns desconhecidos. ― Draco, estes são futuros estudantes de Hogwarts como tu. Este é Vincent Crabbe e ele é Gregory Goyle ― Apontando para dois meninos altos e rechonchudos. ―As meninas são Pansy Parkinson ― Apontou para uma menina de cabelos loiros mas não tanto como os do pequeno Malfoy. ― e Millicent Bulstrode ― Apontando de seguida para uma morena de aspeto tímido. ― Deste lado temos Blaise Zabini ― Apontando para um menino alto de pele achocolatada. ― e Theodore Nott. ― Apontando por último para um retraído menino de pele pálida, mas não mais que a do Dragão e cabelo castanho quase negro. ― As irmãs Greengrass já as conheces, Daphne e Astoria. ― Apontando para a loira e seguidamente para a menina de cabelos castanhos.

Draco sorriu para os seus novos amigos e levou-os a conhecer o palácio.

oOo

O dia estava a começar a escurecer e Lucius já não aguentava a incerteza. Puxou Severus para dentro da Biblioteca e começou a interrogá-lo.

― Podes dizer-me agora qual é a ideia? Não me chegaste a explicar nada.

― Draco precisa conhecer crianças que estejam no mesmo ambiente que ele. Só tem amigos relacionados com os teus negócios, muitos deles são crianças muggles. Não entendas mal ― disse apressadamente ao ver a mirada atravessada. ― Não tenho nada contra isso e sabes perfeitamente disso. Mas para sobreviver em Slytherin, Draco tem que começar a reunir possíveis aliados. Os Malfoy desapareceram antes do concluir da guerra, pelo que não te viste envolvido. Mas alguns dos seguidores de Tu-Sabes-Quem podem ver-te como um traidor, um desertor ou pior como um Traidor ao Sangue. Para não falar dos filhos dos "Heróis". Temos de assegurar-nos que estará seguro em Hogwarts. Por essa e outras razões é que Draco realmente precisa deles. Apesar de serem filhos de quem são, ainda não estão moldados. E a família Greengrass manteve-se à margem da guerra. Sabes tão bem quanto eu que esta é a decisão acertada.

― Mas aquelas crianças, Daphne e Pansy, estão realmente bem? Não ouve repercussões do ataque no Jardim de Rosas? Pelo que me lembro elas estavam lá e assistiram a tudo.

― Os pais decidiram utilizar uma poção para modificar as memórias delas, pelo que não se lembram do que passou. No que a elas lhes concerne, foi um dia verdadeiramente encantador.

― Entendo. É melhor assim. ― Lucius baixou o rosto, coberto por uma expressão de tristeza.

oOo

No decorrer desse mês, várias crianças mágicas foram recebendo as suas respetivas cartas.

Entre elas, Neville Longbottom para alegria e alívio da família e dele mesmo. O seu tio Algie prometeu comprar-lhe um presente por ter sido aceite. Neville quase explodiu de alegria! Era a primeira vez que o elogiavam e lhe davam um prémio. Mal podia esperar!

Ron Weasley recebeu a carta. Mas para seu espanto e dos seus irmão mais velhos, Ginny e a sua mãe pareciam mil vezes mais entusiasmadas do que ele mesmo. E isso, que quem ia entrar na escola era ele. Teve de ouvi-las falar vezes sem conta do quão afortunado era de ir frequentar a escola juntamente com Harry Potter até ao cansaço. Por vezes chegava a odiar uma pessoa que nem conhecia, ainda quando sabia que esta não tinha culpa alguma.

Hermione Granger sempre tinha pensado que era uma menina normal, comum e aborrecida até à data, mas aquela carta certamente mudou tudo. Era uma oportunidade! Um novo começo! Seria a melhor estudante que alguma vez pisara naquela escola. Essa era a sua meta e estava disposta a tudo para a completar. Precisava de livros, tinha de estudar, nunca poderia ser uma bruxa de elite senão conseguisse ser uma boa aluna. Precisava dos livros do Primeiro Ano e precisava deles agora. Não havia forma de que entrasse na escola sem ter lido cada volume pelo menos duas vezes. Só para ter a certeza de que não deixava passar nada despercebido.

oOo

 _23 de Junho_

Dudley Dursley celebrava os seus onze anos, como tal esse era o dia mais importante do ano na família. Quando Dudley fez birra porque queria ir ao Jardim Zoológico em vez de ter uma estúpida festa, foi isso que se decidiu.

Quando chegaram ao reptilário, Harry sentiu o seu primo empurrá-lo e gozar com ele como fizera tantas outras vezes, mas logo a sua atenção foi captada pela enorme cobra brasileira e deixou Harry em paz.

― Não se move ― disse Dudley aborrecido.

Vernon bateu no vidro tentado criar alguma reação.

― Para. Está a dormir ― disse Harry.

― Aborrecido ― disse Dudley, perdendo o interesse e indo ver os restantes répteis, juntamente com os seus pais.

― Eles não entendem… ― começou a dizer Harry, chamando a atenção da cobra que levantou a cabeça, iniciando um pseudo-diálogo.

Quando Dudley viu a cobra abanar a cabeça gritou: ― Pai! Mãe! Venham! Não vão acreditar no que a cobra está a fazer. ― Empurrando Harry e atirando-o ao chão. No calor do momento, o vidro no qual o seu primo se apoiava desapareceu e este caiu para a frente ficando preso lá dentro, uma vez que o vidro ressurgiu e a cobra no lado de fora agradeceu a Harry por tê-la libertado.

Esta "gracinha", como disse o seu tio, valeu-lhe uma nova tareia e um rotineiro castigo.

Nos dias que se seguiram ao incidente, Harry permaneceu fechado dentro do armário não podendo sair nem para cozinhar, era a primeira vez que a sua tia cozinhava por si mesma desde que o menino tinha memória.

Podia escutar barulhos estranhos que não compreendia, pelo que espreitou pela abertura que Vernon havia feito na porta para lhe passar a comida e viu o seu tio selar a caixa de correio com uma tábua e pensou que era muito estranho. Mas nada o teria preparado para o que viria a seguir.

Chegou o domingo e finalmente foi-lhe permitido sair de dentro do armário. Sentia dores no corpo por ter estado na mesma posição por vários dias e podia cheirar o odor a transpiração e dejetos.

― Vai tomar banho ― ordenou Petúnia ao abrir a porta. ― Apestas! E não te esqueças de limpar o armário, parece uma pocilga.

― Sim, tia.

Depois do banho tomado e o armário limpo, seguiu a preparação do pequeno-almoço. Harry servia a comida a Vernon quando uma carta entrou pela lareira e foi dar diretamente contra a cara do seu tio. Sendo esta prosseguida por dezenas, talvez até mesmo centenas de outras.

Harry não sabia o que estava a acontecer, mas de uma coisa tinha a certeza. Os seus tios estavam estranhos e escondiam alguma coisa importante relacionada com aquele particular evento. Ergueu-se e tentou apanhar uma das cartas, vendo estupefacto que esta lhe estava endereçada. Mas de quem poderia ser? Ele não conhecia ninguém que pudesse chegar a tais extremos só para lhe entregar uma simples carta.

A carta nunca chegou a ser aberta. No momento em que Harry a ia abrir, o seu tio deu-lhe um murro que o jogou ao chão. A este seguiram-se inúmeros golpes e pontapés que lhe tiraram o ar dos pulmões e podia jurar que ouviu algo partir.

"Fantástico! Simplesmente espetacular!", pensou Harry. "Uma costela quebrada para juntar à coleção. Por favor. Por favor, que alguém me salve...", e tudo se tornou negro. A inconsciência tinha convocado o pequeno Potter.


	8. O Aniversário do Herói

**Cap** **í** **tulo 7 – O Aniversário do Herói**

 _Julho de 1991_

Harry despertou com uma sensação de afogo e virou-se de lado para cuspir um pouco de sangue coagulado que tinha acumulado na boca. Sentou-se, tão cómodo como a sua costela partida lhe permitiu, e olhou para a rua através da janela do carro, constatando que estavam numa parte da cidade, para ele, desconhecida.

Vernon viu pelo espelho retrovisor que o sobrinho tinha despertado, mas ignorou-o até terminar de estacionar o carro em frente a um modesto hotel. Saiu do carro e abriu a porta traseira, arrastando a criança atrás de si, enquanto a sua esposa entrava na receção para alugar um quarto barato.

Já no quarto, Vernon arrastou o menino e jogou-o num canto, com uma expressão aterradora ordenou que não se movesse, dizendo que não queria ouvir tão sequer um pio vindo dele, visto que tudo isto era culpa dele. Procedendo a dar-lhe um novo golpe no seu já massacrado corpo.

― Vamos ficar bem, aqui? ― perguntou Petúnia claramente preocupada.

― É um hotel, não uma residência. Não deveriam ser capazes de nos encontrar aqui.

A noite avançou rapidamente e a fome bateu à porta, mas os Dursley tinham medo de sair do quarto de hotel para irem comprar algo para comer, apenas para terminarem a ser vítimas de uma nova avalanche de correspondência. Pelo que decidiram aguentar a fome até de manhã e ligar para algum restaurante e pedir uma entrega ao domicílio.

As horas foram passando e o sol saiu a saudar o céu. Com o sol, vieram as batidas na janela e na porta do quarto. A porta acabou por ceder finalmente à pressão das dúzias de corujas que se debatiam furiosamente contra a mesma, caindo no chão com um golpe surdo.

Harry, com medo de mover-se sem permissão, encolheu-se ao ver as corujas irem na sua direção.

― Levanta-te agora mesmo ― disse Vernon, puxando com força a criança pelo braço ao ponto de o deslocar.

Harry conteve o grito de dor, com a ordem de guardar silêncio gravada a fogo e brasa na sua mente infantil. Petúnia abraçou o filho e ambos correram para fora do quarto o mais rápido que conseguiram, devido às pernas curtas e rechonchudas de Dudley. Seguidos de perto por Vernon, que levava o sobrinho arrastado e meio encurvado por culpa das dores.

Ao chegar ao carro, o homem empurrou a criança para o banco traseiro uma vez mais. Sendo possível escutar um estalo horroroso, já comum para o menor, ao ter batido com o braço deslocado na porta. Uma vez mais, a inconsciência tomou conta dele assim que a sua cabeça fez contacto com o banco do carro.

oOo

 _30-31 de Julho de 1991_

Harry despertou com o som das ondas, não conseguindo reconhecer novamente os seus arredores. Parecia uma cabana. Era fria, escura e húmida. Tentou mover-se e viu flashes por trás das suas pálpebras, tal era a dor que o embargava. Cerrou os dentes e obrigou-se a sentar-se o mais direito possível. Segurou o braço próximo ao peito e olhou para o relógio, faltavam menos de quinze minutos para o seu décimo primeiro aniversário e mal conseguia respirar.

Recarregou-se contra a parede de pedra dura, fria e húmida. Esticou o braço saudável e desenhou um bolo na poeira do chão com onze velas, uma por cada ano de miséria vivida. Por último, escreveu o seu nome. Olhou para o relógio e esperou pacientemente.

― 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Parabéns, Harry! ― disse Harry, contendo o choro pela tristeza e dor que sentia e soprou sobre as falsas velas, resultando numa bruma de pó esvoaçante.

Um estrondo foi escutado, forte e claro. Harry virou a cabeça para o lado e viu a porta ceder a uma nova pancada ligeiramente mais forte que a anterior. Aterrorizado pela perspetiva de uma nova tareia, encolheu-se tanto quanto lhe foi possível e segurou a respiração, tentando que nem o intruso, nem os seus tios se apercebessem da sua presença.

A porta caiu ao chão com um golpe seco, lançando pó por todos os lados. E alguém entrou na cabana.

― Desculpem por isso ― disse um homem gigantesco. Não seria exagerado dizer que a estatura do desconhecido ultrapassava uns bons dois metros de altura.

O homem avançou até dar de frente com o filho do casal.

― Harry! Não te vejo desde que eras um bebé. Vejo que cresceste bem e com isso, estou a dizer aí. ― Apontou para o estômago inchado do menino.

― Eu não sou o Harry.

Ao ouvir o seu nome, Harry encolheu-se ainda mais. Enquanto o homem examinava o interior do edifício até dar com ele.

― Então, deves ser tu ― disse com um sorriso barbudo, avançando na direção da criança aterrorizada. ― Olá, Harry! O meu nome é Rubeus Hagrid. És muito parecido com o teu pai.

Ao escutar tal coisa, Harry levantou o rosto com medo e algo que se assemelhava vagamente a curiosidade.

― Conheceu o meu pai?

― Na verdade conheci os dois. Uau! Tens os olhos da tua mãe!

― A sério? Realmente pareço-me com eles? ― perguntou ao deparar-se com uma pessoa que lhe poderia falar sobre os seus pais.

A sua tia só falava deles para reclamar do facto que o seu pai era um bêbado e que os seus pais tinham morrido num acidente de carro, devido ao estado embriagado de James Potter. Hagrid agachou-se e entregou-lhe a polémica carta. Harry pegou no envelope com a mão saudável e apoiou-a na outra para poder abri-la. Ao ver tal coisa Hagrid levantou-se.

― Que aconteceu a Harry? ― perguntou sério, apontado na direção dos muggles com um rosado e pomposo guarda-chuva ― O seu braço está claramente magoado e agora que o vejo melhor, tem vários cortes e hematomas.

― O fedelho é muito distraído!… tropeçou e caiu! ― exclamou Vernon em sua defesa.

Hagrid tomou rapidamente uma nota mental de falar com Dumbledore, assim que tivesse a oportunidade. Aquilo não parecia ser o que realmente acontecera e o menino estava claramente aterrorizado.

― Harry, consegues levantar-te? ― perguntou o homem preocupado, ao que a criança assentiu ― Então, levanta-te, que agora mesmo levo-te para longe daqui ― concluiu para entregar-lhe um pacote. ― Está um pouco amassado, mas espero que gostes. Parabéns, Harry!

A criança abriu a caixa, vendo um bolo e pela primeira vez na sua curta vida, sentiu-se querido e valorizado. Alguém se preocupava com ele. Podia constatar esse facto através daquele gesto, uma vez que o bolo tinha sido claramente feito à mão. Harry sentiu a pequena chama de esperança de ser salvo ressurgir, após tanto tempo de se ter extinguido lenta e dolorosamente.

― Não pode levá-lo. Ele não vai frequentar essa Escola de Aberrações.

Harry olhou confuso para o seu tio e pousou o bolo numa mesa bamba, que repousava perto da janela, para prestar atenção ao debate que surgia entre ambos os homens.

― Aberrações? Quem é você para dizer isso? Um simples e ignorante muggle.

― Não permitirei que ele se junte a fenómenos como ele e a minha irmã. Que ele seja anormal já é o suficiente.

― Harry está inscrito em Hogwarts desde que nasceu. E será instruído sob a supervisão do melhor mago vivo, Albus Dumbledore! ― exclamou o homem com orgulho e admiração.

Enquanto os adultos discutiam, Dudley deslizou-se sorrateiramente por trás deles e agarrou a caixa com o bolo, correndo de seguida até a uma mesa para começar a comer, colocando as duas mãos dentro do bolo e tirando grandes porções de doce. As suas bochechas inchadas pela extraordinária quantidade de comida que consumia de cada vez, fazia-o assemelhar-se a um pequeno hamster.

No meio do alvoroço, Hagrid apercebeu-se e conjurou um rabo de porco na criança. Harry não entendia nada, mas achou divertido, pelo que começou a rir só para se engasgar por causa da terrível dor que o sufocava. Hagrid viu e aproveitou a histeria dos pais de Dudley para sair, levando Harry com ele.

oOo

Hagrid guiou Harry até uma taberna e ambos entraram. Hagrid indicou discretamente ao menino para esperar na porta de trás enquanto ele conseguia alojamento para o resto da noite.

Entraram num pequeno quarto e Hagrid rapidamente começou a procurar material de escrita. Rabiscou rapidamente umas poucas linhas com uma caligrafia desastrosamente torta, quase infantil. E enviou uma coruja entregar a carta a Albus Dumbledore.

oOo

Albus encontrava-se a realizar alguns preparativos para início do Ano Letivo, quando entrou uma coruja. Retirou a carta e leu a missiva. Hagrid comunicava que Harry se encontrava ferido e pedia que, por favor, enviasse a Madame Pomfrey o mais rapidamente possível para poder tratá-lo da melhor forma factível.

Albus sorriu ante o pensamento que cruzou a sua maquiavélica mente: "O plano vai de vento em popa". Levantou-se, para logo começar a caminhar lentamente em direção aos aposentos de Poppy, desviando-se do caminho diversas vezes e parando outras quantas para se pôr a conversar com os retratos mágicos. Ao chegar à porta, colocou a sua melhor expressão de preocupação e tocou à porta.

Um sonolenta Poppy abriu a porta. Ao ver o diretor despertou rapidamente pela surpresa.

― Poppy, p-preciso da tu-tua ajuda ― disse Albus engasgando-se por culpa da "preocupação" e fingindo ofegar pela "corrida".

― Diretor Dumbledore! Respire fundo. ― Albus assim o fez e conseguiu "acalmar-se" um pouco. ― Agora sim pode falar tranquilamente.

― É o filho de James e Lily.

― Harry? Que passou com ele?

― Não sei ao certo. Hagrid enviou-me uma nota a dizer que o menino estava ferido ― disse, dando-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho.

― Espere um momento. Vou buscar o Kit de Primeiros Socorros e já volto ― disse Poppy ao mesmo tempo que entrava no quarto e agarrava uma roupa qualquer para proceder a vesti-la, para de seguida correr em direção à enfermaria.

oOo

Albus e Poppy entraram pela porta traseira do Caldeirão Furado e subiram as escadas que davam para os quartos dos hóspedes. Chegaram ao número indicado na carta e bateram. Hagrid abriu a porta e deixou-os entrar.

― Harry está a dormir. Parece ter menos dores ao dormir assim que não quis acordá-lo.

― Fizeste bem, Hagrid ― respondeu Poppy com um olhar triste.

Poppy apressou-se até à única cama na divisão e deslizou a varinha sobre o corpo da criança, realizando diferentes feitiços de diagnose. Para começar então a tratar os seus ferimentos.

― Isto é cruel ― disse Poppy furiosa. ― Quem foi a Besta Quadrada, capaz de cometer tal atrocidade a um pobre menino indefeso?

― Esse é o outro assunto do qual queria falar consigo, Diretor. Não pode deixar que o Harry volte a viver com aqueles muggles. Veja só o resultado! Aquele homem insofrível bate-lhe.

― Tenho a certeza que deves ter mal-interpretado a situação, Hagrid ― disse o velho, tentando acalmar a fúria do semi-gigante.

― Não! ― Teimou Hagrid. ― Aquele homem é claramente o culpado.

A discussão estendeu-se até ao final do tratamento. Albus, ao constatar que os funcionários da escola estavam desconfiados, decidiu alterar-lhes a memória.

Até onde Poppy se recordava, dormiu profundamente toda a noite, aquela chamada nunca ocorrera e nunca antes na vida vira Harry Potter. Quanto ao Hagrid, ele apenas recordava a felicidade de Harry ao receber a carta para Hogwarts e de tê-lo levado ao Caldeirão Furado para passar noite. Para ambos seria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sem dúvida alguma, aquela poção era uma invenção fantástica, bendita fora a hora em que decidira colocá-la na lista de poções para o plano escolar do Sétimo Ano que entregara a Severus. Dessa forma, assegurava-se de tê-la sempre em stock. Tinha sido também, a decisão correta levá-la sempre com ele, por via das dúvidas. Para encerrar o assunto só faltava eliminar as provas. Queimou a nota e chamou um elfo que prontamente se dispôs a regressar a mulher aos seus aposentos privados.

Aproximou-se a Harry e leu a sua mente. Nela viu medo com uma leve esperança, mas acima de tudo viu uma alma desfeita e debilitada. Tudo estava exatamente como devia ser. Usou a poção uma vez mais. Desta vez para que este não se lembrasse dos seus ferimentos ou o facto de que Hagrid os havia notado.

oOo

Harry despertou e não encontrou Hagrid no quarto, pelo que assustou-se, mas o susto passou imediatamente ao ver Hagrid entrar com uma bandeja com o pequeno-almoço.

Ao deparar-se com uma parede de tijolos, Harry sentiu-se levemente dececionado. Hagrid tinha prometido levá-lo ao Beco Diagonal e até onde ele via, era um beco, sim, um beco sem saída.

Hagrid ergueu o guarda-chuva e tocou nos tijolos por uma ordem especifica que fez a parede retroceder para os lados, revelando um mercado cheio de vida e cor. O menino foi rapidamente absorvido pela atmosfera de alegria e seguiu o adulto, observando tudo à sua volta com os olhos bem abertos e sonhadores.

― Primeiro temos de passar em Gringotts, preciso de fazer um favor a Albus Dumbledore.

Harry assentiu, ainda não entendendo do que o maior falava e sem realmente se importar, tudo o que podia pensar, era quão maravilhoso parecia aquele novo mundo que estava prestes a descobrir.

oOo

Após saírem do banco, ambos dirigiram-se à loja _Madame Malkin Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões_. Ao entrar, foram atendidos rapidamente e Hagrid prometeu comprar-lhe um presente de aniversário enquanto o atendiam.

Harry timidamente seguiu a senhora, que o guiou aos provadores, onde ajustavam as medidas das roupas pré-fabricadas. Logo à chegada, deparou-se com um pequeno loiro…


	9. O Meu Pequeno Anjo

**Capítulo 8 – O Meu Pequeno Anjo**

 _Agosto de 1981_

Harry mantinha-se firme e reto, enquanto as agulhas mágicas marcavam as bainhas das roupas, que atualmente portava, não querendo ser alfinetado por acidente. A senhora acabou de tomar a medidas necessárias e pediu que esperasse um momento enquanto fazia as alterações correspondentes.

O moreno moveu a cabeça levemente para o lado e olhou o seu vizinho timidamente, sem querer chamar muito a atenção. Mas a curiosidade pôde mais que ele, afinal era o primeiro menino mago que conhecia. Tossiu para chamar a atenção. O menino virou-se de frente para ele, deixando-o sem fôlego por um instante, que naquele momento lhe pareceu infinito.

― Tens uns olhos prateados muito bonitos ― disse Harry sem sequer se aperceber.

― Obrigado. Os teus olhos também são lindos. São de um tom esmeralda incomum. Nunca tinha visto alguém com uns olhos assim.

Harry sentiu-se coibido. Era a primeira vez que um menino o tratava bem. É claro que alguns meninos se tentaram aproximar a ele e ser seus amigos, mas o seu primo aparecia sempre na altura certa para arruinar o momento. Ao recordá-lo, Harry entristeceu. Mas Dudley não estava aqui, talvez aquele menino pudesse ser o seu primeiro amigo.

Ao ver a tristeza no olhar do moreno, Draco decidiu que era o seu dever alegrá-lo.

― É o meu Primeiro Ano em Hogwarts. Estou muito entusiasmado já que os meus pais estudaram lá.

Harry alegrou-se ao pensar que aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer. Um menino da sua idade estava a ser simpático com ele.

― Também é o meu Primeiro Ano. Não sei muito sobre Hogwarts. Até há pouco tempo nem sequer sabia que era mago.

Draco pensou que o menino era filho de muggles, pelo que decidiu compartilhar a pouca informação que tinha conseguido arrancar do seu relutante pai.

― Realmente não se chega a saber tudo até pisar no castelo! ― exclamou Draco entusiasmado ― O meu papá disse que o castelo é muito grande e que lá existe um lago onde se pode ver uma lula gigante a tomar banhos de sol. ― Ambos riram perante a imagem mental. ― É realmente pouco o que sei, mas posso contar-te. Isto é, se tu quiseres, claro.

― Gostaria muito disso. Se me contares, ficaria muito feliz. ― Harry sorriu, não um sorriso forçado de quem tenta mostrar que está bem, ainda que não o esteja, mas um sorriso de genuína felicidade.

― Hm… Deixa-me ver, então… Há quatro casas, cada casa tem a sua própria Sala Comum com os seus próprios dormitórios, divididos entre estudantes masculinos e femininos. Tens a Casa de Gryffindor, os valentes, a Casa de Ravenclaw, onde estão aqueles com gosto pelo conhecimento, a Casa de Slytherin, onde se encontram os astutos e por fim a Casa de Hufflepuff, os trabalhadores e leais.

― Soa simplesmente fantástico!

― É, não é? Os meus pais foram membros de Slytherin. Mas não quer dizer que eu também acabe nessa casa. O meu padrinho contou-me que os do Primeiro Ano devem passar por uma Cerimónia de Seleção, mas não me quis contar como funciona ― disse Draco, fazendo beicinho.

Harry sentiu ternura pelo pequeno loiro, parecia um querubim. Como os daquelas pinturas que a sua tia Petúnia tanto gosta. Pele de porcelana, bochechas rosadas, olhos claros, cabelos loiros e um sorriso adorável. Harry abanou a cabeça para sair dos seus devaneios mesmo a tempo de escutar umas batidas na vitrine da loja.

Hagrid acenou com a mão e apontou para uma bela coruja, branca como a neve.

― Alguém que conheças? ― perguntou Draco.

― Sim, ele foi entregar-me a carta de Hogwarts.

Draco assentia sem deixar de admirar a lindíssima coruja.

― A coruja é muito bonita. Esse senhor tem bom gosto ― disse com um sorriso.

― Hagrid.

― Hm… ― Draco olhou para Harry com confusão.

― Hagrid! O nome desse senhor é Hagrid.

― Bom. Então, Hagrid tem uma coruja muito bonita. Pergunto-me se o meu papá me compraria uma assim se lhe pedisse com jeitinho.

― Draco! Draco, as roupas estão prontas. Já podemos ir ― disse Lucius já ao pé da porta.

― Adeus! Tenho de ir. Vejo-te na escola ― disse Draco ao sair da loja.

― Draco ― disse Harry, saboreando o nome do seu novo amigo. Quer dizer… podia considerá-lo seu amigo?

― Não cheguei a apresentar-me ― constatou Harry de repente. ― Como é que me fui esquecer de lhe dizer o meu nome!

oOo

Harry caminhava ao lado de Hagrid, enquanto admirava a sua mais recente aquisição, ao mesmo tempo que o adulto lhe contava uma vez mais a história dos seus pais e a queda Daquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado. Assim como o facto de que, para os bruxos, Harry era alguém muito importante.

O menino da loja de roupas tinha gostado realmente muito da sua coruja, Harry esperava poder voltar a encontrar-se com ele e poder fazer uma apresentação apropriada. Por estar a ver a sua coruja, não viu a criança que estava à sua frente e tropeçou. Afortunadamente, Hedwig saiu ilesa. Já o mesmo não se podia dizer da sua dolorida retaguarda.

― Estás bem? ― perguntou um menino da sua idade, de cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados.

― Sobreviverei ― respondeu Harry com uma ligeira dor.

― Deixa-me ajudar-te. ― E agarrou a jaula para que Harry se pudesse levantar. ― Foi minha culpa, não estava a ver por onde ia.

― Eu também ia distraído. A propósito, sou Harry ― disse estendendo a mão, não queria voltar a cometer o erro de não se apresentar a um possível amigo.

― Neville. ― Estreitando a mão, que lhe foi oferecida, com um sorriso.

Hagrid, ao dar-se conta que Harry não o acompanhava, regressou atrás.

― Harry, não te separes de mim. Poderias perder-te. Com o novo Ano Letivo prestes a começar, o Beco está muito atribulado.

― Desculpa, Hagrid, distraí-me. Adeus, Neville. ― Harry acenou com a mão. ― Espero ver-te em Hogwarts.

― Adeus.

Quando ambos já haviam sido engolidos pela multidão, surgiu Augusta Longbottom.

― Neville, onde estavas? Não te ponhas a perder tempo, ainda temos muito a fazer ― disse a mulher segurando o menino pelo ombro.

― Sim, avó.

oOo

Após encontrar Harry, Hagrid levou-o à loja de Ollivander, para que este pudesse comprar uma varinha mágica e disse ter um outro encargo para cuidar, mas ainda assim ofereceu-se para cuidar de Hedwig o tempo que fosse necessário.

Harry entrou na loja e viu um homem de cabelos brancos.

― Tinha andado a pensar quando o iria ver, Sr. Potter ― disse Ollivander, causando espanto e surpresa no pequeno. ― Parece que foi ontem que a tua mãe e o teu pai entraram aqui para comprar as suas primeiras varinhas ― disse enquanto procurava uma varinha apta ao Herdeiro Potter. ― Ah! ― exclamou ao mesmo tempo que extraia uma caixa da prateleira.

Desceu as escadas e abriu a caixa, para proceder a entregar a varinha a Harry que o olhou confuso.

― Faz uma tentativa! ― exclamou o velho com obviedade.

Harry fez um gesto de pulso e as gavetas dos arquivos voaram, espalhando todos os documentos no ato. A criança assustou-se e pousou rapidamente a varinha no topo do balcão.

― Claramente não é a correta ― disse o homem impassível. E regressou a procurar outra varinha. ― Talvez esta! ― Dando-a Harry.

Harry pegou na varinha com certo receio e voltou a experimentar, conseguindo desta vez explodir uma jarra de flores. Harry pulou para trás de susto e procedeu a deixar a varinha no balcão em menos do que o Diabo esfrega um olho.

― Não! Não! E definitivamente não! ― Ollivander cruzou em direção a outra estante e retomou a sua busca. ― Não importa! ― Retirou uma caixa da prateleira e olhou-a fixamente.

Imagino… ― Olhou para Harry, abriu a caixa e retirou a varinha e deu-lha cautelosamente, quase com receio.

Ao contacto com a varinha, uma aura luminosa rodeou Harry e as luzes piscaram intermitentemente.

― Curioso, muito curioso ― murmurou Ollivander misteriosamente.

― Desculpe, mas o que é que é curioso? ― perguntou Harry com receio.

Ollivander logo lhe contou, que a varinha irmã da que tinha escolhido, tinha sido a responsável por outorgar-lhe a cicatriz que possuía na testa. Assim como o facto de que o mago não escolhe a varinha, senão o oposto, a varinha escolhe o mago. Não sabem porquê, mas é assim que funciona desde sempre. E que era bastante claro que ele estava destinado a grandes coisas.

oOo

Os Malfoy entraram na Loja de Varinhas, encontrando-a deserta. Lucius foi ao balcão e tocou o sino. Ollivander apareceu por detrás de uma das estantes e olhou os loiros fixamente. Avançou até ao balcão e dirigiu-se ao pequeno loiro.

― Não pensas que és um pouco novo demais para uma varinha?

― Como é que sabe isso? – perguntou Draco curioso.

― Depois de um tempo, torna-se evidente.

― Posso ser jovem, mas a minha carta chegou no dia que fiz dez anos ― disse sem notar a expressão de assombro do velho.

Ollivander olhou para o Lord Malfoy e regressou às estantes para procurar a varinha adequada para o jovem Malfoy. Pegou em duas varinhas por via das dúvidas. Era depois de tudo a primeira vez que vendia uma varinha a alguém tão jovem. Colocou-se ao lado do balcão e entregou a sua primeira escolha, uma varinha de madeira de salgueiro com núcleo de tendão de thestral.

Draco agitou a varinha com um gesto suave e os cabelos de Ollivander ganharam uma coloração esverdeada com listras turquesa e de seguida devolveu-a à caixa.

― Reação interessante ― disse admirando as pontas dos seus cabelos. ― Isto é novo até para mim. Acho que me faz parecer mais jovem ― disse piscando um olho e o Dragão soltou uma risada cristalina. ― Mas, pelo sim pelo não, tentemos outra ― concluiu com tom brincalhão.

Desta vez, cedeu-lhe uma varinha de madeira de nogueira com fibra do coração de um dragão albino por núcleo. Draco repetiu o movimento de pulso e desta vez o afetado foi o seu pai. Os seus cabelos cresceram, passaram de dar pelo meio das suas costas a chegar abaixo da pélvis.

― Fica-te bem, papá ― disse Draco, rindo uma vez mais e Ollivander escondeu o riso com uma tosse forçada.

― Também não serve, mas tenho de concordar com o jovem Malfoy, deveria pensar em mantê-lo dessa forma. Tenho a certeza de que alguém tão jovem como você conseguirá reunir pretendentes em menos de um pestanejo.

― É verdade, papá. Nunca te interessaste por ninguém depois da mamã ― disse, dando a varinha ao velho.

Lucius levantou uma elegante sobrancelha. Ollivander contornou o balcão e abriu um cofre, que estava escondido no interior de uma gaveta.

― Bom! ― interrompeu Ollivander cedendo à pressão do olhar de Lord Malfoy ― Tentemos agora esta.

Uma varinha de madeira de cerejeira, punho entrelaçado por fios de prata e pedras ametistas com núcleo de pelo de unicórnio, tocou a mão de Draco e a reação não se fez esperar. Pequenos flocos de neve começaram a rodeá-lo, sendo logo seguidos por um jogo de luzes brilhantes de cores pálidas. Deixando o velho estupefacto.

― Magia elemental! Inédito! Por norma toma anos de estudo e prática. Vejo que o dia está cheio de surpresas ― disse relembrando o que havia passado com o jovem Potter. ― Parece que a varinha o escolheu, jovem Malfoy. Esta varinha foi criada pelo melhor criador de varinhas já nascido na minha família, há meio milénio e a única que nunca pôde vender, dizia que era a sua obra-prima e que nunca havia encontrado alguém digno da sua arte. Não pensei que seria eu a encontrar essa pessoa ― disse com orgulho de conseguir algo que nem os seus antecessores haviam sido capazes de concretizar.


	10. A Seleção

**Capítulo 9 – A Seleção**

 _1 de Setembro de 1991_

Harry colocou a gaiola de Hedwig sobre o baú e pegou o bilhete de comboio que Hagrid lhe estendeu. Harry olhou para o papel atentamente.

― Nove e três quartos? ― disse Harry confuso ― Hagrid! Deve haver um erro. Aqui diz Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos, mas não existe uma plataforma nove e três quartos. ― O menino virou-se para falar com o homem e viu que estava a falar sozinho, o semi-gigante já desaparecera há muito.

Sem ter como tirar a dúvida, Harry começou a empurrar o carrinho com os seus pertences. Ainda tentou pedir ajuda a um dos guardas, mas foi tomado por um fedelho a tentar pregar uma partida de mau gosto. Quando ouviu uma voz aguda a falar, olhou e avistou um grupo de ruivos. De seguida viu um dos rapazes, Percy, segundo pôde escutar entre as palavras ditas, pela que supôs seria a sua mãe, correr em direção ao pilar entre as placas dez e nove para logo atravessar a parede sólida.

Harry ficou admirado e olhou à sua volta para averiguar se tinha sido o único a testemunhar aquele evento tão incomum. Quando voltou a escutar a voz da mulher.

― Vá! É a tua vez, Fred. ― Apontando para um dos gémeos, que chamaram a sua atenção para o facto de que os havia confundido, perguntando aparentemente indignados como é que se podia chamar a si mesma mãe deles. Os gémeos correram e atravessaram a parede, tal como fizera o ruivo anteriormente, mas não sem admitir primeiro que estavam a brincar e que a sua mãe havia chamado o gémeo pelo nome correto.

Harry balançou a cabeça estupefacto com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. E avançou até à mulher para pedir assistência.

― Oh! Querido, não há problema nenhum. Também é a primeira vez do Ron em Hogwarts. Só corre diretamente em direção à parede entre o dez e o nove e chegarás à plataforma. Não há nada a temer. Podes fechar os olhos se estiveres com medo e quando os abrires, verás que já chegaste ― disse Molly com um falso tom maternal ao reconhecer aqueles rasgos tão característicos e identificar aquela tonalidade de verde que só vira anteriormente numa outra única pessoa.

Não tinha por onde errar. Era Harry Potter e este tinha-lhe caído praticamente nos braços. Parecia que o seu plano ia pelo bom caminho. Molly lançou um olhar a Ginny para que esta dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas que fizesse notar a sua presença.

― Boa sorte! ― desejou Ginny, sorrindo para Harry.

Harry colocou-se em frente da parede, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e correu. Quando sentiu que os barulhos à sua volta eram diferentes aos que podia escutar antes, abriu os olhos e constatou que tinha conseguido chegar à plataforma, são e salvo. Deu meia volta e viu a parede de tijolos atrás de si.

À medida que avançava, um novo mundo surgia diante de si. Foi, então, quando viu um comboio de um brilhante tom escarlate, entre os vapores e fumos que rodeavam o interior da plataforma.

oOo

Harry sentou-se no assento do compartimento e olhou pela janela. Realmente estava a acontecer. Estava livre dos seus terríveis familiares. Harry suspirou ao pensar quão bom seria se não tivesse de regressar a casa no final do Ano Letivo.

O menino de olhos esmeralda foi arrancado das suas divagações, ao sentir uma rajada de ar entrar pela porta, que havia sido aberta sem aviso. Levantou a cabeça com curiosidade e viu Ron, que perguntou se podia ficar ali, pois todos os outros compartimentos já se encontravam lotados. Harry assentiu em acordo e voltou a perder-se nos seus pensamentos. Desta vez sobre o loirinho que conhecera na loja de Madame Malkin. Ignorando no ato as tentativas por parte do ruivo de iniciar uma linha de diálogo.

Uma senhora apareceu com um carrinho cheio de doces. Ron disse que já estava servido mostrando um saco com um lanche caseiro e Harry timidamente comprou um pouco de tudo o que lhe chamou a atenção, visto que não sabia o que lhe agradaria, sem se aperceber do olhar invejoso que se apossava do menino de olhos azuis.

Ron ao ver-se ignorado e ardendo mais de infantil cobiça do que inveja, começou a vangloriar-se de que os gémeos lhe haviam ensinado um feitiço para mudar a coloração do pelo de Scabbers, o seu rato de estimação. Harry virou-se para poder ver, ganhando um sorriso presunçoso por parte de Ron, quando a porta foi aberta de forma abrupta, deixando ver uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e volumosos.

― Algum de vocês viu um sapo?

Os garotos negaram com um gesto de cabeça.

― Um menino, Neville, perdeu um. Oh! Estás a fazer magia ― disse a menina erguendo a cabeça com arrogância na direção de Ron ―, vamos ver o que podes fazer!

Ron iniciou o "feitiço" que falhou miseravelmente. Ao que ambos os meninos olharam um para o outro, encolhendo os ombros levemente.

― Tens a certeza que esse é de facto um feitiço? Bom! Não é lá muito bom, pois não? ― perguntou a menina, que continuou a expor o facto de que ela também tinha experimentado alguns feitiços dos manuais escolares, mas que os dela funcionavam e realizou um feitiço para arranjar os óculos de Harry, que se haviam partido durante uma das tantas sovas que lhe dera o seu tio Vernon.

A menina reconheceu Harry e apresentou-se como sendo Hermione Granger. Ron apanhou a deixa e apresentou-se igualmente.

oOo

Num outro compartimento encontravam-se os filhos das famílias mais influentes do Mundo Mágico Europeu. Draco demonstrava o seu entusiasmo, falando sem parar sobre como mal podia esperar por finalmente chegar a Hogwarts. Pansy sorriu ternamente e acariciou os cabelos do loirinho com ternura.

― Pan! Não me trates como um bebé ― reclamou Draco, fazendo um beicinho.

― Mas, Draco, tu és um bebé! O meu bebé! ― respondeu a loira, fulminando Blaise, quando este se atrevera a tentar sentar-se ao lado do menor do grupo. E ai do pobre do coitado que ousasse afirmar o contrário.

― Pansy, acaso pretendes ser a mãe do nosso Dragão? ― perguntou Milly, encolhendo-se ao receber um olhar perfurante — Eu disse nosso? Queria dizer teu, obviamente… Todos nós sabemos que o Draco é todinho teu. ― Rindo constrangida. ― Assustadora! ― murmurou para Daphne.

Um gatito que havia estado a dormitar tranquilamente no regaço do Dragão, despertou gradualmente, deixando ver as belíssimas ametistas que tinha por olhos e ronronou buscando a atenção do seu dono. Mas sem deixar de prestar atenção ao seu redor.

― Mãe, não! Mas uma irmã mais velha muito sobre-protectora ― afirmou Pansy, para concluir com um tom atemorizante, encarando o menino de pele negra. ― Principalmente com tantas moscas a rondá-lo.

Lynx, que havia tomado Pansy como fiel aliada na sua missão de proteger o seu amo e manter afastados os sujeitos indesejáveis, tomou aquele olhar como um aviso de que não deveria subestimar o menino Zabini e para não deixá-lo chegar perto do loirinho. O que se seguiu a isso, ficou para sempre marcado na memória de todos os que ali se encontravam.

― Aiiii! Draco, tira a tua fera de cima de mim ― gritava Blaise em profunda agonia, com as garras do gato bem cravadas no seu rosto e chorando de dor.

― Lynx! Agora não só atacas outros animais, se não que começaste a atacar as pessoas ― disse Draco, segurando o gatito e erguendo-o para olhar diretamente naquelas gemas ametistas. Enquanto por trás dele, Pansy enchia o animalzinho de elogios e mimos sem que o dono deste se desse conta.

oOo

A Professora McGonagall explicou o processo de seleção, enquanto Harry buscava o seu Anjo por entre a multidão, constituída pelos estudantes do Primeiro Ano. Localizando-o em seguida no meio de um grupinho de meninos ao qual se tentou aproximar, mas foi interceptado pelo rapaz com o qual tropeçara em Diagon Alley, Neville, segundo recordava.

As portas do Salão Principal foram abertas e a Seleção das Casas deu início. Vários alunos foram passando pela cerimónia e sendo selecionados sem interrupções.

― Bulstrode, Millicent!

A pequena morenita avançou a passo firme e elegante, ainda quando morria de medo por dentro. Mas a sua educação obrigava-a a manter-se impassível. Sentou-se num banquinho disposto para a cerimónia e sentiu o Chapéu Selecionador sobre a sua cabeça.

― Slytherin! ― gritou o chapéu em seguida, para alívio da garotinha, que tranquilamente se uniu aos membros da sua Casa.

― Crabbe, Vincent!

― Slytherin!

― Granger, Hermione!

A menina avançou, tremendo por todos os lados, em direção ao banquito e sentou-se. Uma voz surgiu na sua mente e Hermione pulou de surpresa, fazendo rir os alunos mais velhos.

― Gryffindor!

― Greengrass, Daphne!

― Slytherin!

― Goyle, Gregory!

― Slytherin!

― Longbottom, Neville!

O rapaz começa a caminhar trémula e timidamente, e vai que tropeça nos próprios pés e na capa e estatela-se de cara no chão. Causando que todos se rissem fortemente. Harry pensou em ajudá-lo, mas antes de poder sequer ponderar como fazê-lo, o seu Anjo já havia atuado. Draco aproximou-se a Neville e ajudou-o a levantar-se.

― O que é que vos causa tanta graça?! ― exclamou Draco, conseguindo calar toda a gente sem esforço ― Poderia ter acontecido a qualquer um. Nada vos dá o direito de rir das outras pessoas ― disse Draco para surpresa de alguns docentes, ao reconhecer aqueles cabelos como marca característica da Família Malfoy. É verdade que existiam várias famílias de magos com cabelos loiros, mas nenhuma outra possuidora daquele tom platinado. Nenhuma outra pessoa podia ter aquela tonalidade de loiro platinado quase branco. ― A próxima vez que se quiserem rir de alguém, pensem bem se gostariam que se rissem de vocês, se estivessem no lugar da pessoa da qual se desejam rir ― concluiu o Draco para orgulho do seu padrinho e ganhando assim o respeito de vários dos presentes, incluído alguns Gryffindors.

McGonagall sem saber como reagir clareou a garganta e repetiu a chamada.

― Longbottom, Neville!

Neville voltou a avançar, desta vez com mais confiança e sentou-se para proceder a ser selecionado. Uma voz surgiu na sua mente. "Tens valor e conquistaste a tua autoconfiança lá atrás. Se continuares neste caminho, estarás a um passo de concretizar grandes feitos." E antes de que Neville pudesse replicar, o Chapéu pronunciou-se.

― Gryffindor!

Neville levantou-se e dirigiu-se timidamente à mesa da Casa dos Leões, que pouco a pouco começavam a bater palmas como haviam feito com os novatos anteriores. O menino sorriu e sentou-se, sentindo mais confiança em si mesmo. Não sabia quem era o menino que o tinha ajudado, mas estava extremamente grato.

― Malfoy, Draco!

Draco sentiu os olhares sobre ele à medida que avançava e sentou-se. "Hum… Interessante! És poderoso, consigo sentir perfeitamente o teu potencial… e dotado de um intelecto formidável, pelo que posso constatar. Quase nem consigo acompanhar a velocidade dos teus pensamentos! Deverias acalmar o fluxo do teu raciocínio, estou a começar a sentir-me um pouco tonto… Mas poderia ser do vinho! Mudando de assunto: Por norma diria que o teu lugar é em Ravenclaw, mas a tua segurança parece ser uma preocupação maior para alguns dos estudantes que selecionei hoje, para não falar de certo Mestre de Poções que me prestou uma visita e tentou ameaçar-me e depois subornar-me com um firewhiskey de alta qualidade… devo dizer que estava uma delícia! Como tal, o melhor sítio e mais protegido é onde jazem os aliados".

― Slytherin!

Draco ergueu-se elegantemente e sentou-se entre Milly e Daphne, que fizeram um espaço para ele assim que o Chapéu gritou a sua decisão.

Harry viu o enorme sorriso que o loiro ofereceu às meninas e desejou estar aí e poder compartilhar esse momento com Draco.

― Parkinson, Pasifae!

Pansy fez uma careta ao ouvir o seu nome, mas igualmente foi sentar-se para poder ser selecionada.

― Slytherin!

Pansy levantou-se e ao chegar ao pé da mesa da Casa das Serpentes fulminou as suas amigas, batendo o pé com impaciência e cruzando os braços. Milly, assustada pela ferocidade do seu olhar deslizou-se para o lado, para espanto de alguns dos estudantes mais velhos, permitindo que Pansy se sentasse ao lado do Dragão Albino.

― Pansy, se continuares com essa atitude, um dia destes vais fazer com que Milly chore ― ralhou Draco.

― Mas, Draquinho, todos sabem que eu me sento sempre ao teu lado.

Draco suspirou e assentiu, enviando uma mirada de desculpa a Millicent.

Os alunos que os viam pela primeira vez, tentavam entender a relação entre aqueles dois. Era óbvio que Draco Malfoy tomaria o posto de Príncipe de Slytherin, como o fizera Lucius Malfoy na sua época… mas acaso, era essa rapariga arrepiante a sua futura Princesa? Os presentes tremeram ante a mera hipótese de se submeter à vontade de uma tirana, como o parecia ser Pansy Parkinson. Já podiam imaginar o seu sofrimento às mãos dessa menina que mais parecia o Diabo disfarçado de Anjo.

― Potter, Harry!

Os sussurros tomaram conta do Salão Principal, fazendo com que a criança se sentisse coibida. Já com o Chapéu Selecionador colocado sobre a sua cabeça, Harry não pôde evitar pensar em quanto gostaria de estar com o seu Pequeno Querubim. Recebendo uma risada na sua cabeça como resposta. "Que precoce resultaste ser, Harry Potter!", Harry admirou-se e pensou se o chapéu tinha escutado os seus pensamentos. "Todo e cada um deles!", respondeu o chapéu. Harry corou ante a perspectiva de ter sido apanhado a pensar em Draco. "Assim que desejas ser um Slytherin?", Harry assentiu, ainda sabendo que o chapéu não o podia ver. "Nada me faria mais feliz, acredita em mim, mas não é seguro! Tens mais inimigos do que pensas e um deles está muito mais perto do que sequer possas imaginar", disse o chapéu referindo-se ao Diretor, "pelo que não deves chamar demasiada atenção".

Harry queria estar com o Pequeno Dragão, mas se havia alguém atrás dele, não queria que Draco fosse ferido por sua culpa, assim que resignou-se a aceitar a escolha do chapéu.

― Gryffindor!

Dumbledore sorriu perante o sucesso iminente daquela etapa do plano, sem se aperceber de que tal não tinha passado despercebido para certo Professor de Poções.

― Weasley, Ronald!

― Gryffindor!

― Zabini, Blaise!

O italiano avançou com toda a dignidade que o seu rosto inflamado e com arranhões visivelmente dolorosos lhe permitia. Severus pensou que aquilo era, sem dúvida alguma, obra de Lynx e sorriu com satisfação para trauma de vários presentes, que pensavam estar a sofrer alucinações coletivas e juravam que iam sofrer um ataque de coração. Outros tantos pensavam que aquele tinha de ser definitivamente um impostor. Afinal não era possível que houvesse força alguma neste ou em qualquer outro mundo, que pudesse causar uma reação sequer semelhante a contentamento naquele frígido homem, quanto mais fazê-lo sorrir.

― Slytherin!


	11. A Primeira Aula

Notas:

 **Votação aberta** para novos casais para o período de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – A Primeira Aula**

A seleção havia sido procedida por sumptuoso banquete. Após saciar-se, os estudantes dirigiram-se às suas respetivas Casas. Harry olhou uma última vez para o grupo de Slytherins do Primeiro Ano, antes de seguir o monitor da Casa Gryffindor, que resultou ser um dos ruivos que tinha visto na estação, Percy segundo se recordava.

O monitor guiou o grupo dos leões do Primeiro Ano por vários corredores, passando por uma escadaria que se movia até alcançarem o Sétimo Andar. A Entrada da Casa era custodiada por um quadro da "Mulher Gorda", que lhes permitiu a passagem ao interior da Casa dos Leões. Harry entrou a seguir ao ruivo, que havia conhecido na estação esse dia, e à menina, que conhecera no comboio.

Harry olhou atentamente para a Sala Comum, enquanto escutava distraído a explicação de Percy, sem poder evitar pensar como seria a Sala Comum de Slytherin. Seria tão cheia de verde como a sua era de vermelho? Harry não pôde deixar de considerar a sala aconchegante, ainda quando esta parecesse saturada, com tantos tons de vermelho e amarelo, quase ficava tonto com tanta cor e luminosidade. Era possível ficar cego por excesso de luz? Harry acreditava que sim!

Ao concluir as instruções regulamentares, os meninos foram ver a lista onde indicava em que quarto iriam ficar pelo restante período de Educação Mágica. Logo procederam a subir as escadas que davam para os dormitórios de modo a poderem ir, para os seus quartos, descansar depois de um dia repleto de emoções.

oOo

Harry compartia quarto com um total de quatro pessoas, duas das quais ele já conhecera previamente: o ruivo, Ron Weasley, e o menino do Beco Diagonal, Neville Longbottom. Restando apresentar-se a Dean Thomas e a Seamus Finnigan. Mas ainda havia muito tempo para chegarem a conhecer-se melhor. Nesse preciso instante Harry só desejava jogar-se na cama e dormir até o sol raiar. E foi exatamente isso que fez.

Ron olhou para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu pelo canto do olho e pensou que não havia nada de especial nele, para admirar. Depois de anos a fio a escutar a sua história, imaginava-o mais… mais heroico, mas agora entendia que era apenas uma criança igualzinha a ele.

Uma criança pequena e ossuda, mas uma criança. A sua irmã, Ginny, ia levar uma desilusão quando soubesse que aquele menino é que era o Grande Herói que ela tanto admirava e com quem sonhava casar. Nunca entenderia as mulheres! Não que realmente lhe interessasse, de qualquer forma, as mulheres eram chatas e não paravam de dar ordens. Pelo menos era assim que a sua mãe era e a sua irmã já parecia ir pelo mesmo caminho, com a sua atitude de diva de "eu sou a futura Sra. Ginny Weasley de Potter". Quase sentia pena pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ao prever a tortura que seria aturar uma mulher, como a sua irmã que nunca se cala, com Síndrome de Princesa e que acha que tem sempre razão. Sim, não havia nada para invejar, pelo menos ele ainda não tinha de se preocupar com uma menina a querer casar-se com ele e a mandar na sua vida.

oOo

O dia não podia ter começado pior! Primeiro, chegou à conclusão que tinha dormido demais e como tal, estava atrasado para o pequeno-almoço. E segundo, agora, não havia forma de conseguir que desocupassem a porcaria do chuveiro. Harry estava à beira de um ataque de pânico.

Finalmente, Neville saiu do quarto-de-banho e Harry entrou numa corridinha rápida e tomou um duche apressado. Talvez, até apressado demais, constatou ao olhar-se ao espelho e viu que ainda haviam leves resquícios de espuma do champô no seu cabelo. Suspirou e baixou a cabeça para lavar a espuma, no lavatório. Ergueu a cabeça e considerou que já estava aceitável. Lavou os dentes e vestiu-se. Não havia razão para perder tempo a tentar domar a sua rebelde e indomável cabeleira. Era infrutífero, de qualquer modo.

oOo

Correu o mais rápido que as suas pernas lhe permitiram e sentou-se na mesa de Gryffindor, para poder comer alguma coisa, por mínima que fosse. Olhou para o relógio e viu que tinha chegado mesmo em cima da hora, o pequeno-almoço terminava em menos de cinco minutos.

Harry encontrava-se a engolir o máximo que podia no menor espaço de tempo possível, quando alguém o tocou no ombro. O garoto deu um pulo, assemelhando-se a um gato com a cauda a arder, acabando por se engasgar e agarrar num copo de aparente sumo de abóbora e bebendo inadvertidamente uma mistura estranha experimental dos gémeos Weasley que cuspiu rapidamente, ao ter a sensação de que tinha mastigado o piripiri mais picante do mundo. Perante a chuva torrencial, causada pela mistura a cair em cima dos colegas do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, estes levantaram-se e puseram-se aos saltos, numa dança improvisada aos olhos do público confuso. Ao longe, parecia que estavam a dançar a macarena, pelo menos do ponto de vista de um divertido duo, causante da Tragédia Gryfforiana.

― Olá, Harry! ― murmurou a criança rechonchudita com certo temor, ainda de olhos esbugalhados, após ter assistido as belas figuras dos leões e escutado os seus gritos de agonia, enquanto "pululavam" por aqui e por acolá.

― Olá, Neville! Querias alguma coisa? ― perguntou Harry, cheirando um novo copo, procurando evidências de uma potencial ameaça, antes de beber o conteúdo deste.

― A Chefe da nossa Casa já entregou os horários, pelo que guardei-te uma cópia extra ― disse Neville timidamente, desviando-se de um estudante superior que corria loucamente pelo corredor em direção a uma jarra de água que despejou sobre a sua cabeça, tentando livrar-se do ardor na sua cara, principalmente os seus vermelhos e inchados olhos.

― Ah! Obrigado.

Neville sorriu e abandonou o Salão Principal. Harry analisou o seu horário e sorriu. Tinha a primeira aula com Slytherin. Por fim poderia tentar aproximar-se ao seu Charmoso Querubim.

oOo

A porta abriu-se num golpe surdo e o Professor Snape entrou, ondeando a sua capa negra de forma estilosa e cool.

― Nesta aula, haverão muito poucos movimentos de varinha. Alguns de vocês talvez até cheguem a duvidar de que isto seja de facto magia ― disse Severus, colocando-se frente à turma e apoiando o cotovelo no pódio, lançando uma mirada vigilante digna de um mocho. ― Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a subtil beleza de um caldeirão a cozer em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir. ― O Mestre de Poções deslizou os olhos por toda a sala e fixou-os em Draco, que o escutava atentamente. ―, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos. Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar a fama, a cozinhar a glória, até mesmo a vencer a morte… ― Deslocou a sua mirada, desta vez fitando Harry. ― Se não forem o bando de cabeça-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.

Draco reparou que o seu padrinho parecia aborrecido e seguiu o seu olhar vendo o menino que conheceu na loja de roupas, que escrevia sem parar. Draco suspirou sabendo aonde aquilo iria dar. Não havia nada que Severus odiasse mais do que as pessoas desatentas e que o ignoravam quando estava a falar.

― Oh! Sr. Potter, a nossa nova… Celebridade! ― exclamou com sarcasmo.

Hermione, que estava à esquerda de Harry, deu-lhe uma cotovelada e o menino levantou a cabeça, vendo o Professor a encará-lo fixamente.

― Sr. Potter, diga-me, o que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

"Raiz de quê em pó a uma infusão do quê?", pensou Harry, olhando para Ron, que estava à sua direita, parecendo tão confuso quanto ele. A mão de Hermione ergueu-se no ar e Harry negou com a cabeça ao não saber a resposta.

A boca de Severus contorceu-se num sorriso de desdém.

― Tsk, tsk, a fama pelos vistos não é tudo. Para sua informação, asfódelo e losna produzem uma poção para adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a Poção dos Mortos Vivos. Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. E se eu lhe pedisse para encontrar um bezoar?

Hermione levantou o braço, o mais alto que a mesa lhe permitia sem ter de se levantar. Harry não tinha a menor ideia do que fosse um bezoar e tentou não olhar para o grupito de Slytherins perto de Draco, que se sacudia de tanto rir. Draco encarou Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios para lhes pedir que guardassem silêncio. Harry voltou a negar com a cabeça.

― Achaste que não precisavas abrir os livros antes de vir, hein, Potter?

Harry forçou-se a olhar diretamente para aqueles negros e frios olhos. Folheara os livros na casa dos Dursley, mas será que Snape esperava que ele conseguisse recordar tudo que vira em "Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos"? Era humanamente impossível!

Draco suspirou e tentou chamar a atenção de Harry. O menino de olhos verdes esmeralda pensou ter visto o loiro fazer-lhe sinal, mas pensou ter sido imaginação sua. Draco tentou uma vez mais e murmurou: ― Pedra… tirada… do… estômago… da… cabra… cura… a… maioria… dos… venenos… ―, desta vez, Harry conseguiu compreender.

― O bezoar é uma pedra tirada do estômago de uma cabra e serve para curar a maioria dos venenos.

Severus admirou-se e pensou que só poderia ter sido sorte de principiante, pelo que decidiu fazer outra pergunta, apenas para se assegurar.

― Potter, qual é a diferença entre acónito licoctono e acónito lapelo?

Hermione ergueu-se do assento com a mão esquerda levantada em direção ao teto da masmorra.

― Sente-se ― disse Severus a Hermione com uma mirada fulminante.

Draco voltou a murmurar a resposta e Harry repetiu-a.

― Os dois acónitos são plantas do mesmo género botânico.

Hermione bufou ao ter perdido a oportunidade de sobressair na sua primeira aula e fulminou Harry, por sua culpa tinha sido ignorada a aula toda.

oOo

 _Alguns dias depois_

Neville sempre tinha sido meio despassarado e esquecido, pelo que não foi surpresa nenhuma, quando recebeu um lembrol por parte da sua avó naquela fria manhã. Segurou-o, causando que este fosse preenchido por uma fumaça vermelha, sinal inequívoco de que se havia esquecido de algo importante.

― Talvez esqueceu-se do cérebro na cama ― disse Zabini, provocando o Gryffindor ― ou em casa, visto que não parece tê-lo utilizado em absoluto, durante todo o tempo que estivemos em aulas.

Harry ia interferir, quando para espanto de todos os presentes, Draco deu um golpe na cabeça de Zabini.

― Pensei que já tínhamos falado sobre as tuas atitudes infantis, Blaise. Não podes ir por aí a insultar as pessoas.

Zabini calou-se e apunhalou o grupo de leões com o seu gélido olhar. Começou a andar e deu um encontrão em Neville e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

― Desfruta enquanto podes, Draco não pode estar sempre ao teu lado para te proteger. ― E saiu do Salão Principal.

― Não lhe ligues. Ladra, mas não morde! ― disse Draco, rumando para a aula com os seus amigos.

― Aquele Malfoy…

― … sim que é algo…

― … incomum! ― exclamaram os gémeos Weasley em uníssono.

― Devíamos?

― Sim, devíamos!

E assim, os gémeos iniciaram um plano para averiguar mais sobre o Príncipe das Serpentes.

oOo

A primeira Aula de Voo foi algo que nunca poderiam esquecer! E não pelos melhores motivos infelizmente.

Neville fraturou o pulso e teve de ser levado à enfermaria, deixando para trás o seu lembrol. Zabini, vendo que Draco estava distraído a conversar com Pansy, agarrou o lembrol e passou a provocar a sua outra vítima, Harry Potter. No momento que Draco se deu conta, já era tarde demais e Harry já tinha ido atrás de Blaise para reaver o lembrol do Pequeno Leãozinho.

― Mas, será possível!? Claramente é! Estou a vê-lo com os meus próprios olhos e ainda não consigo acreditar de todo. É que estão os dois completamente loucos!? ― exclamou Draco ― _Imobilus_! ― Os dois meninos sobre as vassouras ficaram paralisados. ― _Carpe Retractum_!

Uma corda de luz formou-se em torno de Blaise, que estava mais próximo, e Draco puxou-o até este atingir terra firme e repetiu o processo com Harry, que perto do castelo segurava cuidadosamente o lembrol.

― _Finite Incantatem_! ― conjurou Draco, pouco antes de os professores chegarem.

A Professora McGonagall levou Harry e Blaise, dizendo que este último teria de lidar com o Professor Snape.

Tempo depois, soube-se que Harry era o novo apanhador da Equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

oOo

Draco sentia que flutuava num mar infinito de tonalidades azuis. Este mar envolvia-o e confortava-o.

Todas as suas duvidas e preocupações, era como se nunca tivessem existido.

No meio daquele azul mar, surgiu uma luz que o envolveu e levitou, até atingir um céu igualmente azul.

«Um são doze!», disse uma voz amável e calorosa que não pôde identificar.

― Quem está aí?

«Doze são um!», voltou a falar aquela voz misteriosa.

― Quem quer que sejas, mostra-te, esconder-se é só para covardes.

«Um são doze!»

― Não entendo!

«Doze são um!»

Draco levantou-se coberto por uma fina camada de suor frio e levemente confuso. O que tinha sido aquele sonho?


	12. Desvendando o Sonho

**Capítulo 11 – Desvendando o Sonho**

Draco olhou-se ao espelho. Estava pálido, bom, mais do que era normal dada a sua tonalidade de pele. Retirou o suor com o dorso da mão, baixando a cabeça no lavatório para lançar um boa quantidade de água fria sobre a face.

Aquele sonho tinha sido sem dúvida muito estranho! Precisava de falar com o seu pai, mas não queria fazê-lo por correspondência e sim cara a cara. Só lhe ficava uma opção, teria de pedir ajuda ao seu padrinho. Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-lo. Ter um sonho estranho volta e meia não é nada demais, mas o seu vinha-se repetindo constantemente todas as noites desde que entrou em Hogwarts.

oOo

Severus levantou-se com o ruído de um elfo a aparecer ao lado da sua cama.

― Que se passa?

― O Amito Draco pediu para falar com o Amo Severus. Dobby veio cumprir o pedido do Amito de Dobby.

― Está bem! Diz ao Draco que me encontre no meu escritório em meia-hora.

― Dobby dirá! ― E desapareceu como chegou, num pestanejo.

Severus tomou um banho rápido, lavou os dentes e vestiu as suas habituais túnicas negras, para de seguida se dirigir ao seu escritório pessoal. Entrou e sentou-se para começar a organizar os seus papéis e corrigir os trabalhos dos Quintos Anos de Ravenclaw e Gryffindor.

Draco bateu à porta e esperou até receber permissão para poder entrar. Já dentro do escritório, instalou-se no assento frente à secretária do seu padrinho para proceder a expor o seu problema.

― E é sempre a mesma voz?

― Sim!

― Não te preocupes. Vou procurar averiguar algo sobre os teus sonhos… E falarei com o Lucius.

― Obrigado!

― Draco, poderias ceder-me a memória de um dos teus sonhos? Dessa forma posso vê-lo eu mesmo. Talvez encontre algo que tenhas deixado passar despercebido.

― Claro, sem problema algum ― respondeu Draco, fazendo aparecer um frasco e colocando a ponta da varinha na sua têmpora, para logo extrair um fio de névoa prateada e colocá-lo dentro do frasco.

― A propósito, Draco, chegaram aos meus ouvidos o uso de certos… hm… feitiços que, supostamente, ainda não deverias saber.

― Ups! ― disse Draco, com a sua melhor expressão de inocência, de quem nunca quebrou um prato na vida, quando na verdade partiu a loiça toda.

― Só toma mais cuidado. Tenta não chamar muito a atenção, não queremos que o velho te ponha sob vigilância…

oOo

Severus passou os dias seguintes na Secção Proibida a tentar encontrar algo minimamente relacionado aos sonhos de Draco. Estava prestes a dar-se finalmente por vencido quando encontrou um volume dedicado inteiramente à interpretação de sonhos premonitórios e proféticos.

Escondeu o volume no interior da capa e lançou um c _onfundus_ a Madame Pince, afinal de contas não podia deixar rastos ou registos de alguma das suas variadas pesquisas, que pudessem guiar o Velho-Come-Caramelos a descobrir sobre a sua investigação e muito menos sobre Draco.

oOo

Severus entrou no seu quarto e colocou os feitiços de confidencialidade mais efetivos, sendo alguns da sua própria autoria e sem registo ministerial, logo sem contra-feitiço conhecido. Um para trancar a porta, outro para selar o som e um de alarme, que soaria caso alguém se aproximasse a menos de dois metros e meio da porta.

Tirou o livro de dentro da capa e sentou-se à escrivaninha. Pousou o livro e abriu-o na página do índice. Decidiu começar pela interpretação de sonhos em geral: o capítulo mencionava que nos sonhos é possível encontrar o verdadeiro "eu" de cada pessoa e muito blá, blá, blá… Nada que lhe fosse útil. Severus suspirou e esperou ter melhor sorte no capítulo dos sonhos premonitórios.

Leu o livro todo e nada, nem uma mísera ideia do que estava a ocorrer. Bom! Não tinha sido exatamente nada, pelo menos agora sabia que o artefacto que salvara Draco quando este nasceu era o motivo dos sonhos. Mas isso não podia ser tomado realmente como uma boa notícia, tendo em conta que segundo Draco não foi uma comunicação simples. Senão que este se expressou, o artefacto realmente falou. Possuía voz! Como tal, havia de se supor que o artefacto tinha uma consciência própria e quem sabe até mesmo um objetivo.

Em vez de uma resposta! Ficara apenas com mais questões! Definitivamente necessitava de encontrar esse artefacto, só quando o visse e estudasse poderia sabe ao certo os segredos que este envolvia e como influenciaria na saúde e qualidade de vida de Draco. Mas como encontrar algo que não sabe nem como é?

― Azul! No sonho era tudo azul. ― Recordou a memória do sonho que havia visitado vezes sem conta. ― Parabéns, Severus! ― disse-se ironicamente ― Agora sabes que o artefacto é azul. Quão difícil pode ser encontrá-lo?

"Um artefacto mágico azul… devem haver deles a pontapé!", pensou o Mestre de Poções, suspirando com desânimo.

oOo

Na Sala Comum das Serpentes, encontrava-se a decorrer uma intervenção como Draco gostava de lhe chamar. Todas as pessoas mais próximas a Blaise estavam sentadas, numa meia-lua, no chão sobre fofas e esponjosas almofadas em frente da lareira, onde a lenha ardia num ritmo lento e harmonioso.

― Blaise! Já te tenho dito várias vezes, os Gryffindors não são algum tipo de criatura abominável e perigosa que deve ser erradicada da face da Terra ― disse Draco com voz séria. ― O que é que o Neville te fez?

― Não me agrada e ponto final.

― Não será que na verdade queres ser amigo dele? Sei que tens dificuldade em dar-te com estranhos.

― Draco, bebé! Tu ainda és muito pequeno para compreender o que se está realmente a passar ― disse Pansy, arrancando risadas mal contidas das meninas do grupo e um olhar confuso do Dragão. ― Bom! Vou tentar explicar-te. Sabes quando os meninos pequeninos puxam a tranças às meninas?

― Como quando o Theo te puxou o cabelo? ― perguntou Draco ainda sem entender de todo.

― Sim, exatamente como o Theo ― disse a garota, olhando o mencionado com um sorriso travesso. ― Os miúdos fazem isso às meninas de quem gostam.

Draco virou-se para Theodore com espanto e perguntou-lhe se era verdade. Razão pela qual Pansy recebeu um olhar que, se a mirada pudesse matar, estaria já a sete palmos abaixo de terra a viver uma belíssima eternidade na companhia das minhocas.

― Essa situação foi diferente, Dray. Eu só queria que a Pansy me deixasse ler em paz e parasse de me chatear com coisas bobas e sem importância, como qual cor lhe fica melhor, rosa bebé ou rosa claro. Mas qual é a estúpida diferença? Para mim parecem-me exatamente iguais!

Pansy e Theodore iniciaram uma discussão sobre se ele gostava dela ou não, intercalada com afirmações de que a escolha correta do guarda-roupa não é boba.

Draco terminou a intervenção, mais confuso do que quando a havia iniciado e sem nenhum avanço na reabilitação do carácter de Blaise. Quando de repente se fez luz…

― Espera! Então, o Blaise gosta do Neville? Ou é do Harry? Ele mete-se com os dois… É possível querer duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

As meninas suspiraram. O seu Pequeno Dragão ainda era um bebé. Teriam de esperar para que ele compreendesse as circunstâncias.

"Não, é melhor que não entenda", pensou Pansy, "o meu bebé não tem porque saber tais coisas sem importância. É melhor assim, que melhor forma de evitar as moscas do que nem sequer se aperceber da sua existência!? É simplesmente perfeito, um plano para proteger a inocência e a pureza do meu Dragãozinho."

Draco sentiu Lynx roçar-se contra as suas pernas e alçou-o para acariciar a sua branca cabecinha. Aproximou-se a Blaise.

― Não tens que provocar os Gryffindors. Se gostas assim tanto deles, eu posso ajudar-te a ser amigo deles ― disse Draco, sorrindo inocentemente.

Blaise suspirou. O seu amigo era mesmo lento nestas coisas. Um verdadeiro caso perdido! Não via esperança na sua cruzada…

― Não é o que pensas, Dray ― disse Blaise, acariciando a pálida bochecha de Draco quando um ciumento felino entrou de novo em modo de ataque. ― Hyaaa! ― Blaise balançava o braço, sem conseguir livrar-se dos dentes do "indefeso" gatito. Por fim conseguiu libertar-se do seu tormento e o gatinho caiu ao chão num golpe surdo, soltando um miado lastimoso.

― Lynx! ― gritou Draco preocupado ― Não era necessário seres tão bruto ― disse a Blaise. ― Pronto, está tudo bem ― Fazendo mimos ao gatinho. ―, o menino mau já foi embora. ― E fulminando o menino negro.

"Fenomenal! Agora, além de estar a perder para os idiotas dos Gryffindors, até um gato me consegue ganhar!", pensou Blaise, soltando um suspiro. "É que acaso até o miserável do gato é meu rival?", pensou desanimado, admirando a figura do pequeno loiro a mimar a maldita besta felina que tinha por mascote.

oOo

 _No fim-de-semana seguinte_

Os gémeos Weasley seguiam discretamente o grupo de serpentes presidido por Draco e Pansy, o Príncipe e a Tirana como tinham sido batizados por alguns Slytherins de anos superiores.

― Coloquemos o…

― … plano em…

― … ação! ― concluíram em uníssono com um sorriso travesso.

Os Slytherins estavam prestes a virar a esquina, quando um pó de tons rosados os atingiu, vindo do nada.

― O que foi isso? ― questionou Daphne.

― Não sei, mas tenho sono ― respondeu Milly bocejando timidamente.

― E eu ― concordaram os restantes membros do grupo, para de seguida adormecerem, caindo pesadamente no chão.

Os gémeos sorriram e bateram com as palmas das mãos.

― Sucesso! ― exclamaram em uníssono.

― Agora vejamos…

― … o que temos aqui.

Um dos gémeos pegou num apanhador de sonhos e colocou-o sobre a cabeça do loirinho.

 _O sonho começou a aparecer… e as suas memórias surgiram como um rio..._

 _Draco, recém-nascido, sendo cuidado pelo elfos domésticos que eram repreendidos por um desiludido Lucius por se auto-castigarem e auto-flagelarem…_

 _Draco, com um escasso aninho, que brincava com Dobby, enquanto Lucius sorria em companhia de Severus, olhando na direção do bebé e falando de algo que não se alcançava a escutar…_

 _Draco, com uns dois anos, ao colo de Lucius que lhe lia um conto de fadas de um autor muggle…_

 _Draco, de três anos, a fazer magia acidental, que provocara que toda a água no exterior da residência formasse diversas figuras de criaturas mágicas como pegasus, unicórnios, dragões, centauros, sereias…_

 _Draco, de quatro anos, brincado com as irmãs Greengrass num Parque de Diversões no Mundo Muggle…_

 _Draco, com uns cinco anos,_ _em_ _Château de Chantilly,_ _a brincar com os filhos dos sócios muggles do seu pai…_

 _Draco, de seis anos, a admirar um retrato da sua mãe e comentando ao seu pai quão bela esta era…_

 _Draco, com uns sete anos, a brincar com Lynx que atacava os pavões reais de Lucius, pois estes tentavam ganhar a atenção da criança…_

 _Draco, de oito anos, soltando uma risada cristalina ao ver Severus aterrorizar o novo Instrutor de Poções, chamando-o de inútil, incompetente e afins…_

 _Draco, com uns nove anos a realizar a poção Amortentia sob a orientação de Severus…_

 _Draco a ler a carta de Hogwarts, no seu décimo aniversário…_

 _Draco, de dez anos, a realizar magia elemental ao chegar a casa com a sua varinha recém-adquirida…_

― Quem diria…

― … que o Dragão…

― … é na verdade…

― … um Dragãozinho Bebé!

― Tão fofo…

― … e lindo!

― Podemos adotá-lo, querido? ― perguntou Fred, com voz melosa e batendo as pestanas de forma exagerada.

― Claro, meu amor, tudo o que tu quiseres ― respondeu George, dando-lhe um beijo na cara e segurando as suas mãos amorosamente. Os gémeos começaram a rir da sua brincadeira. ― Mas quem diria que Snape era o padrinho de Draco. Já estou a imaginar a sua cara de indignação se o levássemos pelo caminho "certo"… Torná-lo um verdadeiro maroto.

― Mas, realmente é um bebé!

― Sim, e um muito poderoso.

― Se a mamã descobrisse…

― … ou pior, o Diretor Chifrado.

― Temos de protegê-lo…

― … e o Harry…

― … sim, não gosto dos planos da mamã…

― … ou os do Diretor.

Os gémeos recordaram as tantas vezes que fizeram como senão se apercebessem do real objetivo da sua mãe, de viver à custa da fama e fortuna de Harry Potter e como enchia a cabeça de Ginny com ideias absurdas de matrimónio. Tal como, se haviam dado conta do olhar gélido do Diretor, que ofuscava o seu sorriso, claramente falso. Esses dois eram de se ter cuidado, por muito que um deles fosse a sua própria mãe, não podiam deixar que arruinassem assim a vida de outras pessoas… pessoas essas que eram inocentes…


	13. Halloween

**Capítulo 12 – Halloween**

 _31 de Outubro de 1991_

O Aniversário da Queda do Lord das Trevas chegou e um grande banquete foi servido durante o jantar no Salão Principal da fantástica Escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

Todos celebravam, mas ninguém parecia recordar-se do real significado por trás daquela data. Este dia não significava apenas a queda de um poderoso mago escuro, mas também a perda de dois grandes magos da luz, que deixaram para sempre o Mundo dos Vivos, abandonando no ato o seu pequeno filho com apenas um ano de vida.

Ao ver todos os seus colegas rirem e comerem alegremente, Harry não pôde evitar pensar que ninguém o compreendia ou se esforçava sequer em tentar fazê-lo. Todos o louvavam como o Salvador do Mundo Mágico. Que grande salvador! Tinha perdido os seus pais e todos pareciam querer que ele celebrasse tal facto. "Acaso pretendem que me junte à diversão, ria e celebre a perda dos meus pais?", pensou ao receber um olhar confuso por parte de Ron, ao não estar ele muito envolvido pelo espírito festivo do castelo, sentado cabisbaixo no seu canto, desanimado e melancólico.

Harry foi arrancado dos seus lamentos internos ao som das portas do salão a serem escancaradas rudemente, batendo na dura pedra das paredes laterais. Viu como aquele professor esquisito com um turbante na cabeça entrava numa corrida contra o tempo e parava no meio do corredor que dava de frente para o Diretor de Hogwarts, enquanto ofegava, com a mão direita sobre o peito, como que querendo evitar que o coração lhe saltasse do peito para fora.

― Um troll! Nas masmorras! ― exclamou, arfando fortemente e apoiando a mão esquerda sobre o joelho, para desmaiar de seguida.

Foi, então, nesse exato momento, que o desespero tomou conta da multidão. Os professores foram ver o que tinha acontecido exatamente nas masmorras do castelo. Não sem antes enviar os alunos para as suas respetivas Casas em segurança, guiados pelos monitores das mesmas.

oOo

Já a meio do corredor que dava para a Torre de Gryffindor, Harry deu-se conta, repentinamente, de que Hermione não estava na fila.

"Se bem me recordo, escutei umas meninas dizerem que a Hermione se fechou no quarto de banho que… que… que fica nas masmorras!? Não pode ser! Se ela foi para lá depois de o Ron a insultar e ninguém a voltou a ver… Então, ela não sabe que há um troll à solta nas masmorras… Preciso avisá-la agora mesmo!", pensou Harry para posteriormente puxar o ruivo pelo braço, em direção às escadas e explicar-lhe que iriam ajudar a menina de cabelos volumosos, ao que este torceu nariz em desacordo. Mas Harry não se deixou desviar do seu objetivo: Ron iria com ele, nem que o tivesse de arrastar o caminho todo. "Isto é culpa dele para começo de história! Ele não precisava de reagir daquela forma, na Aula de Encantamentos, por uma ligeira correção no modo de execução de um feitiço."

oOo

Os dois Gryffindors chegaram rapidamente às masmorras, dando imediatamente de caras com o troll. Fizeram a única coisa sensata que lhes passou pela cabeça, ao verem uma divisão com a chave na fechadura da porta, trancaram-no lá dentro.

― Ron!? Aquela porta não é a que dá para o quarto de banho feminino?

Ups… Precisavam de uma nova estratégia… Com o troll dentro do quarto de banho, Hermione estava em verdadeiro perigo. Antes de poderem organizar um bom plano, um grito agudo pairou no ar. Correram e abriram a porta, vendo a menina encolhida em baixo dos lavatórios ao lado dos cubículos destruídos, obra do bastão de madeira na mão da feiosa e fedorenta criatura.

― Hermione! ― gritou Harry preocupado ao observar o troll balançar o bastão e quebrar os lavatórios.

Harry, de varinha na mão, jogou-se em cima do monte de músculos que era a criatura e espetou-a na fossa nasal da mesma, sendo logo atirado ao chão por um golpe certeiro e seguramente muito doloroso. O troll tentou arrancar a varinha do nariz, mas a sua força bruta e o seu cérebro de ervilha não entraram em consenso, tornando-o inútil para executar essa simples missão, pelo que mudou de objetivo e tentou atacar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Hermione, que tinha perdido a varinha no processo de fuga, gritou as instruções a Ron para que este pudesse realizar o feitiço que o Professor Filius Flitwick havia ensinado na aula dessa manhã.

― Mas sabes que não o consigo fazer ― admitiu o ruivo nervoso, deslizando o olhar do troll para a garota e regressando novamente à imunda criatura.

― Tu podes! Só recorda o movimento do pulso e de pronunciar as palavras corretamente. Toma atenção à dicção!

Ron assentiu e procedeu a realizar o _Wingardium Leviosa_ , a moca levitou suavemente e caiu em cheio na cabeça da montanha de músculos, fazendo-a cair para trás num grande e aparatoso tombo. Harry cautelosamente, acercou-se e viu que o troll estava inconsciente, pelo que com algo de esforço recuperou a sua varinha e limpou o ranho nos trapos que a criatura portava com uma expressão de asco. Os meninos iam começar a festejar quando os professores entraram, emitindo exclamações de espanto e indignação.

Hermione assumiu a culpa toda e foi esse simples ato altruísta que marcou o início da amizade entre aqueles três fedelhos, que um dia viriam a ser conhecidos como o Trio de Ouro.

oOo

Na Sala Comum de Slytherin, Draco não cessava de andar de um lado para o outro para desgosto de certo membro da Corte de Prata.

Sim, adivinharam, Lynx, membro honorário da Casa das Serpentes, não estava a gostar nadinha da falta de atenção por parte do seu dono. Draco parou de repente e o gatito ergueu a sua pequena cabecinha em expectativa. Mas o loiro logo retomou a a caminhada, ganhando um bufido de um gatinho eriçado até à medula espinal.

― Como é que um troll conseguiu entrar em Hogwarts? É o local mais seguro do Mundo Mágico e não é exagero, e sim um facto comprovado. Os trolls são as criaturas mais burras existentes à face da Terra, o único traço marcante deles é a força bruta e a pontaria ao arremessar pedras. Não há forma de que uma besta tão estúpida quanto um troll tenha conseguido burlar as defesas do castelo ― constatou Draco.

― Estás a supor que alguém o deixou entrar? ― perguntou Daphne.

― Supor? Sabes perfeitamente que eu não faço suposições, Daph.

― Então o que é que queres dizer? ― perguntou Blaise, avançando até Draco sob o olhar vigilante de Lynx e a sua aliada Pansy, a Tirana.

― Estou a dizer que alguém o deixou entrar intencionalmente. Na verdade, posso afirmá-lo com cem por cento de certeza, pois as barreiras estão intactas. Se tivessem sido violadas seria completamente percetível.

― Entendo! Tem lógica, mas quem poderia ter feito tal coisa? ― perguntou Theodore.

― Um troll e um andar restrito, no mesmo ano e no mesmo sítio. Não creio que seja coincidência ― afirmou Draco com um gesto travesso.

― Não podes estar sequer a pensar em ir ao andar restrito ― disse Pansy com um olhar atravessado e severo. ― É muito perigoso! ― bramou fora de si ― Não te vou deixar ir. Não, não e definitivamente não, e adivinha só… ― gritou a loira, levantando-se do sofá e colocando-se frente ao Príncipe de Prata ― Ainda é um rotundo não!

Draco suspirou resignado, contornando a amiga e sentando-se ao lado Daphne. Lynx aproveitou a deixa e deitou-se no seu colo para receber os seus preciosos mimos. Blaise, como quem não queria a coisa, sentou-se ao seu lado e Lynx fixou as suas vivazes ametistas nos olhos achocolatados do seu eterno némesis. Blaise entendeu a ameaça, mas não ia desistir tão facilmente.

Blaise foi-se chegando cada vez mais perto do Dragão, enquanto ignorava o sermão que a mamã Pansy dava ao bebé do grupo. E para não perder a prática soltou um novo grito, segurando a coxa ferida pelas afiadas garras do seu Tormento Pessoal.

― Isso é o que ganhas por tentar o que não deves ― disse Pansy rindo a todo pulmão, enquanto Draco suspirava resignado. Lynx não tinha remédio, era melhor deixá-lo fazer o que queria e ver se se cansava e acabava por parar sozinho. Mais tarde ou mais cedo teria que se aborrecer, certo?

Daphne recuou uns quantos centímetros, afastando-se do duo, principalmente do olhar ameaçador do terrível felino.

― Já sei! ― exclamou Theodore com tom sardónico ― O Terror de Slytherin! ― nomeou ao recordar todas as vítimas da fera que ronronava satisfeita pela atenção de Draco. Para quê mentir? Ele próprio já havia vivenciado quão dolorosas podiam ser as suas garras e presas, bem, ele e praticamente todos os presentes.

oOo

 _1 de Novembro de 1991_

Essa manhã, Severus apareceu a coxear no Salão Principal. Hermione imediatamente associou a sua lesão ao cão de três cabeças, que o trio havia visto no andar restrito há algum tempo.

 _Início do Flashback_

Blaise não podia tirar os olhos de cima de Draco, razão pela qual presenciou o momento exato em que o loirinho sussurrava as repostas às questões feitas pelo seu Chefe de Casa a Harry-Insofrível-Potter.

No corredor, após ver que o Dragão havia ido com as meninas à Sala Comum durante a hora livre, iniciou uma disputa com o Gryffindor e lançou o desafio para um duelo mágico.

A noite chegou, mas obviamente Blaise nunca compareceu ao compromisso. Em vez disso enviou uma nota anónima ao zelador, Argus Filch, onde constava que essa noite haveriam alguns alunos de Gryffindor na Sala dos Troféus após o horário de recolha. Os Gryffindors tiveram de fugir do zelador e, sem saberem bem como, acabaram no corredor do terceiro andar, o andar restrito, e sem saída, pois todas as portas estavam devidamente trancadas.

Hermione desbloqueou uma das portas mais próximas com o _A_ _lohomora_ e entraram, encontrando um Cerberus a guardar uma alçapão sob as suas patas.

 _Fim do Flashback_

Draco por sua vez, não pôde senão sentir uma grande preocupação pela saúde e segurança do seu amado padrinho. Definitivamente necessitava investigar o incidente do troll. Algo lhe dizia o que quer que tivesse passado a Severus estava ligado ao monstrengo que invadira as masmorras.


	14. Quidditch

**Capítulo 13 – Quidditch**

 _Novembro de 1991_

As Aulas de Poções continuaram tranquilamente para o trio. Bom, tão tranquilas quanto era possível com as iminentes explosões dos caldeirões de Neville e os sarcasmos do Professor Snape.

Nessa aula em particular, Neville tremia por todos os lados perante a mera presença do Morcego, como lhe haviam chamado os gémeos, pelos vistos o seu irmão Charlie podia ter deixado a escola esse ano, mas a sua influência sempre permaneceria. O trio optou por escolher uma mesa bem longe do Herdeiro Longbottom, apenas para poder evitar quaisquer prováveis eventualidades, com propriedades possivelmente catastróficas.

Draco olhou para o Pequeno Leão e pensou que seria irresponsável deixá-lo lidar sozinho com aquele desastre. A última vez que o jovem Gryffindor explodira um caldeirão, havia ficado coberto por postulas em toda a extensão dos braços e parte das mãos, ao ter querido proteger o seu rosto no último momento.

O loiro sentou-se ao lado de Neville para desconcerto de serpentes e leões. Era sabido que aquele era o local mais perigoso no recinto da extensão de toda a Sala de Aula. Pansy e Blaise tentaram convencê-lo a sentar-se com eles como sempre fazia. Perante a negativa, Blaise afastou-se deles a deitar fumo pelas orelhas, literalmente, e a rogar pragas a Longbottom.

À medida que a aula avançava, Draco vigiava Neville e explicava pacientemente cada passo do processo da elaboração do _Antídoto a Venenos Comuns,_ enquanto isso Severus avaliava a poção bem de perto para transtorno do morenito.

Severus aproximou-se a Neville para analisar a coloração da poção, fazendo com que este soltasse um ingrediente erróneo dentro do caldeirão. Ante a exclamação do Gryffindor, todos os alunos começaram a enfiar-se debaixo das respetivas mesas, aguardando pela já tão habitual explosão, mas tal nunca se concretizou.

― _Waddiwasi_! ― conjurou Draco, expulsando o ingrediente, que se encontrava em queda livre, contra a parede da sala.

Os estudantes levantaram-se sem saber o que havia passado.

― O que é que estão a olhar feitos trolls? ― cuspiu o Mestre de Poções ― Quero amostras etiquetadas de todas as poções em cima da minha mesa ao finalizar a aula!

― Obrigado ― murmurou Neville a Draco, sem que ninguém se apercebesse. Bom, quase ninguém, certa mirada esmeralda presenciou todo o processo do início ao fim, ao não ter tido oportunidade de se agachar a tempo.

oOo

No Salão Principal, durante o decorrer da hora de almoço, Harry decidiu que já chegava de admirar o seu Querubim de longe e aproximou-se à mesa das serpentes, sendo recebido com miradas incrédulas, acompanhadas de um engenhoso insulto por parte de Zabini, que logo foi posto no seu lugar pelo Herdeiro Malfoy.

Antes que o Herói pudesse dizer algo, Ron levantou-se da mesa dos leões e cruzou o corredor que o separava de Harry para começar a repreendê-lo.

― Que pensas que estás a fazer ao falar com as serpentes?

― Mas se ainda nem sequer o deixaste dizer uma palavra sequer…? ― gozou Zabini.

― Ninguém falou contigo, pequeno Death Eater!

O silêncio tomou conta do salão e Dumbledore iniciou o seu conhecido teatrinho sobre querer a paz e cooperação entre as Casas. Harry aproveitou a oportunidade e estendeu a mão a Draco, pendido-lhe para que fossem amigos, ao que o loiro sorriu e estreitou a mão do moreno de olhos esmeralda.

Ron bateu o pé contrariado e saiu do Salão Principal, sendo seguido de perto por Hermione. Dumbledore fingiu um sorriso e tentou usar _Legilimens_ em Draco, sendo recebido por uma tormenta de pensamentos que lhe deram uma tremenda enxaqueca pois não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo dos pensamentos do menor dos Malfoy.

Draco franziu a testa impercetivelmente ao sentir o intruso que se havia infiltrado na sua mente e decidiu que, como bom Malfoy, devia ser bem educado e dar-lhe as respetivas boas-vindas, pelo que expulsou-o da sua mente para consternação do velho, que o olhou desconfiadamente, recebendo em resposta um sorriso inocente de quem não sabe o que fez de errado e porque o estão a ver como se fosse um gato que comeu o seu adorado canário.

oOo

O dia tão esperado por toda a população da escola havia finalmente chegado… O primeiro Jogo de Quidditch que abria a Temporada, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Harry não tinha conseguido comer, por culpa do nervosismo, muito menos pregar olho durante a noite anterior. Oliver Wood interrompeu o seu pequeno-almoço para lhe dizer que a equipa precisava de reunir-se para poder preparar-se para o jogo. O menino assentiu e levantou-se para seguir o Capitão da sua Equipa.

oOo

O apito soou e as vassouras decolaram. Harry sobrevoou o perímetro do estádio e localizou primeiramente o seu mais recente amigo, o seu Anjo e um sorriso aflorou sem que o pudesse evitar, mas logo se apagou ao ver que o loiro estava acompanhado daquele horrível rufia Zabini.

Espantou os pensamentos negativos da sua mente e localizou de seguida os seus amigos leões que gritavam a todo o pulmão.

Regressou então a sua atenção ao jogo e começou a procurar a escorregadia snitch. Depois de um bom bocado reconheceu o brilho inconfundível do outro lado do estádio e voou ao seu encontro. Quando uma bludger saiu do nada e quase o atingiu, mas de alguma forma a vassoura desviou-se sozinha e começou a atribular-se quase jogando o apanhador ao chão, no processo. Harry fazia o seu melhor esforço para não ser expelido da sua Nimbus, que pairava a metros e metros do solo. Não queria imaginar quão catastrófica seria aquela gigantesca queda!

Hermione, que via tudo pelos binóculos, assegurou a Ron que Snape era o responsável de enfeitiçar a vassoura de Harry. Cedeu os binóculos a Ron e dirigiu-se o mais velozmente que pôde até ao compartimento das arquibancadas, onde se encontrava todo o Corpo Docente.

Enquanto isso, Zabini clamava a toda a voz:

― Decide-te de uma vez! Se vais cair fá-lo rápido, já me estou a cansar disto ― disse Blaise para diversão de Crabbe e Goyle. ― O teu bailezinho está a começar a tornar-se repetitivo e extremamente aborrecido ― exclamou, recebendo um golpe na nuca por parte do Dragão. ― Auch!

Tal ato só o fez odiar ainda mais o imbecil de Potter. Não suportava a atenção que Draco dispensava para com aquele Duo de Inúteis, Potter e Longbottom.

Hermione deslizou-se por detrás das arquibancadas até conseguir localizar os pés de Snape e lançou um encantamento que incendiou a sua capa. Snape levantou-se, empurrando Quirrell no processo, que caiu de forma espalhafatosa em cima de outro professor.

Harry retomou o controlo da vassoura para alívio de certo loirinho e raiva de certo italiano. O moreno de orbes esmeralda viu o apanhador de Slytherin perseguir a snitch e uniu-se a ele, recebendo um valente encontrão como receção de boas-vindas.

A snitch, não gostando de estar a ser perseguida, iniciou uma manobra em picada, que logo fez o Slytherin desistir da persecução, mas nem por isso a Harry. O Gryffindor colocou-se de pé sobre a Nimbus 2000 e esticou o braço, caindo para a frente.

O publico segurou a respiração… e Harry cuspiu a snitch. Os Gryffindors explodiram em vivas, gritos e afins.

― Oh! Por favor, isso não conta! ― exclamou Zabini ― Foi sorte de principiante! Onde é que já se viu apanhar a snitch com a boca? Um pouco mais e ele tê-la-ia engolido. Quanto muito, não foi ele que a apanhou e sim a snitch que voou na sua direção. É injusto, ele teve a vitória praticamente numa bandeja de prata.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça em negação às palavras do seu amigo e sorriu discretamente.

oOo

Na Sala Comum de Gryffindor, o ambiente era festivo. Hermione puxou o Harry para um canto e contou-lhe as suas suspeitas sobre Snape.

No dia seguinte, o tema por um leve descuido saiu em frente do Draco e este negou-se a acreditar neles.

― O Professor Snape nunca faria algo assim.

― Mas eu vi-o com os meus próprios olhos.

― E quem te garante que não mal entendeste a situação? ― perguntou Draco indignado.

― Mas, Draco, Hermione viu-o, não foi alguém que lhe contou e sim ela que viu… com os seus próprios olhos ― disse Harry.

― Assim que… concordas com ela? ― perguntou ligeiramente irritado com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

― Já viste que sim, Malfoy. Porque é que não deixas de nos chatear de uma vez!? ― exclamou Ron com voz venenosa, jogando mais lenha na fogueira.

― Está bem! ― disse para depois virar-se para Harry ― Se essa é a tua opinião, nem sequer penses em falar comigo novamente.

― Finalmente! Já estava mais do que na hora! ― constatou Ron de forma mordaz ― Vai! Vai! Vai, que já vais tarde. Vai e não voltes! ― Ondeou a mão em gesto de despedida.

Draco virou costas e seguiu caminho através do corredor, indignado pela atitude troglodita de Harry. Óbvio dizer que não tinha sido Severus, conhecia-o muito bem para saber que nunca faria algo tão baixo e carente de honra. Mas não lhes podia dizer a razão pela qual o sabia.

Uma das condições para assistir a Hogwarts, fora de facto que o Diretor não podia descobrir que Severus era seu padrinho. Visto que o ancião sabia tudo o que acontecia no colégio, vá-se lá saber como!? Ninguém podia saber. Era muito arriscado! A sua segurança vinha primeiro! Já perdera a conta da quantidade de vezes que havia escutado essa frase nos últimos tempos.

oOo

Pelo que restou do mês, por mais que Harry tentasse falar com o seu Anjo, Draco recebia-o com uma belíssima e reluzente Lei de Gelo.

Os gémeos Weasley acompanhavam a situação de perto, divertindo-se à grande ao assistir as tentativas frustradas de Harry para conseguir uma reação por parte de Draco, fosse ela qual fosse. Será que deveriam ajudá-lo? Nah… Era mais divertido assim! Era como ver um cachorrinho a correr atrás do dono, em busca da sua aprovação e carinho. Simplesmente adorável!


	15. Férias de Natal

**Cap** **í** **tulo 14 – Férias de Natal**

 _Dezembro de 1991_

Harry já estava cansado de tentar que Draco aceitasse falar com ele. Já não sabia o que fazer. Ron não o ajudaria, ainda que ele não entendesse, de todo, o ódio irracional que este parecia perjurar contra uma pessoa com a qual, nunca antes, se havia reunido, até ao momento em que começara a frequentar a escola. E Hermione… pois… essa era outra cantiga. Seguia com as suas suspeitas contra o Chefe da Casa das Serpentes, pelo que também não seria de grande ajuda para a sua contenda.

Suspirou e pensou que se conseguisse um aliado entre os amigos do seu Dragão, talvez houvesse uma mínima possibilidade de chegar, a pelo menos três metros dele, sem ser visto como alguém indesejável. Mas não havia forma de que tal ocorresse.

Um Slytherin do Primeiro Ano caminhava tranquilamente, enquanto lia um livro atentamente, sem reparar que havia alguém distraído no meio do seu caminho. Eis que tropeçam um no outro e caem dolorosamente no chão.

Harry olhou para a frente e reconheceu um dos amigos do seu Anjo, a sorte tinha-lhe sorrido por fim. Já sabia como conseguiria que o seu Draco o perdoasse.

oOo

― O que é que queres afinal? ― perguntou o loirinho.

― Eu? Nada! ― respondeu Theodore Nott.

― Sou eu quem deseja falar contigo ― disse Harry.

― Traidor! ― rosnou Draco na direção de Nott.

― Dizes isso agora, mas muito provavelmente vais acabar por me agradecer depois. Já estou cansado de te ver todo desanimado pelos cantos. Entendam-se de uma vez que eu não estou para isto ― exclamou, abandonando a Sala de Aula em desuso que escolhera para colocar o seu plano em prática.

Passaram vários minutos sem que uma única palavra fosse pronunciada.

― Estás à espera do quê? Não tinhas dito que querias falar? Pois esta é a tua oportunidade. Fala! ― ordenou o garotinho de olhos cinza.

― Eu… Eu… queria desculpar-me. Não sei porque tens o Professor Snape em tão alta consideração, mas se dizes que não foi ele… eu… acredito em ti.

― Era isso?

― Eh?! ― A expressão de confusão de Harry assemelhava-se enormemente à de um animalzinho peludo e fofinho que Draco vira num desenho animado muggle, meses antes, cujo o nome lhe escapava da memória.

― Era só isso que tinhas para me dizer?

― Hm… Sim!? ― O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu confuso e prestes a entrar em pânico, viu o loiro abrir a porta prontinho para sair.

― Demoraste ― concluiu Draco, saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás dele.

Harry correu, tentando alcançá-lo, mas quando chegou ao corredor não havia rasto algum do loiro platinado.

― Vejo que fizeram as pazes ― disse Nott, atrás de Harry, surgindo da esquina do corredor.

― Ah, sim? ― perguntou Harry confuso e dando a volta para encarar o Slytherin.

― Draco estava a sorrir quando o vi! Pelo que parece, seja lá o que for aquilo que lhe tenhas dito, ele perdoou-te! Não voltes a cometer, de novo, a mesma estupidez, pois da próxima vez não te ajudarei.

oOo

 _24 de Dezembro de 1991_

Dumbledore dava voltas e voltas pelo seu escritório, sob a atenta mirada do Chapéu Selecionador e dos quadros dos falecidos Diretores.

― Preciso de me aproximar ao fedelho! Mas como?

― Problemas no Paraíso? ― cantarolou o retrato de Phineas Black com tom de burla ― Oh!… Já sei! Os teus planos foram-se à reverenda merda? Foi isso? ― perguntou com inocência fingida, batendo as pestanas galantemente como só um Black saberia fazer ― Coitadinho do Bubus! ― E desatou a rir-se às gargalhadas.

― Cala-te! Escória ― cuspiu com desprezo o Diretor.

― Mas que temperamento! És pior que uma mulher nos seus dias…

― _Silencio_! ― conjurou Dumbledore sobre o quadro que abria e fechava a boca sem que palavra alguma fosse pronunciada, para diversão do Diretor ― Agora, onde será que deixei essa estúpida capa que roubei aos Potter naquela ocasião? ― perguntou-se, enquanto conjurava um baú enfeitiçado para albergar uma grande quantidade de objetos ― Vejamos… _Accio_ Capa de Invisibilidade. ― E esta voou até à sua mão. ― Com isto, o miúdo ser-me-á eternamente grato, por lhe dar algo que foi outrora do seu ingénuo pai. Muahahahahcof… cof… cof… ― De seguida, chamou um elfo doméstico para que lhe entregasse um copo de água e uma poção para aliviar o ardor da sua delicada garganta, pois começava a apresentar sintomas de gripe.

oOo

 _25 de Dezembro de 1991_

Harry despertou com os gritos de Ron, oriundos desde a Sala Comum. Tateou a mesa de cabeceira até dar com os seus óculos e colocou-os para se ir reunir com Ron.

― O que é que estás a usar? ― perguntou Harry.

― Oh! Foi a minha mãe é que fez – disse com embaraço, olhando para baixo, encarando o enorme "R" no centro do seu peito. ― Parece que também fez uma para ti ― disse vendo um pacote, facilmente reconhecível, endereçado a Harry.

― Há presentes para mim!? ― exclamou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu com a face embargada pela incredulidade da situação, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta.

Harry desceu as escadas a correr, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, jogando-se sobre a pilha de presentes, procurando ver quais eram os seus. Encontrou primeiro o da Senhora Weasley, uma camisola de lã, tecida à mão, vermelha com um enorme "H" amarelo no meio. Logo, o de Hermione, um livro, obviamente. Que outra coisa poderia ser vindo de uma amante de livros, cuja ideia de hobby era fazer uma visita à Biblioteca?

A atenção de Harry foi rapidamente cativada por um embrulho verde esmeralda com uma fina fita de seda prateada. Agarrou o presente e viu que era de Draco. Sorriu ao constatar que Nott, afinal, tinha razão, o seu Anjo tinha-o perdoado, depois de tudo. E mais… agora que pensava, Draco enviara-lhe dado um presente e ele não tinha nada com o que lhe retribuir. Tal facto desanimou-o ligeiramente.

Ron, lançou uma mirada desconfiada ao embrulho nas mãos de Harry. Este era pequeno. Uma caixa na verdade. Harry tirou delicadamente a fita de tecido prateado, pousando-a sobre a poltrona, para de seguida abrir o papel de embrulho, com esmerado cuidado, descobrindo uma pequena caixa de tonalidade azul-rei. Abriu-a, vislumbrando uma belíssima bracelete, acompanhada de um pequeno cartão.

-'-'-''-

 _Feliz Natal, Harry!_

 _Esta bracelete é muito especial. Foi encantada com magia de duendes, pelo que pode detetar o perigo. Quanto maior o perigo, mais quente fica! Simples, certo?_

 _Pedi ajuda ao meu papá e ele conjurou um Portus, pelo que se o perigo for grande só precisas de pronunciar "Refuge" e o portal levar-te-á a Château de Chantilly._

 _Por favor, nunca digas este nome a ninguém, pois é onde eu vivo. Estou a confiar em ti, Harry, ainda quando o meu pai me disse que não o fizesse._

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S.: Queima a carta._

 _-''-''-_

Harry terminou de ler e jogou o pergaminho na lareira sob o olhar atento de Ron.

― De quem é?

― Um amigo ― respondeu Harry sem querer aprofundar demasiado o assunto.

― Porquê queimar a carta? ― perguntou, aproximando-se para ver qual era o presente.

A bracelete era de ouro trabalhado com fios de prata entrelaçados e pequenas pedrinhas que pareciam ser diamantes. Ron não pôde evitar sentir inveja. "Claro! O Herói recebe joias e vive rodeado de luxo!", pensou Ron sem imaginar quão enganado estava e que a vida de Harry nada tinha para se invejar.

Harry pegou na bracelete e colocou-a no pulso, sentindo o formigueiro agradável comum ao reconhecimento entre magias compatíveis e sorriu. Ron bufou e subiu as escadas a correr para regressar ao quarto completamente amuado.

O menino de olhos quais preciosas esmeraldas, pegou na fita prateada e colocou-a na caixa, que fechou cuidadosamente. Deu uma última vista de olhos à árvore e viu um presente que lhe havia passado despercebido. Este possuía um cartão afirmando que o item no seu interior lhe havia sido confiado pelo seu pai e estava na altura de o devolver. Curioso abriu-o,encontrando uma capa muito estranha ao toque, parecia quase líquida e era fria ao contacto com a pele, sem mencionar que era muito foleira. Ao que parecia, James Potter não devia prezar pelo bom gosto quando vivo. Colocou-a e para sua completa surpresa não podia ver o resto do seu corpo. Tirou-a e voltou a ver as suas extremidades. Colocou-a e desapareceram outra vez.

― Caramba! É uma Capa de Invisibilidade! ― exclamaram em uníssono os gémeos Weasley muito admirados, e acima de tudo embelezados pelas infinitas possibilidades que tal relíquia suponha.

― Capa de Invisibilidade? ― questionou Harry ― Agora entendo porque não sou capaz de ver o meu corpo quando a coloco.

― Harryzinho! ― exclamou Fred melosamente.

― Tens ideia da relíquia que estás a segurar nas tuas mãozinhas de ouro neste exato momento? ― perguntou George, passando-lhe um braço sobre os ombros.

― Relíquia? Não é algo comum, tendo em conta toda a magia que existe neste mundo?

― Oh! Não, não… Harry… ― negou Fred, abanando a cabeça com gesto negativo.

― … querido, tal relíquia é muito rara… ― tentou explicar George.

― … e apreciada. Imagina…

― … ir aonde quiseres…

― … sem que ninguém te possa ver…

― … ou impedir…

― Consegues imaginar todas as partidas que poderias realizar? ― perguntaram em uníssono, fazendo olhinhos de expectativa.

― Não, realmente.

― Fred, meu amor, o nosso filho precisa de orientação urgentemente ― dramatizou George, enquanto fingia colapsar no sofá.

― Oh! George, querido, não me deixes ― exclamou com lágrimas de crocodilo, lançando-se aos seus pés. ― Não posso criar o nosso bebé sozinho, como esperas que lhe ensine a ser um verdadeiro maroto, se tu não estiveres aqui para me apoiar?

Harry começou a rir-se às gargalhadas, devido às palermices dos gémeos, quase ao ponto de cair para trás de tanto rir.

― Oh! O caso é pior do que eu pensava, Fred-Honey. Sem mim, até o nosso precioso filhinho vai enlouquecer. Olha só como se ri, parece insano. Deveríamos interná-lo?

Harry já chorava de tanto rir.

O Natal já não era tão mau. Tinha amigos, uns "pais" mais loucos do que sabe-se lá o quê e o seu adorado Querubim.

oOo

Dumbledore calculou que esse era o momento perfeito e entrou na Sala Comum, onde deu início a o seu plano. Cumprimentou os Gryffindors presentes e piscou o olho a Harry, esperando que este entendesse que havia sido ele quem lhe dera a capa de James Potter.

Fred e George, desconfiados dos motivos do Diretor, atraíram a atenção do menor , fazendo com que o velho abandonasse o salão furibundo, dando passadas largas e pesadas.

Enquanto isso, os gémeos planeavam a "educação" do seu filho na Arte das Travessuras.


	16. Sakura Sangrenta

**Capítulo 15 – Sakura Sangrenta**

 _Março de 1992_

Os Gémeos Amaldiçoados, era assim que os outros caçadores lhes chamavam. Ichiru odiava essa expressão, pois só lhe recordava quão débil e fraco realmente era. Não como Zero! Zero era o orgulho de todos os caçadores! Belo, forte, feroz, capaz, existiam tantos adjetivos para o descrever, que possivelmente não teriam fim.

Por vezes, preferiria não ter nascido como o irmão gémeo de uma pessoa tão perfeita. Isso só acentuava as suas próprias fraquezas e expunha quão feia e corrupta era verdadeiramente a sua alma. A sua alma! Talvez ela fosse a culpada do desenrolar dos acontecimentos que se seguiram…

oOo

Yagari ensinava os filhos dos Kiryuu a Arte de Caçar Sanguessugas, como ele gostava de lhes chamar, ou, em dias de maior inspiração, bestas disfarçadas em pele humana.

O veterano estava fascinado com o avanço do primogénito. Era como uma esponja, absorvia toda a informação à primeira e colocava-a em pratica de imediato sem problema algum. O segundo filho, esse era outra história. Era muito capaz na teoria, igualando Zero nos exames escritos, mas a pratica era o seu problema, esse era o calcanhar de Aquiles de Ichiru. Já lhe havia dito que devia pensar seriamente em especializar-se em história, anatomia, medicina e investigação de métodos para a destruição efetiva de vampiros. Mas o miúdo era teimoso, tal e qual o resto da família.

Ao finalizar o treino, Ichiru respirava com dificuldade. Zero sentou-se ao lado do irmão e colocou a palma da mão direita na testa do menor e a outra na sua.

― Eu sabia! Tens febre, Ichiru. Porque é que não disseste nada? Sabes que tens que cuidar-te. A mamã vai ficar muito preocupada quando chegar e te vir nesse estado.

― Mas não é nada ― protestou o menor. ― Estou perfeitamente bem.

― De qualquer forma a aula já acabou, vamos para casa. Vou cozinhar-te uma sopa e depois tomas os medicamentos. E nem sequer penses em começar a reclamar! Sabes perfeitamente que precisas deles.

oOo

Essa noite dormiram juntos. Zero passou a noite a velar a saúde do seu irmão, até que os seus pais chegaram da sua missão e passaram pelo quarto das crianças para ver como estas se encontravam.

No dia seguinte, Ichiru ficou em casa. Zero não queria sair, pensava ficar a velar pelo seu querido irmão e assegurar-se que a sua saúde não piorasse, mas a sua mãe disse que devia comparecer ao treino, pois Yagari-sensei aguardava-o e desta vez tinha levado o Kaito com ele. Zero não teve como negar e foi para a aula.

Ichiru, que havia estado a escutar, sentiu-se triste. Devia ser ele a treinar com Zero-nii, não Kaito. E se Zero preferia o Kaito em vez dele? Kaito era forte, saudável e alegre, não como ele que era um fardo nas costas do seu amado irmão.

Ainda quando todos os comparassem constantemente, não era capaz de chegar a odiar Zero. Era Zero quem o cuidava quando estava doente e lhe cozinhava todas as delícias que ele tanto adorava. No final de contas, Zero era mais sua mãe que a sua própria mãe.

Os seus pais estavam sempre fora em missões e deixavam-nos sozinhos durante semanas. Tinham sorte se os conseguiam ver pelo menos uma vez por mês.

Sim! Zero era a sua verdadeira mãe e queria protegê-lo. Mas com um corpo defeituoso como o seu, não era capaz de fazer nada. Precisava de ficar forte e curar-se dessa fraqueza que o acometia.

oOo

 _Alguns dias depois_

Ichiru tinha ficado a descansar no parque, enquanto o seu irmão e Kaito eram treinados por Yagari-sensei, quando lhe pareceu ver uma silhueta entre as pétalas das flores de cerejeira que rodopiavam em torno de uma árvore de Sakura.

Sem saber bem porquê, Ichiru aproximou-se e descobriu que a silhueta pertencia a uma mulher. Ichiru soube no momento em que a mirou nos olhos, que o seu final estava perto. Aquela mulher era uma vampiresa, podia dizê-lo só de olhar para ela. Ao ter uma constituição fraca passou grande parte do seu tempo rodeado de livros, sendo que vários deles descreviam as características básicas dos vampiros e como identificá-los.

Quando pensou que a sua vida estava acabada, a mulher disse que o ajudaria a tornar-se forte e Ichiru, inocentemente, acreditou na misteriosa vampiresa da qual nada sabia. Afinal, esse era o seu desejo mais profundo e ela podia concretizá-lo. Finalmente teria a força necessária para proteger o seu querido irmão.

oOo

Essa mesma noite, Ichiru descobriu quão terrivelmente enganado tinha estado.

A sua casa… a sala onde Zero o tinha consolado quando estava triste, pelo facto de os adultos lhe terem dito que era uma vergonha para a linhagem Kiryuu; o quarto onde este o havia cuidado durante os seus inúmeros episódios de fraqueza e quando tinha adoecido; a cozinha onde lhe preparara um bonito e delicioso bolo de aniversário. Fazendo memória podia até mesmo recordar o sabor doce da sobremesa.

A sua casa parecia um cenário digno de um massacre tirado de um filme terror. Os corpos dos seus pais estavam prostrados no chão da sala cobertos de sangue fresco. E ele só se pôde encolher num canto, completamente aterrorizado.

Zero regressava do seu treino, quando se deparou com a porta da entrada escancarada. Correu para dentro da casa e deparou-se com sangue no chão da sala e de seguida com os cadáveres dos seus pais. Ergueu a cabeça e viu uma vampiresa. E não uma vampiresa qualquer, mas uma sangue-puro.

Zero atacou a mulher, com a raiva à flor da pele, e quando menos se deu conta as presas dela estavam encaixadas profunda e dolorosamente no seu tenro pescoço. A dor tomou conta dele e caiu na inconsciência escutando um grito de profunda agonia.

― Zero-niiiiiiiiii!

oOo

Zero despertou e não conseguiu reconhecer o quarto onde se encontrava. Levantou-se para poder começar a investigar, quando a porta foi aberta de repente, dando passagem a um homem de cabelos loiros quase como o mel e com óculos, seguido por Yagari.

― Yagari-sensei, onde está Ichiru?

― Quando cheguei, só te encontrei a ti inconsciente e os teus pais… O funeral foi ontem.

― Ontem? Quanto tempo passou?

― Levas duas semanas inconsciente.

― E Ichiru? Sabe algo do meu irmão?

― Ninguém sabe onde está. O único que sabemos ao certo, é que ele cooperou com a vampiresa sangue-puro que matou os vossos pais.

― Ichiru nunca faria algo assim! ― exclamou Zero indignado ― Ichiru é um bom filho um irmão estupendo, nunca faria tal coisa. Ele nunca atacaria a sua própria família.

Houve um momento de silêncio, quebrado poucos instantes depois pela pergunta à qual ambos os adultos desejavam conhecer a resposta.

― Zero-kun, lembraste do que se passou essa noite? ― perguntou Cross.

― Sangue, muito sangue. E Ichiru… creio que o ouvi gritar o meu nome.

― Algo mais? ― perguntou Yagari.

― É tudo confuso.

― Zero, não te recordas de ter sido mordido?

― O quê? ― E passou as mãos pelo pescoço sentindo uma venda dura e áspera devido ao sangue seco. ― Nããããão! Não, não, não… isto não pode estar a acontecer-me ― disse Zero em pânico. ― Eu não posso me transformar num desses monstros.

― Podemos atrasar a conversão ― interrompeu Cross. ― Usar um selo e tentar conter os instintos que desenvolverás.

― É realmente possível fazer isso? ― perguntou o menor desesperado.

― É uma medida preventiva de efeito temporário. Tentaremos encontrar algo mais eficaz e permanente ― respondeu Yagari tentando acalmar o seu aprendiz.

oOo

Com o passar dos dias, Zero conheceu Yuuki Cross, a filha de Kaien Cross, o seu novo tutor legal. Yuuki era uma menina doce e carinhosa, que sempre tentava arrancar-lhe um sorriso a todo o custo. Sorrisos que este já não era capaz de esboçar. Zero sentia-se cada vez mais deprimido, perante a falta de notícias sobre o seu irmão.

Ichiru estaria bem? Comeria como era devido? Como estava a sua saúde? Mas acima de tudo, Zero rogava para que estivesse vivo e a salvo das garras daquele monstro que era a vampiresa, Shizuka Hiou. Sim! O monstro agora tinha um nome. Yagari tinha prometido investigar o incidente e informar-lhe sobre tudo o que conseguisse descobrir.

Tempo depois conheceu Kaname Kuran, o monstro pelo o qual Yuuki estava tão afeiçoada.

Pensou que as coisas não poderiam piorar após a fugaz visita do vampiro sangue-puro, mas tal demonstrou ser uma ideia totalmente errónea. É sempre possível que as coisas piorem. Afinal, não parecia haver limite para o número de deceções na sua vida.

Cross havia-lhe contado sobre o seu "projetozito" de convivência entre espécies. É que o homem era completamente louco ou simplesmente insano? Não existe tal coisa como convivência entre presas e predadores!

Humanos eram comida para os vampiros e Cross pretendia abrir um buffet. Algo como "coma tudo quanto puder"!

Mal ele sabia que o seu tormento ainda estava prestes a começar com um trabalho chamado Guardião. O seu novo "trabalho" consistiria em assegurar que os vampiros não mordessem ninguém, respeitassem o toque de recolha e, acima de tudo, que não fossem descobertos pelos estudantes do Turno Diurno.

Não havia nada mais odioso no mundo do que os vampiros. E agora Cross pretendia torná-lo o babysitter dos vampiros para assegurar-se que estes não comessem os inocentes e ingénuos humanos, que, muito provavelmente, se quereriam jogar na boca do leão. Ou seria do vampiro? Fosse o que fosse, não se pode proteger quem não deseja proteção.

Como caçador em formação estava ciente de que os vampiros tinham um grande poder de sedução, que utilizavam para hipnotizar e encantar as suas vítimas a fim de se alimentarem. Tal facto fazia que se odiasse a si mesmo ao pensar que um dia seria uma criatura sem escrúpulos, como as sanguessugas que o futuro Diretor da Academia Cross parecia venerar. Sejamos sinceros, pouco faltava para que o infantil Diretor beijasse o solo que Kaname Kuran pisava. Por vezes questionava-se se o homem não estaria sob o efeito hipnotizante do vampiro sangue-puro.

oOo

Os gémeos Weasley haviam iniciado o que eles gostavam de chamar, "Curso de Iniciação para Meninos Travessos", e entre os seus estudantes, contavam obviamente com: Harry Potter, o primeiro estudante recrutado no Natal passado; Neville Longbottom, o segundo estudante, que estivera apenas no local errado na hora errada e que agora sabia demais; e um Draco Malfoy, que acabara de alguma forma a ser arrastado, levando consigo as suas amigas serpentes.

 _Início Flashback_

Neville caminhava em direção à Estufa, quando viu Harry na companhia dos gémeos ruivos, pelo que decidiu satisfazer a sua curiosidade e segui-los tal como Merlin manda.

O próximo que soube foi que acabou enfiado numa sala em desuso a presenciar a elaboração de uma nova poção da autoria dos gémeos, que tinha como objetivo fazer as pessoas perderem controlo do seu centro gravitacional e levitarem sem rumo fixo.

― Meu caro Neville! Espero que não digas nada…

― … a ninguém, visto que agora és…

― … nosso cúmplice! ― exclamaram em uníssono com um sorriso diabril.

― Não te preocupes, Neville. Vais ver que é divertido ― disse Harry com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

― Harry, há quanto tempo é que os ajudas com as suas partidas? ― murmurou Neville.

― Desde o Natal. Lembras-te da vez em que o Diretor começou a grasnar sem controle durante o almoço? ― perguntou Harry com um brilho de diversão na mirada, contendo uma gargalhada, diante da imagem extremamente gráfica que embargou a sua memória.

― Foram vocês?

― Nem mais, compadre! ― exclamaram os gémeos, colocando os braços à volta dos ombros do Pequeno Leão ― E, agora, tu também és um de nós.

Essa mesma noite, decidiram testar a efetividade da sua mais recente experiência. A meio do jantar, os professores pareceram começar a ficar cada vez mais… altos!? Mas logo se pôde constatar que estes haviam deixado de tocar o piso e flutuavam pelo ar, fazendo cambalhotas e rodopios.

O Professor Snape parecia realmente irritado e balançava a varinha em vão, tentado desfazer o efeito de qualquer feitiço ou poção do qual tivesse caído vítima, para diversão dos espectadores.

O Diretor Dumbledore, com o seu eterno sorriso falso, fingia estar a ter um momento de plena diversão, enquanto na sua mente planeava inúmeros métodos de tortura, para o eventual caso de conseguir colocar as suas mãos no culpado ou culpados.

A Professora McGonagall gritava a torto e direito os castigos que iria repartir caso o responsável não parasse com a brincadeira nesse exato momento.

O pessoal docente em geral, havia-se resignado e tentava o seu melhor esforço para evitar bater nas paredes ou no teto.

Os responsáveis riam-se da sua travessura, quando sentiram um olhar acusador nas suas nucas. Harry virou-se e deu de cara com o olhar recriminador do seu Anjo. Os gémeos aperceberam-se da troca de olhares e decidiram que estava mais do que na altura de recrutar o seu pequeno bebé.

Ao finalizar o jantar, o grupo de marotos foi intercetado por um indignado Príncipe das Serpentes.

― Podem explicar-me qual foi a vossa ideia?

― Oh! Vá lá Draquinho… Foi apenas um pouquinho de diversão ― disse um dos gémeos.

― Ele tem razão, Draco, foi uma brincadeira inofensiva, ninguém se magoou ― disse Harry.

― Claro, ninguém se magoou, ninguém a não ser os seus egos ― exclamou Draco, tentando conter o riso.

Os gémeos rodearam o loiro.

― Oh… Isso foi uma risada?

― Definitivamente uma risada, George.

― Há algum tempo que vos quero perguntar algo ― disse Draco. ― Porque se chamam pelos nomes errados de propósito. Assim só confundem as pessoas.

― Mas, Dragãozinho, nós não fazemos isso!

― As pessoas é que não nos conseguem distinguir…

― … até criamos um jogo…

― … "Adivinha quem é o Fred!" ― concluíram, fazendo uma pose cómica, estendendo os braços para cima e abrindo as pernas, erguendo uma no ar.

― Fechem os olhos ― ordenou um dos gémeos.

Estes fizeram o que lhes foi dito.

― Agora podem abrir ― disseram ao mesmo tempo. ― Quem é o Fred?

Harry que estava à direita de Neville, apontou o gémeo à sua esquerda e Neville o da direita, resultando nos seus braços a chocarem entre si.

― Acertaste! ― respondeu o gémeo da direita a Neville.

― Não! Está errado, tu és o Fred ― disse Draco apontando o ruivo à esquerda ― e tu és George.

― Não, não sou. Eu sou George ― disse o gémeo que Draco identificara como Fred.

― Veem, para que é que mentem? Tu és Fred, os teus olhos são ligeiramente diferentes.

― Diferentes como? ― questionou Fred interessado de encontrar uma pessoa que os consiga distinguir, quando nem a sua própria mãe era capaz de o fazer.

― É difícil de explicar… o brilho é diferente. Os olhos de George são mais sérios, como se mostrassem mais maturidade e os de Fred são inocentes e infantis.

― Oh! O meu bebé disse que sou inocente e infantil, deve ser o destino. ― Fred abraçava George com lágrimas de felicidade.

― Sim, tem de ser… Ouviste, Fred? Eu sou maduro, isso quer dizer que sou mais adulto que tu ― disse colocando a língua de fora e recebendo uma pisadela por parte do seu gémeo mais velho.

― Podemos ficar com ele? ― Fred fez olhos de cachorrinho e abraçou o loirinho possessivamente, mas com carinho.

Harry, já aborrecido por todo o toqueteio dos gémeos com o seu Anjo, decidiu separá-los, mas quando estava prestes a entrar em ação, um objeto voador não identificado cruzou o espaço aéreo e atingiu Fred em cheio na cara, ao que George foi socorrê-lo de imediato perante os seus gritos de agonia.

Desta forma, os Aprendizes de Marotos e os gémeos conheceram a mascote de Draco pela primeira vez.

Lynx deixou a sua nova vítima em paz, visto que este estava agora incapacitado e não representava ameaça alguma à integridade do seu Amo, e moveu-se com uma elegância e poder só antes vistas em grandes felinos, tais como panteras e tigres.

― Lynx! ― exclamou Pansy ofegante ― Draco, lamento, estava distraída e quando menos me dei conta alguém tinha aberto a entrada da Sala Comum e Lynx já havia desaparecido. Mas parece que veio em boa hora! ― constatou ao identificar a mais recente vítima do seu aliado de quatro patas.

Atrás dela surgiram os amigos de Draco e Theo riu-se, deixando mais de um traumatizado. Para os leões, ver Theodore Nott a rir é o mesmo que ver Severus Snape feliz e Albus Dumbledore com um tutu rosa, simplesmente surreal e inacreditável.

― Vejo… que o Terror de… Slytherin voltou a atacar ― disse Theo, tentando afogar o riso.

E foi assim, que as serpentes terminaram por se unir ao "Curso de Iniciação para Meninos Travessos" que os gémeos Weasley, tão orgulhosamente, instruíam aos seus jovens aprendizes.

 _Fim Flashback_


	17. Norbert

**Capítulo 16 – Norbert**

 _Abril de 1992_

O Professor Quirrell necessitava urgentemente de descobrir um modo de poder passar pelo Cerberus, pelo que depois de pensar vários meses a fio, chegou à conclusão que a melhor opção era interrogar o idiota de Hagrid. Mas não podia ser óbvio. Embebedá-lo talvez fosse uma boa opção!?

Não, não era o suficiente, tinha de assegurar-se de não ser reconhecido, mas para isso um simples disfarce faria o truque. Mas como assegurar que este manteria aquela boca de trapo bem fechada?

"Um dragão!", pensou o professor.

Hagrid havia dito numas das suas tantas conversas às refeições que gostaria de poder ter um dragão. Claro que isso era ilegal, mas era por isso mesmo que o plano poderia funcionar. Afinal o troglodita era bem capaz de ignorar a lei e criá-lo bem dentro da sua cabana. Como se um dragão pudesse viver num espaço tão pequeno?! Se não queria ser descoberto e correr o risco de ficar sem o seu dragão, ficaria com o bico bem fechadinho. Era o plano perfeito!

"Agora… Onde é que vou arranjar um dragão? Não, é melhor que seja um ovo! Não quero ser atacado por uma dessas bestas mortíferas", concluiu Quirrell entre pensamentos.

oOo

Numa taberna, era possível ver dois homens já de certa idade e passados dos copos a jogar às cartas. Um homem entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Hagrid a assistir ao jogo.

― Jogas?

― Um pouco ― respondeu o Guardião das Chaves.

― Que tal um pequeno jogo? Só para passar o tempo.

― Claro ― respondeu, virando-se para o seu interlocutor. ― Porque não?!

― Façamos isto mais divertido ― disse o homem começando a sussurrar. ― Tenho um ovo de dragão, se ganhares é teu.

Hagrid nem pensou duas vezes. Afinal era como se fosse Natal, e ele, a criança à qual lhe presenteiam o que sempre havia desejado desde que tinha memória.

Esse dia, Hagrid regressou à cabana claramente embriagado e com um ovo de dragão torpemente escondido debaixo da capa. Enquanto Quirrell regressou ao castelo com o método para burlar Fluffy. O professor riu-se perante a memória do nome do cão de três cabeças.

oOo

 _Alguns dias depois_

O Trio de Ouro dirigia-se à Cabana de Hagrid.

Bateram à porta e ouviram uma comoção no interior da cabana. Voltaram a bater e ninguém abriu, pelo que fizeram-se de convidados e abriram eles mesmos a porta. No instante em que a cabana deixou de estar enclausurada, o calor e o vapor abandonaram o seu interior numa corrida contra o tempo, que pareciam não querer perder de maneira alguma.

O trio entrou e deparou-se com Guardião das Chaves de avental, aparentemente a cozinhar algo na lareira.

― O que estás a cozinhar, Hagrid? ― perguntou Harry, tentando espreitar para dentro do caldeirão.

― Parece que está na hora! ― exclamou Hagrid, entusiasmado.

Hagrid pegou numas luvas de cozinha e colocou-as para de seguida retirar o ovo do caldeirão e colocá-lo em cima da mesa.

― O que é isso, Hagrid? ― perguntou desta vez Hermione.

― Isto, bom, isto… isto é… é um, um ovo… ― respondeu o adulto.

― Eu sei o que é isso! ― exclamou Ron entusiasmado de saber algo que Hermione e Harry não sabiam ― É um ovo de dragão! Como é que o conseguiste?

Hagrid descreveu brevemente o seu encontro, com um suposto estrangeiro, que atuava como negociante de dragões, na taberna. E constatou que este realmente parecia verdadeiramente aliviado em livrar-se do ovo.

O ovo começou a tremer e logo a dar pequenos saltitos na mesa, para de seguida quebrar-se, fazendo as cascas do ovo voarem em todas as direções. Ron e Hermione afastaram-se e protegeram-se tanto como lhes foi possível, cobrindo os rostos com os seus braços. Harry mirava fixamente o ovo, admirado de poder testemunhar tal inusual acontecimento. Afinal, quantas vezes na vida se tem a oportunidade de testemunhar o nascimento de um dragão?

Os quatro presentes olharam estupefactos enquanto o dragão esticava as asas e saía do ovo, escorregando nas cascas no processo. O dragão bebé parecia "um guarda-chuva preto e amassado" com grandes asas espinhosas, um corpo magro e um focinho longo com narinas largas, chifres pequenos, mas salientes e olhos cor-de-laranja. Hagrid adorou-o imediatamente, embora este tenha tentado mordê-lo.

― Dragão! ― exclamou Hermione incrédula ― Um dragão? ― perguntou, olhando na direção de Hagrid.

― Não é um dragão qualquer ― disse Ron empolgado. ― É um Norwegian Ridgeback. Charlie trabalha num Acampamento de Dragões na Roménia ― disse referindo-se a um dos seus irmãos mais velhos.

― Não é lindo? ― perguntou Hagrid embelezado ― Ele sabe que sou a mamã dele!

Hagrid acariciou o queixo do dragão bebé.

― Tenho que lhe dar um nome ― disse Hagrid. ― Vejamos… ― O dragão começou a tossir e soltou um bafo de fogo que incendiou a barba de Hagrid. Os meninos encararam a barba ardente do adulto. ― Ele só precisa… precisa de… de um pouco de treino ― concluiu o adulto apagando o fogo com as luvas de cozinha, para incredulidade dos menores. ― Quem é esse?

O trio olhou para a janela e viu Zabini, que correu rapidamente para fora do seu alcance.

oOo

― Estou-vos a dizer que era um dragão ― disse Blaise.

― Hagrid é um homem adulto. Não seria irresponsável ao ponto de ter uma criatura classificada com nível vermelho na escala de perigo pelo Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas ― disse Theodore com um tom sabichão.

Enquanto a veracidade da notícia era questionada pelo grupito de serpentes, Draco maquinava uma estratégia que lhe permitisse ver o dragão.

― Eu conheço esse olhar e a resposta é não! ― exclamou Pansy.

― Resposta a quê? ― perguntou Draco inocentemente, batendo a pestanas como o fizera antes o retrato do antigo Diretor Black, galante e encantadoramente.

― Não há forma de que te deixe ir ver o suposto dragão.

― Já vos disse que é verdade! ― exclamou Blaise, gesticulando entre gritos.

oOo

 _Maio de 1992_

Draco, ao ver que Harry estava sozinho, aproximou-se a ele e, como quem não quer a coisa, confirmou a veracidade da existência do dragão. Com muita manha, conseguiu convencer o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu a deixá-lo ver o Norbert, como tinha dito Harry que se chamava o dragão.

Draco sempre tinha admirado os dragões. Eram criaturas elegantes, majestosas e poderosas que faziam jus ao poder que o seu nome transmitia.

Harry prestou-se a aproveitar a inesperada oportunidade de passar tempo com o seu Anjo e levou-o à cabana onde se encontrava o dragão.

Após várias visitas, foi possível constatar um facto irrevogável, Norbert ataca todo o ser que se lhe aproxime, mas derrete-se ao mero contacto com o seu Anjo. Um verdadeiro mistério da natureza. O Norwegian Ridgeback parecia adorar o chão que Draco pisava. Até tinha mesmo chegado a morder a mão de Ron quando este o insultara.

Não podendo deixar que alguém descobrisse sobre Norbert, Ron não foi à enfermaria e uma vez que se recusou a aceitar a ajuda de Draco quando este se oferecera para tratar a sua lesão, ganhou uma infeção massiva que o levou a ter de ser hospitalizado de urgência.

Esperava que o ruivo tivesse aprendido a lição. Realmente odiava quando este insultava ou falava mal do loirinho.

Perante o incidente que envolvera Ron; Harry e Hermione tentaram convencer Hagrid de que Norbert tinha crescido muito e agora tinha quase o tamanho da sua cabana, pelo que precisava de deixá-lo ir para o acampamento onde trabalhava Charlie e conhecer outros dragões, talvez até uma fêmea e fazer dragõezinhos, que seriam os seus futuros netos. Não podia mantê-lo fechado por muito mais tempo dentro da cabana onde mal se podia mover, sem correr o risco de magoar as suas gigantescas asas.

oOo

A noite combinada com Charlie chegou, Hermione e Harry estavam a tentar sair da Sala Comum às escondidas. Enquanto isso, Neville estava do lado de fora rogando a Godric, Merlin e afins que o ajudassem a recordar a contra-senha, caso contrário estava condenado a esperar toda a noite até que os leões despertassem e se levantassem para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Neville estava prestes a render-se e sentar-se no chão para tentar dormir, nem que fosse só um bocadito, quando o retrato se moveu, deixando ver os dois Gryffindors prestes a quebrar o toque de recolha.

Não conseguindo convencê-los a regressar aos dormitórios e evitar um possível castigo, o Herdeiro Longbottom uniu-se a eles. Não podia ser pior do que as travessuras em que se envolvera com os gémeos Weasley, Harry e as serpentes.

No caminho encontraram-se com Draco que havia ido para assegurar-se de que Norbert não se assustava e fazia algo que os pudesse denunciar.

Seguiram caminho até à cabana, onde Hagrid chorava lágrimas, baba e ranho, clamando que sempre haveria um lugar no seu coração que pertenceria apenas a Norbert.

Ao chegarem ao local de encontro, tudo correu conforme planeado. Bom, quase tudo! Norbert emitira suaves sons semelhantes a soluços ao ser separado de Draco, chegando mesmo a tentar atacar os tratadores que o tentavam atar às vassouras para o poderem mover mais facilmente.

Tudo isto fora visto por um intruso que havia passado despercebido.

oOo

De regresso aos corredores, foram intercetapdos pelo Professor Snape que estava a chamar a atenção de Blaise Zabini, enquanto lhe puxava a orelha por este estar fora da cama a essa hora da noite. Ao observar os estudantes, que se aproximavam sem se darem conta da sua presença, Severus identificou Draco Malfoy e soltou um suspiro de resignação.

Os Gryffindors foram penalizados com a perda de cento e cinquenta pontos. Cinquenta por cada um. Cinquenta por Hermione, cinquenta por Harry e mais cinquenta por Neville. Por sua vez, os Slytherins foram mandados diretamente para o seu escritório a aguardar que o professor terminasse de levar os leões ao gabinete de Minerva McGonagall.

A noite terminou com duas serpentes quase surdas de escutar tantos gritos em tão pouco tempo e um castigo coletivo para os cinco.

oOo

Na noite seguinte, McGonagall ordenou aos alunos castigados reunirem-se com Hagrid na cabana para que este lhes aplicasse a merecida punição.

Ao chegar, foi-lhes dito que deviam encontrar um unicórnio ferido. Para tal, foram divididos em dois grupos. Zabini e Potter colocaram-se rapidamente um de cada lado do Draco, fulminando-se no processo com olhares que poderiam congelar o mesmíssimo Inferno. Enquanto Hermione e Neville tiveram de se juntar para iniciar a busca.

― Nós ficamos com o cão ― disse Blaise, analisando os dentes de aparência ameaçadora do canino.

― Não tenho problema algum com isso. Mas fiquem cientes de que Fang é um medricas. Eu, Hermione e Neville iremos por este caminho. Vocês vão por aí. ― Apontou a direção oposta à sua. ― Se encontrarem o unicórnio lancem um feitiço de sinalização. Assim! ― exemplificou ― Viram? Faz sair umas chispas da ponta da varinha que se projetam no ar.

Cada grupo foi pelo seu respetivo caminho.

Blaise aproveitou para mostrar a Potter que não se devia a aproximar muito a Draco, pelo que, para reforçar a ideia (e marcar território) deu a mão ao loirinho.

― Não precisas de me dar mão, B. Não sou uma criança assustadiça ― disse Draco com um beicinho ao pensar que o motivo para tal ação era que Blaise pensava que ele ficaria com medo.

―– Eu sei perfeitamente disso. Mas sinto-me mais descansado assim, pelo que faz-me a vontade. Sim? ― sussurrou ao ouvido do menor para que Harry não o escutasse.

Draco assentiu resignado, sem notar o olhar de ciúmes que Harry dirigia às suas mãos entrelaçadas.

Harry colocou-se mais perto de Draco quase roçando-lhe o ombro, dizendo que era para que pudessem ver melhor o caminho, visto que só havia uma lanterna a óleo e era ele que a levava. Draco assentiu, enquanto Fang tentava roubar o lugar a Harry para poder demonstrar o seu carinho pelo platinado à base de lambidas, envolvendo-o num excesso de baba canina.

Após um bom bocado pareceu-lhes ter escutado um ruído, pelo que seguiram nessa direção deparando-se com o unicórnio. Harry sentiu uma dor forte atacar-lhe a cicatriz e a bracelete queimar no seu pulso, perante uma figura escura que parecia beber o sangue do unicórnio. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu levou a mão à testa, tentando em vão aliviar a sua dor.

Blaise colocou Draco atrás de si instintivamente, conforme a figura se deslizava pelo solo na sua direção. Harry ficou paralisado pela dor. Enquanto isso, Fang soltou leves ganidos aterrorizados e correu apavorado.

A figura ergueu-se e começou a deslizar até Harry que retrocedia por instinto, até que este tropeçou com as raízes das árvores atrás de si, caindo para trás.

Draco apontou a varinha para o céu e chispas vermelhas explodiram quais fogos de artifício. Um centauro saltou por cima de Harry e afugentou a figura que o perseguia. O centauro que se apresentou como sendo Firenze, contou-lhe que a Floresta Negra era um lugar muito perigoso principalmente para ele. Para logo, acrescentar quão terrível era o crime de matar uma criatura de coração tão puro como o era o unicórnio e quão abominável era beber o seu sangue para prolongar o seu tempo de vida, pois beber o líquido vital, de coloração prateada, assegurava a prolongação do tempo de vida, mas tinha como preço uma existência amaldiçoada.

Draco avançou até ao centauro e questionou-o sobre a possível identidade do abominável criminoso, concluindo que apenas Voldemort estaria disposto a cometer tal horrendo ato. Recebendo como resposta um aviso de que Voldemort sabia o que Dumbledore havia escondido em Hogwarts e que pretendia usá-lo para restaurar a sua vida.

Hagrid e os leões apareceram levando o centauro a abandonar o seu diálogo, avançando rumo ao centro do bosque e desaparecendo entre as sombras das árvores.


	18. A Pedra Filosofal

Nota da autora:

Quero agradecer à mischieffuckinmanaged por ter betado este capitulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17** **–** **A Pedra Filosofal**

 _Junho de 1992_

Desde o momento em que escutara as palavras do centauro no Bosque Proibido, Draco não cessara de pensar o que seria aquilo que estava tão bem resguardado no interior do castelo e que Voldemort desejava tão ferventemente.

Foi apenas após o momento em que Harry se descaíra sobre a existência de um cão com três enormes cabeças e dentes sumamente afiados, que Draco associou o alçapão ao misterioso objeto. Após várias teorias descabeladas, eis que surgiu a ideia de que o sangue do unicórnio e o seu potencial para prolongar o período de vida de uma pessoa, ainda quando esta possa estar à beira da morte. Logo, Draco recordou a história que ouvira do seu padrinho sobre um velho amigo do diretor, Nicholas Flamel, que visitara a escola durante os meses de férias.

Não era mistério algum que este, fazia já muito tempo, havia descoberto a Pedra Filosofal, ingrediente fundamental para a elaboração do _Elixir da Vida_. Tal elixir era responsável pela grande longevidade do casal Flamel. Se Voldemort desejava regressar aos seus tempos de poder, este elixir era o método mais adequado.

Era extremamente óbvio que Fluffy resguardava a entrada para o esconderijo da Pedra Filosofal, que tantos outros antes desejaram possuir, nunca chegando a conseguir sequer vê-la no decorrer da sua efémera vida.

A primeira reação do loiro ao desvendar o mistério, foi dirigir-se imediatamente aos aposentos do seu padrinho.

Tendo constatado que o ferimento deste fora infligido por Fluffy, assegurando-se assim de que Severus conhecia a existência do esconderijo feito pelo diretor e a identidade do seu guardião, o qual fora o causante da sua lesão no passado Halloween.

Ao chegar aos aposentos de Severus, entrou e expôs-lhe a sua teoria que logo foi confirmada pelo mesmo.

― É o imbecil megalomaníaco? ― perguntou Draco, referindo-se ao Lord e à sua mais recente teoria em desenvolvimento.

― Vais continuar com essa coisa da megalomania?

― Hm… Vejamos… ― Colocou uma expressão pensativa. ― Analisemos os sintomas. Segundo os estudos mais recentes, o Transtorno de Personalidade Narcisista engloba as seguintes manifestações: Demanda por constante atenção, check! Afinal porque outra razão criaria um grupo de seguidores? ― começou a enumerar ― Inveja crónica e crença de ser alvo de inveja, check! Inveja dos magos nascidos e criados no interior da Comunidade Mágica, assim como a crença que todos invejam o seu potencial mágico. Obsessão por fantasias de poder, genialidade, beleza ou riqueza, check! É realmente necessário exemplificar? Dificuldade em nutrir empatia pelos outros, check! Resultado disso são as inumeras torturas e mortes que causou durante a guerra. Atitudes arrogantes, check! Provavelmente até a sua forma de respirar é arrogante. ― Riu-se da sua própria piada. ― Exigência de tratamento especial sem real fundamento, check! Acaso não deseja que todos lhe beijem os pés apenas porque lhe apetece? ― Gesticulou exageradamente. ― Expectativa de reconhecimento sem atributos correspondentes, check! Mais do mesmo. E não nos esqueçamos do comportamento manipulador, problemas em manter relacionamentos funcionais, aparência de frieza e distância, tendência a impor-se metas pouco realistas, check, check, check e… adivinha só... check!

― Como tu digas, não é como se eu discordasse.

― Que pretende então fazer o outro megalomaníaco?

Aí foi impossível conter a gargalhada que lutava por sair da garganta do maior.

― Severus, Severus! ― exclamou Draco, negando com a cabeça ― Que pensariam todos aqueles estudantes que aterrorizas diariamente se te vissem rir tão abertamente?

― Teriam um ataque fulminante. O momento alto da minha carreira sem dúvida. Já não os faria mijar-se de medo, em vez disso sofreriam uma morte fulminante devido ao susto ― disse Severus entre risos. ― Quanto à tua questão, a resposta é nada de nada. Ao que me parece... quer que Potter descubra e resolva a questão por si mesmo.

― Harry? Resolver ele mesmo? Uma criança de onze anos? ― perguntou escandalizado ― Mas é que acaso o velho, além de megalomaníaco, também é psicopata? Espera! ― Ergueu a mão como dizendo "stop". ― Não respondas, já sei a resposta e não tenho dúvida alguma que o é. Bom, acho que só me resta dar-lhe uma ajudinha. ― Suspirou Draco.

― E como exatamente é que pretendes fazer isso?

― Quão difícil é achar um livro sobre Nicholas Flamel e a Pedra Filosofal na Biblioteca de Hogwarts?

― Fácil, se souberes onde procurar.

― Isso quer dizer tenho de lho espetar na cara! ― Suspirou o loiro, mais uma vez, com frustração escassamente contida.

oOo

O trio descobriu, pouco depois, sobre a existência da Pedra Filosofal, num livro que caíra, "por mera e pura coincidência", da estante na Biblioteca quando Hermione fora reunir informação para o seu ensaio de História da Magia.

Após chegar à conclusão que Voldemort tentaria obter a pedra, quando o Diretor tivera que sair do castelo por uma "emergência", os leões prestaram-se a encontrar o modo de impedir que tal desgraça sucedesse.

oOo

Draco sabendo que o Trio de Ouro entraria no esconderijo onde jazia a Pedra Filosofal, prestou-se a facilitar-lhes as coisas e assegurar que tudo saísse com o menor número possível de imprevistos, pelo que fez cair "acidentalmente" algumas poções variadas, nomeadamente poções curativas e um livro com alguns feitiços que poderiam ser de utilidade na mochila de Harry e encantou-a para que esta não se despegasse dele sob qualquer circunstância, até que alguém não desse uso ao seu conteúdo.

De seguida foi à sala onde ficava o alçapão e encantou a harpa para que tocasse horas e horas a fio sem cessar.

Pelo que, quando o trio chegou, encontrou Fluffy a dormir comodamente e começou a mover a grande patorra para poder abrir a escotilha. Entraram e depararam-se com o Laço do Inferno que logo passaram, não sem algumas dificuldades pelo caminho e muita gritaria histérica por parte de um "nada amedrontado" Ron.

Após o laço, seguiram o troll já inconsciente e o desafio de apanhar a chave no meio de centenas de várias outras chaves que perseguiam Harry, que tentava alcançar o objetivo sobre uma velha e decadente vassoura. Um jogo num tabuleiro de xadrez gigantesco e um enigma para encontrar a poção correta que permitiria a quem a tomasse passar ileso através das chamas que guardavam a última linha de defesa, um espelho encantado.

Pelo caminho ficaram Ron e Hermione. O jovem Weasley fora ferido por uma peça de xadrez e Hermione que, havia encontrado as poções curativas na mochila de Harry, ainda quando nenhum se lembrasse de a ter levado, ficara a administrar-lhe as poções necessárias para que o ruivo se pudesse recuperar correta e rapidamente.

Harry aproximou-se ao espelho e viu a pedra escondida no bolso do seu reflexo, mas foi tirado das suas reflexões sobre os mistérios que envolviam aquele misterioso espelho, pela repentina aparição do Professor Quirrell e a sua grotesca segunda face, que resultara ser o mesmíssimo Lord Voldemort.

Harry de alguma forma conseguiu queimar aquele estranho ser apenas com o toque das suas mãos desnudas, facto que o deixou estupefacto, para não falar de "ligeiramente" assustado.

O último que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu recorda desse horrendo dia, é uma escura fumaça a atravessar o seu corpo, enquanto escutava gargalhadas, e a sensação gélida que sentiu transmitir apenas sentimentos negativos e clamar pela morte.

oOo

Harry despertou na enfermaria rodeado por presentes de pessoas que não conhecia e sentido-se vazio, quase fazendo parecer que aquela entidade tinha drenado as suas emoções mais puras e luminosas, quando os seus amigos entraram e lhe anunciaram que havia dormido por vários dias e que esse era último dia do Ano Letivo e em breve seriam revelados os resultados do Torneio pela Taça das Casas.

Gryffindor venceu a Taça, usurpando assim o título de Campeão Invicto a Slytherin.

Dumbledore louvava-se internamente por ter decidido dar a Taça à Casa de Godric Gryffindor, pensado erroneamente que dessa forma estava a agradar Harry Potter e a um passo mais de conseguir conquistar a sua confiança, sem imaginar quão longe estavam os seus pensamentos da verdadeira realidade.

Harry sentiu que era injusto, pois haviam ganho por quebrar as regras, mas acima de tudo não queria que o seu anjo o ignorasse, ou pior, que o odiasse por ter sido em parte a causa da perda da Taça para a sua Casa.

Todos se aproximaram a ele, querendo tocá-lo, falar-lhe e acima de tudo questioná-lo sobre os rumores de que havia vencido, pela segunda vez, Aquele-Cujo-O-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado. Harry suspirou descontente e olhou para a mesa de Slytherin vendo o seu anjo sorrir na sua direção.

Não tinha sido um ano nada mau. Tinha feito amigos, vivido sem se preocupar pelos seus familiares muggles e mais importante, tinha encontrado um Anjo Pessoal. Definitivamente não tinha razões para reclamar.

Isso se não tivesse em conta que ia regressar em breve para o seu Inferno Pessoal deixando atrás o seu Pequeno Anjo.


	19. Dobbby

Nota:

Ocorreu um milagre! Louvem Doyle, a nossa amada betaread!

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – Dobby**

 _31 de Julho de 1992_

Harry finalmente havia conseguido sair do diminuto e apertado armário, obtendo o seu próprio quarto, ou melhor dizendo, o velho quarto do seu primo Dudley. E era aí onde se encontrava nesse preciso momento, fechado, sem permissão para sair, quando aparecera uma criatura esquisita, que começara a rir às gargalhadas, enquanto pulava em cima da sua cama. Oh! Que bem se sentia dizer isso, sua cama… Era a primeira vez que tinha uma cama naquela casa. Desde que tinha memória sempre estivera recluso naquele armário por baixo das escadas. Só após o momento em que começara a sua vida estudantil em Hogwarts,é que pudera usufruir do luxo de dormir numa cama, pela primeira vez na sua curta existência.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para se desfazer desses pensamentos e focar-se na estranha criatura no seu quarto.

― Harry Potter! ― exclamou o intruso, fazendo uma reverência extremamente exagerada ― É uma honra ter a oportunidade de conhecer o grande Harry Potter. ― Levantando a cabeça e encarando-o fixamente.

― E tu, quem és?

― Dobby, o elfo doméstico.

― Bom, Dobby, o elfo doméstico, sem querer ser rude, mas este não é o melhor momento para ter um elfo doméstico no meu quarto, seja lá isso o que for. Há visitas no andar de baixo e não posso fazer barulho.

― Oh, sim, Senhor, Dobby entender. É só que o que Dobby veio dizer é difícil, Senhor. ― O elfo com uma expressão preocupada, avançou até ao menino. ― Dobby não sabe por onde começar.

― Porque não te sentas?

― Sentar!? Sentar!? ― perguntou o elfo aos gritos, entre lágrimas, enquanto o jovem mago tentava silenciá-lo a todo o custo, pousando um dedo sobre os lábios, dizendo "shh" ― Dobby não sabia que Harry Potter era tão boa pessoa. Dobby pensava que apenas a família de Dobby era boa com os elfos.

― Família?

― Sim, Dobby está atado a uma família de feiticeiros e deve servi-los até que Dobby morra. Muitas famílias mágicas tratam mal os elfos domésticos, gritam, castigam e vendem elfos iguais a Dobby, tal qual se vende mobília. Mas família de Dobby ser boa família, Dobby tem um quarto com uma cama e come sentado à mesa na cozinha ― exclamou com entusiasmo e admiração. ― Outros elfos, de outras famílias, dormem no solo da despensa e comem em pé ou sentados no chão. ― Uma chispa de sofrimento cruzou os seus olhos. ― Família de Dobby ser muito boa família. Dobby ser muito afortunado. É por isso que Dobby teve que vir ― exclamou com renovado entusiasmo.

― Não entendo.

― Família de Dobby dizer que Harry Potter não poder voltar à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwart. Ser perigoso! Muito perigoso para Harry Potter, Senhor.

― Não posso fazer isso! Hogwarts é a minha casa! O meu mundo!

― Harry Potter não poder ir, haver conspiração em Hogwarts este ano.

― Quem está a conspirar?

― Dobby não poder dizer, família de Dobby ser amiga dos conspiradores. Dobby não poder dizer.

― Entendo, mas o teu mundo é a minha casa! Não posso ficar aqui, a minha família não me compreende. Devo voltar a Hogwarts onde estão os meus amigos!

― Amigos que não escrevem a Harry Potter?

― Como é que sabes isso?

Dobby retrocedeu, encolhendo-se com medo e fez aparecer um maço de cartas.

― Harry Potter não deve ficar chateado com Dobby. Dobby esperava que, se Harry Potter pensasse que os seus amigos não se importavam com ele, Harry Potter não quereria regressar à escola, Senhor.

― Dá-me essas cartas agora mesmo!

― Não! ― gritou Dobby, enquanto escondia as cartas no interior das suas vestes e começava a correr, empreendendo uma fuga improvisada.

― Elas não te pertencem ― disse Harry, jogando-se sem cima do elfo doméstico que abriu a porta, correndo pelas escadas abaixo, dando sonoros encontrões contra as paredes.

Dobby chegou à porta da Cozinha e encarou o bolo decorado exagerada e espalhafatosamente com um sorriso traquina, digno da admiração dos gémeos Weasley, para seguidamente olhar para Harry.

― Dobby, volta aqui! ― sussurrou Harry, ao que o elfo negou decidido com um gesto de cabeça.

Dobby estalou os dedos, fazendo o bolo levitar.

― Dobby, por favor, não!

― Harry Potter deve dizer que não vai voltar para a escola.

― Dobby, eu não posso, Hogwarts é a minha casa…

― Então, Dobby deve fazê-lo, Senhor!… Para o bem… de Harry… Potter… ― falou o elfo, criando inadvertidamente um efeito de suspense.

Dobby estalou os dedos uma vez mais, fazendo com que o bolo avançasse pelo ar até à sala, onde se encontravam os Dursley acompanhados dos Mason. Harry empurrou o elfo e correu pela cozinha adentro em direção à sala para tentar agarrar o bolo, mas este, ao sinal de Dobby, caiu em cima da Sra. Mason.

Desta forma, Harry ganhou uma surra memorável por obra e graça de Vernon Dursley e do seu sempre fiel escudeiro, ou seja, o cinto que segurava a tenda que utilizava como calças.

oOo

Dobby apareceu em _Château de Chantilly_ , onde o seu Amo o aguardava sentado junto ao Professor Severus Snape.

― Fizeste o que te pedi, Dobby? ― perguntou Lucius.

― Dobby tentou convencer Harry Potter, mas não conseguiu.

― Isso quer dizer que ele ainda vai assistir a Hogwarts? ― perguntou Severus alarmado.

― Dobby fez Harry Potter ser castigado. Harry Potter não poderá ir a Hogwarts ― disse o elfo, inchando o peito de orgulho e esperando as palavras que todos os elfos domésticos daquele palácio desejavam escutar.

― Bom trabalho, Dobby! ― O elfo sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo e pelo encargo bem realizado. ― Não é seguro que esteja em Hogwarts, não sei exatamente qual é o plano do Lord Parkinson, mas vindo dele não pode ser coisa boa ― constatou Lucius. ― Aquele homem é uma força a temer.

― Seja lá o que for, o fedelho estará seguro, enquanto permaneça afastado de Hogwarts.

oOo

― Pai, tens a certeza que é mesmo necessário que o Harry não frequente Hogwarts este ano? Não há outra forma de resolver o assunto?

― Pai? ― perguntou o patriarca estupefacto ― Já não me chamas papá?

― Theo disse que chamar-te papá quando já cumpri os onze anos, faz-me parecer muito infantil.

― Então, nunca mais voltarás a chamar-me papá? ― perguntou Lucius, esforçando-se para fazer sair algumas lágrimas de crocodilo e passando as mãos pelos seus longos cabelos com embaraço, penteando com os dedos as longas madeixas platinadas que caíam sobre o seu peito.

― Não chores, papá! ― exclamou Draco alarmado, aproximando-se ao maior para o consolar, abraçando-o com força.

Lucius deu um pequeno sorriso sem que o seu filho se desse conta, devolvendo o gesto amoroso e pensando que ainda teria o seu bebé durante mais um tempinho e que certo moreno definitivamente necessitava uma lição urgente por se ter metido no que não devia.

Severus, que assistira a tudo, pensou com os seus botões que o jovem Nott sofreria em breve uma dolorosa e repentina enfermidade graças a Lucius. Bom… Talvez não algo tão radical, mas sem dúvidas uns quantos pesadelos que o fariam urinar a cama por cerca de um mês, talvez mais, dependendo do estado de espírito do seu querido amigo. Severus sabia bem quão habilidoso era o seu amigo em influenciar a mente de outra pessoa, tendo alcançado um novo nível em _legilimens_. Nott iria acordar a chorar pela sua mami e o seu papi e não voltaria a dizer ao dragãozinho que este era infantil.

― Já estou bem, meu bebé, e não te preocupes que estou a fazer de tudo para que o teu amigo esteja seguro. E só posso conseguir isso se ele permanecer em casa durante este Ano Letivo. Se por mim fosse, tu também ficavas em casa, mas alguém ― Fulminou o Mestre de Poções com uma mirada gélida. ― me disse que não devia fazer isso e que era melhor para ti que continuasses em Hogwarts, assim conviverias com outras crianças. Mas ainda não me sinto conformado. Quero o meu dragãozinho aqui comigo ― disse Lucius chorando desta vez lágrimas de verdadeira preocupação e apertando o abraço em torno do menor. ― Tens a certeza que queres ir a Hogwarts? Ainda há tempo de te transferir para Beauxbatons! ― exclamou desesperado o Patriarca Malfoy.

Padrinho e afilhado negaram em uníssono. Lucius não tinha conserto, mas era assim que o amavam, vai se lá saber porquê?!


	20. O Encantador

**Capítulo 19** **–** **"O Encantador"**

 _Agosto de 1992_

Após o incidente do bolo voador, Vernon havia soldado umas grossas e resistentes barras no lado de fora da janela do quarto de Harry. Claro que tal só foi feito após a conhecida e habitual surra com o seu sempre fiel amigo, o cinto das calças. Pelo menos não tinha partido nenhum osso desta vez, facto que Harry agradecia imensamente, pois o seu corpo já ficara massacrado o suficiente, tendo em conta que estava coberto de hematomas e arranhões. Não precisava também de umas quantas fraturas para juntar ao triste quadro que apresentava nesse momento.

Além da surra, Harry foi trancado no quarto sem comida nem água, ao menos nas ocasiões anteriores tinham-lhe dado uma garrafa de água e um pão.

Por vezes, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu questionava-se como é que era possível que seguisse com vida ao ser submetido a um jejum tão prolongado…

Um ser humano comum podia viver até quatro dias sem água, sendo sete o máximo que já havia sido registado. Ele estava em jejum havia mais de duas semanas, era um autêntico milagre que ainda tivesse forças para se mover. Provavelmente, se não tivesse nascido dotado com o dom da magia, há muito que estaria morto e enterrado a sete palmos abaixo de terra. Não que isso importasse aos seus tios ou fosse afetá-los minimamente, talvez até ficariam aliviados de se desfazer por fim do fenómeno que tinham como sobrinho. Harry quase conseguia imaginá-los a cuspir na sua lápide e a sapatearem sobre a sua campa.

oOo

Harry tentava dormir, mas sem sucesso, uma vez que o seu estômago não se encontrava de acordo com a ausência de alimentos, rugindo a cada dois por três.

Sentiu uma luz bater-lhe diretamente na cara, através da janela selada, bem como uns ruídos estranhos, pelo que decidiu tentar levantar-se para ver o que se passava, colocando os seus redondos óculos, cuja armação de metal partira uma vez mais no decorrer da sua "merecida lição" providenciada de bom grado pela baleia da casa aka. Vernon Dursley, e aproximando-se à janela.

Vislumbrou uma luz ziguezagueante que logo revelou ser, na verdade, duas luzes, mais concretamente, os faróis de um carro voador.

"Carro voador? Carro voador!? Para tudo! Os sintomas de desnutrição… envolvem alucinações?", interrogou-se mentalmente, preocupado pela sua saúde física e mental.

O carro parou em frente da sua janela revelando três cabeças ruivas no seu interior.

― Olá, Harry! ― disse Ron.

― Ron, Fred, George… ― enumerou Harry admirado ― O que estão a fazer aqui?

― Viemos resgatar-te, obviamente! Vamos, arruma o teu baú! ― respondeu o ruivo menor.

Enquanto Harry guardava os seus escassos pertences, Ron colocou um gancho na barra horizontal que soldava as restantes grades da janela.

― É melhor afastares-te um pouco! ― E virou-se para o gémeo ao volante. ― Vamos!

O carro voou na direção contrária, fazendo força e arrancando por fim as grades com janela e tudo. A queda da janela fez um estrondo de todo o tamanho, acordando a família residente. O casal Dursley entreolhou-se confuso, logo preocupado, assustado e, por fim, furibundo, ao constatar que o barulho não havia sido nada mais, nada menos que o seu sobrinho a tentar fugir de casa.

― Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeer! ― gritou Vernon, tentando abrir rapidamente todos os quatro cadeados, que mantinham o quarto isolado do mundo exterior, enquanto Harry colocava o baú na mala bagageira do carro voador.

― Vamos, Harry, despacha-te! ― exclamou Ron, pegando na gaiola de Hedwig, que o moreno lhe passava.

A porta abriu-se de repente e Vernon entrou no quarto, dando largas e pesadas passadas.

― Não! ― gritou a morsa ― Ele está a fugir ― E tentou impedi-lo, agarrando a perna do menor já quase totalmente dentro do carro, ficando o adulto com a parte superior do corpo suspensa do lado de fora da janela.

Debateram-se durante um bocado, que findou com a aparatosa queda do homem pela janela para o meio do jardim, enquanto o carro arrancava e empreendia a viagem de regresso à Toca, moradia da família Weasley e o grito preocupado da girafa ecoava pelo ar.

― Vernon, querido, estás bem!?

oOo

Molly sorriu ao ver o carro chegar, através da janela do seu quarto. O seu plano tinha sido um autêntico êxito e nunca desconfiariam que ela tinha orquestrado todas as circunstâncias que levaram àquele evento em particular.

Uma conversa escutada aqui, uma frase perdida por ali, outra pergunta por acolá…

E voilá, os seus filhos tinham feito exatamente o que ela pretendia, resgatar Harry e assegurar que este ficaria eternamente grato para com a sua família. Molly já podia ver os rios de _sicles_ de prata e as árvores de _galeões_ de ouro.

oOo

Os adolescentes guiaram Harry até ao interior da casa, pedindo-lhe que, por favor, não fizesse barulho. Este último encarava tudo completamente embelezado ao estar, pela primeira vez, numa residência de magos.

Louça que se lava sozinha, o que ele não daria por ter uma dessas em casa dos seus tios, poupar-lhe-ia muitos maus bocados e porque não dizer, diminuiria as suas tarefas e principalmente o número de maus-tratos por parte do seu tio Vernon.

― Não é muito, mas é um lar! ― exclamou Ron, cuspindo comida ao querer falar enquanto comia.

― Penso que é extraordinário!

Molly entrou de rompante, com a sua melhor expressão de desapontamento fingido e gritou na direção dos filhos, que, por instinto, esconderam a comida atrás das costas.

― Onde… é que… vocês… estiveram? ― Pausou entre as palavras, tentando passar a impressão de que estava muito aborrecida com eles, quando na realidade dava pulos de alegria no seu âmago. ― Harry! Que bom ver-te! ― disse com a sua melhor expressão de fingido carinho ― E vocês! Camas vazias… Não, não! Roubar o carro do vosso pai ― Molly felicitou-se a si mesma por ter deixado a chave parcialmente à vista na noite anterior. ―, poderiam ter morrido, poderiam ter sido vistos! Não estou zangada contigo, Harry querido! ― concluiu a mulher, para encerrar o seu discurso, previamente ensaiado, com a cereja no topo do bolo.

― Eles estavam a matá-lo à fome, mãe! ― exclamou Ron em sua defesa ― E colocaram grades na janela do quarto dele!

― Podes esperar ver uma grade na tua janela muito em breve, Ronald Weasley! ― Mais uma vez Molly sentiu que merecia um Sca, um Osca, aquele troféu muggle que davam aos bons atores para premiar o seu talento e mérito.

Enquanto Molly servia o pequeno-almoço, Ginny desceu as escadas a correr totalmente despenteada, ainda vestida de pijama e robe.

― Mãe, viste a minha camisola? ― perguntou a menina parada em frente da mesa, quando viu Harry sentado à mesa a comer tranquilamente.

― Olá! ― disse Harry, recebendo como resposta uns olhos esbugalhados.

Ginny fugiu, ao que os gémeos soltaram risadas nada discretas.

― O que é que eu fiz? – perguntou Harry, preocupado pela reação de Ginny e as consequentes risadas dos ruivos.

― Ginny? Não parou de falar de ti o verão todo. Foi realmente chata! ― Fazendo uma careta ao recordar alguns dos episódios de falatório da menor dos Weasley.

― Bom dia, Weasleys!

― Bom dia, pai! ― exclamaram os filhos do casal em uníssono.

Durante o decorrer do pequeno-almoço, uma coruja espetou-se contra a janela da casa, tendo falhado na sua entrada triunfante por míseros vinte centímetros.

― Errol! ― Percy levantou-se e recolheu o correio.

― Ela está sempre a fazer isso! ― reclamou Ron entre sussurros.

― Oh! Parece que são as cartas para Hogwarts ― informou Percy, distribuindo-as entre os seus respetivos destinatários. ― Também traz a de Harry!

― Dumbledore deve saber que Harry está aqui ― respondeu Arthur Weasley.

― Isto não vai sair barato este ano… ― disse um dos gémeos ― Os livros de defesa são todos muito caros.

Molly vendo uma oportunidade, aproximou-se a Harry e retirou a carta das suas mãos.

― Só há um sítio onde podemos enfrentar isto… Diagon Alley! ― disse com tom de cantoria, para tristeza dos gémeos, ao constatar quão falsa e interesseira podia chegar a ser a sua progenitora.

oOo

Molly pediu para se reunirem todos em frente da lareira e explicou a Harry como funcionavam o pó-de-flu, dizendo-lhe que podia ir primeiro. Mas Ron opôs-se, afirmando que Harry não saberia fazê-lo sem ver alguém antes, pelo que foi na frente.

A Matriarca Weasley ao notar o estado dos óculos do moreninho, adotou uma atitude maternal perfeita e consertou-os com um simples feitiço, destacando de seguida a importância da dicção, mas ainda assim Harry pronunciou mal Diagon Alley e acabou num dos becos mais tenebrosos do Mundo Mágico Inglês, Knockturn Alley; sendo encontrado por Hagrid, que o guiou à livraria onde se poderia reunir uma vez mais com a família de ruivos escandalosos, que haviam percorrido a rua inteira à procura do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, tal qual um bando de baratas tontas.

Já na livraria, Gilderoy Lockhart encontrava-se a dar uma sessão de autógrafos com direito a imprensa. Ao saber que Harry estava na livraria, manipulou a imprensa para que lhes tirassem uma foto juntos, de forma a assegurar que sairia, sem dúvida alguma, na primeira página do Profeta Diário.

Um grupo de serpentes testemunhou o acontecimento e Zabini não pôde deixar passar uma oportunidade perfeita para se meter com Harry.

― Harry Potter, não consegues deixar passar uma oportunidade de ser notícia, não é? ― desdenhou o Slytherin ― O famoso Harry Potter, não pode nem ir a uma livraria sem acabar na primeira página.

― Deixa-o em paz! ― disse Ginny chateada.

― Olha só, Draco ― exclamou Blaise, chamando a atenção do loirinho que falava com Pansy por detrás dele ―, Potter arranjou uma namorada!

Harry sentiu o seu coração bater fortemente no seu peito ao ouvir o nome do seu Anjo, mas agora Draco pensaria que a irmã mais nova de Ron era sua namorada. O moreno de olhos esmeraldas não podia permitir isso.

Draco virou-se e ergueu uma sobrancelha em gesto de interrogação.

― Jovem Blaise, comporte-se ― disse o Lord Parkinson, um homem atrativo de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos de um tom azul elétrico, que a Tirana de Slytherin herdara do pai ― Potter, o meu nome é Laurence Parkinson. ― Apresentou-se, dando um aperto de mão ao menor. ― Finalmente podemos conhecer-nos. Perdoe-me… ― E puxou Harry para poder ver a cicatriz em forma de raio. ― A sua cicatriz é uma lenda! Assim como o mago que lha deu, obviamente.

― Voldemort matou os meus pais, ele não era nada mais do que um vil assassino!

― Deve ser muito corajoso para dizer o nome dele… Ou muito estúpido… ― concluiu o adulto sarcasticamente.

Hermione tentou defender Harry, mas acabou por iniciar uma onda de insultos, começando por ela mesma, ao ser filha de muggles, e terminando nos Weasleys, por serem pobres.

Draco, ao ver que a situação poderia tornar-se bem feia em qualquer momento, decidiu ir chamar o seu pai. Este, ao chegar, retirou discretamente o Lord Parkinson da livraria e desculpou-se com as partes ofendidas, para espanto de Arthur, que jurava ferrenhamente que Lucius era partidário dos mesmos ideais do outro ex-Slytherin.

Ao parecer estava enganado e tinha acabado por errar ao educar os seus filhos para que odiassem tudo o que os Malfoy representavam. Arthur não tinha acreditado quando os gémeos lhe haviam contado, nas suas cartas, sobre como se comportava o Herdeiro Malfoy na escola, pensava que era apenas teatro, mas talvez não o fosse. Afinal, os Malfoy não tinham participado na guerra, segundo tinham averiguado durante o decorrer dos julgamentos nem sequer estavam em Inglaterra no período anterior ao explodir das caças dos Death Eaters aos muggles, muito menos aquando da queda Daquele-Cujo-O-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado.

Blaise, ao ver que Draco uma vez mais demonstrara preocupação por Potter, enfureceu-se e insultou-o, perguntando-lhe se não tinha como pagar os seus próprios livros, assinalando os livros que levava nos braços, que até necessitava a caridade de Lockhart para conseguir os manuais escolares.

Harry rapidamente deu os seus livros à pessoa mais próxima, que resultou ser Ginny Weasley, ainda quando estes eram os livros para o Segundo Ano e a ruiva apenas iria começar a cursar o Primeiro Ano em Hogwarts. Ginny não cabia de felicidade, Harry tinha-lhe dado um presente.

"Harry também gosta de mim e quando termine a escola serei… Ginny… Potter", pensou, saboreando o momento de glória. "Mal posso esperar, já consigo imaginar a Cerimónia de Matrimónio perfeita", a menor derreteu-se entre suspiros.


	21. Segundo Ano

**Capítulo 20** **–** **Segundo Ano**

Severus já havia percorrido a Secção Proibida a pente fino mais de cinco vezes e já estava a começar a convencer-se de que não havia mais nada de útil lá, pelo que decidiu dar uma volta para espairecer a cabeça e refrescar as ideias.

Percorreu os seus domínios (também conhecidos pelos estudantes que não haviam sido selecionados para a Casa de Salazar Slytherin, como as Terroríficas Masmorras e local a evitar se não desejavam cruzar-se com o Morcego do Castelo), desfrutando da ausência do habitual tumulto que os estudantes geravam durante o período escolar.

Foi durante um desses seus passeios, que recordou que havia na realidade alguém em Hogwarts que poderia saber algo: Phineas Nigellus Black, antigo Diretor de Hogwarts, orgulhoso membro da Casa Esmeralda e antigo patriarca e Lord da família Black. Segundo o diário de Regulus, este deveria ter sido o guardião responsável pelo artefacto durante a sua geração.

Severus sentiu vontade de bater com a cabeça nas paredes, tal qual faria um elfo doméstico, perante a sua suprema estupidez. Como é que não lhe tinha ocorrido isso antes? Era tão fodidamente óbvio! Mas ainda restava um pequenito problema por resolver, o quadro estava no Gabinete da Diretoria. Quão difícil seria invadir o gabinete de Albus Dumbledore? Tarefa simples, não é mesmo?

"Não é como se o gabinete estivesse dentro do edifício mais bem protegido de todo o Mundo Mágico...Oh! Espera, de facto é o edifício mais bem protegido. Ups… Estou completamente fodido", Severus soltou um suspiro deprimido e colocou mãos à obra. "Todo o feitiço tem falhas. Só é necessário encontrar os pontos mais fracos, as vulnerabilidades que Dumbledore não notou..."

Nos dias que se seguiram, os corredores da escola voltaram a encher-se de professores atarefados que se preparavam para o início de um novo Ano Letivo. O Mestre de Poções aproveitou a confusão para deixar deslizar, discretamente, umas gotinhas de _Drink of Despair_ na bebida do velho Diretor, o que o levou a passar um tempo na enfermaria com dores agonizantes, deixando o acesso para o escritório completamente livre de estorvos.

Poppy nunca chegou a descobrir de qual mal padecia o ancião, pois Severus ordenou que Missy administrasse o antídoto no prato que os elfos da cozinha da escola entregariam ao Diretor Dumbledore. Logo, as dores desapareceram como se nunca tivessem existido em primeiro lugar, ficando como um misterioso e passageiro padecimento.

oOo

Severus percorreu os corredores do castelo, passando ao lado de uma velha tapeçaria que retratava os Fundadores de Hogwarts e continuou até chegar ao fundo do corredor, encontrando uma área da escola que nunca antes havia notado. Entrou numa sala que aparentava ter sido, em melhores e esplendorosos tempos, uma majestosa Biblioteca, de uso exclusivo para os residentes das masmorras.

"Talvez devesse restituir o uso da Biblioteca Pessoal de Salazar entre alguns dos estudantes mais aplicados", pensou o Mestre de Poções, avaliando vários dos volumes e admirando-se ao encontrar obras de literatura verdadeiramente inéditas, que Rowena Ravenclaw teria invejado em vida, se alguma vez tivesse sequer imaginado que estas se encontravam no castelo e eram possessão de um dos seus melhores amigos e que este nunca se havia dado ao trabalho de lhe contar.

Entre os diversos e inestimáveis volumes, destacavam-se primeiras edições e outros tantos livros que, com o decorrer do tempo, haviam sido descontinuados, perdidos ou simplesmente esquecidos.

"Tenho a certeza que o Draco e o jovem Theodore iriam adorar saber sobre a existência destes livros..."

Deixando a sua descoberta de lado e regressando à sua missão, Severus recordou-se das palavras do antigo Diretor Black e procurou por uma estante que escondia a entrada para o, há muito esquecido, escritório pessoal de Salazar Slytherin, herdado pelos Chefes da Casa das Serpentes e que nunca chegara a passar para a sua posse, como se supunha que deveria ter acontecido.

Moveu um volume estrategicamente disposto, fazendo a estante deslizar ruidosamente, devido à falta de uso, revelando o seu destino. Passou ao interior do escritório e abriu a segunda gaveta a contar do fundo, encontrando assim, o diário de Phineas Black.

Folheou umas quantas páginas parando repentinamente ao ver as frases que tantas enxaquecas lhe haviam causado: "Um são doze" e "Doze são um", eram sem dúvida alguma as mesmas frases do sonho do seu afilhado. Mas… qual era o seu significado?

oOo

 _1 de Setembro de 1992_

Draco não tinha conseguido acalmar-se desde que vira Harry na livraria, tamanha era a sua preocupação pelo bem estar do seu amigo. Tanto o seu pai como o seu padrinho tinham dito que era perigoso que este fosse à escola esse ano, e ele concordava, pelo que decidiu chamar Dobby e pedir-lhe que encontrasse um modo que impedisse Harry de frequentar Hogwarts esse ano.

Como tal, Dobby impediu que Harry e Ron atravessassem a Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos, resultando nos dois meninos estatelados de forma espalhafatosa no chão da Estação King Cross com a bagagem toda revirada e uma Hedwig muito, mas mesmo muito mal humorada. Mas estes logo encontraram uma solução, o carro voador, e foi desse modo que realizaram a viagem, destruindo o carro no processo, ao ser este confundido com um brinquedo pelo Salgueiro Lutador, que sentindo-se só e abandonado desejou ter um companheiro de jogos.

Assim que tocou terra firme, o carro, indignado pelo mau-trato cuspiu, literalmente, os seus passageiros com as suas respectivas bagagens, Harry mal conseguiu apanhar e segurar bem a gaiola da sua coruja, que o picava num furioso frenesim. O carro assustado e extremamente traumatizado, buzinou chateado e fez sinal de luzes demonstrando o quanto os queria bem longe dele, fugindo depois para o Bosque Proibido, para consternação dos leões.

Quem teria imaginado que um veículo poderia ser tão... emocional...!?

oOo

No Salão Principal, decorria a seleção dos novos alunos, entre eles constava a irmã mais nova de Daphne, que esfregava as mãos nervosamente e lançava miradas discretas na direção do Herdeiro da Família Malfoy.

Nessa noite, Astoria Greengrass juntou-se à Casa das Serpentes e ficou um passo mais perto do menino que admirara desde que tinha memória, Draco Malfoy, o filho do amigo do seu pai e seu amigo de infância, bem como da sua irmã mais velha.

A garota sentou-se ao lado de Daphne que lhe havia guardado um assento, que, por mera coincidência, ficava mesmo em frente do seu terno e doce Dragão.

A mais velha das irmãs Greengrass estivera convencida que a sua irmã iria, sem dúvida alguma, ser uma Slytherin, pois esta não havia deixado de perguntar por Draco em toda e cada uma das cartas que lhe escrevera no decorrer do ano anterior, e muito menos havia deixado de falar dele durante as Férias de Verão, relatando como mal podia esperar para entrar em Hogwarts e poder ver o seu amigo mais vezes. Como tal, Daphne estava ciente de que a sua irmãzinha parecia ter desenvolvido uma crush pelo seu amigo, ainda quando a mesma ainda não se tivesse apercebido; só esperava que Pansy e Lynx não lhe dificultassem muito a vida.

O jantar iniciou e Astoria sentiu-se feliz de se poder, por fim, juntar à sua irmã e aos seus amigos, depois do ano que passara sozinha, enquanto estes frequentavam o seu Primeiro Ano em Hogwarts.

oOo

Quando, no dia seguinte, chegaram as corujas com o Profeta Diário, toda a escola ficou a saber da pequena travessura que certo duo de leões havia realizado ao dirigir um carro voador em pleno Mundo Muggle e que, como se tal não bastasse, ainda havia sido fotografado por um homem muggle.

Blaise ria-se, pregando a todo o crente que desta os Gryffindors não se safavam e que, com certeza, seriam expulsos. Draco olhou para Harry com um gesto de pena alheia e, com a ajuda de Pansy, conseguiu arrastar o italiano para fora do Salão Principal.

Pouco depois do escândalo criado por Zabini, chegou Errol, chocando com as louças e espalhando comida pelas roupas, cabelos e rostos de todos pelos quais passava. É um facto que nesse dia já ninguém recordava Zabini, pois ninguém deixava de falar e rir do _Howler_ , que Ron recebera da sua queridíssima mãe. Onde, obviamente, o culpou de tudo e desmanchou-se em elogios para com Harry, sob o olhar incrédulo dos gémeos pela cara de pau da sua mãe.

oOo

 _31 de Outubro de 1992_

O Trio de Ouro estava a caminho da aula quando foram interceptados por um novato, Colin Creevey, que havia tirado uma foto do herói e pedia para que este a autografasse. Blaise, que se encontrava de passagem acompanhado por Crabbe e Goyle, logo tomou controlo da situação.

― Façam fila! ― exclamou no meio do corredor, estendendo os braços como se quisesse vender algo ― Potter vai dar uma sessão de autógrafos, assim que façam fila, os cem primeiros têm direito a uma foto com o Herói! Vamos, estão à espera do quê? Consigam já o vosso próprio autógrafo personalizado!

Lockhart, atraído pela multidão, aproximou-se.

― Quem é que está a dar autógrafos?

― Harry Potter, Professor! ― respondeu Blaise, olhando na direção de Harry com um sorriso de escárnio.

― Harry, sei que a fama é algo viciante e que todos querem ter o seu momento de glória ao longo da vida, mas ainda é muito cedo para que comeces a dar autó para mim, foi necessário não só publicar vários livros, como também ganhar o Prémio Anual de Sorriso Mais Encantador, atribuído pela revista Coração de Bruxa, três vezes consecutivas ― disse Lockhart com um sorriso luminoso, enquanto movia a cabeça fazendo os seus caracóis moverem-se, arrancando com esse gesto inúmeros suspiros a várias das garotas presentes. ― Depois do jantar vem ao meu escritório para receber um castigo e logo poderei ensinar-te os segredos por detrás da fama.

oOo

Harry olhou para o relógio e concluiu que já estava quase na hora do toque de recolha, além de que a sua mão já estava dolorida de responder a tantas cartas de admiradoras do Professor Lockhart.

Quando chegou à porta do Escritório do Professor de Defesa, Harry começou a ouvir uma voz com claros desejos assassinos, pelo que abandonou a divisão apressadamente para poder procurar a origem da dita cuja, encostando-se às paredes para escutar melhor. Os outros dois leões que constituíam o Trio de Ouro, encontraram-no pegado a uma parede e curiosos perguntaram-lhe o que se passava e Harry contou então sobre a enigmática e assustadora voz.

Temendo que o dono da misteriosa voz, que apenas ele parecia conseguir escutar, matasse alguém, correu para o impedir. Ao virar a esquina, ao fundo do corredor, a voz desapareceu e o trio viu um reflexo na água, pelo que olhou para a parede e viu escrito na branca pedra, em vermelho escarlate, num tom que seria presumivelmente sangue: "A Câmara dos Segredos foi aberta temam inimigos do Herdeiro".

Antes que fosse possível procurarem alguém para pedir auxílio, apareceram vários estudantes que se dirigiam aos seus respectivos dormitórios. Filch já ia começar a reclamar sobre quem iria limpar aquela imundice quando viu a sua preciosa gata, rígida como uma pedra, pendurada num dos suportes para as tochas, pensando que estava morta, acusou o trio de tê-la assassinado. Dumbledore, que chegava com o restante Corpo Docente, colocou o seu melhor ar de consternação e preocupação para poder defender o Trio de Ouro; afirmando que a gata estava apenas petrificada e não morta, como o zelador afirmava, pelo que Severus elaboraria o antídoto assim que as mandrágoras que a Professora Sprout plantara atingissem a maturidade necessária.

Quando todos os estudantes já iam de regresso para as suas respectivas casas, Blaise leu a frase em voz alta, concluindo com as seguintes palavras: "Os sangue-ruins são os próximos". Draco fulminou-o com o olhar para depois suspirar, não sabia o que tinha acontecido com o seu amigo, sentia falta da sua atitude brincalhona e carinhosa. Só esperava que não estivesse perdido para sempre.

Harry viu a interação e sentiu uma pontada no peito. É que acaso estava doente?

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hmm… Qual será a doença do nosso Harryzinho?


	22. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Capítulo 21** **–** **Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

 _Novembro de 1992_

A Equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor encontrava-se nesse preciso momento a percorrer os corredores que davam acesso direto ao Campo de Treino, quando Oliver Wood, o Capitão da Equipa, fez cara de desagrado ao avistar a Equipa de Slytherin sair de um corredor, vinda da direção oposta, mas desafortunadamente com o mesmo destino.

― O quê? Não acredito! ― exclamou Wood, para em seguida interceptar o caminho do Capitão da Equipa de Slytherin ― Onde é que pensas que vais, Flint?

― Treino de Quidditch!

― Reservei o campo hoje para o treino de Gryffindor.

― Temos a permissão do nosso Chefe de Casa ― disse Flint, cedendo-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho.

Ron, ao ver o que se estava a passar, levantou-se, dizendo a Hermione que provavelmente haveriam problemas.

― "Eu, Professor Snape, venho por este meio dar permissão à Equipa de Slytherin para utilizar o Campo de Treino, dada a necessidade de treinar o novo apanhador." ― leu Wood em voz alta, terminando abruptamente a frase ― Têm um novo apanhador? Quem? ― perguntou com a pulga atrás da orelha, passando uma rápida lista de possibilidades na sua mente e planeando estratégias para enfrentar cada uma delas no Campo de Quidditch.

A equipa abre caminho para um estudante do Segundo Ano que avança com uma atitude arrogantemente orgulhosa.

― Zabini? ― questiona Harry incrédulo.

― É isso mesmo… Adivinha só a novidade?! ― Movendo o cabo da vassoura de uma mão para a outra, exibindo-a de forma subtil.

― É uma Nimbus 2001, ainda nem sequer estão no mercado… ― constatou Ron, tentando não deixar a sua inveja em evidência. Ao olhar mais atentamente apercebeu-se que não era apenas o menino negro, mas que toda a equipa tinha as novíssimas Nimbus ― Como foi que as conseguiram?

― Da mãe do Blaise ― respondeu Flint, olhando Ron com um sorriso de diversão.

― Vês, Weasley? Ao contrário de alguns, a minha mãe pode dar-se ao luxo de comprar apenas o melhor! ― Zabini reuniu o seu melhor sarcasmo. ― Não como a tua família que, muito provavelmente, teria de ir juntando um raminho de cada vez… Para conseguir fazer uma!

― Ao menos em Gryffindor ninguém teve de comprar o lugar na equipa, eles tiveram que provar que tinham talento! ― exclamou Hermione com uma aura de sabe-tudo.

Zabini, furibundo, aproximou-se a Hermione e encarou-a fixamente.

― Ninguém pediu a tua opinião… Sua pequena e suja sangue-ruim! ― disse com um tom repleto de desprezo.

― Vais pagar por essa, Zabini! ― Ron, esquecendo-se dos desastres causados anteriormente pela sua varinha, após esta ter quebrado no incidente do Salgueiro Lutador, apontou-a na direção do Slytherin. ― _Eatslug_!

Um brilho esverdeado debateu-se com uma força invisível e recuou, atingindo Ron para completa diversão dos Slytherins presentes. Ron caiu, e os seus amigos correram preocupados para tentar socorrê-lo, pois este já começava a apresentar dificuldade em manter uma expressão impassível, devido à sensação que tentava forçá-lo a vomitar.

― Estás bem, Ron? ― O ruivo virou-se de costas para eles, ignorando a questão de Hermione. ― Diz algo! ― exigiu a menina com a preocupação à flor da pele.

Ron vomitou, revelando uma nojenta e escorregadia lesma.

― Wow! ― exclamou Colin entusiasmado, fotografando o acontecimento inédito ― Posso tirar outra, Harry, desta vez com uma panorâmica frontal?

― Não, Colin! Agora sai do caminho, Ron precisa de ajuda… ― disse Harry enquanto erguia Ron do chão, com a ajuda de Hermione ― Vamos, pensa… ― falou para si mesmo ― É melhor levá-lo à cabana de Hagrid! ― concluiu na direção de Hermione, ao mesmo tempo que Ron cuspia outra lesma que aterrou em airosa vitória sobre o relvado. Harry, ao ver isso, acrescentou alarmado. ― Ele saberá o que fazer. "Espero eu…" ― concluiu mentalmente.

oOo

Hagrid entrou dizendo que esse incidente necessitava do uso de equipamento especial, deixando cair um grande balde no chão, que logo serviu para que Ron o utilizasse como método para conter as lesmas que caiam a cada certo tempo.

― Temo que teremos de esperar que pare sozinho… ― Ron abraçou o balde contra o peito como se este fosse um bote salva-vidas e vomitou uma nova lesma, para nojo dos presentes, que quase sentiram a necessidade de se unir à missão de vómito do ruivo. ― Vai parar… eventualmente ― sussurrou quase inaudivelmente. ― De qualquer forma, quem é que Ron tentou amaldiçoar?

Escutou-se alguém bater à porta e Hagrid levantou-se para poder abri-la. Um loirinho entrou preocupado.

― Estás bem, Hermione? ― perguntou Draco ― Pansy contou-me que te tinha passado algo, mas não deu detalhes.

― Zabini ― disse Harry ―, ele chamou a Hermione… Bom, eu não sei exatamente o que significa.

― Ele disse que eu era uma "pequena e suja sangue-ruim" ― recitou a menina de cabelos volumosos.

Hagrid abriu a boca espantado.

― Não, diz-me que ele não fez isso!? ― disse Hagrid escandalizado.

― O que é que significa sangue-ruim? ― perguntou Hermione ― Não sei o que é, mas não pode ser bom se Ron esteve disposto a enfeitiçá-lo e Hagrid ficou tão escandalizado.

― Hermione, Ron teve uma reação perfeitamente natural. ― Suspirou, desiludido com o seu amigo. ― O termo sangue-ruim é um termo pejorativo que alguns sangue-puros utilizam para se referir aos magos nascidos de muggles, ou seja, cujos pais não tem magia.

Hermione, ao entender a tamanha dimensão do insulto que recebera, sentiu as lágrimas lutarem por abandonar os seus olhos.

― Hermione, é exatamente por isso que nunca deves permitir que te chamem assim. Não há mal nenhum em ter pais muggles, ou gostar de muggles. Eu próprio tenho amigos muggles… ― confessou Draco para surpresa de Ron que, pálido, ainda vomitava lesmas ― Pode que sejas filha de pais muggles, mas és uma das bruxas mais inteligentes que conheço.

― Malfoy tem razão, ainda não inventaram um único que feitiço que a nossa Hermione não consiga executar ― concluiu Hagrid com orgulho na voz.

Hermione, ainda um pouco abalada, sorriu timidamente perante os elogios.

oOo

O jogo já ia avançado quando Harry sentiu uma ligeira sensação de formigueiro, que provinha da bracelete, no seu pulso, que rapidamente se transformou em calor como resposta automática a uma bludger louca que resolveu persegui-lo, quase o acertando na cabeça. Wood, preocupado, alertou-o para que tivesse cuidado, sem reparar que a bludger se dirigia nesse mesmo instante contra ele, partindo-lhe o cabo da vassoura no processo. O Capitão de Gryffindor perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu. A bludger voltou ao ataque, tentando dar na cabeça do herói.

Draco aferrou-se fortemente ao varão do balcão, tentando conter a preocupação. Pansy, ao dar-se conta, tentou tranquilizá-lo.

― Ele vai ficar bem, meu Pequeno Dragãozinho; Potter tem um nível de sorte absurdamente descomunal… ― disse Pansy, sem se aperceber que Astoria havia notado as suas palavras e agora os escutava atentamente.

― Mas ainda não consigo deixar de me preocupar. Aquela bludger está obviamente fora de controle. Não terá sido enfeitiçada? Alguém está a tentar matar o meu Harry? ― perguntou Draco, histérico, sem notar que se havia referido ao moreno com um pronome possessivo. Mas tal não passou despercebido para Pansy, que rodou os olhos exasperada, e muito menos para a jovem Astoria.

― O diretor não vai permitir que nada lhe aconteça ― disse Theodore, tentando esconder um leve sorriso ao lembrar-se que o bebé do grupo por um momento tinha considerado Potter como sua propriedade.

"Prevejo tempo enevoado com possíveis nuvens para Blaise", pensou o moreno, rindo disfarçadamente.

― Mas o velho…

― Dumbledore não lhe faria nada havendo tantas testemunhas… ― interrompeu Pansy.

Draco suspirou e rezou a Merlin e Salazar para que nada de mal acontecesse com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Até rezaria a Godric, se com isso conseguisse assegurar a integridade do maior, mas o seu pai nunca poderia saber, ou lançaria um grito ao céu e desmaiaria de forma muito pouco Malfoyesca, para critérios Malfoyescos, ou seja, estatelar-se-ia no chão de forma deselegante, indigna e escandalosa. O seu papi conseguia ser uma grande Drama Queen quando queria.

Enquanto o platinado continuava com as suas desesperadas preces, Harry tentava com muito esforço evitar que a bludger o apanhasse desprevenido e o atingisse em cheio, recorrendo aos avisos da bracelete, que quase lhe deixava a pele em carne viva cada vez que a bludger se aproximava demasiado a ele. Blaise sorriu com todos os dentes da boca, ao pensar que em breve Potter deixaria de ser uma pedra no seu caríssimo sapato de marca.

"Bendita bludger! Continua a tentar, tu consegues… acerta-lhe com todas as tuas forças", pensou com um sorriso de felicidade evidente, que não passou despercebido por Theodore que sentado na arquibancada esmeralda abanou a cabeça para os lados, encarando o apanhador de Slytherin sem querer acreditar no quão vingativo o italiano podia ser quando alguém se intrometia entre ele e o bebé do grupo.

Harry desviou-se uma vez mais da bludger, ficando por fim, frente a frente com o apanhador de Slytherin.

― A treinar para o espetáculo de ballet, Potter? ― perguntou Blaise, cuspindo o nome do leão.

Blaise, que continuava a divagar nos seus pensamentos com um mundo livre da Maldição Potteriana, não notou a snitch, que voava com inocente travessura por detrás dele, à altura da sua cabeça, ziguezagueando de um lado para o outro e espreitando pelos lados, quase roçando as suas orelhas. Harry encarava a bolita dourada que fugiu, assustada com o brusco aparecimento da bludger com instintos assassinos apurados.

O Gryffindor esticou o braço e jogou-se no encalço da snitch, sendo seguido de perto por Blaise-Imbecil-Zabini, como o moreno gostava de denominar o rival na sua mente. O Slytherin deu-lhe uma cotovelada, o que lhe permitiu distrair o apanhador da equipa adversária tempo o suficiente para poder assim ultrapassá-lo. A bludger seguiu-os apressadamente e logo causou um acidente, que fez com que Blaise desse várias magníficas cambalhotas pelo ar, perfeitamente executadas, para terminar sentado de rabo no chão, para diversão dos leões, que se gargalhavam a todo o pulmão, e preocupação de várias serpentes histéricas (Cof… Corte… Cof... de… Cof… Cof... Prata… Cof… Cof).

Na bancada destinada ao Corpo Docente, Lady Arabella apertou o tecido do belíssimo e delicado vestido negro com preocupação, sendo tranquilizada por Lucius e Severus, que lhe asseguraram que o seu rebento estava de perfeita saúde e que assim que o jogo se concluísse poderia constatar por si mesma.

Harry ergueu o braço uma vez mais, momento em que a bludger aproveitou para lhe acertar em cheio, resultando em Harry com o braço direito fraturado. O apanhador levou o braço lesionado ao peito, inclinou-se sobre a vassoura levantando o braço esquerdo e apanhando por fim a snitch, no entanto, não pôde evitar cair ao chão devido à perda do seu já precário equilíbrio sobre a Nimbus 2000.

― Harry Potter apanhou a snitch! ― exclamou Jordan Lee, o amigo dos gémeos, que exercia a função de Comentarista Desportivo ― Gryffindor gaaaaanhaa!

A multidão gritava vivas, enquanto os companheiros de equipa e os amigos de Harry corriam para averiguar como este se encontrava. A bludger voltou ao ataque, batendo fortemente contra o chão, conseguindo o jogador, por mera sorte, desviar-se a tempo de não perder as preciosas "joias" da Família Potter.

― _Finite Incantatem_! ― exclamou Draco, apontando a varinha na direção da perigosa bludger e unindo-se aos Gryffindors.

― Estás bem? ― perguntou Hermione a morrer de preocupação.

O Professor Lockhart corria (com cara de psicopata, o qual realmente era, mas que nunca admitiria) querendo o seu momento de glória.

― Penso que parti o braço ― disse Harry, pensando para si mesmo: "Tenho a certeza que o parti. Conheço perfeitamente a sensação de estalo que produz um osso ao fraturar, mas não quero preocupá-los. Há-de curar… eventualmente. As fraturas que me "ofereceu" o tio Vernon curam sempre, demoram, mas curam, pelo que não há motivo para preocupação."

― Não te preocupes, Harry! ― Lockhart ajoelhou-se ao lado do seu jovem estudante. ― Posso arranjar isso num piscar de olhos.

― Nem sequer pense nisso, seu vigarista ― exclamou Draco exaltado. ― Vamos esperar pela enfermeira. Sem querer ofender, mas o Professor só vai piorar a situação.

― Não há nada com o que se preocupar, jovem Malfoy, garanto-lhe que sei perfeitamente o que estou a fazer.

― Duvido muito! ― Draco ergueu a varinha antes de que o professor pudesse fazer algo. ― _Braquium Remendom_!

Harry mexeu o braço com admiração ao constatar que estava em perfeito estado, e que não sentia absolutamente dor nenhuma.

― Eu podia ter feito isso ― disse Lockhart indignado, perante a perda da oportunidade de triunfar frente à imprensa que fora assistir ao jogo.

― Claro! ― exclamou o Professor Snape por trás dele com escárnio ― Provavelmente o jovem Potter teria terminado sem ossos a julgar pelo movimento de varinha ao qual esse feitiço realmente pertence… Draco, segue-me!

O restante Pessoal Docente chegou ao pé do grupo após os Slytherins se terem retirado e encaminhado para o castelo, auxiliando um dolorido Blaise, porém inteiro e sem ferimentos graves, que fazia queixinhas à mamã, que o consolava com frases amorosas e festinhas no cabelo, pelo que não se aperceberam do feitiço que Draco havia realizado, mas não foi o mesmo no caso de Hermione, que sabia que aquele feitiço não constava dos manuais do Segundo Ano, visto que ela já os tinha lido todos do princípio ao fim… na realidade até os lera três vezes (mas... quem é que está a contar!?).

Agora que recordava, tinha havido um incidente semelhante no ano anterior, Draco usara feitiços que ainda não haviam sido ensinados para deter o confronto entre Harry e Zabini durante a primeira Aula de Voo. Um estudante não deveria ser capaz de realizar feitiços tão avançados, Draco escondia algo e ela iria, sem dúvida nenhuma, descobri-lo a todo custo algum dia, ou deixaria de se chamar Hermione Joan, queria dizer, Hermione Jane Granger!

oOo

Essa mesma noite, Severus e Lucius averiguaram a verdade por detrás do que ocorrera no Jogo de Quidditch: Dobby havia agido de forma autónoma e tentara uma vez mais forçar Harry Potter a abandonar a escola.

Para acalmar o pobre elfo, que se lamentava entre grandes gritos intercalados por uma gigantesca choradeira, os adultos enviaram-no com uma nova mensagem para Potter: "A Câmara dos Segredos já foi aberta antes". Senão podiam evitar que se metesse no assunto, haveria que pelo menos dar-lhe uma ajudita, visto que o velho não o faria, de certezinha absoluta.

oOo

Harry recebeu uma visita do estranho elfo doméstico, que o visitara previamente em casa dos seus tios, durante a noite que passara na enfermaria. Ainda quando estivesse aparentemente em perfeitas condições, a enfermeira queria que tivesse um bom descanso, pois quando decidiu realizar um diagnóstico completo este apresentou um severo quadro de desnutrição e variadas lesões antigas, algumas das quais ainda não estavam completamente curadas.

Sem que Harry se apercebesse, deu-lhe algumas poções nutritivas. A criança dava dó de tão magra que estava, Poppy podia ver claramente o formato das costelas do rapaz durante o exame físico. Não entendia porque o Diretor o tinha enviado para uma casa, onde obviamente, não o estavam a alimentar corretamente, para não falar dos ferimentos que eram claramente resultado de abuso físico. E haviam ainda umas certas lacunas na sua memória que coincidia com os registos de atendimento médico do Herdeiro Potter.

Poppy já havia visto os sintomas e sequelas do feitiço _Obliviate_ vezes o suficiente durante a sua carreira para poder associar as suas lacunas de memória com esse feitiço em particular. E, era um facto irrevogável, que não haviam muitas pessoas capazes de executar o feitiço com a mestria necessária para eliminar qualquer traço remanescente. Existindo atualmente apenas três feiticeiros no castelo com esse nível de mestria: Flitwick, mas este não possuía motivo para esconder as visitas de Harry à enfermaria; Snape, mais do mesmo; só restava o último, Dumbledore, este tinha começado a agir de forma muito suspeita desde o início do Ano Letivo anterior.

oOo

 _Vários dias depois_

O trio estava reunido na Sala Comum a discutir a informação que Dobby cedera, junto à que haviam conseguido do Professor de História de Magia. Concluíram que a Câmara fora aberta há cinquenta anos e que apenas o Herdeiro de Slytherin poderia tê-lo feito, pelo que este tinha que estar no castelo.

― Tem de ser Malfoy, pensem, a sua família sempre estudou em Hogwarts! Provavelmente passam a chave de pais para filhos ― expôs Ron, ainda não tendo conseguido abandonar de todo o ódio que os seus pais lhe haviam inculcado desde a sua mais terna infância. Arthur bem que tinha tentado desfazer o seu erro, mas não é possível desfazer numas poucas semanas o que levou anos a criar, um ódio ardente, por tudo o que esteja minimamente associado ao apelido Malfoy.

― Não penso que seja ele… ― disse Hermione ― Lembrem-se do que estava escrito na parede, tem de ser alguém que odeie tudo o que tenha a ver com o Mundo Muggle. Draco não odeia os filhos de muggle, ele até tem amigos muggles.

― Draco? ― perguntou Ron aborrecido.

― Desde quando é Draco? ― perguntou Harry, ciumento de que outra pessoa que, não os amigos do loirinho, chamasse o seu Anjo pelo nome próprio.

― Desde que escutei Parkinson e Greengrass rirem-se às gargalhadas enquanto comentavam que Zabini andava a arrastar-se pelos cantos deprimido porque Draco lhe havia dado um tremendo sermão por me ter chamado sangue-ruim, e que tinha decidido deixar de lhe falar até que ele me viesse pedir desculpa.

― Zabini nunca faria isso! ― constatou Harry, recordando o horrível caráter da Serpente Negra.

― Pois parece que és o único que pensa isso, Harry. Pelo que pude averiguar, os Slytherins já começaram a fazer apostas e até os gémeos se uniram. As apostas estão claramente a favor do Draco, todos parecem estar convencidos de que ele vai acabar por me pedir desculpa.

Não demorou muito para que a previsão de Hermione se concretizasse e Zabini, qual cachorrinho com a cauda entre as patas, arrastou-se para pedir-lhe desculpa, ao não conseguir suportar a indiferença da sua Tormenta Pessoal de mirada cinza, tal qual o céu durante uma tempestade.

Os gémeos Weasley testemunharam em primeira fila.

― Ganhámos! ― exclamaram, batendo as palmas das mãos e correndo em direção às masmorras para recolher o lucro das suas apostas, felizes de terem extorquido uns quantos snobs convencidos.

Foi também por essa altura que Hermione decidiu que a poção _polissuco_ era a melhor opção para se poder infiltrar na Sala Comum das Serpentes, e assim conseguirem descobrir se Zabini era de facto o Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin.


	23. Clube de Duelos

**Cap** **í** **tulo 22 – Clube de Duelos**

 _Dezembro de 1992_

O Trio de Ouro entrou na Sala Comum com cara de sono e deparou-se com uma conglomeração frente ao Quadro de Avisos.

― Que ocorre? ― perguntou Harry a Neville.

― Lockhart abriu um Clube de Duelo, disponível para todos os estudantes, independentemente do ano em que estejam ou a casa a que pertençam.

― Harry, Ron, esta é a oportunidade perfeita para tentar averiguar algo sobre Zabini… ― disse Hermione com um brilho de entusiasmo no olhar ― Devíamos inscrever-nos.

― Tens a certeza que esse é o teu verdadeiro motivo, Hermione? ― perguntou Ron com um sorriso de divertimento.

― Porque outra razão haveria de ser, Ron? ― A menina de cabelos volumosos cruzou os braços indignada.

― Talvez… Não sei, para poderes suspirar por Lockhart como todas as outras meninas da escola? ― comentou Harry, encolhendo os ombros e batendo na mão de Ron em gesto de vitória ― Estão quase prontas para começar um coro de suspiros, só falta decidir quem será a solista! ― concluiu, entre risadas, na companhia do ruivo ― Desejas candidatar-te à vaga, Hermione?

― Eu nunca faria isso! E vocês… ― Levantou a mão, apontando o dedo e deslizando-o de um para o outro. ― Decidiram unir-se contra mim?

― Quem se uniu contra ti, Hermione? ― questionou um dos gémeos, pelo que a menina assinalou os seus ofensores.

― Rony, isso não se faz… ― ralhou o outro gémeo. Hermione sorriu ao pensar que tinha conseguido um aliado. ― Como pudeste fazer algo assim sem sequer nos convidar? ― lamentou, aparentando estar profundamente magoado com a atitude do varão mais jovem da família Weasley.

Hermione bufou exasperada e saiu da Sala Comum, batendo fortemente com os pés no chão de pedra. O som das passadas ecoaram pelos corredores, diminuindo de intensidade à medida que esta se afastava.

oOo

Na Sala Comum de Slytherin, Draco lia atentamente o mesmo aviso que fora colocado em todas as Casas de Hogwarts.

― Vejo que o farsante decidiu virar a piada da escola! ― exclamou Daphne.

― Agora é um farsante? Acho que me recordo vagamente que, não há muito tempo, tipo… ontem? ― perguntou Theo na direção dos amigos, procurando confirmação, ao que Blaise e Milly assentiram com a cabeça ― Derretias-te entre suspiros à mera menção do seu nome ― gozou, enquanto os seus amigos assentiam em concordância uma vez mais. ― Olha só é o professor Lockhart! ― Apontou para o lado oposto.

― Aonde? Aonde? Aonde? Onde está o meu belo e encantador Lockhart? Ah! Professor… ― Blaise imitou a voz de Daphne e suspirou, juntando as mãos como se estivesse a orar, enquanto olhava para todos os lados, para concluir a sua magnífica atuação com um desmaio melodramático.

― Oh, não! Estás bem, Daphne querida? ― Pansy correu até Blaise ― Espera um momento vou chamar o Professor Lockhart para te fazer respiração boca a boca.

― Wew! ― exclamou o moreno com nojo e mudou de tema ― Pensas entrar no clube, Draco? ― perguntou o italiano de pele achocolatada.

― Não sei, só se for para o ver fazer o ridículo. E vocês, pensam inscrever-se? ― Olhando para os seus amigos, que se miravam entre si.

― Só se tu quiseres, meu Dragãozinho! ― exclamou Pansy, abraçando o loiro e acariciando-lhe o cabelo sedoso ao toque.

Lynx começou a rodeá-los para de seguida se colocar em posição de ataque.

― Nem sequer penses nisso, que eu não sou o inimigo aqui! ― Pansy fulminou o gatito, que a olhou desconfiadamente. ― Vá lá, Lynx, sabes que estamos do mesmo lado ― começou a dizer a loira em sua defesa, separando-se do menino de olhos prateados e retrocedendo um passo.

― Uau! Isto vai ser memorável… ― Blaise sorriu perversamente, pensando estar prestes a presenciar um ataque, contra a única pessoa do grupo que ainda não havia caído vítima do gato demoníaco, que podia muito bem ser um engendro desconhecido do mesmíssimo Lúcifer.

O gatito encarou fixamente nos olhos da loira de olhos azuis, para terminar por deixar de lhe prestar atenção e optar por tentar conseguir atrair a atenção do seu dono .

― Mas… o que é que foi isso? Não é justo! Porque é que essa besta não te ataca?

― Blaise, querido, Lynx sabe perfeitamente que eu não sou sua inimiga e sim tudo o contrário, sou sua aliada. A sua maior aliada! ― concluiu Pansy, fazendo ênfase na última parte.

― Aaaaaaaaah! ― gritou o garoto de pele escura, puxando os cabelos com desespero, fazendo com que a pequena e tímida Astoria, que estava ao seu lado, desse um tremendo pulo de susto.

― Blaise, estás bem? ― perguntou Draco, que não acompanhara o diálogo, estando mais concentrado em dar carícias ao seu mimoso gatito, que havia encontrado forma de pular para o seu colo, literalmente, saltando de móvel em móvel até aterrar nos amorosos braços do seu dono.

― Draquinho, não deves falar com loucos! ― disse Pansy com a sua típica voz de irmã mais velha compreensiva e agarrando-o por um dos braços, para guiá-lo até ao Salão Principal, bem longe da loucura que acometia o moreno.

― Mas… Ele está realmente bem? ― questionou olhando para Lynx, que esfregava a cabecita no seu peito, enquanto ronronava de gosto e satisfação.

― Não te preocupes, só está a fazer birra, há-de acabar por lhe passar… eventualmente. ― A loira riu de satisfação por sempre conseguir sair-se com a sua e frustrar os planos do Herdeiro Zabini para tentar ganhar a atenção do Dragão Bebé.

oOo

As serpentes entraram no Salão Principal e imediatamente a atenção dos presentes foi dirigida à pequena e fofa criatura que esfregava a cabecinha no peito do Príncipe das Serpentes, enquanto ronronava deleitosamente..

Os gémeos estavam a sair do salão e pensavam parar ao pé das grandes portas duplas, para cumprimentarem os seus aprendizes, mas mudaram rapidamente de ideias ao sentirem um arrepio percorrer-lhes a espinha ao recordar os escassos, mas dolorosos encontros que haviam compartido com a pequena criatura peluda e aparentemente inofensiva.

Draco, triste por pensar que os ruivos o tinham ignorado, sentou-se na mesa da sua Casa e Lynx saltou prontamente para cima da mesma, para proceder a realizar um pequeno desfile de olhares ameaçadores a todos os estudantes que se encontravam no seu raio de alcance.

O Trio de Ouro acabava de se sentar à mesa, quando Harry sentiu um olhar abrasador na sua nuca, pelo que que virou-se lentamente, deparando-se com as ametistas que o haviam começado a aterrorizar desde o momento em que vira o gatinho, de aparência erroneamente indefesa, realizar obras de arte à base de arranhadelas e mordiscos nas caras das pessoas, ou mãos, braços, pernas… Basicamente, qualquer extremidade próxima era um potencial alvo para a fúria de Lynx.

― Vejo que o Terror de Slytherin já te deu as boas vindas, a julgar pela forma que tremes e o olhar aterrorizado que tens neste exato momento ― disse Neville. ― Os gémeos pisgaram-se mal o viram.

― De quem estão a falar? ― perguntou Hermione muito curiosa ― Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Slytherin com essa alcunha. Já ouvi chamarem Tirana a Parkinson e, obviamente, não há ninguém nesta escola que não esteja ciente que Draco é o Príncipe das Serpentes, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre alguém apelidado de Terror.

― O Terror de Slytherin não é um estudante, Hermione… ― começou a dizer Harry.

― … é uma das mascotes de Slytherin, mais propriamente, o gato que está a aterrorizar as serpentes neste preciso momento ― concluiu Neville.

Hermione e Ron olharam na direção dos Slytherins, mesmo a tempo de ver um dos seus famosos ataques.

Marcus Flint apenas desejava averiguar onde se encontrava Blaise, para o informar de uma ligeira mudança de planos na estratégia do seu próximo jogo. No entanto, cometeu o erro de se sentar ao lado de Draco no decorrer do diálogo e, como resultado, tinha terminado com um furioso gatito com as garras artisticamente espetadas na sua, agora, dolorida face.

― E suponho que essa é a razão pela qual lhe chamam o "Terror de Slytherin" ― constatou Hermione de forma séria. ― Quase sinto pena por eles, terem de lidar com aquele gato todos os dias, deve ser uma tortura.

― Ele não é assim tão mau… ― defendeu Neville, não muito convencido das suas próprias palavras.

― Claro, é fácil dizer isso quando não estás na lista negra dele ― disse Harry, sentindo um novo arrepio. ― E, infelizmente para mim… já estou nela.

― E o que é que se tem de fazer para entrar na lista negra de um gato!? ― perguntou Ron às gargalhadas ― O que é que lhe fizeste, para que ele te odeie assim tanto? Pisaste-lhe a cauda, foi? ― continuou a gozar com Harry ― Ou esqueceste-te de lhe trocar a areia da caixa? Não, não, melhor ainda, roubaste-lhe o pescado que ia comer para o jantar, foi?…

O pequeno-almoço continuou entre burlas de Ron, que se divertia à custa do seu amigo de olhos esmeralda.

oOo

Depois de muito discutir, os leões decidiram seguir o conselho de Hermione e ver se conseguiam averiguar algo durante o Clube de Duelo. Caso não desse em nada, pelo menos poderiam ver Lockhart envergonhar-se publicamente, segundo os meninos, claro; Hermione ainda estava, ligeiramente, influenciada pelo sorriso encantador do Professor de Defesa.

Por outro lado, as serpentes haviam chegado a um consenso de ir ver o falhanço colossal de Lockhart e documentá-lo para posterioridade, pelo que Draco, sendo o único capaz de extrair as suas próprias memórias, era o encarregado de não perder um único detalhe, para que pudessem visitar a sua recordação sempre que quisessem dar umas boas gargalhadas.

oOo

― Aproximem-se… a...pro...xi...mem...se… ― disse Lockhart, atravessando o pódio disposto para um duelo de demonstração ― Conseguem todos ver-me? Conseguem todos… ouvir-me? Excelente! ― Jogou a capa para trás teatralmente e a cabeça para o lado oposto, fazendo esvoaçar os seus loiros cabelos. ― Face aos escuros eventos das semanas recentes, o Professor Dumbledore, deu-me permissão para iniciar este pequeno Clube de Duelo, para treiná-los a todos em caso de que alguma vez necessitem de defender-se por si mesmos, como eu mesmo fiz em incontáveis ocasiões, para detalhes completos, vejam as minhas obras publicadas ― cantarolou, desatando o cordão que prendia a sua capa para retirá-la, procedendo a jogá-la entre os alunos.

Algumas meninas suspiraram ao fazer contacto com o tecido da capa, as serpentes, que se encontravam perto delas, decidiram espevitar um pouco as coisas, pois estavam muito aborrecidas com toda aquela lenga-lenga inútil. Pansy, colocou-se sorrateiramente por detrás de uma das três meninas que seguravam na capa do professor e puxou-lhe o cabelo, para desaparecer rapidamente de ao pé delas.

― Ei! Porque é que me puxaste o cabelo? ― Virando-se para trás, fulminou a menina que olhava para ela, ligeiramente confusa. ― Não penses que é dessa forma que vais conseguir este tesouro ― mencionou, abraçando-se fortemente ao tecido dourado.

Daphne, seguindo o exemplo de Pansy, pisou o pé da menina da esquerda e esfumou-se de igual maneira.

― Porque é que me pisaste? Estás a tentar ficar com a capa do Professor Lockhart só para ti? ― gritou em direção à menina do meio.

Milly aproximou-se da menina da direita e puxou a capa na direção contrária e juntou-se rapidamente às suas amiga, que se divertiam com o caos que haviam desatado no salão. Desta forma, as três adolescentes começaram a lutar pela possessão da capa. Uma chapada aqui, um puxão de cabelo acolá, uma pisadela no outro lado e de repente já não eram apenas aquelas três, e sim uma dúzia delas as que lutavam e gritavam entre elas sem saber bem porquê, nem como havia começado toda aquela balbúrdia.

Astoria, que havia estado a tentar falar com a sua irmã, empurrada pela multidão, pisou acidentalmente a capa de Blaise, estrangulando-o sem querer.

Draco e Pansy, preocupados com o moreno, aproximaram-se, mas Lynx, não gostando de que aquele fedelho voltasse a tentar ganhar a atenção do seu amo, só criou mais dificuldades para o italiano. Agora, além de lhe doer a garganta e estar a tossir pela impossibilidade de respirar corretamente, tinha o furioso felino a afiar as garras nos seus braços, visto que eram as extremidades mais fáceis de alcançar, sem a necessidade de abandonar os confortáveis e calorosos braços de Draco.

― Oh! Fred, não estás orgulhoso das nossas aprendizes?

As serpentes, apanhadas pela surpresa, viraram-se para trás, encontrando os gémeos Weasley a admirar a confusão criada por uma simples capa.

― Devo dizer que sim, são umas grandes travessas… As nossas meninas cresceram, George… Quase lamento tê-las levado pelo caminho "certo".

― Não lamentes, elas são as nossas futuras sucessoras e demonstraram estar plenamente qualificadas para a tarefa. Já só faltam Harry, Neville e o nosso bebé.

― Sim, e então, seremos a família perfeita, meu amor!

As meninas riam-se da nova palermice, que era o teatro dos gémeos, para incompreensão de Astoria. No início, tinham achado tudo muito estranho, mas agora pensavam que era sem dúvida muito divertido assistir às idiotices desses dois. Os ruivos deram as mãos e olharam fixamente nos olhos um do outro, fingindo que se iam beijar.

― Honey, dá-me um beijinho… ― Fred recuou e fingiu estar amuado.

― Não, não dou!

― Só um…

― Já te disse que não dou! E não é não e ponto final. ― Cruzou os braços e fez beicinho.

― Mas, porquê? ― Fez como se limpasse um par de lágrimas imaginárias. ― Acaso, amas outro?

Quando Lockhart se preparava para acalmar a confusão, tropeçou com os próprios pés e caiu no meio dos gémeos. Fred aproveitando o momento de confusão do professor, abraçou-se a ele.

― Sim, estou apaixonado por outro. Amo este homem desde o fundo do meu coração! ― O homem, de loiros cabelos encaracolados, olhou-o com incredulidade, enquanto a Corte de Prata continha uns leves risinhos, para não interromper a belíssima atuação dos ruivos de olhos azuis.

― Jovem, estou… ― Antes que o professor se conseguisse expressar, George lançou um grito de "profunda" agonia, acompanhado de lágrimas "amargas", que Lee Jordan lhe tinha colocado disfarçadamente com uma pequena bisnaga.

― Nãããão! ― Caiu de joelhos e levou as mãos à cabeça. ― Meu amor, não me faças isto… ― A multidão, já esquecida de todo o caos causado pelos direitos de possessão da capa, divertia-se com o teatro dos gémeos Weasley. ― O que é que ele tem que eu não tenho? ― Ergueu-se e apontou para o "rival" com um gesto dramático.

― Ora, é que acaso isso não é totalmente óbvio? Para come… ― iniciou Lockhart indignado pela insinuação de que poderia haver alguém superior a ele.

― É porque ele é famoso? ― O ruivo voltou a ajoelhar-se e segurou a sua mão como quem vai realizar um pedido de matrimónio e Lee Jordan, prontamente, invocou um ramo de rosas vermelhas e deu-o a George, que logo o ofereceu a Fred. ― Não me abandones. És o meu mundo e a minha vida, só te amo a ti! ― Fred fez-se o namorador e aceitou o ramo, fazendo gestos exagerados, levando-o ao rosto para sentir o odor das rosas. ― Obrigado por me aceitares, my honey! ― O ruivo levantou-se e abraçou o seu reflexo, levantando um pé de forma cómica, para se separar quase de seguida do seu pretendido, mas mantendo as mãos sobre os seus ombros. ― Se é fama o que tu desejas também a posso conseguir, serei…

― Mas o que é que se passa aqui? ― Severus Snape subiu ao pódio, interrompendo o discurso de George e encarou os responsáveis- ― Claro, tinham que ser vocês dois, Weasleys.

― Nós não fizemos nada, Professor Snape.

― Sim, só estávamos a tentar arranjar algo para passar o tempo, até que alguém apto a ensinar a fina e elegante arte do duelo aparecesse. ― Fred fez o seu já conhecido gesto de fingida inocência, sendo secundado por George. ― E agora que o Professor Snape chegou, podemos finalmente dar inicio à aula! ― concluiu encantadoramente.

Lockhart, furioso por ter deixado de ser o centro das atenções e que dissessem que não era apto a ensinar, subiu o pódio a correr, tropeçando nas escadas e caindo de cara no chão, arrancando alguns risinhos abafados de entre os estudantes. Levantou-se num pulo, subindo ao pódio, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e retomou o seu discurso, que fora interrompido anteriormente pela discussão das meninas.

― Permitam-me apresentar o meu assistente, Professor Snape. ― O dito cujo encarou-o atentamente. ― Ele concordou de bom grado em ajudar-me a fazer uma pequena demonstração. ― Snape fulminou-o com a mirada. ― Ora, não quero que nenhum de vocês, meus jovens, se preocupe. Ainda terão o vosso Mestre de Poções quando eu terminar com ele. Não temam!

― Oh, isto vai ser fenomenal! ― Goyle e Crabbe assentiram às palavras de Daphne. ― O Professor Snape vai dar completamente cabo dele.

― Severus não seria tão mau, mas poderia sem dúvida deixar Lockhart em maus lençóis. Principalmente o ego dele. ― Draco acariciava o gatito que não se separara dele durante todo o dia, ainda quando muitos corajosos ou idiotas o tinham tentado.

― Provavelmente vai parar à enfermaria… ― acrescentou Milly com voz suave e acanhada.

"Se conseguirem reunir os restos dele", pensou a timida moreninha, com uma expressão travessa, incontestavelmente marca Gémeos Weasley, aqueles dois eram, sem dúvida alguma, uma má influência para a inocente Milly.

― Não duvido de forma alguma disso ― concordou Draco, já imaginando o homem desacordado, com o seu espírito a pairar sobre o corpo, que era carregado pelo cortejo fúnebre de fanáticas de Lockhart. Enquanto ao mesmo tempo, tentava, sem êxito, que Lynx deixasse de insistir em afiar as suas garras, nas extremidades das pessoas que passavam ao seu lado, valendo vários gritos indignados e doloridos.

― Mal posso esperar por vê-lo perder aquele sorriso irritante… ― concluiu Theodore ― Dá-me uns nervos saber que não tem as habilidades necessárias para ensinar nesta escola… ou em qualquer outra. É uma autêntica fraude! ― As serpentes olharam na sua direção e assentiram, de acordo com as suas palavras.


	24. O Herdeiro de Slytherin

**Capítulo 23 − O Herdeiro de Slytherin**

Os professores colocaram-se em pose de duelo e Lockhart iniciou a contagem.

― Um, dois, três…

― _Expelliarmus_! ― Snape lançou o feitiço, causando Lockhart voasse uns bons dois metros ou três, para terminar a cair dolorosamente no final do pódio, rolando espalhafatosamente pelo lance de escadas.

― Eu disse-vos que isto ia ser demais! ― exclamou Daphne empolgada.

O Trio de Ouro encontrava-se do outro lado do pódio, ainda estupefacto.

― Acham que ele está bem? ― Hermione debruçava-se sobre o pódio, juntamente com os restantes alunos, que exibiam expressões de espanto.

― Quem é que se importa!? ― respondeu Ron, divertido.

Lockhart levantou-se e sacudiu a roupa, sem deixar transparecer a dor que acometia as suas costas, após baterem nos degraus.

― Foi uma excelente ideia mostrar-lhes esse feitiço, Professor Snape, mas se não se importa, devo dizer que era bastante óbvio o que estava prestes a fazer e que, se eu tivesse querido pará-lo, teria sido obviamente muito fácil! ― disse Lockhart, tentando esconder o seu nervosismo.

― Talvez, fosse mais prudente ensinar aos estudantes a melhor forma para bloquear quaisquer feitiços inimigos, Professor Lockhart.

― Uma excelente sugestão, Professor Snape! ― disse Lockhart, com um suor frio a descer-lhe pela testa, tais eram os nervos que o embargavam. Começou a passear pelo pódio, como quem procura por alguém. ― Vejamos… Um par de voluntários. Hmm… Potter, Weasley, que tal vocês?

Enquanto Harry subia ao pódio, Snape chamou Lockhart à atenção.

― Weasley é aquele que causa devastação com o mais simples dos feitiços, vai enviar Potter para o hospital numa caixa de fósforos… ― Ron engoliu em seco, não se sentindo capaz de discordar das palavras do Mestre de Poções. ― Posso sugerir alguém da minha própria Casa? ― Lockhart olhou para Snape à espera da sua proposta. ― Zabini, talvez? ― Lockhart assentiu e Snape indicou com um gesto de mão para que o moreno subisse à plataforma, o qual fez como lhe foi indicado.

Zabini passou ao lado do seu Chefe de Casa, enquanto tirava a varinha de dentro das suas vestes. Harry, que segurava a varinha desde que fora indicado para o duelo, reforçou o agarre sobre a mesma e avançou em direção ao seu adversário.

― Boa sorte, Potter! ― disse Lockhart ao cruzar-se com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, enquanto se dirigia ao fundo do pódio.

― Obrigado, senhor!

― Preparar… ― exclamou Lockhart prestes a dar início ao duelo. Os meninos ergueram as varinhas à altura dos seus rostos, como viram fazer os professores no enfrentamento anterior.

― Assustado, Potter? ― questionou Blaise com tom de troça.

― Isso querias tu! ― E desceram as varinhas para proceder a dar meia volta e avançar cinco passos. Viraram-se um para o outro e ergueram as respectivas varinhas em gesto de combate.

― À conta de três, lancem os vossos feitiços para desarmar o oponente, só… para… desarmar ― salientou o último, Lockhart. ― Não queremos quaisquer acidentes aqui. Um, dois…

― _Everte Statum_! ― invocou Blaise, antes de concluir a contagem, lançando Harry vários metros através do espaço aéreo, acabando por cair quase no final do pódio.

Draco, assustado, apertou o gatinho que carregava contra o peito, que se removia, indignado, tentando tentar afrouxar o abraço do seu amo, enquanto lançava ligeiros bufidos.

― Lamento, Lynx! ― Draco soltou o agarre com uma expressão de aflição, e o gatito encarou-o fixamente, para seguidamente virar a cabecita e perfurar Harry com as suas ametistas, por culpa daquele empecilho, o seu dono tinha-o magoado. Aquele humano estava a precisar de uma valente lição. Lynx olhou novamente para Draco e ronronou, buscando consolo, ao que o loirinho começou a fazer-lhe festinhas como pedido de desculpa.

Crabbe e Goyle riam sonoramente, enquanto Blaise sorria com orgulho, mas tal sorriso evaporou-se no instante em que Harry se pusera de pé e erguera a varinha com uma expressão decidida a brilhar na sua face.

― _Rictusempra_! ― Blaise começou a rir às gargalhadas, fruto do feitiço que o atingira. O Chefe da sua Casa lançou um _Finite Incantatem_ e ajudou-o a levantar-se do chão onde caíra de tanto se rir.

― Eu disse… só… desarmar! ― Lockhart tentou em vão chamá-los à atenção.

Blaise, já tendo recuperado a sua pose de duelo, lançou um feitiço à traição.

― _Serpensortia_! ― Um raio de luz saiu da ponta da varinha de Blaise e "criou" uma serpente, que causou o pânico entre os estudantes com a sua mera aparição.

O réptil começou a deslizar-se lentamente pelo pódio, encarando os estudantes em dados momentos. Blaise sorriu assumindo que esta era sem dúvida alguma a sua vitória definitiva.

― Não se mova, Potter ― disse Snape, avançando em direção à cobra. ― Eu vou livrar-me dela por si.

― Permita-me, Professor Snape! ― exclamou Lockhart de rompante, quase fazendo com que as pessoas mais próximas dessem um pulo pelo susto repentino, tendo elas se esquecido da sua presença, ainda quando aquela aula fora de facto uma iniciativa dele.

Snape parou de andar e Lockhart conjurou um feitiço, que jogou a serpente vários metros de altura pelo ar, acabando por aterrar exatamente no mesmo sítio, mas extremamente zangada. A cobra furiosa pelo tratamento que recebera por parte do estúpido humano sem educação, começou a encarar os estudantes de forma desafiante.

Sem se dar conta, Harry iniciou um diálogo com a serpente, tentando que esta não atacasse ninguém, mas esta encontrava-se verdadeiramente enraivecida com os maus tratos dispensados para com ela.

― * Não ataques ninguém * ― pediu Harry em parseltongue. A cobra encarou um estudante do Primeiro Ano de Gryffindor.

― * Humanos bastardos, que se acham superiores…* ― Tirou a língua e virou a cabeça para ameaçar o estudante que encarara anteriormente.

― * Peço desculpa, não foi a nossa intenção, mas por favor não o ataques. Ele não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu. * ― A cobra virou-se para Harry e começou a deslizar na sua direção.

― * Então quem foi? *

― * Foi um estudante, mas ele não te queria importunar * ― disse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu em defesa do Slytherin.

― * Mas incomodou, estava eu muito tranquila na Savana a tomar um esplêndido e maravilhoso banho de sol, quando do nada aparece uma luz e suga-me para acabar a aparecer no meio de um bando de crias humanas, que me encaram como se fosse algum tipo de atração de circo! *

― * Não sabia que as serpentes sabiam o que é um circo!? * ― A serpente bufou em desagrado.

― * Só devolve-me ao meu território, tenho que cuidar dos meus ovos, devem estar prestes a eclodir. *

― * Lamento, mas não sei como fazê-lo. *

― * Então, diz a um dos humanos grandes que o faça. *

O diálogo continuou sem que Harry se apercebesse do terror que semeava com cada frase que saía da sua boca. Draco, admirado, aproximou-se ao pódio para tentar ver melhor a serpente, sendo rapidamente percebido pela mesma.

― * Quem é o Humano-Sol? *

― * Humano-Sol? O que é isso? *

― * Aquela cria de humano brilha como o sol. Acaso os humanos não conseguem ver as auras uns dos outros? *

― * Não que eu saiba. *

Ao não receber resposta à sua questão, a serpente decidiu averiguar por si mesma a identidade daquele humano que a atraía incomensuravelmente.

Os alunos retrocediam com temor ao passo da cobra. Draco encarou a serpente totalmente embelezado, era a primeira vez que via uma em pessoa. Os seus amigos tentavam afastá-lo do pódio sem sucesso.

Snape, ainda em choque pela troca de siseios entre Harry e a cobra, levantou a varinha trémula e duvidosamente.

A serpente chegou à frente de Draco e Lynx eriçou o pelo automaticamente.

― * Tira essa bola de pelo do meio. Quero estar com o Humano-Sol e o peludo não me deixa! * ― disse a cobra com fúria contida.

― * Não posso, Lynx é a mascote de Draco. *

― * Tu também nunca podes fazer nada. Que falante mais inútil, deixas em vergonha os que te antecederam. *

― * Falante? * ― Harry esperava uma explicação, quando Snape lançou o feitiço _Vipera Evanesca_ que fez desaparecer a cobra, para por fim fazê-la cair do céu em plena Savana.

oOo

Na Sala Comum de Gryffindor, Ron reclamava com Harry por não lhe ter contado que era um parselmouth. Ainda quando o moreno lhe tentou explicar que ele próprio não o sabia, Ron não parecia querer escutar a voz da razão e saiu iracundo rumo ao seu quarto.

Hermione, buscando entender o que se passara, havia estado a tentar que Harry lhe contasse mais sobre a conversa que mantivera com a serpente.

― Dizes que a cobra veio da Savana? ― perguntou Hermione entusiasmada, ao que Harry assentiu ― Fantástico, não há registo da origem dos animais que invocamos, pelo que sempre pensei que ao ser magia não havia uma origem exata. Mas sendo assim, essas invocações são mais do que isso, são animais reais que arrancamos dos seus habitats naturais.

― Exato! É algo cruel! Essa serpente estava furiosa por a terem afastado dos seus ovos "e do seu banho de sol" ― concluiu mentalmente. Harry pensou se devia contar sobre a reação da cobra para com Draco, mas concluiu que se Hermione soubesse iria iniciar uma investigação sem fim, pelo que optou por dizer apenas o que havia despertado a sua curiosidade. ― Hermione, a cobra falou algo sobre auras, entendes do que é ela estava a falar?

― Auras? ― Harry assentiu ― Não sei muito, mas posso investigar e depois digo-te algo.

oOo

Nos dias seguintes, Harry não pôde deixar de reparar nos sussurros e olhares temerosos que incitava entre os seus colegas de escola. O mais recente rumor que corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts, afirmava que Harry Potter era o Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, pois como Salazar era um parselmouth e Harry também, a única razão lógica de que tal acontecesse era que fossem familiares consanguíneos, pelo menos era isso que as pessoas pensavam, visto que era uma habilidade hereditária.

Dumbledore fazia o possível por incitar e espalhar os rumores, sem que ninguém se apercebesse disso, pois pensava que dessa forma deixaria o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu vulnerável e, por conseguinte, mais fácil de manipular. Por essa razão, vários dias depois, chamou Harry ao seu escritório para colocar um teatrito de preocupação e enchê-lo de conselhos, para que conseguisse sobrelevar a situação, mas sem nunca responder às questões sobre as quais Harry realmente desejava descobrir as respostas. Pelo que essa mesma noite, não aguentando mais tempo sem obter respostas claras e concisas, Harry pediu a Hermione que investigasse tudo o que pudesse sobre a linhagem de Salazar Slytherin e a família Potter, bem como os parselmouths.

Apenas três dias depois, Hermione explicou-lhe o que descobrira na Biblioteca sobre o que Harry lhe havia pedido, sob o olhar atento de Ron, que ainda bufava de vez em quando por Harry não lhe ter contado que falara com uma cobra antes de entrar na escola.

Haviam feito as pazes, mas o ruivo ainda não se sentia satisfeito com que Harry não lhe tivesse contado sobre o incidente no Jardim Zoológico no Mundo Muggle.

Cansado de ser ignorado, Ron decidiu ir dormir.

― Hermione, descobriste alguma coisa sobre as auras?

― Na verdade, sim. Mas a informação é muito variada, existem muitos tipos de auras. Disseste que a cobra podia ver auras, consegues dizer-me como eram?

― Brilhava como o sol ― respondeu ao recordar que a cobra dissera que essa era a razão pela qual chamava Humano-Sol a Draco.

― Esse tipo de aura é um mito, Harry. É impossível que um ser vivo emita esse tipo de aura. A cobra disse de quem era essa aura? ― O moreno optou por mentir, não sabia explicar a razão, mas algo bem lá no fundo, dentro dele, dizia que não era seguro que outras pessoas soubessem.

― Mas já agora, que aura é essa? Fiquei com curiosidade… – perguntou Harry como quem não quer a coisa.

― Essa é conhecida como aura de Vitalidades Divinas, é a mais rara. Segundo o que pude averiguar… ― Hermione começou a recitar o texto de memória.

" _A última aura é a mais polémica, pois, seriam auras que se expandem e evoluem de uma forma quase que inimaginável para nós, que seriam os casos de Jesus Cristo (o Salvador da Religião Cristã dos muggles), o Grande Profeta Merlin, os Budas (Mestres Religiosos muggles, que atingiram o plano superior de espiritualidade, semelhante aos nossos videntes), o que nunca tivemos certeza se aconteceu ou não. No entanto, a existência de tais auras é afirmada por seres superiores , e que se fossem vistas seriam de radiações tão intensas que poderiam ''cegar'', possuindo um brilho intensamente forte com cintilações em dourado."_

― Percebes agora, Harry? Tal aura não existe, pois não é possível prová-lo. Essa serpente provavelmente só estava afetada pelo feitiço que a convocou e a mudança de ambiente e habitat. ― Harry assentiu, não muito convencido.

― Hermione, hipoteticamente falando… ― A menina franziu a testa. ― Seria possível conseguires encontrar um feitiço que permita ao invocador… hm… bom… hmm... ver… ver as auras das outras pessoas?

Hermione olhou para Harry ligeiramente ofendida.

― Duvidas de mim? Se houver algo assim, asseguro-te que irei descobri-lo. É uma questão de tempo e pesquisa.

Harry sorriu agradecido.


	25. Natal Atribulado

**Capítulo** **24** **–** **Natal Atribulado**

Hermione havia comunicado a Harry e Ron, antes das Férias de Natal, que a poção polissuco, que tinham elaborado no quarto de banho de Myrtle Queixosa, estava quase pronta para poder ser finalmente utilizada, uma vez que o período de repouso terminava na Véspera de Natal.

Por esse mesmo motivo, o Trio de Ouro tinha decidido ficar em Hogwarts, pois Draco tinha dito aos gémeos Weasley que ele e os seus amigos iriam passar as Férias de Natal no castelo, visto que os seus pais iriam a um baile oferecido pela família Greengrass, onde se reuniriam com a maioria dos antigos estudantes do seu mesmo ano. Pelo que nessa ocasião, a escola estaria repleta com os filhos dos antigos estudantes.

oOo

 _24 de Dezembro de 1992_

Na noite da Véspera de Natal, Hermione disse aos dois rapazes que estava tudo preparado e mandou-os conseguir o material genético necessário para a poção, ou seja, fios de cabelo dos seus alvos, avisando que se assegurassem que os originais não aparecessem em nenhum momento ou iriam jogar o plano por água abaixo.

Os dois leões caminhavam pelos corredores, enquanto discutiam quem seriam as melhores escolhas para suplantarem.

― Millicent está fora de questão, pois Hermione já conseguiu um cabelo dela… ― disse Harry analisando as opções disponíveis.

― De qualquer forma, eu não quero ser uma menina! ― Ron fez cara de nojo.

― Eu tampouco, pelo que as irmãs Greengrass e Pansy estão fora da lista. Isso deixa-nos com Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, visto que Zabini é o nosso objetivo.

― Nott é muito difícil de imitar, muito sério, penso que não conseguiria manter a expressão séria dele o tempo todo. ― Ron cruzou os braços e colocou a mão a servir de suporte para o queixo, dando-lhe uma aparência pensativa e intelectual, que distava muito da sua verdadeira personalidade, para de repente começar a rir às gargalhadas. ― É simplesmente impossível, não consigo fazer-me passar por ele.

― Bem, descartado, então… Draco também não é uma boa ideia, provavelmente daria por nós antes de que conseguisse-mos aproximar-nos sequer a dois metros dele.

― Custa-me muito admitir, mas é verdade, Malfoy é demasiado inteligente e intuitivo, para não se aperceber do que planeamos. Espero que não esteja na Sala Comum quando entrarmos, caso contrário poderia acabar com os nossos disfarces instantâneamente.

― Com isso só restam Crabbe e Goyle. ― Ambos suspiraram.

oOo

― Tens a certeza de que isto vai funcionar, Harry?

― Lembro-me que o Draco disse uma vez que o pai dele lhe enviava uma águia a cada duas semanas com vários tipos de doces e que, quando dava alguns aos seus amigos, Crabbe e Goyle lutavam entre si para conseguir a maioria. Pelo que não há forma que digam não a doces de graça.

― Mas não vão desconfiar de ver doces a flutua…

― Shhh! ― Harry colocou um dedo sobre os lábios. ― Eles já vêm para aqui, temos de nos esconder.

Os dois leões esconderam-se atrás de uma estátua. Ron clareou a garganta e ergueu a varinha.

― Talvez seja melhor eu fazer isso… ― Ron concordou e guardou a varinha enquanto Harry lançava um _Wingardium Leviosa_ nos bolos que Hermione lhes providenciara, quando decidiram quem iriam encarnar.

Os bolos começaram a levitar pouco antes de apareceram os objetivos dos dois leões, que vinham com os braços carregados de todo o tipo de goluseimas.

― Cool! ― exclamou Crabbe.

Ambos os Slytherins pousaram os doces que iam a comer no monte que carregavam entre os braços e limparam as mãos nas túnicas, pegaram nos cupcakes e caíram desacordados, para trás, à primeira mordida.

― Acaso ainda podem ficar mais gordos? ― perguntou Ron, ao escutar o ruído do estrondo que produzira a queda das serpentes.

― Vamos lá, precisamos desses cabelos ― disse Harry, caminhando até Goyle, sendo seguido por Ron, que se dirigira a Crabbe. ― Hermione disse que não podiam ser vistos durante a nossa pequena excursão no território das serpentes, pelo que é melhor escondê-los naquele armário de vassouras… ― Apontando para uma porta. ― … e tira as roupas de Crabbe. ― Ron fez uma careta de asco e retirou as roupas de Crabbe, ao mesmo tempo que o seu amigo despia Goyle.

― O que é que queres fazer com as roupas deles?

― Precisamos delas, quando nos transformarmos neles as nossas roupas serão muito pequenas. ― Ron assentiu e trocaram os dois de roupas. ― Pega nos sapatos deles! ― disse Harry, enquanto abria a porta do armário para ver o espaço disponível. ― Vão ficar um pouquito apertados, mas com um bocadinho de jeitinho cabem perfeitamente.

― _Wingardium Leviosa_! Prontinhos! ― disse Harry para depois começar a rir.

― O que foi, Harry? ― Ron aproximou-se e escangalhou-se a rir. ― Como é que achas que vão reagir quando despertarem?

Goyle encontrava-se sentado com as costas encostadas à parede e Crabbe sentado sobre as suas pernas com o rosto apoiado no peito de Goyle: Ambos apenas de boxers, meias e camisola interior.

― Tenho uma ideia! ― Harry moveu os braços de Goyle e colocou-os a rodear a cintura de Crabbe. Harry estava para fechar o armário, quando Ron lhe pediu que esperasse enquanto colocava os braços de Crabbe à volta do pescoço de Goyle, simulando um abraço amoroso.

― Oh! Não são fofinhos, Fred? ― Os menores viraram-se assustados.

― Podemos explicar… ― começou a dizer Ron.

― Não te preocupes, Rony, o vosso segredo está seguro connosco. Os pombinhos aí, nunca saberão que foram vocês os dois que os colocaram nesse armário.

― George, não achas que deveríamos dar-lhes uma ajudinha? ― O gémeo mais novo assentiu às palavras do seu reflexo e lançou um feitiço que fez aparecer um vestido rosa rendado de folhos em Crabbe.

― A tua vez, Fred… ― Este, por sua vez, fez aparecer um fraque com direito a gravata borboleta do mesmo tom do vestido que Crabbe portava. ― Agora são um autêntico casal, uma "bela" dama e um "galante" cavalheiro, mas ainda falta algo… ― Moveu a varinha e fez com que uma sumptuosa tiara adornasse a cabeça da "dama". ― Sim, agora sim esta obra está de veras perfeita…

― … e o nosso trabalho terminado! ― concluiu Fred.

oOo

No quarto de banho de Myrtle Queixosa, Hermione preparava os copos para colocar as dosagens da poção, quando entraram os seus amigos.

― Conseguiram? ― Ron colocou os sapatos dos Slytherins no chão e levantou a mão ao mesmo tempo que Harry, deixando ver os cabelos. ― Perfeito, aqui têm! ― Hermione deu um grande copo, cheio quase até acima, a cada um. ― Agora é só adicionar os cabelos, temos exatamente uma hora até o efeito desaparecer.

Os meninos descalçaram-se e de seguida adicionaram os cabelos à poção ao mesmo tempo que Hermione.

― Wew! Essência de Crabbe! ― disse Ron, virando o rosto com nojo.

― Brinde! ― exclamou Hermione, e procederam a bater os copos uns nos outros.

Ao dar o primeiro gole, Ron largou o copo.

― Acho que vou vomitar!

― Eu também! ― disse Hermione, deixando cair o copo, que se espatifou ao lado do que Ron deixara cair meros instantes antes, quebrando-se em diminutos e incontáveis pedacinhos.

Ambos correram a enfiar-se dentro dos cubículos mais próximos.

Harry bebeu mais um gole e curvou-se devido à forte dor que o acometeu, largando o copo no processo, que se uniu ao Mundo de Cacos que eram os outros dois copos. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu apoiou-se contra o lavatório mais próximo, viu as suas mãos a "borbulharem", pelo que encarou o espelho, testemunhando assim como as "bolhas" surgiam por todo o seu rosto, até revelar os rasgos faciais de Gregory Goyle.

Harry tocou o seu novo rosto, reconhecendo-o, e virou-se para ver Vincent Crabbe a sair do cubículo onde antes entrara Ron.

― Harry?

― Ron! ― disse Harry com espanto.

Os "Slytherins" calçaram os sapatos e viram que Hermione ainda não havia saído do seu cubículo.

― Eu… eu penso… que não vou. Vão vocês sem mim! ― respondeu a menina quando "Crabbe" perguntou por ela.

― Hermione, estás bem? ― perguntou "Goyle" preocupado.

― Vão agora mesmo, estão a desperdiçar tempo!

Os meninos decidiram averiguar mais tarde o que havia acontecido à sua amiga e abandonaram o quarto de banho rumando para as masmorras.

oOo

Os falsos Slytherins chegaram às masmorras, mas logo se aperceberam que não sabiam onde ficava a Sala Comum, pelo que ficaram parados tal qual autênticas estátuas sem saber o que fazer.

Algum tempo depois, Zabini apareceu frente a eles e perguntou-lhes onde haviam estado toda a tarde, ao que estes responderam que tinham ido às cozinhas, pois tinha-lhes dado fome. A serpente aceitou a explicação sem pensar duas vezes no assunto e guiou-os até à entrada da Casa de Slytherin.

Já dentro da Sala Comum, Zabini sentou-se numas das poltronas.

― Zabini, és o Herdeiro de Slytherin? ― perguntou "Crabbe", ao que o moreno negou.

― E não sabes quem é? ― questionou desta vez "Goyle".

― Já vos disse várias vezes que sei tanto quanto vocês os dois.

Ambos os leões disfarçados de víboras voltaram-se um para o outro, encolhendo os ombros, sem saber o que mais perguntar.

― Harry, a tua cicatriz… ― sussurrou "Crabbe".

― O teu cabelo… ― murmurou "Goyle".

Ambos levaram as mãos à cabeça, tentando esconder os rasgos que os delatavam.

― Desde de quando é que usas óculos, Goyle? ― perguntou a serpente.

― Só… Só os uso quando leio.

― Hm… Está bem! ― "Crabbe e Goyle" começaram a fugir, mas quando chegaram à frente da entrada da Casa, esta abriu-se deixando ver Draco e Pansy. "Crabbe" empurrou a Tirana das Serpentes e correu pelo corredor.

― Volta aqui, Crabbe! ― gritou Pansy em chamas ― A próxima vez que te vir, considera-te um homem morto. Vais desejar nunca ter nascido! Volta aqui agora mesmo ou juro que te lanço uma maldição que perdurará por mais de dez gerações!

― Estás bem, Goyle? ― perguntou Draco ao vê-lo agarrar a cabeça com força ― Se tens dor de cabeça, posso dar-te uma poção para aliviar a dor ― disse, puxando-o em direção aos dormitórios.

Draco mandou " Goyle" sentar-se na sua cama e pegou num kit de poções. "Goyle" via tudo atentamente e absorvia cada detalhe do espaço que o rodeava.

― Podes dizer-me agora o que é que tu e o Ron estavam a fazer aqui, Harry?

― Como… ― começou a perguntar o leão.

― … é que eu sabia? ― completou o loiro ― É bastante óbvio… Reconheço esses óculos e consigo ver o punho da tua varinha por debaixo da capa. A tua varinha e a de Goyle são muito distintas, sabias!?

― Entendo.

― Quero uma explicação! E é melhor que seja muito boa… Nada de desculpas esfarrapadas, Harry. Entrar numa Casa alheia sem permissão, ainda mais de incógnito, é uma falta muito grave às regras de Hogwarts. Deves ter quebrado umas…

― … cinquenta regras! ― interrompeu o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ― Sim, Hermione contou-as antes de avançarmos definitivamente com o plano e até as recitou enquanto se convencia a si mesma de que estava a agir corretamente.

― Hahaha! Só mesmo ela para se dar a esse trabalho! Mas ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta. O que é que estavam a fazer aqui?

― Queríamos descobrir se Zabini era o Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin. ― Draco negou com a cabeça. ― Pensámos que talvez passassem a chave de pai para filho ao entrar na escola.

― Sei que não te posso impedir de tentar descobrir a verdade, mas não voltes a fazer algo tão arriscado. A propósito, bem vindo de volta, Harry! ― Pegou num espelho de mão, revelando-lhe o seu autêntico reflexo.

― E agora, como é que faço para sair daqui?

― Tenho uma ideia para resolver esse problemazito! ― Um brilho travesso embargou os olhos prateados. Se os gémeos Weasley o pudessem ver agora estariam profundamente orgulhosos do seu belo bebé.

oOo

― Onde é que vais, Draco? ― Zabini levantou-se do seu cómodo assento e avançou em direção ao loirinho.

― Lynx parece meio agitado, pelo que vou levá-lo a dar uma volta pelo castelo. ― Mostrou o "gato" nos seus braços. Zabini afastou-se com o cuidado de não provocar a criatura maligna (segundo ele) e entrou no corredor que dava para os dormitórios masculinos.

Já perto do Salão Principal, Draco colocou o "gato" no chão e devolveu-o à sua forma original.

― Não sabia que havia um feitiço capaz de fazer isso.

― É ligeiramente diferente da magia utilizada por animagos como a Professora McGonagall, mas ainda assim é extremamente útil. ― O loiro devolveu os óculos ao maior.

― Agora tenho de voltar, Ron deve estar a perguntar-se onde estou e… Hermione! ― Recordou-se repentinamente da estranha atitude da sua amiga. ― Tenho que ir. ― Harry começou a correr, mas parou a meio do caminho e deu meia volta, correndo na direção do seu Anjo, antes de abandonar definitivamente o corredor. ― Feliz Natal, Draco!

― Feliz Natal, Harry!

oOo

Quando o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu chegou ao quarto de banho, deparou-se com o gigantesco gato no qual Hermione se transformara. Ao parecer, o cabelo que conseguira da capa de Millicent Bullstrode, não era realmente dela e sim do gato, que esta havia adquirido recentemente.

A menina passara a noite na enfermaria à espera que Poppy encontrasse um modo de acabar com a onda de bolas de pelo que a leoa cuspia a cada certo tempo. No entanto, isso não demonstrou ser impedimento algum para que esta se apercebesse da recente mudança de atitude do seu amigo de olhos verdes esmeralda.

Hermione havia começado a notar pequenos indícios, tais como o facto de que o moreno não descolava os olhos de Draco e que apertava fortemente os punhos, quando alguém se aproximava muito a ele ou quando o loiro era amável com outras pessoas, para além dele mesmo. Não demorou muito para que a menina juntasse as peças e descobrisse os sentimentos que o seu amigo nutria pelo Príncipe das Serpentes.

"Pergunto-me quanto tempo Harry levará a notar os seus próprios sentimentos…", pensou Hermione ao ver o moreno conter-se para não enfeitiçar Pansy e Blaise, que tentavam monopolizar a atenção do Pequeno Dragão.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Por curiosidade fui investigar e resulta que o Fred é o gémeo mais velho.

Durante muito tempo tentei saber qual deles tinha nascido primeiro, mas não aparecia no fandom wikia. Foi preciso tropeçar num artigo sobre o twitter da tia J.K. acho que foi o twitter… hmm… agora já não tenho a certeza, mas definitivamente foi algo do estilo.


	26. S Valentim

**Cap** **í** **tulo 25** **–** **S. Valentim**

 _14 de Fevereiro de 1993_

Harry entrou no Salão Principal na companhia dos seus dois inseparáveis amigos.

― Harry! Presta atenção ao que te estou a dizer! ― reclamava a única menina do grupo.

― Desculpa, Hermione!

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tinha andado muito distraído nas últimas semanas, a tentar decifrar se o que o diário de Tom Riddle lhe dissera era de facto verdade. Ainda nem tinha contado aos seus amigos que o diário lhe havia mostrado recordações, de cinquenta anos atrás, as quais apontavam Hagrid como tendo sido o responsável por libertar o Monstro da Câmara dos Segredos; tendo como resultado o falecimento de um estudante nascido de muggles.

Harry estava prestes a revelar as suas preocupações, quando o Professor Lockhart entrou pelas portas com um escandaloso e ofuscante conjunto rosado, seguido por um ruidoso e absurdo desfile de anões em trajes que, supostamente, representavam o cupido, a julgar pelas túnicas gregas, juntamente com os arcos e flechas.

― Caros alunos ― exclamou Lockhart ―, tendo em vista a festividade vigente, tive a maravilhosíssima ideia de trazer este fantásticos cupidos ― Um dos anões arrotou sonoramente, sendo a ação plenamente ignorada pelo homem. ―, que irão ao longo do dia receber os vossos pedidos e entregar os seus cartões e presentes aos seus interesses amorosos. ― Pisca o olho sedutoramente na direção das donzelas da primeira fila que suspiram em uníssono.

― Penso que o coro de suspiros ainda não está completamente fora de questão ― murmurou Harry secretamente para Ron.

― Como é que podem continuar caidinhas por ele mesmo depois de terem testemunhado o fiasco que causou no Clube de Duelo? ― interrogou o ruivo um pouquito alto demais, sendo escutado por um grupo de admiradoras do professor.

As garotas lançaram um olhar venenoso ao Trio de Ouro, que deixou Hermione a pensar qual seria razão por detrás de tanto ódio.

― Nós não dissemos nada, Mione ― defenderam-se os rapazes, mal viram a mirada inquisitiva que esta lhes enviou. A menina suspirou resignadamente e redirecionou a sua atenção uma vez mais para o discurso do Professor Lockhart.

― Podem ainda solicitar que a mensagem que desejam enviar seja cantada ― Outro anão sofre um repentino ataque de flatulência, que empalideceu o sorriso encantador do professor. ― cantada ao… ao… som da melodia que p-preferirem. ― O anão ao lado dele bufa e vira-lhe as costas indignado. ― Agora, meus adoráveis cupidos, voem e espalhem o belo sentimento do amor pelo nosso glorioso castelo! ― Apontou com a varinha e fez aparecer um par de asas em cada anão.

oOo

Ginny, com um sorriso de infantil inocência, pensa que esse é o momento perfeito para agir. A sua mãe já lhe havia enviado várias cartas a perguntar se já se tinha declarado, pelo que essa era a ocasião perfeita, afinal... era dia de S. Valentim! Por fim iria declarar o seu amor a Harry e este diria que também a ama e pediria-a em namoro.

― Sim… ― A ruiva de olhos castanhos suspira com uma expressão sonhadora na face. ― Tenho de escrever um cartão agora mesmo. Algo único... e especial!

A menina levantou-se da mesa e saiu do Salão Principal quase a correr. Ao chegar à Sala Comum começou a escrever a sua obra prima, aquela que lhe garantiria o amor de Harry por toda a eternidade… Ou assim pensava ela.

oOo

Os gémeos Weasley estavam a planear o seu mais recente empreendimento.

― E o que é vocês estão a tramar desta vez?

― Ora! Não nos ofendas, Draquinho! ― exclamou Fred ― Esta poção é completamente inofensiva.

O loiro aproximou-se ao caldeirão fumegante e cheirou brevemente o líquido borbulhante.

― Hmm… Inofensiva! E desde quando é que a Amortentia é inofensiva?

― Oh! Assim que já a conheces? ― Os gémeos sorriram e procederam a contar-lhe o seu plano.

― É muito arriscado. Tem tudo para dar errado e muito pouco… quase nada, na verdade, para dar certo.

― Mas, meu caro Draco, com a tua ajuda podemos definitivamente fazê-lo funcionar. Será um autêntico êxito!

― O que George disse. ― Fred apontou para o irmão.

― Olha só essa carinha de anjo…

― … e esses olhinhos repletos de inocência…

― … nunca que alguém iria suspeitar de ti! ― concluíram em uníssono com um grande sorriso.

― Ok! Ficam a dever-me uma… ― Agora foi a vez do menor de lançar um sorriso travesso, que os fez reconsiderar se essa havia sido, de facto, a melhor decisão a tomar.

Draco abandonou o recinto, deixando o gémeos Weasley com uma questão que os roía por dentro.

― George, não pensas que o nosso bebé… ― Os olhos de Fred arregalaram-se em espanto pelo mero pensamento de algo tão atroz e macabro.

― Nah, é como disseste, é um bebé! ― exclamou com um gesto de mão, como que tirando importância ao assunto.

― Mas… reconheceu o odor da poção… ― disse o maior com uma vozinha fininha.

― Ahh! Snape provavelmente ensinou-lhe poções praticamente desde o berço! ― disse George tentando convencer o irmão e a si mesmo que estava tudo bem e que não havia nada com o que se preocupar.

― Ainda assim… Qual será o aroma da Amortentia do nosso Dragãozinho?

― Não tens de te preocupar, Freddie! Sem dúvida alguma deve ser algo banal… Como… ― A testa de George enrugou-se num gesto de profunda concentração. ― Como…

― Como o quê?

Os gémeos encararam-se com expressões de preocupação.

― Temos que averiguar! ― gritaram em uníssono.

― Sim, não vou deixar que ninguém me roube o meu precioso bebé! ― exclamou Fred com uma resolução inabalável.

oOo

Harry ia a caminho da aula, quando um anão cruzou o seu caminho e parou mesmo à sua frente.

― Cartão musical para Harry Potter!

― Pois… Que tal em outro momento? ― perguntou o moreno constrangido e olhando para os lados não querendo ser visto por ninguém ― Agora mesmo estou um pouquito ocupado… a aula vai começar… pre… preciso de ir ou vou chegar tarde...

Ao ver o desconforto que a situação causava ao moreninho, Ron riu baixinho, sendo fulminado pela mirada feroz de Hermione.

― Mensagem cantada para Harry Potter! ― exclamou o anão, que operava como cupido, zangado por estar a ser contrariado.

― Obrigado, mas não necessito que cantes.

O menino tenta desviar-se do anão e ir para a aula, pois o trio havia-se atrasado ao ter demorado mais da conta na biblioteca, por obra e graça de Hermione e a sua preocupação com os exames, que só viriam a ser realizados em várias e várias semanas. O anão, não querendo perder a contenda, lançou-se contra as pernas de Harry fazendo-o cair de cara no chão, este tentou levantar-se, mas assim que deu meia volta e as suas costas tocaram o frio solo de pedra, o cupido a tempo parcial sentou-se em cima do seu peito e sorriu pela sua memorável vitória, para de seguida começar a cantar.

 _Tens os olhos verdes como um sapo em escabeche (conserva)_

Harry, envergonhado, tentava tapar a boca ao cupido anão que, não querendo perder a sua valiosa comissão, mordeu-lhe a mão e continuou a cantilena.

 _E cabelo preto como um quadro negro quando anoitece._

Os estudantes, atraídos pelos ruídos da luta, começaram a aproximar-se, nomeadamente várias serpentes, entre as quais estavam presentes Draco e os seus amigos.

 _Eu gostaria que fosse meu, porque é glorioso,_

Blaise começou a rir às gargalhadas, chamando a atenção do leão que, ao ver o loiro a poucos passos dele, redobrou os seus esforços para se desfazer do anão intrometido.

 _O herói que derrotou o Senhor Tenebroso._

― Quem foi a pessoa que escreveu um poema tão estúpido? ― questionou Blaise com tom de gozo ― Tens os olhos verdes como um sapo em conserva!? ― O menino ria-se às gargalhadas contagiando os restantes alunos que o rodeavam. ― Isso é ser romântico?!

Ron pensou quão grato estava de não ter sido ele a receber um poema tão foleiro e lamechas, mas ao ver que Ginny havia saído a correr com lágrimas a fluir fortemente dos seus belos olhos castanhos, compreendeu que tinha sido a sua irmãzinha quem mandara a mensagem cantada a Harry.

Indignado por Zabini estar a gozar com a menor, o ruivo correu em direção ao menino de pele qual chocolate negro e propiciou-lhe um valente murro, que o fez sangrar levemente pelo nariz. O Slytherin estava prestes a devolver o favor e iniciar uma disputa em pleno corredor, quando Draco se colocou entre ambos com os braços estendidos nas suas respetivas direções.

― Ronald, lamento a atitude imbecil do Blaise, mas deixa-me lidar com isto e evitar-vos a ambos um castigo por parte de algum professor ― disse olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, recebendo um assentimento relutante. Ron deu meia-volta e partiu em busca da sua irmãzinha. ― Blaise, já chega! ― exclamou, encarando desta vez a sua amiga serpente ―Tiveste o teu momento de diversão e agora acabou ― disse Draco com severidade. ― Agora, vais encontrar a menina Weasley e vais pedir-lhe desculpa. Entendido?

― Mas, Draco, sabes que tenho razão…

― Vais sozinho ou tenho de te enfeitiçar como castigo? ― O moreno tremeu à mera menção de um dos castigos de Draco. ― Decide com cuidado. Desculpa ou castigo? ― perguntou com tom sério, cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

Blaise seguiu rapidamente o caminho que Ginny havia tomado, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, para diversão das serpentes e do público em geral, que no seu âmago ainda se perguntavam como seriam os castigos do Herdeiro Malfoy, para conseguir que alguém tão orgulhoso como Zabini saísse a correr com a cauda entre as patas qual cachorrinho ralhado pelo dono.

oOo

Os gémeos esperavam ansiosos pelos resultados do seu plano. Draco já deveria ter acabado de executar a sua tarefa, agora era só aguardar e desfrutar o espetáculo de primeira fila.

Repentinamente…

Hagrid levanta-se e declara o seu amor por Poppy, para consternação da mesma e diversão dos culpados. O semi-gigante ajoelha-se, jogando a cadeira ao chão por acidente, e pega num jarro de flores colocado sobre a mesa para ocasião festiva, oferecendo-o à enfermeira.

Lockhart segue o exemplo do Guardião das Chaves, pelo que agacha-se e dá um beijo apaixonado, com direito a língua e tudo, ao Professor Flitwick que cai para trás, desacordado, com pequenos Lockharts sorridentes, a piscarem-lhe o olho, a flutuar em torno da sua cabeça. O Professor de Defesa abraça-o, implorando que não o abandone naquele mundo triste e frio, pois a vida sem ele não tem sentido.

Dumbledore levanta-se para chamar a atenção dos docentes, mas vê-se repentinamente abraçado pelos fortes e surpreendentemente musculosos braços da Treinadora Hooch, que parecia querer partir-lhe as costelas com aquele gesto amoroso.

Snape passa a mirada pelo Corpo Estudantil e localiza os culpados.

― Vocês ― ruge furioso, apontando para os gémeos. ― Espero que tenham uma boa desculpa para isto e estão castigados até ao final do an… ― A professora McGonagall agarra-o pelas suas escuras vestes e dá-lhe um beijo que lhe suga o ar dos pulmões.

Os estudantes das Casas de ambos os professores, observavam a ação chocados.

Gryffindor e Slytherin não eram supostamente rivais de longa data?

Enquanto isso, a Professora Sprout tentava manter as mãos da professora Trelawney longe dos seus pobres e já massacrados seios, devido a tantas apalpadelas.

― Professora Sprout, se me permitir… ― Um brilho luxurioso passou velozmente por detrás dos óculos de graduação de fundo de garrafa. ― Posso prever o seu futuro. Só preciso de focar o meu olho interior. ― Tentando uma vez mais agarrar os seios da Professora de Herbologia.

As Professoras Sinistra e Vector lançavam-se miradas tímidas, soltando risinhos inocentes e ruborizando-se quando os seus olhares se cruzavam acidentalmente.

O plano tinha sido um sucesso e provavelmente ficaria para sempre na História de Hogwarts. Talvez o incidente até fosse mencionado num possível segundo volume de "Hogwarts: Uma História".

Claro que administrariam o antídoto… eventualmente…

Por agora, deixariam o amor florescer e prosperar.

oOo

Draco entrou no quarto e avançou até à cama, onde encontrou uma caixa envolvida em papel de embrulho branco, com padrões florais abstratos em diferentes tonalidades de verdes esmeralda, e selado com uma fita de seda prateada. E como toque final… um cartão com uma dedicatória.

* * *

 _Queria eu ser uma gota de orvalho…_

 _Para ternamente…_

 _Poder deslizar pelas tuas suaves pétalas platinadas…_

 _Aconchegar-me no conforto do teu cálice…_

 _Acabando por morrer na terra gélida…_

 _Mas feliz… Porque te conheci.  
_

 _Ass: Eu_

* * *

Draco sorri levemente ao terminar de ler o belíssimo poema que o seu Admirador Secreto lhe dedicara. Retirou suavemente a fita de seda e o papel de embrulho, para poder abrir a caixa, revelando uma rosa feita do mais fantástico e brilhante cristal translúcido.

oOo

George, constando que todos os residentes do seu dormitório dormiam profundamente, retirou cuidadosamente um pequeno frasco de um bolso, escondido por magia na sua mala, abrindo-o para sentir uma vez mais o odor da _Amortentia_.

"Pergunto-me porque o aroma mudou…? Agora cheira a…"

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Todos os poemas que constarão neste fanfic são da autoria da Artemisa, uma querida amiga. Após uma longa e exaustiva persuasão, esta aceitou por fim ajudar-me a criar esta nova personagem.

 **Votação aberta** para o/a admirador/a secreto/a do Draco. Pode ser homem ou mulher. Por enquanto vou fazer a situação ambígua. Fico a aguardar as vossas sugestões. Quem pensam que deveria ser o/a rival de Harry? Não escolham entre as personagens óbvias, por favor. Logo, o Blaise está fora de questão, daria muito nas vistas.

Hmm… Qual será o odor da Amortentia de George?


	27. O Monstro de Salazar Slytherin

**Capítulo** **26** **–** **O Monstro de Salazar Slytherin**

A segunda abertura da Câmara dos Segredos, causou um pânico geral em Hogwarts, com alunos a tentar proteger-se com amuletos estúpidos e nada credíveis, e acusando-se mutuamente.

Harry esperava que, tendo passado já algum tempo desde os eventos decorridos no Clube de Duelo e os incidentes que vitimaram a pobre Madame Norris e pouco depois a Colin Creevey, os rumores diminuíssem um pouco ou desaparecessem de vez, mas… Como já era de se esperar, tal não aconteceu. Acaso alguma vez as coisas corriam como o moreno desejava?

Os estudantes tentavam a todo o custo evitá-lo e essas ações só pioraram ainda mais, quando ocorreu um novo ataque petrificador.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ainda podia recordar perfeitamente os eventos daquela fatídica noite.

 _Início do Flashback_

Após ser confrontado pelos seus amigos acerca da sua habilidade de parseltongue, ele próprio tinha duvidado sobre se estaria ou não relacionado geneticamente a Salazar Slytherin.

Ao sair da Sala de Estudo mais cedo numa noite escura e fria, deparou-se com Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma da Casa Gryffindor, a flutuar imóvel, a poucos centímetros do solo e com uma aparência cinza nada saudável, nem sequer mesmo para os standards da comunidade de falecidos. Estava tão estupefacto com a sua descoberta, que por pouco não tropeçou no corpo de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Constatando que este estava aparentemente petrificado, o moreno agachou-se para poder confirmar as suas suspeitas e ver se poderia averiguar alguma pista sobre o que estava realmente a acontecer na escola esse Ano Letivo e como solucionar o problema.

Harry recordou as advertências do estranho elfo doméstico, que tanto o tentara impedir de ingressar em Hogwarts esse ano.

"Acaso, este é o perigo do qual ele tanto falava? Por isso não queria que eu viesse?", pensava o menino alarmado. "Não entendo nada. O diário disse que Hagrid era o culpado, mas será realmente verdade?", os seus pensamentos foram repentinamente interrompidos pela chegada do zelador Filch, que afirmou tê-lo apanhado no ato, e que dessa não se escapava.

― Desta vez vais pagar pelo que fizeste à minha querida Madame Norris. ― O zelador saiu para comunicar os factos a um professor e regressou pouco depois, na companhia da Chefe da Casa dos Leões.

Harry tentou defender-se, dizendo que não tinha sido ele, mas a professora respondeu que a situação estava agora fora das suas mãos e enviou-o à Diretoria, onde conheceu Fawkes, o fénix do velho Diretor.

Dumbledore ao aperceber-se da presença do menor, esperou o momento mais adequado para a sua aparição e esse chegou mais rápido do que esperava. Fawkes incendiou-se e Harry entrou em pânico.

"Perfeito!", pensou o ancião feliz da vida, deixando cair os livros empoeirados que segurava, chamando assim a atenção do menino.

― Professor, o seu pássaro, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ele ardeu! Juro que não foi minha culpa! ― disse Harry atropeladamente e cheio de receio de receber um castigo monumental ou ainda pior, de ser expulso e enviado de regresso para a casa dos seus odiosos familiares muggles.

― Já era tempo! ― O Diretor escondeu o sorriso de satisfação, que teimava em desenhar-se na sua enrugada face, ao ver o temor nos olhos da criança. ― Ele tem estado com péssimo aspeto. Fawkes é uma fénix, Harry. Nunca tinhas visto uma fénix, Harry, mas não tens nada a temer, quando esta sente que o final da sua vida se aproxima, consome-se em chamas e renasce das suas próprias cinzas.

As cinzas começaram a mover-se e uma diminuta cabeça surgiu, deixando ver a pequena cria.

― Criaturas fascinantes, as suas plumas, confecionam as melhores varinhas e as suas lágrimas, curam o mais fatal dos ferimentos.

 _Fim do Flashback_

Após os acontecimentos dessa noite, as pessoas olhavam-no como se fosse o pior dos criminosos e Harry começava a deixar-se levar pela depressão, que só acentuava ainda mais sua falta de auto-estima.

Os seus amigos desejavam que este regressasse ao normal e superasse aquele mau momento, os gémeos tentaram animá-lo e até planearam algumas travessuras com a ajuda das serpentes, mas nada do que faziam parecia funcionar. O único momento em que o menino de olhos esmeralda sorria ligeiramente, era quando estava com Draco.

O loiro tinha decidido levantar a moral do moreno e fazia o melhor que podia. O moreno até havia ponderado abandonar a Equipa de Quidditch, mas o seu anjo não lhe permitiu realizar tamanha estupidez.

oOo

 _8 de Maio de 1993_

O jogo havia terminado, quando a Professora McGonagall guiou os dois meninos que compunham parte do Trio de Ouro à enfermaria.

― Aviso-vos, que isto… pode ser um pouco chocante. ― A mulher aproximou-se com extremo cuidado a uma cama, onde os garotos constataram que repousava o corpo rígido da sua amiga Hermione Granger.

A menina estava petrificada, tão hirta quanto uma estátua e não havia sido a única, Penelope Clearwater tinha sido encontrada ao lado dela na biblioteca.

Essa mesma noite, Hagrid foi enviado a Azkaban e Dumbledore terminou por ser destituído do seu cargo por ordem do Conselho Escolar.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore estava furioso. Todos os seus planos tinham fracassado e ido por água baixo, voado com o vento e podia ser que nunca mais se recuperasse de tamanha catástrofe.

― Draco Malfoy ― cuspiu o nome do menor ―, senão fosse por ti, os meus planos teriam sido um sucesso ― rugiu completamente fora de si.

― Ora, ora, Diretor. Ups… ex-Diretor, engano meu ― Riu o quadro do antigo Diretor Black. ―, os teus planos frustraram-se? Quem diria que seria um dos meus descendentes a parar a tua loucura. Estou tão orgulhoso! ― O homem fez olhinhos e juntou as palmas das mãos simulando uma prece. ― O que é que posso dizer… A genialidade corre no sangue da família ― concluiu com um galante orgulho narcisista, tão próprio dos possuidores do apelido Black.

Dumbledore pegou no objeto mais próximo e jogou-o contra o quadro.

― Falhaste! ― exclamou o falecido Phineas desde outro quadro, sentando ao colo de outro antigo Diretor, que tentava a todo o custo expulsá-lo da sua pintura. Só conseguindo, no entanto, que este se apegasse mais a ele e se abraçasse ao pescoço do mesmo, enquanto lhe perguntava qual era o problema e se acaso já não o amava.

O velho jogou outro objeto contra o quadro, mas voltou a falhar, acertando no pobre desgraçado que servira de cadeira ao finado Diretor Black, enquanto Phineas, que havia escapado para a pintura do lado se divertia com o improvisado jogo de gato e rato.

― Ora, Bubus, estás a perder a compostura! Onde é que que está a tua classe? Ah! ― Levou a mão à boca, formando um gesto de auto-realização. ― É verdade nunca a tiveste! ― Desmanchou-se em risos, pegando um copo de vinho e fazendo um brinde com o habitante original do quadro onde tomara abrigo dessa vez.

― Vejamos se te continuas a rir depois que eu me livrar por fim desse engendro do demónio.

― Suicídio é pecado, meu caro! ― disse Black, constatando que esse só poderia ser Dumbledore, pois não havia mais ninguém no castelo que se encaixasse de forma tão precisa nessa descrição para além do velho ex-Diretor.

― Ri-te enquanto podes. Vou destruir a reputação da família Malfoy como fiz com a família Black. Pode que não tenha modo de enviar Lucius para Azkaban, mas posso fazer com que se enforque sozinho. Como reagiria se, depois perder a sua amada esposa, perdesse o seu querido filho? ― questionou o ancião com um brilho de loucura nos seus olhos, que congelou o homem no quadro de puro terror.

― Não serias capaz…

― Mas claro que sim! Esse fedelho arruinou os meus planos desde o momento em que pisou o fodido castelo ― gritou o ex-Diretor, batendo o pé no chão com fúria ―, pelo que devo matá-lo, para começo de história ele nem deveria ter estado aqui. Essa é a única forma de conseguir que tudo volte a ser como deveria. O miúdo entrou na escola antes do esperado. Ele é mais jovem, só era suposto ingressar no Primeiro Ano agora, assim eu teria tido todo o ano passado para influenciar Potter, para que o odiasse desde o âmago da sua torturada alma. Esta é a única forma de corrigir isso, Potter ficará desconsolado ao perder um amigo e poderei entrar na sua mente para manipulá-lo completamente. Será uma autêntica marioneta! ― concluiu com as famosas gargalhadas maléficas dos vilões de ficção muggle.

oOo

Passados vários dias, Dumbledore conseguiu reunir-se por fim com o seu cúmplice. Tinha sido difícil encontrar o vampiro, quando este havia tomado todas as precauções possíveis e imagináveis para se manter fora do radar desde que matara os seus irmãos anos atrás.

O ex-Diretor entrou num edifício abandonado, que fora outrora uma igreja, cujos crentes haviam servido de alimento para Rido Kuran, jazendo agora espalhados pelo edifício em diferentes estados de decomposição.

― Sei que estás aqui.

― A que devo o "prazer" de te ver por aqui, Albus? Não pensei que alguma vez me buscarias na minha humilde morada...

― Preciso da tua ajuda.

― Da minha ajuda? ― Um sorriso tenebroso tomou conta da bela face do vampiro de olhos bicolor. ― Pensei que eras omnipotente e que não precisavas da ajuda de ninguém? Acaso estava enganado? ― exclamou, em aparente choque, levando a mão ao peito num exagerado gesto de espanto.

― Deixa de fazer-te o engraçadinho. Fui destituído, o plano veio todo abaixo.

― E como é que isso aconteceu exatamente, Albus? ― perguntou com uma expressão de desgosto.

O diálogo estendeu-se por várias horas, durante as quais os dois homens revisaram os seus planos e fizeram diversas alterações.

Ao finalizar a conversa, os seguintes pontos ficaram claros: Draco Malfoy e Kaname Kuran representavam uma ameaça maior do que tinham pensado anteriormente e como tal, deviam morrer. Albus necessitava recuperar o seu cargo de Diretor e Rido precisava destruir a Associação de Caçadores e o Conselho de Vampiros.

Desta forma os seus planos foram começando a tomar forma.

oOo

 _24 de Maio de 1993_

Harry e Ron tinham descoberto um pergaminho firmemente apertado na mão de Hermione, neste era descrita uma criatura capaz de matar com a mirada, simplesmente encarando os olhos das suas vítimas e revelava que, olhando através de superfícies refletoras, resultaria numa petrificação imediata. Hermione havia rabiscado numa das margens, que o inimigo natural da criatura em questão eram as aranhas.

― Por isso as aranhas têm estado tão inquietas! ― concluiu Draco, aparecendo por detrás deles e lendo as notas da menina.

Os leões deram um pulo de susto.

― Vá lá, não sou feio ao ponto de dar susto!

"Nada feio! Na verdade és muito bonito!", Harry, perdido nos seus pensamentos, nem se apercebeu do momento em que o loiro arrancou a folha das suas mãos.

― Devolve isso, Malfoy! ― disse o ruivo chateado e sendo ignorado no ato.

― Pelo que posso concluir através dos rumores que correm em Hogwarts, existem acromantulas no Bosque Proibido. Ao que parece, uma fêmea foi exilada lá há cerca de cinquenta anos e desde então a população tem crescido gradualmente.

― Hm… O que são acromantulas? ― perguntou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu embaraçado.

― São as criaturas mais repugnantes que habitam este planeta ― disse Ron a tremer de medo.

― Estás a ver aquelas aranhas? ― Draco apontou para uma fila de pequenas aranhas que desfilavam apressadamente em direção ao exterior do castelo.

O moreno assentiu, sem entender de todo aonde o loiro queria chegar com aquilo.

― Pois agora imagina-as do tamanho de… Bom, da tua altura. ― Os leões tremeram. ― Ah! E essas são só as crias. Segundo os registos detalhados de Criaturas Mágicas, a progenitora pode atingir o estatura de uma casa pequena. Hmm… Algo assim como o tamanho da cabana de Hagrid.

Ron começou a ter dificuldade em manter-se de pé, a sua face empalideceu até atingir uma tonalidade doentiamente amarelada, as gotas de suor frio empapavam as suas vestes e os seus cabelos, que pareciam ter acabado de sair de um duche rápido ou de uma chuvada forte.

― E o que é que deveríamos fazer? ― perguntou Harry.

― Pelas anotações de Hermione, só posso concluir que o monstro da Câmara de Salazar é um basilisco, é a única criatura mágica que preenche os requisitos que aqui constam. A acromantula poderia saber mais e talvez até conhecesse um meio de derrotar o basilisco, pelo que devemos encontrá-la…

― Devemos o tanas! ― exclamou Pansy, aparecendo de sabe-se lá de onde ― Tu não vais a lado nenhum, Dragão mal criado.

― Mas como esperas que a encontrem sem mim?

― Tenho a certeza que essa tua bela cabecinha pode encontrar uma solução.

― Mas, Pansy, eu quero vê-la. Consegues imaginar?

― Não e nem quero! ― Agarrou o braço do loiro e começou a arrastá-lo até às masmorras.

― Sigam as aranhas! Elas vão guiar-vos até à acromantula! ― gritou Draco antes de desaparecer por detrás de uma esquina, sendo arrastado pelo colarinho da capa.

oOo

― Aranhas, porquê aranhas? Não poderia ser… sei lá… Sigam as borboletas!? ― guinchou o ruivo, observando os arredores em alerta máximo, esperando que uma aranha gigante aparecesse do nada em qualquer momento e o comesse.

Os dois Gryffindors seguiram a aglomeração de aranhas, que aumentava de número à medida que se aproximavam mais e mais do coração do bosque, acompanhados de Fang, o Cão Covarde. Ok! Talvez não tivesse sido exatamente a melhor escolha, mas não é como se tivessem tido muito tempo para arranjar uma opção melhor.

― Harry, eu não gosto disto! Harry, eu não gosto mesmo nada disto… ― dizia o ruivo quase em lágrimas, sendo silenciado pelo moreno ― Podemos voltar agora?

― Vamos! ― E passaram por baixo de um ramo coberto de aranhas ligeiramente maiores do que as que haviam seguido até aí, e seguiram o caminho através de um túnel atolado de aracnídeos, que se afastavam à medida que a luz da lanterna que Harry carregava se aproximava a elas.

Quando saíram do túnel não viram a aranha que pendia pendurada por trás deles e que possuía a envergadura aproximada da mão de um homem adulto.

Caminharam vários metros, até que uma voz profunda e cavernosa fez ato de presença.

― Quem está aí?

― Não entres em pânico ― sussurrou Harry ao ver a cara aterrorizada do seu amigo ruivo.

"Demasiado tarde para dizer isso, Harry…", pensou o Ron, contendo a vontade de dar meia volta e correr pela sua vida, enquanto gritava pela sua mamã.

― Hagrid? ― perguntou a voz ― És tu?

― Somos amigos do Hagrid ― respondeu Harry, tentando averiguar de onde se originava a voz profunda do aracnídeo.

Tal como Draco lhes dissera, uma aranha, do tamanho da cabana do Guardião das Chaves, surgiu vinda das profundidades de uma escura gruta subterrânea.

― E tu, tu és Aragog, certo? ― perguntou o menino de olhos verdes esmeralda, recordando o nome que Hagrid usara nas memórias que o diário lhe revelara previamente.

― Sim. Hagrid nunca enviou humanos ao nosso vale antes.

― Ele está metido em grandes problemas. Têm havido ataques na escola. ― Ron olhava apavorado para as patas rastejantes dos aracnídeos que os iam rodeando. ― Eles acham que foi o Hagrid. Pensam que ele abriu a Câmara dos Segredos. Como no passado!

― Isso é uma mentira! ― A acromantula ergueu a voz furiosa. ― Hagrid nunca abriu a Câmara dos Segredos.

― Então tu não és o monstro!? O Draco tinha razão, deve ser um basilisco, como ele disse.

― O monstro nasceu no castelo, eu cheguei a Hagrid desde uma terra longínqua através do bolso de um viajante desprevenido ― disse Aragog, ignorando propositadamente a menção de Harry sobre o basilisco.

Ron, com lágrimas contidas, puxou as vestes de Harry, ao ver a multidão de aranhas de diversos tamanhos que os havia rodeado completamente, mas este mandou-o calar, demasiado atento às palavras de Aragog para lhe poder prestar real atenção.

― Então quem matou o estudante há cinquenta anos? Foi um basilisco como disse o meu amigo? Se bem que ele nunca nos chegou a explicar o que é. Afinal o que é um basilisco?

― Nós não falamos disso ― rosnou Aragog. ― É uma criatura ancestral que nós aranhas tememos acima de tudo.

― Mas viste-o? ― voltou a questionar o moreno, desconsiderando as chamadas urgentes do aterrorizado ruivo.

― Eu nunca vi nenhuma parte do castelo, para além da caixa onde Hagrid me mantinha. A garota foi encontrada num quarto de banho. Quando eu fui acusada, Hagrid trouxe-me até aqui e é onde tenho permanecido pelos último cinquenta anos. Sozinha… com as minhas crianças!

― Harry! ― sussurrou Ron quase a mijar-se de medo.

― O quê? ― perguntou exasperado pelas constantes interrupções.

O ruivo apontou para cima, onde uma aglomeração de aranhas, que os igualavam em estatura, desciam rapidamente das suas teias e pendiam por sobre as suas cabeças, numa dança digna dos mais renomeados trapezista das atrações circenses.

― Bom, obrigado… ― disse Harry procurando dissimuladamente por uma possibilidade de fuga ― Bem, já está na hora de irmos embora.

― Ir embora? Penso que não. Os meus filhos e filhas não atacam o Hagrid porque eu assim o ordenei, mas não lhes posso negar carne fresca, quando esta entra de livre e espontânea vontade no nosso ninho. Adeus, amigos do Hagrid!

― Podemos entrar em pânico agora? ― guinchou o Weasley, sentindo uma humidade incómoda no interior das suas calças.

oOo

Draco ergueu-se de repente, assustando Lynx, que se encontrava comodamente recostado no seu regaço, fazendo-o aterrar no chão num elegante salto.

― Pansy, esqueci-me de avisá-los que as acromantulas são carnívoras! ― disse o loiro, presa do pânico.

― Não tens nada pelo que te preocupar, já te disse mil vezes que a sorte segue Potter. Algo lhe há-de ocorrer para escapar ileso…

oOo

Quando tudo parecia estar perdido e as suas vidas prestes a finar, o carro voador de Arthur Weasley surgiu perante eles, atropelando as aranhas que se cruzavam no seu caminho.

A viatura abriu as portas e os leões correram junto com o cachorro de Hagrid para poderem entrar.

Harry foi interceptado por uma aranha antes de alcançar a porta.

― _Arania Exumai_!

Assim que as portas se fecharam atrás deles, as aranhas atacaram o carro.

― Vai! ― gritou Harry na direção de Ron, que se encontrava ao volante. Mas antes que este pudesse fazer algo, o carro fez marcha atrás por conta própria e tirou-os do bosque entre solavancos, atropelamentos de aracnídeos, manobras perigosas dignas de profissionais de corrida e um voo atribulado, para aterrar, por fim, nos terrenos do castelo, a salvo… Ou algo parecido…


	28. Quem sou eu?

**Capítulo** **27 – Quem sou eu?**

 _29 de Maio de 1993_

Após a sua pequena aventura, os leões precisavam de respostas e a única pessoa que parecia ser capaz de os ajudar era o Príncipe de Prata, para total e completo desgosto de Ron.

― O basilisco é uma das criaturas mais ferozes que alguma vez existiu, capaz de matar simplesmente ao olhar diretamente nos olhos do alvo…

― E como podes estar tão seguro de que o monstro é de facto essa criatura? ― desdenhou o ruivo ― Ninguém morreu… Foram petrificados! ― exclamou, com um sorriso que delatava escárnio em cada palavra por ele pronunciada.

― Ron! ― Harry chamou o ruivo à atenção. O último que precisava era que os amigos do seu Anjo decidissem que ele não era uma boa companhia para o loiro, devido às palermices sem nexo de Ron, pois como seria fácil de supor, Draco estava acompanhado da sua Corte Imperial aka. guarda-costas.

― Não há problema, Harry! ― disse Draco, acalmando o moreno instantaneamente ― Hermione desenvolveu uma teoria, acaso não se recordam de a ter lido no pergaminho que encontraram na mão dela? ― Ninguém parecia entender aonde o loirinho queria chegar. ― Petrificação através da reflexão! Ora, vejamos… ― Ergueu um dedo, iniciando a enumeração. ― Colin Creevey viu a serpente pela câmara fotográfica ― Levantou um segundo dedo. ―, Justin Finch-Fletchley provavelmente viu-a através do fantasma da Casa de Gryffindor. Pensem bem, Nick já está morto ― Juntou-se um terceiro dedo à contagem. ―, pelo que não pode morrer uma segunda vez! Por essa razão foi petrificado quando a olhou nos olhos. E Hermione… ― Mais um dedo. ― Não disseram que ela tinha um espelho na mão quando a encontraram? Inteligente como ela é, tenho a certeza que o usou para olhar através das esquinas dos corredores e não dar de caras com o basilisco! ― exclamou, gesticulando com as mãos ao agarrar um espelho ilusório e exemplificando a ação da menina.

― E a Madame Norris? Tenho a certeza absoluta que ela não tinha nenhuma câmara ou espelho ― refutou Ron com um sorriso arrogante.

― Água! ― exclamou Harry, com a voz abafada pela estupefação.

― Exato, havia água no chão esse dia. Ela só viu o reflexo do basilisco na água. Boa linha de raciocínio, Harry! ― elogiou Draco, causando um rubor no maior, que não passou despercebido para Blaise, que bufou com desagrado.

― Mas como é que ela se está a mover pelo castelo? ― questionou Theodore ― Uma serpente de tal envergadura não iria conseguir de forma alguma passar despercebida por um período de tempo tão longo.

― Harry, não disseste que escutaste vozes oriundas das paredes? ― sondou o loiro, recebendo um aceno de confirmação.

― O grande Harry Potter finalmente admitiu que está louquinho da carola! ― brincou Blaise, rodando o dedo indicador junto à têmpora, fazendo um gesto que indicava a maluquice do leão.

― Não é isso, Blaise. Harry é um parseltongue e o basilisco é basicamente uma cobra gigante…

― Então, a voz que eu ouço… É o basilisco a falar? ― interrogou o menino de olhos esmeralda admirado.

― Exato! Se a voz vem das paredes…? ― Draco começou a andar de um lado para o outro na pequena sala que haviam escolhido para a sua reunião secreta ― É isso… está a utilizar os velhos túneis do castelo. Lembro-me de ter lido sobre eles em "História de Hogwarts"; foram criados pelos fundadores para atuarem como meio de fuga no caso de sofrerem um ataque da inquisição, antes de serem conjuradas as barreiras sobre a ilha, tornando-a invisível ao olhos dos muggles.

oOo

Os Gryffindors estavam a caminho da Sala Comum quando a Sub-Diretora emitiu um anúncio, no qual ordenava aos alunos entrar nas suas Casas e aos professores reunirem-se no corredor do segundo andar. Como bons leões que eram, Harry e Ron ignoraram o aviso e decidiram espiar os professores, na esperança de descobrir alguma novidade sobre a situação.

― Como podem ver, o Herdeiro de Slytherin deixou outra mensagem. O nosso pior medo tornou-se realidade: O monstro levou um estudante para a Câmara dos Segredos! Os alunos deverão ser enviados para os seus lares; temo que este seja o fim de Hogwarts ― finalizou McGonagall com voz quebrada e concluindo com um suspiro de resignação.

A chegada de Lockhart não foi o suficiente para amenizar o ambiente tétrico que havia avassalado todo o Corpo Docente.

― Peço desculpa, adormeci. O que é que eu perdi? ― questionou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

― O monstro levou uma menina, Lockhart. Chegou a tua oportunidade! ― respondeu o Chefe da Casa Slytherin com desdém.

― A minha oportunidade?

― Ora! Acaso não disseste a noite passada, que sabias exatamente onde é que ficava a entrada para Câmara dos Segredos? Pensei que te estavas apenas a vangloriar, mas se for de facto verdade, este é o momento de dar uso ao teu conhecimento.

Para espanto e terror do Professor de Defesa, a Diretora Substituta, Minerva McGonagall, concordou com Snape e incumbiu-o de entrar na Câmara, lidar com o monstro e realizar o resgate. Afinal de contas, as suas habilidades eram lendárias!

Lockhart desculpou-se, dizendo que estaria no seu escritório a preparar-se para a tarefa e abandonou o corredor apressadamente.

― Quem foi a aluna que o monstro levou? ― perguntou Poppy, preocupada com a pobre criança.

― Ginny Weasley!

Escondidos por detrás de uma esquina, o Duo de Leões entreolhou-se, com a preocupação a brilhar fortemente nas suas miradas.

Quando os professores saíram, estes puderam por fim ler a mensagem que o herdeiro havia deixado na parede, que ficara à vista, a simples frase encheu-os com incerteza e terror.

 _O seu esqueleto jazerá para sempre na Câmara._

oOo

― Lockhart pode ser meio inútil, mas vai tentar entrar na Câmara… ― dizia Harry, enquanto corriam rumo à Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e entravam no escritório do professor ao fundo da mesma. ― Ao menos podemos dizer-lhe o que sabemos.

No instante em que atravessaram a soleira da porta, depararam-se com o mago a fazer as malas entre tropeções, ao querer mover-se mais rápido do que era humanamente possível.

― Vai a algum lado, professor? ― perguntou o moreno confuso.

― Oh! Sim, surgiu um… um assunto. Isso… Recebi uma carta e devo ir-me urgentemente ― Lockhart podia ser um bom ator, mas essa definitivamente não tinha sido nem de perto a sua melhor performance.

― E a minha irmã?! ― Ron sentia a fúria galopar fortemente pelas suas veias ofuscando o medo.

― Pois… em relação a essa lastimosa situação, ninguém lamenta mais do que eu. ― O ruivo, furioso, deixou-se levar pelos instintos, erguendo a varinha quebrada e apontando-a na direção do rosto do professor, que tremeu ao recordar o aviso do Professor Snape sobre os efeitos possivelmente irreversíveis que aquela varinha poderia gerar.

― Vai fugir? Depois de tudo o que conta nos seus livros? ― perguntou Harry, desviando a varinha do amigo com subtileza quase matemática.

― São só livros!

― Você escreveu-os.

― Por favor, usa o teu senso comum. Os meus livros vendem, porque as pessoas pensam que eu fiz todas aquelas coisas. ― A cólera de Ron contagiou Harry, que cerrou os punhos fortemente.

― O senhor é uma fraude! Só toma o crédito do que outros magos fizeram. ― Os punhos do moreno tremiam mais e mais, até que finalmente, ele mesmo tomou a sua varinha e apontou-a na direção do vigarista que se encontrava diante dele.

― Há alguma coisa que realmente consiga fazer? ― perguntou Ron desconfiado.

― Sim, de facto sou extremamente versado em feitiços de memória. Caso contrário, aqueles outros magos teriam falado e eu nunca teria vendido um mísero livro em toda a minha vida ― exclamou orgulhoso o professor idiota. Deu a volta e planeou uma fuga estratégica. ― Aliás, vou fazer-vos o mesm… ― Foi surpreendido com as pontas de ambas as varinhas contra a sua nuca.

― Nem sequer pense nisso. Varinha para baixo, agora! ― disse Harry, querendo bater com a cabeça na superfície mais próxima ao ver o sorriso cínico do seu amigo Ron, que encontrara facilmente uma dupla conotação da sua demanda.

Maldita a hora em que haviam encontrado acidentalmente aquele número de "Varinhas Mágicas", que uma estudante do Sétimo Ano da sua Casa havia perdido na Sala Comum e tiveram a "maravilhosa" ideia de espreitar a revista, deparando-se com vários homens em pouca roupa, nenhuma de facto. Desde então, nenhum podia evitar recordar as imagens das "varinhas" quando escutavam a palavra varinha, ainda mais quando exposta daquela forma naquele tipo de frase e com aquela possível conotação.

oOo

Depois de muita discussão sobre a possível localização da entrada para a Câmara, Harry recordou-se da estudante que morrera cinquenta anos antes, ao encarar a mortífera mirada do basilisco.

Lockhart entrou no quarto de banho sob ponta de varinha, neste caso até foram duas, ou uma e meia, considerando a atual condição da varinha de Ron.

Myrtle, soluçante, respondeu às questões de Harry, levando-o a concluir que a entrada ficava nos lavatórios. Harry abriu a torneira, mas nada saiu, pelo que aproximou-se lentamente e viu uma pequena cobra detalhadamente esculpida, tocou-a delineando os contornos do réptil e ergueu-se.

― É aqui! É esta, Ron, creio que esta é a entrada para a Câmara dos Segredos!

― Diz algo, Harry, diz algo em parsel.

― *Abre-te!*

A parte superior da estrutura separou-se e levitou, ao mesmo tempo que os lavatórios se dispersaram e avançaram. O lavatório onde estava esculpido o réptil desceu, sendo coberto por um escoador e deixando assim a entrada para Câmara totalmente visível e por consequência, acessível.

Um poço profundo e escuro, sem fundo à vista, não seria exagero afirmar que estavam perante um abismo.

― Excelente, Harry! ― disse Lockhart ― Bom trabalho! Bom, eu vou… Não há necessidade de que eu fique. ― Tentou correr rumo à saída do quarto de banho, mas foi impedido pelos estudantes.

― Sim, sim há! ― respondeu Harry.

Lockhart tropeçou para trás e agarrou-se aos lavatórios laterais para não cair no profundo e desconhecido abismo.

― O senhor primeiro ― disse Harry, apontando uma vez mais a varinha na direção do docente, sendo imitado de seguida por Ron.

― Mas, para que serviria isso?

― Antes você que nós. Idade primeiro… ― respondeu o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

― … e idiotice também ― concluiu Ron, empurrando o professor vigarista.

oOo

A descida foi atribulada e depois disso, no decorrer da travessia, Lockhart tentou enfeitiçá-los e acidentalmente acabou por apagar a própria memória, ao usar um _Obliviate_ com a varinha de Ron. O impacto do seu corpo contra a parede da caverna causou um derrubamento tal, que acabou por resultar na separação de ambos os leões.

Harry seguiu caminho e Ron ficou preso com um Lockhart ainda mais idiota, se é que isso era possível, o que o obrigou a ter de lhe bater na cabeça com uma pedra para poder calá-lo e dessa forma parar com as perguntas incessantes de "Quem és tu?", "Quem sou eu?", "Que sítio interessante! Vives aqui?", "Devias fazer limpezas. Queres que te ajude?", "Não te sentes só ao viver aqui?", "Onde é o quarto de banho?"…


	29. A Câmara dos Segredos

**Capítulo 28 – A Câmara dos Segredos**

Harry entrou na antecâmara, deparando-se com um longo corredor, adornado com gigantescas estátuas de cabeças de serpentes com as línguas bifurcadas de fora e prontas para atacar a qualquer momento. De varinha erguida e atento a qualquer perigo à espreita, avançou através do piso de pedra cercado por canais de água, quando, visualizou repentinamente a menor dos Weasley a poucos metros de distância.

Correu o mais rápido que as suas exaustas e curtas pernas lhe permitiram e ajoelhou-se ao pé da menina que jazia inerte no solo húmido e frio.

― Ginny! Ginny, acorda! Não morras, Ginny, por favor… Desperta, Ginny! ― murmurava Harry com preocupação, aumentando o volume de voz gradualmente à medida que se desesperava ― Desperta! Desperta! Ginny, acorda! ― gritou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu começando a ponderar se seria considerado incorreto dar umas quantas chapadas à garota para ver se esta acordava de vez.

De entre as escuras profundidades de uma gruta oculta, surge a silhueta de um jovem com vestes escolares.

― Ela não vai despertar! ― falou o desconhecido, avançando lentamente até permitir que Harry reconhecesse por fim os seus rasgos faciais.

― Tom! ― Um brilho de reconhecimento tomou posse da mirada do Gryffindor. ― Tom Riddle! O que é que queres dizer com "não vai despertar"? Não quererás dizer que ela… ela…

― Ainda está viva, mas por pouco. A sua vida pende por um fio.

― És um fantasma?

― Uma recordação… preservada num diário por cinquenta anos.

Harry, preocupado com a palidez da irmã de Ron, bem como a sua baixa temperatura corporal, tentou pedir ajuda a Tom, sem obter sucesso. Nem mesmo mencionando o basilisco conseguiu que este cedesse. O adolescente agachou-se e pegou a varinha de Harry, que este perdera na corrida, caindo ao chão na confusão e desespero de querer socorrer a ruiva.

― Só virá se for chamado ― disse Tom com ar de inusual tranquilidade.

Harry levantou-se sem poder desvendar corretamente as palavras que conformavam aquele estranho quebra-cabeças que preenchia a sua mente e pediu que lhe devolvesse a varinha, mas este afirmou que o garoto não a necessitaria.

O moreno tentou convencê-lo a sair e ajudar Ginny, mas como resposta recebeu uma revelação avassaladora: à medida que Ginny enfraquecia, Tom crescia em poder e força, e como tal não lhe permitiria salvar a menina. Improvável e inacreditavelmente, tinha sido a menina quem abrira a Câmara dos Segredos; fora ela também a responsável pelos ataques no castelo, tendo ordenado ao basilisco atacar os sangue-ruins; e quem escrevera as mensagens com sangue na parede.

Harry não conseguia acreditar e muito menos compreender o que se estava passar ali.

― Porquê?

― Porquê? Ora, porque eu assim lhe disse, claro! ― respondeu Tom, com uma expressão de completa satisfação e obviedade.

Ginny havia estado sob um estado de transe, que resultara na manipulação das suas ações às "mãos" de Tom Riddle. Assustada com o poder do diário e pelas lacunas presentes na sua memória, esta havia-se tentado livrar dele jogando-o fora, sendo este encontrado por Harry pouco tempo depois.

Conforme o diálogo evoluía, Harry descobriu que Tom havia planeado tudo de forma a que Hagrid levasse com a culpa das suas ações cinquenta anos atrás e que o seu novo objetivo, desde há vários meses, era matá-lo.

― Como é que um bebé, sem nenhum talento mágico extraordinário, foi capaz de derrotar o maior mago de todos os tempos? ― Foi avançando lentamente, obrigando o menor a retroceder por ato de puro reflexo. ― Como é que escapaste com nada mais para além de uma simples cicatriz? ― A ponta da varinha traçou o formato de raio da cicatriz na testa de Harry, e o seu pulso começou a arder com o calor da bracelete que Draco lhe oferecera no Natal do seu Primeiro Ano em Hogwarts. ― Enquanto os poderes de Lord Voldemort foram destruídos?

― Porque é que te importas sobre como é que escapei? Lord Voldemort veio depois do teu tempo! ― respondeu Harry, agarrando fortemente a bracelete com a mão oposta e reunindo toda a sua coragem para enfrentar uma possível (e provavelmente dolorosa) morte. Afinal nunca nada de bom podia vir da advertência daquele artefacto mágico.

― Voldemort é o meu passado ― disse com um sorriso largo ―, presente e futuro! ― Virou-se de costas para Harry e moveu a varinha para escrever o seu nome em letras garrafais vermelhas, como o sangue que latejava nas veias do menor, que flutuavam perante ele.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Fez um gesto de pulso movendo a varinha e causando que as letras trocassem de posições, revelando um anagrama.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

― Tu! Tu és o Herdeiro de Slytherin… ― disse Harry paralisado, ao tomar consciência de que estava perante o assassino dos seus pais. ― Tu és Voldemort! ― sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para o seu ouvinte.

A seguinte revelação deixou-o, inacreditavelmente, ainda mais estupefacto, literalmente de queixo caído: Voldemort, o mesmo que pregava a supremacia do sangue, era mestiço, o seu pai era um muggle.

Este havia mudado de nome, pois queria ser temido e recordado como o mago mais poderoso, mas segundo escutara dos seus amigos, esse era Albus Dumbledore.

"Hagrid parece admirá-lo muito… O que não é de estranhar visto que ele o salvou… ao dar-lhe o emprego de Guardião das Chaves do castelo, dessa forma Hagrid conseguiu um sítio para viver, um lar", pensou Harry ignorando o monólogo existencial de Tom.

Enquanto isso, o maior esbracejava exageradamente, contando os seus planos que não pareciam interessar a ninguém, sendo que nesse caso em particular o tal ninguém era o Harry.

"Ron… Ron só fala dos cromos da coleção de _Grandes Magos da História_ , ainda que ao que parece o Diretor é o cromo mais comum de todos. Isso não o faz portanto o mais irrelevante de todos?", Harry inclinou a cabeça, levemente confuso e cruzou os braços. "Se há tantos é porque ele não é realmente importante", assentiu com a cabeça ganhando um sorriso de Tom ao assumir que este concordava com o que ele estivera a dizer até então. "Afinal de contas, na coleção de cromos de basebol de Dudley, os melhores jogadores são considerados cromos raros e por vezes até são de edição limitada! Não existem muitos tanto que é possível contá-los pelos dedos das mãos, além de serem muito valiosos e como tal caríssimos." O menino, prestes a enfrentar uma enxaqueca por pensar demais, decidiu mudar de perspetiva.

Tom colocou-se ao lado de Harry e passou um braço por cima do seu ombro, sem que este se apercebesse de nada.

"Hermione… Hermione só se fixa nas crónicas da batalha contra Grindelwald, seja lá esse quem for. Outro tipo que não deve ser importante", pensava Harry erroneamente.

"Pelo que vi até agora, só posso concluir que Albus Dumbledore é apenas um velho com um sorriso falso, como os que a minha tia dá às pessoas de quem não gosta, mas que deve aturar para não ser descortês ou porque o tio Vernon está atrás de algum novo negócio e necessita que ela seja simpática com elas", recordou uma ocasião em que a sua tia Petúnia reclamara horas a fio por ter tido de aturar um velho caduco só porque Vernon queria que ele investisse no seu mais recente projeto. "Esse sorriso deixa-me extremamente desconfortável. Algo me diz que esse homem esconde algo, mas ainda não consigo descobrir o que é e, sinceramente, nem quero saber. Sim, é melhor assim."

― Sim! ― disse Harry em voz alta sem se aperceber.

― Essa é uma boa decisão, Harry. ― O menino levanta a cabeça confuso e encara Tom. ― Não te vais arrepender de te unir a mim.

― O quê? Quando é que me uni a…

Harry foi interrompido pelo canto de Fawkes, que deixou cair o Chapéu Selecionador de Hogwarts nas suas mãos.

― Dumbledore não vai destruir os meus planos. Não agora que o seu pupilo se aliou a mim.

"Pupilo? Quem? Eu? Desde quando? Não me lembro de ter aceite ser o pupilo do Diretor…", pensou Harry.

Tom invocou o basilisco, que foi atacado pela fénix.

Harry, ignorante do motivo da disputa e basicamente de tudo o que passara até ao momento, decidiu jogar pelo seguro. Mantendo-se para longe da linha de fogo e assistindo ao confronto através das sombras projetadas nas paredes e tetos da gigantesca divisão, não queria correr o risco de acidentalmente ser petrificado ou pior, morrer jovem e sem ter visto Draco por uma última vez.

No decorrer da disputa, bicada aqui, arranhão acolá e voilá, o basilisco ficou cego, pelo que Harry pôde finalmente virar-se e apreciar o espetáculo corretamente. Quem diria que uma ave daquele tamanhinho, se comparada com aquela gigantesca e mortífera cobra, fosse tão forte. Onde seria possível encontrar uma ave assim? Eram belas, fortes e protetoras. Uma mascote digna do seu Anjo e que faria frente ao demoníaco Lynx, por fim poderia ter um aliado. Estava decidido! Tinha de pedir ajuda a Hermione e a Hagrid para conseguir uma fénix para o seu Draco.

Quando Fawkes estava prestes a virar comida de basilisco, Harry interferiu, resultando numa presa partida, extremamente afiada e carregada de veneno mortal no seu pequeno e frágil ombro.

― Harry! Pensei que éramos aliados ― Ergueu a varinha. ―, mas traíste-me e agora morrerás junto a ela. ― Apontou para a pequena ruiva. ― É curioso o dano que um simples livro pode fazer, principalmente nas mãos de uma pequena menina tonta… O que é que estás a fazer? Pára! ― Seguiram-se vários gritos de dor após estas palavras.

Harry, ao lembrar que este era apenas uma recordação ligada ao diário, havia-se arrastado até Ginny e retirado o diário de entre as suas vestes e perfurado-o com o comilho, resultando no fim de Tom Riddle, memória dos seus não tão ternos dezasseis anos.

oOo

Harry já estava a pensar em escrever uma carta de despedida para Draco naquele diário esburacado e manchado de sangue, que só para que conste não era um gesto nem minimamente romântico, não que essa fosse a intenção de qualquer forma, quando a fénix o curou com as suas lágrimas. Certo, lágrimas de fénix curam! Ainda bem que não estava lá ninguém para o relembrar eternamente da sua tremenda estupidez.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Outra-Vez tocou suavemente na bracelete que gradualmente cessava de cozinhá-lo vivo, para ceder passagem a uma sensação de agradável conforto mágico.

Ginny despertou de repente e olhou à sua volta, vendo Harry manchado pelo seu próprio sangue e com a camisa rasgada no ombro, deixando à vista algo de pele, que a ruiva memorizou rapidamente. Quem diria que esta criança seria tão precoce...

― Ginny! ― disse Harry, interrompendo a atividade "didática" de estimulação para a capacidade de memorização da ruiva garotinha.

― Fui eu, Harry, mas juro que não foi de propósito! ― defendeu-se Ginny rapidamente.

― Está tudo bem, Ginny. Acabou! É só uma memória…

Ginny sorriu, já conseguia escutar os sinos da igreja…

O seu pai costumava ler-lhe contos muggles, quando era mais pequena, onde a princesa se casava numa grande catedral com muitos convidados e a frase "Felizes para sempre!" vinha sempre acompanhada do tocar dos sinos. E o felizes para sempre dela estava cada vez mais próximo. Afinal de contas, Harry tinha-a salvo e ninguém se arrisca tanto por alguém que não ama. Certo?

A menina estava cada vez mais decidida a ser a futura Senhora Potter e nada nem ninguém ficaria entre ela e o seu maravilhoso destino, uma vida perfeita, com um esposo e filhos igualmente perfeitos.

oOo

 _30 de Maio de 1993_

Dumbledore fora restituído como Diretor de Hogwarts e vinha com sérios e perigosos planos para se desfazer dos seus inimigos. Começaria por Draco Malfoy, que estava ao alcance dos seus ominosos tentáculos, pois acidentes acontecem e ele certificar-se-ia que o loiro tinha a sua justa quota, até que por fim desaparecesse.

Harry ia a caminho da diretoria, quando viu Lucius Malfoy a falar com o Professor Snape.

― Olá, Harry! Quando é que vais parar de me dar ataques de coração? ― perguntou o loiro menor, aparecendo por detrás dos adultos.

― Draco…

― Harry Potter, Senhor. Dobby lamenta muito tudo o que fez, mas Dobby não podia dizer mais. Dobby ser mau, mau… ― O elfo avançou até uma parede e tentou bater com a cabeça.

― Nem sequer penses nisso! – rugiu Lucius ― Quantas vezes tenho de te relembrar que não quero te castigues? ― perguntou exasperado, correndo a abraçar Severus, que acariciava a sua longa cabeleira ― De todos os meus elfos, Dobby é o único que continua a tentar castigar-se. Já não sei o que fazer, Sevi! ― choramingou infantilmente o loiro, causando um riso afogado por parte do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, juntamente com uma tosse forçada que se assemelhava gravemente à palavra "Sevi!?" ― Vou enlouquecer…

Draco avançou e deu um lenço de seda ao pequeno elfo doméstico.

― És livre, Dobby. Espero que assim já não te queiras castigar e que sejas feliz. Foste um grande amigo e companheiro, não poderia ter pedido melhor.

― Dobby aceita, mas Dobby não pode abandonar o Amito. O que será do Pequeno Amito de Dobby sem Dobby? Não, Dobby deve cuidar do Amo Draco, até que este se saiba cuidar sozinho.

― Dobby, já não sou um bebé!

― Amito ser um bebé. Amo Lucius ser bebé também, elfos domésticos viverem mais de meio milénio.

Harry olhava confuso a interação à sua frente. Dobby era o elfo doméstico dos Malfoy, então, a pessoa que conspirou contra ele pertencia ao círculo de amigos do pai do seu Dragão. Devia ter cuidado e assegurar-se que ninguém magoaria Draco.

* * *

Notas:

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
O próximo vai demorar um bocadito, pois a Artemisa tem estado muito ocupada com o trabalho e ainda não conseguiu tempo ou inspiração para me ajudar.  
Bjs


	30. O Presente de Harry

**Capítulo** **29 – O Presente de Harry**

 _5 de Junho de 1993_

Na Sala Comum de Slytherin, dava-se início ao evento mais importante do ano para todas as serpentes: os Festejos do Aniversário de Draco Malfoy, o Príncipe de Gelo da Casa Slytherin, alcunha criada em homenagem à sua inacessibilidade amorosa, culpa de Pansy e Lynx, obviamente.

Um a um, os amigos do loiro foram-se aproximando a ele e oferecendo os seus respectivos presentes.

― Eu primeiro. Toma, Dragão! ― Pansy deu um olhar atravessado a Daphne. ― Pensando bem… Acho que posso esperar até ao fim ― disse a morena, com uma risada embaraçada, sentando-se no sofá e abraçando fortemente a irmã, desejando que se pudessem proteger uma à outra daquela ameaça iminente.

― Hmm… ― Pansy avançou por entre a multidão, até poder sentar-se no assento ao lado de Draco. ― Toma, loirinho, todo teu! ― disse com um sorriso maternal.

O menino de olhos mercúrio pegou no embrulho envolvido em papel azul claro, com pequenos gatinhos brancos estampados: uns dormiam, enquanto os outros davam saltinhos animados, realizando por vezes umas quantas cambalhotas. E quando Draco os tocava, estes ronronavam de agrado.

― Escolhi esse papel de embrulho em honra de Lynx, uma vez que ele me ajudou a escolher o presente… ― disse Pansy com uma aura de mistério.

Draco abriu o embrulho com cuidado de não rasgar o papel.

― Adorei, Pan! ― O loiro pegou no seu gatinho, fitando diretamente as suas preciosas gemas de tonalidade violeta e acariciou-o atrás das orelhas. ― Bom trabalho, Lynx!

Blaise bufou em desagrado e tentou espreitar para ver qual era o presente.

― O meu é melhor, Draco! ― exclamou satisfeito o menino negro, lançando uma mirada de desdém ao belíssimo broche de prata, com formato de gato, cujos os olhos eram pedras ametistas semelhantes à tonalidade das orbes do Terror de Slytherin.

O menor pegou no embrulho, feito ao puro estilo Slytherin, papel esmeralda e fita prateada e abriu, revelando um medalhão, que ao abrir mostrava uma foto deles dois juntos.

― Para que nunca te esqueças de mim e sejamos sempre… amigos ― disse o moreno com um sorriso enamorado.

― Amigos!? ― exclamou Theodore, contendo a vontade de rir às gargalhadas ― De certeza que é isso que queres? Ser só... amigos? ― murmurou ao ouvido de Blaise.

A festividade prosseguiu por horas e o bebé do grupo recebeu um pouco de tudo… Joias, roupas, livros…

Ao concluir o evento, Draco conseguiu por fim escapulir-se por uns minutos da sua forte vigia e visitar os seus amigos leões.

oOo

Harry não conseguia ficar quieto mais do que uns poucos segundos, sempre a andar de um lado para o outro, parecia estar prestes a criar a sua própria fossa personalizada, bem ali, no meio da cabana de Hagrid.

O semi-gigante entrou com um olhar cansado e o rosto pálido.

― Conseguiste, Hagrid?

― Harry! Ah, sim, mas pode que não seja exatamente o que estavas à espera ― disse o homem, ganhando um olhar confuso do menor. ― Encontrar uma fénix que aceite um humano como amo não é fácil. Na verdade, é uma missão praticamente impossível, pelo que optei por arranjar um ovo… ― Os olhos verdes esmeralda brilharam de pura felicidade. ― Mas ainda deve demorar um tempo a nascer. Além de que nunca tive um, pelo que não sei como cuidá-lo…

― Já pedi a Hermione que reunisse toda a informação que pudesse encontrar sobre o assunto.

― Achas que ela se importaria de me contar o que descobriu? Dumbledore não me diz nada e nem sequer me deixa alimentar Fawkes. ― Hagrid baixou a cabeça com um leve rasto de tristeza nos seus profundos e escuros olhos.

― Claro, Hagrid, sem problemas! E penso que… Draco não teria problema em que alimentes o pequenino quando ele nascer!

O sorriso do Guardião das Chaves assemelhava-se ao de uma criança numa loja de brinquedos… Ou o Professor Snape numa loja de ingredientes para poções em plena época de saldos, se isso fosse concebível na sua mente… Provavelmente não, Harry acabaria traumatizado com a imagem mental! O melhor seria não tentar a sorte a imaginar coisas desse estilo.

oOo

Draco regressou à sala, apenas para ser vítima de avalanche de questões dos curiosos, que tentavam espiar a sua preciosa carga.

― É um ovo de fénix! ― exclamou Theo muito admirado.

― Onde é que o conseguiste, Dray? ― perguntou Pansy curiosa, tentando conter Lynx de saltar em cima do platinado e atacar o pobre e indefeso ovo.

― Foi um presente de aniversário! ― respondeu o menino de olhos prata com um sorriso encantador.

― Uau! De quem? ― perguntou Daphne, ignorando deliberadamente o olhar de inveja de Blaise, ao ter perdido na corrida tácita de quem daria o melhor presente a Draco esse ano, mas este assegurar-se-ia de ganhar a vez seguinte.

― Harry! ― respondeu, ao mesmo tempo que puxava a manta para cobrir o ovo.

― Potter! ― exclamou o menino negro entre-dentes e com um brilho de ciúmes infantis na sua mirada.

oOo

O Herdeiro Malfoy entrou no seu quarto, pousou cuidadosamente o ovo de fénix sobre uma almofada e assegurou-se de envolvê-lo bem, de forma a mantê-lo confortável e quentinho. Retirou o pergaminho com as indicações de como cuidá-lo, escritas com uma bela caligrafia, que só poderia pertencer a Hermione.

Exausto após um dia atribulado e repleto de emoções, Draco entrou no quarto de banho, onde se despiu, indiferente ao intruso que irrompia no seu dormitório. Terminado o duche, o loiro vestiu um robe de seda negra que parecia cair-lhe como uma segunda capa de pele e dirigiu-se ao quarto, ainda com o cabelo a gotejar e uma toalha nas mãos, que utilizava para secar os finos fios de prata.

Em cima da sua cama, repousava um envelope, e no interior deste, um novo poema.

* * *

 _Sempre achei que para pessoas especiais_

 _Os presentes devem ser especiais…_

 _Então não me poupei esforços_

 _A tentar encontrar o mais adequado a ti._

 _Queria dar-te a lua,_

 _pois tu és a luz_

 _que ilumina as minhas tristes noites._

 _Queria dar-te uma estrela,_

 _pois sempre acabas por ser o meu caminho._

 _Queria dar-te o sol,_

 _pois és a minha alegria e a minha vida._

 _Queria dar-te uma flor,_

 _pois contigo aprendi a ternura._

 _Mas, como ainda não tenho coragem_

 _de me confessar em pessoa…_

 _Lembra apenas…_

 _cada vez que olhares…_

 _a lua…_

 _as estrelas…_

 _o pôr ou o nascer do sol…_

 _um jardim florido…_

 _Nesse momento, alguém que gosta de ti,_

 _também está a pensar em ti…_

 _E está muito feliz apenas pelo facto de que tu existes!_

 _Parabéns!_

 _Ass: Eu_

* * *

oOo

 _23 de Julho de 1993_

Sirius Black constava como prisioneiro na friorenta, putrefacta e fedorenta Prisão de Azkaban há mais de uma década, onde cada ano que passava parecia equivaler a dez. Este já havia perdido a esperança de algum dia vir a ter um julgamento como mandava a lei.

Mesmo tendo feito de tudo para conseguir enviar com êxito, pelo menos, uma das inúmeras cartas que escrevera a Albus Dumbledore, implorando que este intercedesse a seu favor, tal não havia resultado; já que este nunca lhe respondeu.

O homem sabia bem, lá no fundo da sua cansada e devastada mente, que se o Diretor de Hogwarts realmente tivesse desejado, poderia ter ordenado um julgamento com um simples estalar de dedos, ao ser ele o Presidente do Conselho de Wizengamot, mas sendo que não recebera uma única resposta aos seus pedidos fosse ela qual fosse, positiva ou negativa, Black começava a perder a razão.

Foi por fim nessa mesma manhã, que o pobre homem de aspeto esfarrapado e claramente desnutrido, sentiu um raio de esperança brilhar sobre ele embebido numa fúria homicida, ao ver a capa do Profeta Diário. O jornal apresentava um breve relato sobre a viagem que a família Weasley realizara ao Egito, para visitar o filho mais velho do casal, e vinha acompanhada de uma foto familiar, onde este pôde avistar o verdadeiro traidor, aquele que realmente merecia estar atrás daquelas barras e não lá fora, onde poderia prejudicar Harry Potter.

Recorrendo à sua forma animaga, a única forma que encontrara durante esses longos e tortuosos anos para conseguir preservar o máximo possível da sua mente intacta e fora do domínio dos dementadores, deslizou-se através das barras, quase dando graças a que os guardas o matassem à fome, causando a perda do peso que antes o impedira de passar através das mesmas. Percorreu o corredor a galope até alcançar a saída mais próxima da edificação.

Colocou o focinho discretamente do lado de fora e farejou procurando outras presenças. Quando constatou que ninguém estava a fazer guarda naquele local, dirigiu-se rapidamente à margem da ilha e jogou-se na água diretamente de cabeça. Sirius Black por um momento quase perdeu a consciência, a baixa temperatura da água conjuntamente com o seu debilitado estado físico só lhe permitia nadar de modo minimamente aceitável, mas com algo de dificuldade e muito esforço, conseguiu por fim chegar a terra sólida.

oOo

Um jovem casal encontrava-se a meio da sua corrida matinal, quando se deparou com um enorme animal inconsciente e encharcado até aos ossos. Cuidadosamente colocaram-no no banco traseiro do carro, sobre uma manta e cobriram-no, empreendendo caminho à Clínica Veterinária mais próxima.

O diagnóstico não foi dos mais belos ou sequer levemente encorajador.

O canino apresentava um quadro de desnutrição extrema, deficiência de inúmeras vitaminas, ferro, magnésio e cálcio. Tudo o que era necessário para um organismo vivo e vertebrado funcionar corretamente. Após aplicar um exame de raio-X, a médica veterinária concluiu ainda que a criatura sofrera severos maus tratos, dadas as várias fraturas calcificadas e algumas ainda em processo de cura. Com cara de pesar, a mulher informou o casal sobre quão comuns eram, infelizmente, este tipo de casos.

A veterinária passou-lhes uma receita de alguns suplementos vitamínicos e aconselhou que se preparassem para o pior, pois devido ao seu estado de saúde debilitado, o cão havia contraído uma severa pneumonia, pelo que também acrescentou a medicação indicada.

Ainda indignados com o sofrimento pelo qual o animal passara, o casal dirigiu-se à receção para pagar a consulta e levantar as receitas.

oOo

Havia passado uma semana e para surpresa e incredulidade da veterinária, Canis, como o casal havia denominado o cão, tinha-se recuperado quase por completo da sua pneumonia. Tal facto, desconhecido para a profissional de saúde, devia-se exclusivamente à fortaleza do núcleo mágico de Sirius Black que inconscientemente lutava por estabilizar a sua saúde.

Pouco a pouco, este foi recuperando os quilos que perdera durante o seu longo período de reclusão. Os Morrison, como Sirius viera a descobrir ser o nome daqueles que o haviam resgatado de uma morte certa, estavam deliciados com os progressos da sua nova mascote, apesar de ter chegado às suas vidas recentemente, já era praticamente um membro da família e as crianças simplesmente adoravam-no.

No entanto, este sentia que os estava a enganar, visto que não pretendia ficar muito tempo. Só desejava recuperar-se o suficiente para poder apanhar aquela ratazana traidora, que o fizera perder os seus melhores amigos e o seu afilhado na mesma noite: Lily e James Potter, assassinados sob o seu próprio teto, Harry Potter e Remus Lupin, quando fora falsamente acusado e encarcerado.

oOo

 _7 de Agosto de 1993_

Canis brincava com as gémeas, Melissa e Letícia Morrison, quando viu um menino que era a cara chapada de James caminhar pelo passeio do outro lado da rua.

Curioso e intrigado com a possibilidade de ter encontrado o filho dos seus falecidos amigos, o cão empurrou brincalhonamente as meninas para dentro da segurança do lar e fechou a porta com um golpe certeiro da pata traseira, deixando-as a fazer birra por terem sido abandonadas repentinamente.

O cachorro correu para o meio da rua e ergueu as orelhas buscando algum som que lhe indicasse onde poderia estar o rapaz.

― Harry, despacha-te e leva as compras para dentro de casa! ― exclamou uma voz feminina com um timbre extremamente irritante.

― Sim, tia.

― E não te esqueças que hoje vamos ter visitas, quero que esteja tudo impecável. Assim que… começa já fazer os preparativos para a ceia.

"Essa voz deve ser a Petúnia, só a vi uma vez, mas a sua vozinha continua tão irritante e esganiçada como sempre", pensou Sirius, ao seguir a direção da qual as vozes provinham.

Virou ao final da rua e deu de caras com a Residência Dursley.

Sirius não podia acreditar que durante todo esse tempo estivera apenas a alguns metros de Harry. Preocupado com as gémeas e a altíssima probabilidade destas estarem agora mesmo a chorar desconsoladamente, decidiu regressar à hora de jantar e retomou caminho até à casa da família Morrison.

oOo

Sirius perguntava-se se haveria alguma probabilidade dele ser um vidente, pois dito e feito. No preciso momento em que entrou pela portinhola, encontrou as duas meninas de escassos sete anos a chorar baba e ranho, enquanto gritavam "Cani" e a serem consoladas pela mãe. Sentindo-se culpado, o cachorro rastejou até alcançar as gémeas e agachou as orelhas como que pedindo-lhes perdão.

A primeira em agir foi Letícia, a gémea mais nova, distinguível pelas twintails de tom caramelo, esta subiu para cima das costas da mascote e abraçou-se ao seu pescoço tentando conter o choro. De seguida, Melissa, distinguível pela sua trança francesa, aproximou-se à grande cabeçorra do animal e abraçou-a encostando a sua carita no focinho do cão.

Sirius tinha-se realmente afeiçoado àquelas duas dores de cabeça, e no fundo pesava-lhe no coração a mera ideia de ter que abandoná-las, mas devia ajudar o seu afilhado. Talvez, mais tarde, pudesse vir visitá-las e matar saudades. Por agora deveria aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que ainda lhe restava com elas. Tinha até ao início do Ano Letivo para formular um plano que lhe permitisse infiltrar-se no castelo com êxito, ou seja, sem ser apanhado com as mãos na massa e devolvido àquela tenebrosa prisão.

oOo

A noite quase havia chegado e Harry, escondido debaixo do lençol, praticava o feitiço _Lumus Maxima_ , visto que era o único modo de conseguir ler os seus manuais escolares e realizar os trabalhos que os professores tinham pedido para esse verão, mas ainda não podia manter o encantamento para além de uns quantos segundos.

Ao escutar passos, escondeu a varinha e os livros debaixo de uma tábua solta no chão entre a cama e a mesa de cabeceira e levantou-se rapidamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vernon entrou e mandou-o fazer o jantar.

Harry desceu e dirigiu-se à cozinha para poder começar a cozinhar. Passados vários minutos o seu tio disse que tinha que sair para ir buscar Marjorie, a sua tia chata e mal-educada, e escutou a porta bater quando este saiu.

Meia hora depois, a sua tia gritou:

― Harry! Harry! Harry, abre a porta.

O pré-adolescente saiu da cozinha e abriu a porta, quase levando com o guarda-chuva na cara, que lhe teria arrancado um olho no processo, se tivesse falhado em desviar-se a tempo. A mulher jogou-lhe o guarda-chuva e entrou junto a um cão, sendo este seguido pelo seu tio Vernon.

Harry escutou as vozes histéricas das duas mulheres na Sala de Jantar e virou-se para Vernon.

― Tio Vernon, preciso que assines este formulário. ― Tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso das calças e desdobrou-o duas vezes.

― O que é isso?

― Nada! Coisas da escola. ― Tentou tirar importância ao assunto, para que este o assassinasse sem ler.

― Mais tarde, se te comportares. ― O homem entrou na sala com Harry atrás dele.

― Está bem! Se ela se comportar eu também o farei.

A mulher mimava o cachorro, quando viu Harry exclamou desdenhosamente:

― Ah! Ainda aqui estás! Não estás?

― Estou!

― Não digas "estou" com esse tom insolente e ingrato. ― Passou a trela do cachorro a Petúnia. ― Foi um gesto de bondade por parte do meu irmão aceitar acolher-te. Estarias num orfanato se tivesses sido deixado à minha porta!

Dudley escangalhou-se a rir e Marjorie correu a abraçá-lo, mas nem por isso este largou o comando ou deixou de comer.

― Oh! Aqui está o meu sobrinho fofinho! Vem dar-me um beijinho! ― Deu um beijo na testa do garoto gorducho.

― Leva a mala para o andar de cima! ― disse Vernon, virando-se ligeiramente para Harry, jogando-lhe a bagagem da sua irmã.


	31. Sirius Black

**Capítulo 30 – Sirius Black**

Sirius puxou o cobertor para cima das gémeas, tentando aconchegá-las melhor, quando estas adormeceram a meio da história que o pai lhes estava a ler e saiu.

― Bom trabalho, Canis! ― elogiou o patriarca da família Morrison ― Agora vai dormir, que estas duas melgas, amanhã não te vão deixar em paz ou ter sequer um único minuto de sossego ― disse o homem, sentindo que o animal parecia entender as suas palavras de algum modo. Riu ligeiramente e acariciou o focinho do cão.

Sirius deitou-se na sua cama, que consistia numa grande manta sobre um par de grandes e confortáveis almofadas, pois devido à sua grande envergadura, o casal ainda não havia conseguido encontrar uma cama adequada para ele. O animago aguardou que as luzes se apagassem e esperou o momento propício para sair da residência.

Pouco tempo depois, já era possível escutar as suaves respirações dos membros da família, que dormiam profundamente; o cão levantou-se e abandonou sorrateiramente a casa, saindo pela portinhola.

Percorreu o caminho até Privet Drive nº4 e pôs-se a observar a ceia, através das portadas abertas que davam para a Sala de Jantar.

oOo

― É para comer tudo! ― disse Marjorie, colocando um prato no chão em frente de um cachorro feioso.

Harry fez uma careta, que passou despercebida por todos, menos para Sirius, que se riu interiormente, comparando as expressões do menor com as dos seus falecidos progenitores.

"Prongs, o teu filho tem exatamente a mesma rugazita no nariz que tu quando faz uma careta", pensava o animago com nostalgia.

― Não queres mais, Marjorie? ― perguntou Vernon ― Vais resistir à tentação?

― Oh! ― Estalou os dedos para chamar Harry, como se de um garçom se tratasse, indicando-lhe para levantar os pratos da mesa. ― A comida está deliciosa, Petúnia.

"Como se a tia Petúnia tivesse feito alguma coisa… Não levantou nem um dedo para ajudar! Passou a tarde toda a limar as unhas e a decidir com que cor pintá-las, apenas para terminar com aquele verniz vermelho berrante muito foleiro, enquanto eu fazia o jantar, isso sim", pensava Harry desmotivado. "Eu cozinho, não tenho permissão para comer nada e a minha tia ainda fica com os louros", suspirou o menor. "A minha vida é simplesmente um Paraíso!", pensou Harry com ironia.

― Só um bocadinho ― disse Marjorie, segurando um copo à medida que o irmão ia vertendo o líquido no seu interior. ― Isso também é pouco demais! ― reclamou a mulher ― Vá, dá-me mais um pouquinho, Vernon. Não sou muito de beber, mas um bom copo de vinho é perfeito para acompanhar as refeições. ― Deu um longo gole. ― Haaaa! Queres provar um pouquinho? Queres experimentar conhaque, Ripper? ― perguntou a baleia, cedendo o copo ao cão, que lambuzou-o todo, para completo nojo de Harry, que passou ao seu lado encaminhando-se para a cozinha.

"Lá está outra vez! A rugazita… Exatamente igual a ti, Jamsie", pensou Sirius, deitando-se e apoiando cabeça sobre as patas dianteiras.

― Vá bebe tudinho, meu Ripper queridinho! ― disse a mulher, acrescentando vários sinónimos balelas, que causaram graça ao moreno de olhos esmeralda ― Que sorriso é esse? ― perguntou chateada.

Harry fez-se o desentendido e continuou a lavar a loiça.

― Para onde é que o mandaste mesmo, Vernon?

― St. Brutus. É uma ótima instituição para casos incorrigíveis.

A mulher assentiu satisfeita.

― Garoto, eles usam a vara em St. Brutus?

― Oh, sim! ― respondeu ao ver o olhar ameaçador do tio ― Usam, e já me bateram um montão de vezes ― disse o portador da cicatriz em forma de raio, rindo-se internamente e assentindo continuamente.

― Excelente! Não aceito essa conversa fiada de que não se deve bater em pessoas que merecem apanhar.

Harry virou-se de costas para que não o vissem sorrir.

Sirius estava estupefacto com os familiares com os quais Harry vivia. "Preciso tirá-lo daqui!", pensava, preocupado pela saúde e bem-estar do seu afilhado.

― Não deves culpar-te pelas maneiras deste fedelho, Vernon, isto não é culpa tua. Está ligado ao sangue. Sangue! ― Colocou a mão no ombro do irmão. ― Já sabes como é… Sangue ruim sempre aflora! ― Harry começou a sentir-se indignado e aborrecido com a tia Marjorie e as estupidezes que esta falava sem parar. ― O que o pai deste miúdo fazia mesmo, Petúnia?

― Nada, ele era… era desempregado.

― E bêbado também, com certeza.

― Isso é mentira! ― exclamou Harry furioso.

― O que é que disseste? ― perguntou Marjorie incrédula, não podendo assimilar o facto de que o miúdo que sempre tremera diante da sua mera presença se atrevera a alçar-lhe a voz.

― O meu pai não era nenhum bêbado! ― Virou-se para a mulher e o copo que esta segurava explodiu, causando que o cão da mesma começasse a ganir de forma lastimosa. ― Não te preocupes, Petúnia, eu segurei com muita força ― disse ao ver o olhar de preocupação na face da cunhada, assumindo, erroneamente, que o motivo era o seu bem-estar, abrindo e fechando a mão para exemplificar a situação.

Petúnia temeu que a magia de Harry fosse a responsável, e que este revelasse à sua conservadora cunhada o fenómeno que realmente era, pelo que fitou fixamente o esposo, pedindo-lhe mudamente que resolvesse a situação.

― Acho que está na hora de ires para a cama… ― disse o homem.

― Vernon, espera. Tu ― Apontou para o pré-adolescente. ―, limpa isto! ― E de seguida para a mesa. Harry pegou numa toalha e começou a secar a mesa e a recolher os cacos de vidro. ― Na verdade não tem nada a ver com o pai e sim com a mãe. Vejo isso com os cães e digo que se há alguma coisa errada com a cadela, então, vai haver alguma coisa errada com o filhote.

― Já chega! ― gritou Harry, batendo com a toalha no balcão da cozinha e esquecendo momentaneamente que aquela afronta seria mais tarde recompensada com uma dura tareia por parte do seu tio Vernon ― Cala a boca! Cala a boca!

― Hmm!… ― A mulher virou-se para Harry com cara de satisfação. ― Vejam só… ― Um vento começou a formar-se na divisão. ― Escuta aqui, mocinho… ― Ergueu um dedo, que começou a inchar… e a inchar… e a inchar…

"Ups… Vai haver problemas", pensou Sirius, movendo-se para mais perto e escondendo-se por detrás de uns quantos arbustos, aguardando o desenvolvimento daquele prometedor evento.

A cara da mulher começou a inchar, seguidamente o rabo e depois as suas pernas, ao que o cão começou a ladrar na direção da dona. As costuras das roupas começaram a ceder, o colar de pérolas falsas rebentou, dando diretamente na testa de Dudley, que caiu da cadeira e bateu com a cabeça no relógio de cuco que começou a tocar incessantemente.

O cuco cantava, Ripper ladrava e Petúnia gritava, preocupada com o filho. Não podia ficar pior, certo? Certo nada! Marjorie começou a ficar cada vez mais e mais redonda até se elevar da cadeira, assemelhando-se a um balão festivo muito foleiro e de mau gosto.

― Vernon! Vernon, faz alguma coisa ― exigiu a esfera humana.

Vernon levantou-se para tentar ajudar a irmã, mas o cão dela mordeu-o e não o largava. O homem ordenou que o largasse, mas este não lhe obedeceu, pelo que passou a sacudir os pés tentando separar-se deste, sem sucesso.

A cadeira partiu e a mulher elevou-se até atingir o teto. Os botões do casaco, por fim, cederam, e um acertou em cheio na cara de Dudley, que havia acabado de despertar e caiu no chão, erguendo-se quase imediatamente apenas para levar com outro botão no meio da testa, cair para trás e desmaiar outra vez. Petúnia gritava histérica e desesperadamente e abanava o filho querendo acordá-lo.

Marjorie batia no teto e descia, subia, batia no teto e voltava a descer e assim por aí adiante. A mulher gritava enquanto flutuava em direção à rua.

"Harry, és o orgulho dos Marotos! Estou tão orgulhoso…", pensava Sirius, com uma travessa lágrima canina, que teimava em fugir pelo canto do seu olho esquerdo, pela diversão ao ver a cena onde a mulher gritava subindo em direção ao céu e o irmão gordo desta saltava para tentar agarrá-la, mas sem conseguir, devido ao sobrepeso do seu obeso corpo, que causava que os seus saltos fossem muito curtos e as aterragens extremamente pesadas.

Após diversas tentativas, o homem conseguiu pegar nas mãos do balão humano e ambos começaram a ascender rapidamente, o cachorro correu e mordeu as calças de Vernon para tentar salvar a dona, mas logo as suas pequenas patitas pairavam também no ar.

"Épico!", pensou o animago. Sirius não sabia se os cães possuíam a capacidade de sorrir, mas ele jurava que se estava a rir às gargalhadas.

― Não te atrevas, Vernon! ― disse Marjorie ao sentir as mãos do irmão cederem ao peso corporal, agravado pela força da gravidade, e começarem a escorregar.

― Desculpa, Marjorie. ― As mãos desprenderam-se e este caiu dolorosamente no chão com um ruído surdo.

O último que se escutou de Marjorie, antes que esta desaparecesse no horizonte, foi o seu grito de dor e desespero ao ser atacada por um bando de aves furiosas com o estranho objeto voador que invadira o seu território.

oOo

Harry saiu de casa com a varinha na mão e o baú a arrastar-se atrás dele, caminhando sem rumo ou destino definido.

Parou e sentou-se no chão, por baixo de uma lâmpada que prontamente começou a piscar até se fundir de vez. Os baloiços e o balancé do parque por trás dele começaram a mover-se sozinhos e a chiar alto.

Harry sentiu um vento estranho soprar e escutou barulhos vir da direção dos arbustos. Sirius havia-o seguido, preocupado de deixá-lo sozinho e sem proteção no Mundo Muggle, mas num momento de distração deu um passo em falso e pisou um galho, pelo que, ao ver-se descoberto, decidiu acompanhá-lo sem a necessidade de se esconder. Cruzou a rua e sentou-se mansamente ao lado jovem aprendiz de mago.

O moreno tinha-se francamente assustado, quando vira aquele cão enorme aparecer de entre a escuridão, principalmente tendo em conta quão suscetível ele já estava devido ao ambiente tétrico daquela rua de aspeto desabitado.

O cachorro deitou-se e colocou a cabeça no regaço de Harry.

"Ora vejamos… Tenho de te tirar daqui sem ser descoberto", pensava Sirius. "Já sei! O Knight Bus!"

Não demorou muito para que um autocarro azul de três andares surgisse ao fundo da rua. Esse era o sinal que esperava, pelo que Sirius levantou-se e escondeu-se novamente por detrás do aglomerado de arbustos.

― Bem vindo ao Knight Bus, Transporte de Emergência para Magos e Bruxas Extraviados ― disse um jovem, quando a viatura parou frente a Harry. ― O meu nome é Stan Shunpike e eu vou ser o seu condutor esta noite. O que é que estás a fazer no chão? ― Ao não receber resposta continuou. ― Estás à espera do quê? Entra! ― Harry levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao baú. ― Não, não. Tu entras e eu levo a bagagem. ― Com dificuldade, levantou o baú, as suas pernas esqueléticas tremiam visivelmente. O menor entrou e Stan baixou a mala, tentando arrastá-la pelos degraus, ao não conseguir subi-la com as mãos. ― Hmm… Uf… Ahh… Hmm… Ahh ― Suspirou de alívio quando o baú tocou finalmente o interior do autocarro e sorriu orgulhosamente pela sua façanha, revelando os seus dentes tortos e amarelados.

Harry desviou-se de uma cama onde um mago ressonava sonoramente, começando a avançar através dos beliches dançarinos e a explorar o recinto.

― Vai, vai, vai… Anda logo… ― disse Stan impaciente, fazendo-o apressar o passo. O homem tirou um bilhete e cedeu-o ao menor, regressando logo ao seu posto.

oOo

Após alguns instante de caminho, Stan perguntou:

― Como é que disseste que era mesmo o teu nome?

― Eu… ― Tentando não cair perante as manobras da viatura, Harry agarrou-se a uma barra de alumínio ao lado da porta automática. ― Eu não disse.

― E para onde é que vais?

― Caldeirão Furado, em Londres.

Foi nessa viagem que Harry viu a foto de Sirius Black pela primeira vez, na capa do Profeta Diário.

oOo

Harry entrou pela entrada de serviço do Caldeirão Furado e alugou um quarto para o resto das Férias de Verão.

Durante esse período de tempo, o moreno de olhos verdes esmeralda aproveitou para trocar cartas livremente com o seu Anjo, sem ter de se preocupar com os castigos que receberia da sua família muggle, se estes apanhassem a sua coruja fora da gaiola.

Todos os dias Dobby era enviado pela família Malfoy, para que este lhe entregasse uma deliciosa refeição, visto que Draco não tinha aprovado as do estabelecimento onde o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se alojara. Assim que Severus descobrira sobre estes envios, passara a mandar também poções de suplementos vitamínicos, pois na sua opinião, a criança estava muito pouco desenvolvida para a sua idade. Harry logo enviara um recado a criticar o sabor horroroso das poções e Draco, como bom amigo que era, enviou muitos doces até conseguir convencer o seu padrinho a melhorar o sabor das poções. Facto que nunca passou, para imenso sofrimento de Harry.

oOo

Sirius olhou para as pequenas meninas que dormitavam frente à televisão, nos colos dos seus pais e mentalizou-se de que havia chegado a hora. Tinha que abandonar as melgazitas e partir em busca de quem o pudesse ajudar na sua missão. Precisava de aliados para poder vencer aquela guerra e assim poder ajudar o seu querido afilhado. Precisava do seu amigo Remus Lupin e do seu eterno rival… Severus Snape, para seu extremo pesar…


	32. Alvoroço em Hogwarts

**Capítulo** **31** **–** **Alvoroço em Hogwarts**

 _1 de Setembro de 1993_

O comboio vermelho com destino a Hogwarts partiu, deixando para trás pais chorosos e irmãozinhos reguilas.

Lucius Malfoy tentava a todo custo aguentar a choradeira de Dobby.

― Amito Draco! ― gritava escandalosamente o elfo doméstico, chamando a atenção dos presentes, que apontavam o dedo com diversão ― Amito Draco! ― Dobby caiu de joelhos, agarrado fortemente às vestes de um loiro aristocrata, extremamente irritado e envergonhado, sujando as roupas de fina e caríssima seda com a suas lágrimas, baba e ranho.

― Se eu te deixar ir para Hogwarts, deixas de fazer birra? ― perguntou Lucius, tal qual faria a uma criança de cinco anos.

― Sim! ― O elfo levantou-se de rompante, com um sorriso de alegria pura. ― Dobby ficaria muito feliz de poder cuidar do Amito Draco.

O Patriarca Malfoy sentiu uma veia palpitar perigosamente na sua têmpora direita e levou discretamente a mão à cabeça, massajando delicadamente a dolência que o acometia.

― Podes ir, Dobby! Também não é como se realmente precisasses da minha permissão. Acaso não recordas que agora és um elfo livre? ― concluiu, para desaparecer num redemoinho de magia.

O elfo doméstico agradeceu mentalmente as manhas que aprendera do Amito Draco com o passar dos anos, e desapareceu rumo ao compartimento do comboio onde o menino loiro acabava de entrar.

oOo

O Expresso de Hogwarts já ia longe, quando Dobby apareceu no meio do grupito misto composto tanto por leões como serpentes, fazendo com que os mais distraídos pulassem dos seus assentos. Blaise fulminava Ron, que se ria a todo pulmão do tremendo pulo que o menino negro dera. Querendo desviar as atenções do seu momento vergonhoso, retomou a sua atividade predileta, meter-se com os dois Gryffindors, que acabavam sempre por se intrometer no seu cortejo, já fosse de uma maneira ou de outra, mesmo que inadvertidamente.

Dobby, vendo as horas, dispôs-se a conjurar uns quantos petiscos, que os estudantes comiam de bom grado, enquanto Hermione se propunha a realizar um interrogatório completo à estranha criatura, que resultou ser um elfo doméstico.

A menina ficou completamente escandalizada ao saber sobre os maus tratos que aqueles seres recebiam por parte da Comunidade Mágica. Pelo menos Dobby tivera a sorte de servir uma boa família e que Draco o tivesse libertado, ação que só aumentou ainda mais a admiração que a jovem de cabelos volumosos já sentia por si só pelo seu novo amigo, para aborrecimento de Ron, que cruzou os braços visivelmente ciumento.

As luzes piscaram umas poucas vezes, desligando-se abruptamente, enquanto o comboio parava sem aviso prévio do maquinista; uma chuva torrencial passou a bater sonoramente contra os vidros das janelas do veículo.

― Ouch! O meu pé! ― gritou Ron ― Quem foi o imbecil?

― Desculpa, Ron, mas está muito escuro... não consigo ver nada.

― Não há problema, Neville, só toma mais cuidado de agora em diante.

― Lumus! ― conjuraram Draco e Hermione quase em uníssono.

― Esse tipo também não acorda com nada! ― constatou Pansy, apontando para o homem de cabelos mel e roupas gastas e remendadas.

O comboio foi repentinamente chocalhado por forças externas.

― Dobby ir ver o que passar ― disse o pequeno elfo, ao ver os olhares aterrorizados das crianças. ― Amito Draco ficar aqui e não sair.

― Agora deixas que o teu elfo te dê ordens, Malfoy? ― provocou o ruivo com sorna.

― Dobby ser um elfo livre, Amito Draco ser bom menino e Dobby querer cuidar do Amito ― rugiu o elfo, indignado com o tom com que o mago se pronunciara, e desaparecendo de seguida do compartimento com um estalar de dedos.

A temperatura começou a descer a pique, que até a chuva congelou. Era possível ver os hálitos uns dos outros devido ao intenso frio que embargou o interior do Expresso de Hogwarts, cobrindo os vidros com uma ligeira camada de gelo.

― Seja lá o que for, parece que está a bordo ― constatou Draco, acariciando Lynx, que se arrepiava até à medula perante a sensação de perigo que o acometia.

― O que é que se está a passar? ― perguntou Ron, perante uma nova sacudida, agarrando-se aos assentos e fazendo assim com que os nós dos dedos carecessem de cor devido à pressão a que haviam sido submetidos.

Uma silhueta esfumada surgiu, oriunda de um dos lados do corredor; os seus longos e esqueléticos dedos passaram através brecha da porta, que deslizava lentamente, sem que a criatura chegasse de facto a tocá-la. Scabbers guinchou apavoradamente,, escondendo-se dentro do bolso frontal com aberturas laterais da camisola de lã tecida à mão, que Molly insistira em fazer com que Ron vestisse nesse dia de aragem fresca.

Caudas erguidas, colunas arqueadas, pelagens eriçadas, orelhas levantadas, pupilas dilatadas e garras em posição de ataque. Tudo indicava que Crookshanks e Lynx estavam dispostos a partir para a ação se necessário a fim de proteger os seus respetivos donos, emitindo um peculiar miado quase assobiado que denotava stress e nervosismo face ao perigo.

A estranha e escura criatura dirigiu instantaneamente a sua atenção ao moreno de olhos verdes esmeralda, sugando de imediato a sua felicidade, causando que, por um breve instante, conseguisse escutar os gritos da sua mãe implorando a Voldemort que poupasse a vida de Harry.

Draco, pela primeira vez desde que tinha memória, sentiu-se impotente. Sabia a teoria do feitiço para expurgar o espectro, mas nunca havia chegado à parte prática. Nunca achara que seria necessário, afinal, a criatura não deveria poder ser capaz de abandonar Azkaban, pelo que não havia motivo real para aprender o feitiço a tão curta idade, mas isso não o fazia sentir menos miserável e desiludido consigo mesmo.

O homem desconhecido, que permanecera adormecido ao longo de toda a viagem, levantou-se de rompante e ergueu a varinha, lançando um potente feixe de luz que expulsou o ser cadavérico do compartimento, obrigando-o a abandonar o comboio.

Harry pestanejou umas quantas vezes até conseguir suportar a intensidade da luz.

― Como te sentes, Harry? Estás melhor?

― Sim… Harry? Já te sentes melhor, Harry? ― questionou Pansy com uma doce voz que nada combinava com a letal mirada que lhe dedicou ― Se já acabaste de te aproveitar da situação, levanta-te do colo do meu Dragãozinho agora mesmo! ― gritou exasperada.

― Auch! ― gritou Blaise ― Porque é que tenho de ser eu a segurar a fera raivosa? Não podemos simplesmente deixar que faça o que quer? Com um pouquito de sorte pode ser que Lynx acabe com o nosso tormento de uma vez por todas? ― Olhou nada dissimuladamente na direção de Harry.

― Toma, vai ajudar-te a recuperar mais rápido ― disse o professor, cedendo-lhe uma barra de chocolate. ― E a julgar pelas miradas… ― Olhou paras as duas serpentes e para Lynx. ― Talvez até te salve a vida!

― O que foi isso? ― perguntou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

― Um dementador! A pergunta correta é o que é que ele estava a fazer num recinto repleto de estudantes?― constatou o professor ― A propósito, ainda não me apresentei, sou Remus Lupin, o vosso novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Pelo menos não é um inútil como Lockhart!", pensaram os futuros alunos de Remus.

O comboio regressou sem mais delongas ou imprevistos ao itinerário agendado para a viagem.

Draco sentiu um toque fantasmagórico na sua mão e retirou-a do bolso, levando consigo uma pequena ave.

― Calma, querida, já te tiro daí. ― Os presentes não entendiam com quem o menor estava a falar. ― Desculpem por só vos mostrar agora, mas Aries parecia estar muito cómoda a dormitar no bolso da minha túnica e não quis despertá-la ― disse o loiro, revelando uma cria de fénix com uma fofa plumagem branca cuja a luz do compartimento desvelava uns leves reflexos azulados iguais aos seus lindos olhos.

― Oh! Uma fénix! ― exclamou Hermione maravilhada, olhando para Harry pelo canto do olho ― Pergunto-me como será que foi que a conseguiste…

― Harry ofereceu-ma no meu aniversário. Não é espetacular? Esta lindura nasceu a madrugada passada e desde então não quer sair do meu lado.

― É… Isso parece ser comum nos últimos tempos ― disse Harry, recordando a estranha atração que o menino de mirada prateada exercia sobre os animais e criaturas mágicas. Primeiro Lynx, logo Norbert, depois esteve aquela serpente no Clube de Duelos e agora a fénix. Não havia dúvida nenhuma de que o seu Anjo era muito especial.

Pouco depois Dobby regressou, anunciando que os aurores tinham chegado e espantado os dementadores do comboio, que tinham sido enviados para procurar Sirius Black.

Remus baixou a cabeça com pesar, sendo apenas visto por Draco e Hermione, pois os restantes estudantes estavam mais interessados em especular a razão pela qual os dementadores acreditavam que o foragido se encontrava a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts.

oOo

 _31 de Outubro de 1993_

Harry havia por fim iniciado as suas aulas extra com o Professor Lupin para dominar o _Expecto Patronum_ , pois Remus decidira que Harry devia aprender a defender-se, principalmente se corriam o risco de serem invadidos por um esquadrão de Azkaban inteiro, repentina e inadvertidamente.

Harry ia a caminhar pelo corredor distraidamente, pois a sua mente estava mais focada com o pensamento de que tinha agora um novo meio de passar mais tempo com Draco no decorrer desse ano, uma vez que o loiro tinha demonstrado muito interesse em aprender o feitiço _Expecto Patronum_. Sendo assim, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu havia reunido coragem e pedido ao Professor Remus Lupin que permitisse ao loirinho frequentar as aulas extras juntamente com ele. O que o moreno não contava era que Hermione se unisse a eles; Harry suspirou desapontado.

― Passa algo, Harry? ― perguntou Hermione, quase à chegada da Casa de Godric Gryffindor.

― Não é nada, Hermione… O que raios se passou aqui? ― Harry avançou até ao quadro da Dama Gorda, agora vazio e com profundas marcas de garras ao longo do tecido da tela.

Hermione saiu a correr em direção ao escritório da Professora Minerva McGonagall e de seguida ao do Diretor Albus Dumbledore.

Ao longo dos dias seguintes iniciariam os rumores de que Sirius Black havia invadido o castelo e tentado entrar na Torre de Gryffindor, tendo este chegado mesmo a ameaçar a Dama Gorda, que se refugiara no quadro de um galante Cavaleiro de Armadura Brilhante… Vá se lá saber porquê!?

oOo

Essa mesma noite, os docentes reuniram os estudantes no Salão Principal para acalmá-los, mas muitos temiam regressar aos dormitórios e serem surpreendidos pela presença do criminoso. Pelo que Severus fitou o estranho grupo constituído pelos amigos do seu afilhado e suspirou.

― Talvez não seja uma má ideia deixar os estudantes passarem a noite aqui, enquanto realizamos uma vistoria ao castelo; dessa forma, poderemos procurar sinais da presença de Black ― disse o Mestre de Poções, sendo secundado pelos restantes membros do Corpo Docente.

oOo

Sirius caminhava de um lado para o outro numa fria e escura divisão com odor rançoso, fruto da humidade no ar, que impregnava os móveis, estragando-os com o passar do tempo. Com muito esforço tinha conseguido esconder-se dos olhos indiscretos, apenas para ser apanhado por Severus Snape. Não é como se não pretendesse falar com ele, mas não naquelas circunstâncias, onde era encarado por dois pares de gélidos e calculadores olhos, que pareciam analisá-lo meticulosamente até ao seu âmago, incluindo a sua torturada alma.

― Não vão dizer nada? ― gritou o animago fora de si, esbracejando larga e exageradamente.

― O que é que há para se dizer, Black? Não é como se não soubéssemos que havia algo muito errado com essa história…

― Só não contávamos com o facto que Pettigrew está vivinho da silva... Isso foi uma novidade, mas faz as coisas muito mais fáceis, só devemos apanhá-lo e levá-lo a Wizengamot sob o efeito de Verisaterum… E pronto, assunto resolvido! Podes pedir a guarda do teu afilhado… ― acrescentou Severus.

― Dumbledore poderá ajudar-nos com isso… Ainda que, pensando bem, ele nunca levantou um dedo para me ajudar.

― Quem diria… É um milagre! O Pulgoso tem cérebro, Lucius! ― exclamou o Mestre de Poções com desdém.

― Seja como for, o mais importante agora é conseguir provar a inocência de Black e tirar Potter do raio de influência de Dumbledore ― concluiu Lucius Malfoy. ― Ele não se parece importar com o que pode acontecer ao miúdo, onde já se viu…? Guardar a Pedra Filosofal no castelo, sabendo que Voldemort viria atrás dela! E esperar que uma criança de onze anos o impeça. É estupidez! Senão fosse pela ajuda que lhe prestámos… ― Sirius abriu a boca de espanto. ― E manter a escola a funcionar enquanto um basilisco atacava os estudantes nascidos de muggles… É simplesmente uma verdadeira loucura!

― E desde quando é que te interessa o que aconteça com Harry, loiro oxigenado? Fugiste antes da guerra explodir, o teu nome está limpo, não precisas de te envolver. Que razão poderias possivelmente ter para querer ajudar o Harry?

― Esse poderia ser o caso se o meu filho não tivesse puxado demasiado à minha Cissy e iniciado uma amizade com esse tonto do teu afilhado.

― Cissy… Sempre me perguntei o que foi que realmente aconteceu… Ela nunca estaria envolvida em coisas de Death Eaters. Não haveria forma de que ela estivesse presente numa reunião do Círculo Interno do Lord das Trevas.

― Então foi isso que o velho te disse? Uma reunião do Círculo? ― Lucius fulminou-o com a mirada azulina.

― Era uma Festa de Chá, Black! Só haviam mulheres e crianças… Narcisa estava grávida… Morreu no parto…

― Eu… Eu não sabia…

― Não tinhas como saber, Black ― disse Lucius, soltando suspiro dolorido.

― O que aconteceu com o bebé?

― Já o deves ter visto no castelo… Chama-se Draco, foi a Narcisa que escolheu. Ela desejava honrar a tradição da vossa família.

― Draco… Draco… Draco… ― Sirius pensava onde já havia escutado esse nome quando recordou o loiro oxigenado em miniatura que vira na companhia de Harry. ― Mas Draco está no terceiro ano, se nasceu no dia do ataque da Ordem, deveria ser um ano mais novo.

― E é! ― Confirmou Severus.

― O meu Dragão é muito inteligente ― exclamou o pai babado, para surpresa de Sirius, cujas gotas de suor deslizavam abundantemente pelas suas empoeiradas têmporas, fazendo uma mistura lamacenta.

― Não te conhecia essa personalidade, oxigenado.

― Já estou cansado de ser chamado assim. ― Puxou o animago pela gola da camisola esfarrapada e arrastou-o até uma porta lateral, escondida pelas sombras, desaparecendo por uns quantos minutos.

Severus suspirou pela infantilidade daqueles dois, vendo-os reaparecer instantes depois. Lucius ostentava um sorriso de satisfação e orgulho, enquanto Sirius parecia agasalhado numa aura escura e depressiva, como se carregasse o peso do mundo nos seus ombros.

― É natural! Haaaa! ― Puxou fortemente os seus negros cabelos. ― Preferia ter sido mantido na Santa Ignorância! Haaaaa! Os meus castos olhos nunca deveriam ter pousado em tal coisa… Haaaaaaaa! Porquê? Porquê eu? O que é que eu fiz para merecer tal castigo!?

― No caso de quereres mesmo saber, posso fazer-te uma lista detalhada ― respondeu o Professor de Poções com um sorriso cínico e um brilho sádico no olhar, desfrutando do tormento que enfrentava atualmente o seu antigo rival de escola. ― Mas é melhor sentares-te comodamente que isto vai demorar... A lista é longa!

oOo

No Salão Principal, tinha lugar uma discussão colossal de grande importância.

― É mais que óbvio que eu vou dormir ao lado do meu bebé! ― exclamou Pansy, arrancando risadas contidas dos Ravenclaws. Draco encolheu-se com constrangimento. ― Não lhes ligues, Dray! Eles estão com ciúmes, porque nenhuma menina se quer deitar ao pé deles! Basta olhar para eles… São tão… ― Olhou-os de cima a abaixo e encolheu os ombros. ― Comuns! Se fossem lutar por causa deles, seria por quem ficaria mais longe ― constatou a Tirana de Slytherin dando uso à atitude desdenhosa e sádica que aprendera do seu querido pai.

Os dois rapazes do Quinto Ano encararam-na ofendidos e dirigiram-se ao lado oposto do Salão Principal.

― Ok! A Pansy fica no lado direito e eu no esquerdo ― disse Blaise.

O moreno começou a estender os cobertores e estava prestes a deitar-se, quando Neville, que estendia um cobertor à sua frente, retrocedeu de costas, empurrando-o sem querer, causando que este se estatelasse de cara no chão. Os alunos que acompanhavam a disputa atentamente, riram às gargalhadas, para embaraço de Neville e raiva de Blaise.

Aproveitando a oportunidade e sabendo que era agora ou nunca, Hermione guiou o distraído jovem de olhos verdes esmeralda à esquerda do leito improvisado de Draco. Pansy que não perdera nada, suspirou ao constatar que dos dois, Harry Potter representava uma ameaça menor contra a integridade do loirinho. Mas… pelo sim, pelo não… dispôs a camita de Lynx entre os dois garotos.

Harry passou a noite a temer perder os olhos, pois cada vez que olhava o Dragão Albino, o gato de olhos violeta eriçava o pelo, espreguiçando-se calculadamente, fazendo as suas afiadas garras reluzirem à luz do luar.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Coitadinho do Sirius… Nunca mais voltará a ser o mesmo! Muahahahahah…

Harry, por fim, conseguiu aproximar-se a Draco o suficiente para dormirem lado a lado, mas a ameaça latente que Lynx representa mantém-se… E vocês? Arriscariam a vossa integridade física para passar uma noite a observar o Dragãozito?


	33. A Queda de Um Maroto

**Capítulo** **32 – A Queda de Um Maroto**

 _Dezembro de 1993_

Fred e George ponderavam seriamente se esse seria ou não o momento adequado para oferecer um dos seus preciosos legados à próxima geração.

Estariam acaso as crianças preparadas para aquele fardo?

Seriam elas capazes de lidar com um dos seus segredos mais bem guardados?

Após dois longos e extenuantes segundos, concluíram que não lhes importava realmente as consequências da sua decisão, já que o importante era manter a tradição viva, pelo que decidiram presentear os seus aprendizes com o Mapa do Maroto.

Hermione ficara igualmente encantada e revoltada com a visão daquele misterioso objeto. Encantada pelo magnífico trabalho de encantamentos reunidos num mero pergaminho de papel e revoltada pela invasão da privacidade que este representava para os habitantes do castelo. Mas deixou o assunto de lado, quando Draco lhe propôs que estudassem o mapa e fizessem uma versão melhorada e mais abrangente do que aquele, ao que esta aceitou feliz da vida, arrancando o mapa das mãos de um distraído Neville, agarrando o pulso de Draco, sequestrando o pobre e desavisado loirinho, juntamente com Harry, uma vez que este havia agarrado o outro pulso automaticamente ao ver a jovem Gryffindor roubar-lhe o seu Anjo.

A leoa correu sem descanso até chegar a um salão abandonado, próximo da Torre de Gryffindor e virou-se, apercebendo-se por fim da presença do intruso.

― Harry?

― Hermione… ― disse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu com um sorriso de diversão ao ver a expressão confusa da amiga.

― Harry? ― Voltou a questionar sem entender o que este fazia ali.

― Hermione ― respondeu Harry, rindo suavemente.

― Harry?

― Draco! ― exclamou o loiro, interrompendo a lenga-lenga do duo de Gryffindors ― Agora que estamos todos apresentados… O que é que estamos aqui a fazer mesmo, Mione?

― Mione? ― perguntou a morena admirada.

Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dava uma alcunha… Bom, uma que não era insultante e degradante, como as que estava habituada a escutar das bocas das serpentes alheias à Corte do Dragão de Prata.

― Sim, Mione! É fofo, não é? ― Draco sorria brilhantemente, sem se aperceber que certo menino de belos e brilhantes olhos verdes esmeralda havia sido possuído pelo Monstro dos Ciúmes.

"Porque é que eu não ganho uma alcunha?", pensou Harry amuado.

― Agora podes explicar-nos porque é que te puseste a correr feita louca, Hermione? ― Harry recusava-se a chamá-la pelo apelido carinhoso que o loiro criara para a Gryffindor.

― Não é óbvio!? Quero começar a investigar este mapa o mais rapidamente possível! Entre mim e Draco, com as nossas mentes privilegiadas, faremos um upgrade a esta coisa obsoleta antes mesmo do Ano Novo chegar.

Harry bufou, frustrado pela troca de olhares cúmplices dos dois génios no interior do recinto, sentindo-se ignorado e obsoleto, como aquele mapa estaria em breve, pois o moreno não duvidava das palavras de Hermione. Aquele mapa deixaria de ser a Oitava Maravilha do Mundo antes mesmo de chegar o ansiado dia de Natal, quanto mais o Ano Novo. Conhecendo Hermione como ele conhecia, esta não deixaria o seu Querubim Platinado respirar nem um segundo sequer até terem concluído o seu próprio mapa.

oOo

A alcunha que Draco dera à menina de cabelos, agora cacheados e bem cuidados, virara moda entre o disfuncional grupito de amigos.

Pansy lecionara um curso intensivo de cuidado capilar aos leões, concluindo não muito tempo depois que o ninho de pássaros, que Harry teimava em chamar, carinhosamente, de cabelo, era um caso perdido; e até ensinara a Hermione alguns dos segredos de beleza que a sua mãe lhe passara nas Férias de Verão passadas, quando a levou a um desfile de moda da sua linha de roupas em Milão. Desse modo, a Tirana de Slytherin descobrira as últimas tendências de moda feminina para bruxas empresárias, que a sua mãe havia desenhado com esmero e dedicação, resultando num sucesso avassalador e pelas quais ela mesma se apaixonara, convencendo a sua querida mãe a fazer um conjunto de design exclusivo só para ela.

Os truques de beleza não consistiam em nada muito elaborado, pois Clarissa Parkinson ainda considerava a sua filha demasiado jovem para se maquilhar, pelo que lhe ensinara apenas o básico: como cuidar da pele, fazendo limpeza facial e hidratando-a corretamente, não esquecendo de cuidar dos lábios, pois nenhum rapaz quer uma namorada com os lábios gretados. Digamos apenas que Clarie, como o seu esposo lhe chamava carinhosamente, não podia esperar o dia em que a sua filha lhe apresentaria o seu futuro genro e pudesse por fim projetar um vestido de noiva digno da sua Pequena Estrela.

O mesmo não se poderia dizer de Laurence, que, segundo diziam as más línguas (Dina, uma elfa doméstica muito fofoqueira pertencente à família Parkinson), já tinha iniciado um sem fim de planos maquiavélicos para se livrar de qualquer possível ladrão, que ousasse tentar roubar a sua preciosa Princesa.

Ao contrário do que muitos poderiam supor, Lord Parkinson era muito apegado à sua filha e não desejava perdê-la prematuramente, pelo que já havia intimidado os amigos da pequena Pansy. Theodore e Blaise nunca mais seriam os mesmos depois daquela tarde infernal, cada vez que alguém mencionava o nome do homem, estes tremiam da cabeça aos pés. Era até certo ponto… Hmm… Qual seria a palavra correta para descrever…? Oh! É isso! Divertido, sim era muito divertido. Aliás sendo completamente sinceros, era simplesmente hilário!

oOo

O Mapa da Nova Geração de Marotos estava finalizado… Fred e George quase quiseram pedir aos dois génios que confecionassem outro para eles, mas em vez disso foram premiados com o modelo original e plenamente obsoleto, obviamente.

― George! ― Chorava Fred dramaticamente. ― O meu filho não me quer…

― Shh! ― Limpou as lágrimas dos belos e hipnotizantes olhos do gémeo mais velho, demorando um pouco mais do que o estritamente necessário, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelas suas bochechas e descansando por fim nas laterais do rosto do seu reflexo. ― Sabes que não é assim, o nosso Dragãozinho só está a atravessar a fase da rebeldia antes do esperado.

George aproximou-se a Fred, pretendendo abraçá-lo fortemente para o consolar, mas este empurrou-o sem cerimónias, jogando-o acidentalmente contra a parede, sem se aperceber, e atirou-se em cima do loirinho, chorando exageradamente.

― Eu também quero um, bebé! Porque me dás esta versão super ultrapassada e fora de moda? Eu quero a mesma que todas as crianças fixes andam a usar… ― Fred levantou o braço subtilmente, erguendo a mão na direção do novo mapa, querendo agarrá-lo e pedi-lo "emprestado" da mochila do menor, mas Harry interrompeu os seus planos inadvertidamente, ao não ser capaz de suportar mais o abraço pegajoso que o ruivo dava ao seu anjo.

― Nova Geração, Novo Mapa! Velha Geração, Velho Mapa! Nada mais justo…

― George, os nossos filhos não me amam! ― Choramingava o gémeo maior. ― George!? ― perguntou ao não receber nenhuma palavra de consolo ― George, onde estás? ― Analisou os seus arredores, encontrando o irmão estatelado no chão. Cara contra a parede, braços estendidos para cima e encostados à fria pedra vertical, de joelhos e rabo empinado. ― George!? O que é que te aconteceu? Quem foi que te fez isto? Quem foi a besta sem coração que fez isto ao meu irmão? Seja quem for, sai e dá a cara, covarde! Vem! Vou dar-te uma lição! ― gritava, com a varinha alçada contra um inimigo invisível.

"Foste tu!", pensavam as pré-adolescentes. "Como vais dar uma lição ao culpado se foste tu?"

Enquanto mamã Fred continuava com os gritos histéricos, balançando a varinha de forma extremamente perigosa, os menores correram a auxiliar o inconsciente ruivo.

oOo

Harry, incapaz de ir a Hogsmeade, pois com todo o incidente com a tia Marjorie não tinha conseguido que Vernon lhe assinasse a permissão, decidiu utilizar o mapa que Draco e Hermione tinham enfeitiçado, juntamente com a Capa de Invisibilidade, que herdara do seu pai, para se esgueirar até à Aldeia Mágica.

Aquele mapa era um verdadeiro tesouro…

Uma relíquia que seria com toda a certeza venerada nas eras vindouras…

Enquanto o anterior só mostrava o castelo, esta nova versão continha também Hogsmeade. Hermione havia contado a Draco sobre a existências de satélites e que os muggles os utilizavam para tirar fotos desde o Espaço como ferramenta para poderem mapear as suas cidades, e o loiro, utilizando esse mesmo conceito, encontrou um encantamento com faculdades semelhantes, que utilizaram para mapear a Povoação Mágica e o Bosque Proibido.

Depois de terem as estruturas das edificações, realizaram feitiços para detectar presenças de pessoas, criaturas mágicas e animais. Mais uns quantos feitiços de sigilo para que o mapa fosse ilegível sem a senha e o movimento de varinha correto.

Por último, Draco conseguiu "enganar" o seu padrinho para que este lhe revelasse quais eram as poções e feitiços indicados para tornar o mapa indestrutível. Como resultado, nem sequer o fogo poderia destruir aquele artefacto mágico, pois era isso que ele era agora. E nunca o perderiam, pois Draco tinha-o encantado para que caso algum deles o deixasse fora do seu alcance por mais de quatro horas consecutivas, este regressaria automaticamente ao baú de Harry, sendo que este era o que apresentava menos probabilidades de ter a sua bagagem revistada por outras pessoas, pois a sua família muggle não se importava com o Mundo Mágico.

Quando chegou à aldeia, o moreno retirou o mapa do interior da sua abrigadora capa e analisou os arredores, apercebendo-se de um estranho e peculiar grupo no bar The Hog's Head, pelo que a curiosidade bateu à porta e Harry obedeceu, como o bom menino que afirmava ser. Dirigiu-se até à localização que o mapa indicava, assegurando a sua passagem inadvertida ao utilizar a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Foi nesse mesmo dia que Harry descobriu que o foragido de Azkaban, o louco Sirius Black, era na verdade o seu padrinho e que este havia atraiçoado os seus pais, entregando-os ao Lord Voldemort, resultando na morte prematura destes e na sua própria orfandade.

oOo

 _25 de Dezembro 1993_

O Natal chegou e Harry foi surpreendido por um presente inesperado.

― Tens a certeza que essa foi a decisão mais adequada, Pulgoso? Uma Firebolt!? Acaso queres que caia da vassoura e se mate de vez!? À velocidade que aquela coisa se move… A vassoura vai seguramente continuar a trajetória aérea sem o jinete, pois Potter vai indubitavelmente cair e partir o pescoço!

― E o que é que isso te interessa, Snivellus?

― Porque o Draco vai pôr-se a chorar desconsoladamente e o Lucius vai acabar por se juntar à choradeira em algum momento ! E adivinha só… Sou eu quem vai ter de lidar com as duas platinadas Marias Madalenas…

― Não entendi! ― disse o animago confuso pela gíria muggle.

― Esquece! Como vão os planos? Já conseguiste alguma pista de Pettigrew?

― A ratazana não sai da Sala Comum de Gryffindor… e não tenho como entrar.

― Penso que posso ajudar-te nisso.

― Como? ― perguntou Sirius esperançado.

― A tua forma animaga não serve, pois várias pessoas no castelo poderiam reconhecê-la, mas podes tomar outra forma com uma simples poção. Só tens de ter cuidado com aquele demoníaco mapa que o Draco e a Senhorita Granger fizeram.

― Mapa!?

― Sim, eles conseguiram fazer uma versão melhorada do que vocês fizeram na escola. ― Ao ver a expressão incrédula do ex-Gryffindor acrescentou: ― Realmente pensaram que ninguém sabia? Eram tão óbvios, que pensámos que nem conheciam a palavra discrição.

― Quem é que sabia…?

― Só uns poucos Slytherins.

― Quantos? ― interrogou Sirius desconfiadamente.

― Deixa ver… Sabíamos… Eu, Lucius, Regulus, Narcisa, Ethan, Arabella ― Levantando um dedo da mão esquerda, ao ter esgotado os da direita e continuando a contagem. ― , Laurence, Clarissa… Pensando bem… Acho que só a Bellatrix é que não estava a par… Oh! E os Avery. Penso que os Lestrange estavam levemente desconfiados, mas não tinham a certeza. Pelo que oito sem os Lestrange. Uma dezena se os tivermos em conta.

Sirius não podia crer, as antigas façanhas dos seus anos de ouro não possuíam valor real, tinham sido descobertos pelas serpentes.

"A reputação dos Marotos foi destruída! Lamento, Jamsie", pensou um deprimido leão. "Mas não sabiam que éramos animagos, pelo que não está tudo perdido. Ainda temos um legado e Harry vai honrá-lo com a ajuda dos seus amigos, ainda que estes sejam em grande parte serpentes, mas… Não se pode ter tudo na vida, não é mesmo?"

oOo

Draco regressa ao quarto exausto pelo ritmo imparável dos festejos e encontra um pacote em cima da sua cama. Rasga o papel de embrulho sem grandes cerimónias, abre a caixa e observa emocionado a pequena criatura que jaz no fundo do recipiente. Uma miniatura mágica de um dragão albino mantém-se imóvel, sobre um pedaço de pergaminho. O loiro pega na nota, lendo um conjunto de instruções publicadas por uma empresa conhecida por criar mascotes artificiais, que explicavam detalhadamente como ativar a mascote mágica.

O jovem de olhos prateados segura cuidadosamente o pequeno dragão albino, virando-o de barriga para cima e desliza o dedo indicador sobre um padrão, que simulava um floco de neve, no centro do ventre da criatura mágica.

A criatura bocejou e bateu as asas tentativamente, querendo voar, pelo que Draco pousou-o em cima da cama, assistindo às primeiras tentativas frustradas do lindo e majestoso animal. De tanto saltar em cima da cama, o dragão volteou acidentalmente a folha das instruções, revelando umas curtas linhas, escritas com uma caligrafia impecável, que o loiro associou imediatamente ao seu admirador secreto.

* * *

 _Neste Natal, não te envio um poema. Em vez disso, escrevo-te estas curtas linhas para expressar o meu desejo de te presentear com algo verdadeiramente digno de ti._

 _Soube que sempre admiraste os dragões desde que eras pequeno, não possuo os meios de te dar um, até porque é proibido por lei, mas a ciência mágica evoluiu o suficiente nos últimos anos ao ponto de tornar possível a criação de réplicas em miniatura._

 _Esta pequenina é a cristalização dos meus sinceros sentimentos por ti._

 _Ass: Eu_

* * *

Draco terminou de ler o texto e sorriu ao ver a sua nova mascote saltar e bater as asas em vão, bufando exasperado, resultando em leves ventos gélidos a sair pelas suas adoráveis narinas.

― Pequenina ― repetiu o lido anteriormente. ― És uma menina muito linda. Precisas de um nome. ― Pegou na sua mini mascote e levou-a frente ao rosto, observando os seus belos olhinhos azuis. ― O que achas de Lyrae? ― A fêmea inclinou a sua pequena cabecinha contra os dedos do seu dono, procurando carinho. ― Parece ser do teu agrado. ― Draco passou a criatura para a palma da mão direita, acariciando-a com os dedos da mão esquerda.

Um orgulhoso gato desfilava através da porta do quarto do seu amo, dono e senhor de tudo, quando avistou o intruso. Eriçou-se, bufando com desagrado, e iniciou imediatamente uma veloz corrida, saltando para cima da cama e jogando-se em cima do pobre dragão albino. Draco protegeu a pequena, colocando-a contra o peito e escudando-a com as suas mãos. Com cuidado, deitou Lyrae ao lado de Aries, numa alcofa no topo de uma prateleira e viu as pequenas olharem-se desconfiadamente, só para terminarem a ignorar-se uma à outra.

Constatando que ambas estavam seguras e a dormitar tranquilamente, virou-se para Lynx.

― Estás de castigo, meu menino… Hoje não dormes comigo! ― O gatinho fez olhinhos tristes, miando miseravelmente. ― Isso comigo não funciona, seu gato manipulador! ― Lynx observou a estante raivosamente, analisando e orquestrando uma estratégia para se livrar das suas rivais.

* * *

Nota:

Relembro que as votações para o/a admirador/a secreto/a de Draco ainda se encontram em vigor.


	34. A Culpa de Remus Lupin

**Capítulo** **33 – A Culpa de Remus Lupin**

 _Fevereiro de 1994_

Os estudantes aglomeravam-se num velho e empoeirado salão, interrogando-se mutuamente sobre o misterioso motivo pelo qual o Professor Lupin lhes ordenara reunirem-se ali e não na Sala de Aula, como era habitual.

A porta abriu-se, deixando à vista um antigo e desgasto armário flutuante, que certo trio reconheceu de imediato.

― Acham que…? ― começou a perguntar Hermione, com um ligeiro toque de incredulidade na sua hesitante voz.

― Deve ser! ― respondeu Draco.

― Hã? ― Harry observava, confuso e irritado, a troca de olhares entre o seu Querubim Platinado e Hermione.

Remus atravessou o salão, pousou o armário ao fundo da divisão e de seguida girou rapidamente sobre os calcanhares, encarando os estudantes do Terceiro Ano.

― Quem me sabe dizer o que é um boggart? ― Hermione elevou o braço de imediato. ― Quem me sabe dizer o que é um boggart, cujo o nome não é Hermione Granger? ― repetiu com diversão ― Seria batota deixá-la responder, Senhorita Granger, e a menina sabe muito bem a razão pela qual digo isso! ― exclamou o Professor Lupin, utilizando o seu melhor tom de profissionalismo. Hermione sorriu com gesto cúmplice, juntamente com Draco e Harry. ― Ninguém? ― Neville ergueu a mão com timidez e receio. ― Senhor Longbottom!

― É-É uma cri… criatura m-mutante que se escond-de ― gaguejava o menino, pelos nervos de ser o centro das atenções de todos os seus colegas. ―, geralmente, em… em… lugares e-escuros.

― Tu consegues, Nev! ― sussurrou Draco, deslizando-se por detrás do nervoso e temeroso leão, dando-lhe a mão discretamente, em gesto de apoio emocional. Blaise rangeu os dentes com raiva ao ver a confiança que existia entre Draco e o Desastre Ambulante de Gryffindor, também vulgarmente conhecido como Neville Longbottom. ― Continua, Nev… Tu consegues!

― Hmm… ― O morenito engoliu o excesso de saliva e tomou coragem para terminar de responder à questão, gaguejando cada vez menos, à medida que a explicação avançava. ― A cr-criatura n-não tem uma fo-forma definida, tomando a forma daquilo q-que a pessoa que o encontra mais t-teme. S-Se não tomar a forma do medo de uma pessoa, pode parecer-se a uma bolha negra.

― Muito bem, Senhor Longbottom! Cinco pontos para Gryffindor.

― Como é que sabias o que era, Longtonto? ― interrogou Blaise, metendo-se com o seu rival amoroso, ou assim pensava ele ― Usaste algum tipo de cábula? Isso não seria nada ético vindo de um pequeno gatito sem garras! ― desdenhou com olhos semicerrados.

― Pára, Blaise! Estamos numa aula… Não faças um escândalo! Vais acabar por causar que nos expulsem a todos! ― ralhou Pansy, antes mesmo de que Draco tivesse a oportunidade de defender o seu amigo leão ― E tu… ― Aponta para Neville. ― Larga a mão do meu Dragãozinho! Obviamente estavas a precisar de apoio emocional, pelo que não disse nada na altura… Mas já acabou. C'est fini! ― exclamou, utilizando uma expressão francesa, que escutara de um dos elfos de Château de Chantilly, anos antes ― Capisce!? ― concluiu a Tirana de Slytherin, com olhos gélidos e afiados, recorrendo à palavra que a sua mãe mais amara declamar durante o decorrer do seu desfile em Milão. Reclamando com os hair stylers até mesmo com as modelos, afinal de contas, era uma perfecionista. Não aceitava nada inferior a absoluta perfeição!

Neville relutantemente soltou a mão do amigo, perdendo o calor reconfortante da pele do loirinho, que lhe sorriu ternamente.

― Bom trabalho, Nev! Mas fiquei com curiosidade… Como é que sabias? É uma criatura comum, mas não se encontram facilmente, pelo que há muitos magos e bruxos que desconhecem a sua existência, visto que os boggarts preferem manter-se escondidos na escuridão das florestas tenebrosas como o Bosque Proibido de Hogwarts ou a Floresta Negra na Alemanha.

― Quando tinha sete anos, encontrei um boggart escondido dentro de um antigo relógio de parede, no escritório que pertenceu ao meu falecido avô. Por sorte, o elfo doméstico que me cuidava foi rápido o suficiente, evitando assim que eu visse o meu pior medo. Kit lançou-lhe uma forte rajada de magia que neutralizou a criatura, transformando-a numa bolha negra.

― Ainda bem que o elfo chegou a tempo, teria sido um tremendo trauma para ti, sendo assim tão jovem ― disse Pansy, sentindo-se mais conformada com a proximidade do garoto com o seu bebé, ao saber o motivo por trás das suas ações prévias, assumindo que não era uma mosca como Blaise ou uma carraça como Potter.

"Não saberia dizer qual deles é o pior... Entre os dois, venha o Diabo e escolha…", pensou a loira tirana, recordando a expressão de sabedoria popular que escutara de um dos amigos muggles de Draco quando se cruzara com eles numa ocasião passada no Château de Chantilly.

― Formem uma fila na frente do armário! ― A voz do Professor Lupin fez-se ouvir por cima dos murmúrios incompreensíveis das crianças, arrancando a jovem serpente das suas divagações.

Aos poucos o aglomerado deformado foi dando lugar a uma linha perfeita. Draco, não querendo que os seus amigos soubessem qual a forma do seu boggart e muito menos passar por toda aquela dor uma vez mais, rumou para o final da fila, seguido de perto por Hermione e Harry, que tal como ele já haviam enfrentado o boggart nas aulas extras.

Remus Lupin observou a ação, recordando a primeira aula privada que lecionara àquele peculiar trio.

 _Início do Flashback_

 _Janeiro de 1994_

O Professor Lupin ensinou ao trio de alunos como realizar o movimento de varinha para a execução correta do feitiço _Expecto Patronum_ , assistindo enquanto estes praticavam o movimento de pulso repetidamente, ainda sem pronunciar o feitiço. Ao ver que os três já tinham conseguido dominar o gesto, passou a ajudá-los com a dicção, pedindo-lhes que pousassem as varinhas na mesa, para evitar qualquer acidente desafortunado.

De varinha na mão, Draco pronunciou o feitiço, conjuntamente com os amigos, sendo o primeiro a obter umas brilhantes luzes azuis, quase prateadas. Hermione repetia o feitiço, insatisfeita pela ausência de resultados imediatos… E sendo totalmente sinceros… Não queria perder contra ninguém. Nem mesmo com um bom amigo, como o era Draco.

― A chave está nas memórias felizes! ― disse Draco, roubando a deixa a Remus, que abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra ― Não pensem em algo simples como a primeira vez que voaram numa vassoura… ― disse olhando para Harry, que se encolheu com uma mirada embargada de culpa ― Ou a primeira vez que conseguiram fazer um feitiço corretamente. ― Desta vez, foi Hermione quem se contraiu por ato de reflexo. ― Não podem ser memórias auto-centradas. Pensem na felicidade que sentem pelo simples ato de observar as pessoas que amam sorrirem, como uma figura paterna ou um irmão… Algo desse estilo! Não se foquem unicamente na memória gráfica, recordem os sons, os odores… Tudo o que vos for útil e puder ajudar a criar uma imagem mais realista e feliz.

Remus, que finalmente conseguira recompor-se e agir como o adulto na divisão, sentiu curiosidade pelo pequeno loiro.

"Uma criança de treze anos não deveria ser capaz de saber este tipo de coisas", pensava o lobo… "Espera? Treze? Narcisa estava grávida quando Harry caminhava para o seu primeiro aniversário, isso faz com que Draco tenha doze e não treze."

― Em quem é que tu pensas, Draco? ― perguntou Hermione, tentando não deixar transparecer muito o seu interesse.

― Primeiro recordo o meu papi a brincar comigo no jardim quando era pequeno…

― Ainda és pequeno! ― salientou a menina com voz traquina.

― Como estava a dizer, primeiro invoco recordações do meu pai a brincar comigo e depois… ― O loiro baixou os olhos embaraçado. ― Pode parecer infantil, mas imagino a minha mãe viva… Imagino que se junta a nós e que brincamos no jardim… ― Uma lágrima de amarga felicidade desliza pelo canto do seu olho direito, escorregando pelo pálido rosto, perdendo-se no colarinho da camisa branca do uniforme escolar. ― Imagino-a a dizer-me o quanto me ama…

Por um momento, Remus sentiu o terrível sentimento da culpa queimar o interior das suas veias. Ninguém sabia, uma vez que não tinha contado a ninguém, nem mesmo a Sirius… Mas ele tinha participado na emboscada que finara a vida de Lady Malfoy e não havia um único dia na sua vida que não se arrependesse de não ter conseguido impedir a morte de Narcisa.

Talvez a traição de Sirius se originasse na perda da sua prima. Ainda quando este nunca o dissera, Remus sabia o quão apegados estes haviam sido na sua infância e que, mesmo em Hogwarts, continuavam a encontrar-se às escondidas, crentes de que ninguém tinha conhecimento disso. Mas ele sabia, Remus vira-os junto ao lago, numa manhã fria de Outono e não fora o único…

Lucius Malfoy também lá tinha estado... pateticamente camuflado atrás do arvoredo, cabe salientar… com pequenos ramos presos à cabeça com uma fita castanha e a face manchada de lama, numa vã tentativa de passar despercebido, enquanto lançava olhares perfurantes ao primo da sua amada… que segundo consta, na data parecia nem sequer se aperceber da sua existência.

O admirado e afamado Lucius Malfoy era, nada mais nada menos que, um cachorrinho triste e carente a correr desesperadamente atrás das saias de Narcisa Black. Dava até vontade de rir quando se recordava da triste figura que este apresentava, escondido entre os arbustos com lágrimas de pura frustração a deslizar pelo seu belo rosto sujo de terra lamacenta…

"Não te posso culpar verdadeiramente pelo que fizeste, Sirius, uma vez que quando se trata de traições… eu fui o primeiro a trair-te. Não pude salvar a tua pequena Cissy… E tampouco fiz algo para conseguir justiça pela sua morte… Não fiz nada para impedir que…"

― … ssor? ― O homem espevitou ao escutar a voz de Hermione. ― Está tudo bem, Professor Lupin?

― Tentem mais uma vez, agora um de cada vez! Começa tu, Harry!

Harry invocou a memória do seu primeiro encontro com Draco, não apenas o acontecido, mas os odores, as cores, o sorriso do seu anjo, o carinho e ternura que a sua voz transmitia. De seguida, recordou as figuras dos seus pais, fazendo questão de focar-se nos seus rostos. Tornando-os cada vez mais reais. Imaginou que estes entravam na loja para o auxiliar na compra das túnicas escolares. Imaginou que conheciam o seu Querubim Platinado e que tal como ele, pensariam que era perfeito… Imaginou que estes veriam quão bom amigo o loirinho era. A luz na ponta da sua varinha foi aumentando de intensidade, assemelhando-se a uma cascata, ao não ter uma forma definida.

― Bom trabalho, Harry! Mas deves continuar a praticar. Trabalha ao redor da imagem mental que criaste para a tua invocação. Foi uma boa escolha! Só precisas de te deixar levar pelos sentimentos e sensações que a memória evoca. Hermione, é a tua vez!

Hermione recordou os seus pais a despedirem-se dela na estação, abraçando-a fortemente. Recordou o sorriso de profundo orgulho que o seu pai lhe dedicara e o olhar cálido da sua mãe, relembrando-a que devia comer apropriadamente e para não se esquecer de lhe enviar uma carta, sempre que pudesse, a contar-lhe tudo sobre as suas aventuras escolares. Imaginou-se a entrar no comboio e a ser recebida pelos seus novos amigos, Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, os gémeos Weasley, até mesmo as serpentes foram uma grande contribuição para enriquecer a sua memória feliz. Um névoa luminosa saiu da ponta da sua varinha, formando algo semelhante a nuvens sem forma exata.

― Foi uma boa imagem mental, Hermione! Continua a trabalhar nela. Agora é vez do Draco.

Draco evocou as imagens dos seus pais a brincar com ele nos jardins, rodeados de criaturas mágicas. Imaginou-se montado num pegasus, sob atenta e vigilante mirada do seu pai, sendo assistido de perto pela sua mãe, que sorria sinceramente, acariciando as suas bochechas, enquanto guiava a criatura mágica, assegurando-se de que o menino estava são e salvo. As pedras ametistas no punho da varinha brilharam fortemente, chamando a atenção dos presentes, ainda mais ao ver que os fios de prata se moviam, formando novos padrões abstratos, que se assemelhavam vagamente a flores, no momento em que um feixe de luz abandonou a ponta da varinha, criando uma chuva de estrelas na sala, que caíam sobre um belíssimo e majestoso pegasus, cuja crina era belamente adornada por narcisos, a flor preferida de Lady Narcisa Malfoy quando viva.

Remus estendeu a mão direita, sentindo uma sensação de pacificidade e doçura vinda da magia de Draco, ao sentir uma estrela cair sobre a sua mão e desvanecer-se em pequeníssimas e luminosas luzes, como se pó de fada se tratasse.

"O que é isto? Nunca tinha visto ou escutado sobre este tipo de reação num Expecto Patronum…", Remus, ainda de mão estendida, foi tirado do seu devaneio ao escutar as vozes dos seus estudantes.

― Estamos preparados para enfrentar um dementador, Professor Lupin?

― Saber o feitiço é meramente a primeira parte da jornada. A segunda é ser capaz de não ceder ao medo e invocar o feitiço corretamente na presença de um dementador… E acreditem, é mais difícil do que parece. Para isso preparei um boggart… ― Explicou brevemente a natureza mágica da criatura. ― Agora, como não sabemos que forma tomará o boggart quando o enfrentarem, Tikky ― Um elfo doméstico apareceu do nada. ― será o responsável de mantê-lo controlado e travado na forma que desejamos, neste caso, um dementador. No entanto, não se devem aproximar demasiado ou tomará a forma do vosso maior medo.

O treino correu às mil maravilhas, tirando os gritos de Lily Evans dentro da cabeça de Harry, quando por descuido se aproximou, mais do que seria indicado, à criatura mágica. Razão pela qual Remus concluiu que o dementador era de facto o boggart do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Ao ver que o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas havia saído por um encargo do Diretor Dumbledore, Hermione, sentindo uma corrompedora curiosidade em averiguar qual seria o seu boggart, colocou-se frente ao armário, agora devidamente fechado.

A porta do armário abriu-se, deixando à vista a imagem mais aterrorizante que o mundo já tivera o desfortúnio de testemunhar… segundo Hermione, claro.

― Senhorita Granger! Isto são notas que se apresentem? ― Hermione pulou de susto e viu horrorizadamente um boletim de notas com classificação Troll em todas as disciplinas, encabeçado pelo nome do estudante possuidor daquela tragédia académica, "Hermione Jean Granger".

― Hermione, desperta! ― gritou Harry, agarrando a menina pelos ombros, sem se aperceber do regresso do docente.

― _Riddikulus_! Pensei ter dito que não se deviam aproximar do boggart. Mas se é assim tanta a curiosidade, primeiro devem aprender o feitiço _Riddikulus_ …

Draco, ainda embelezado com o seu pegasus, não havia visto nada. Pelo que ao escutar o pranto de Hermione e ao vê-la trémula e chocada, correu a ajudá-la, colocando-se frente à menina.

― É culpa tua! ― Draco olhou para trás, vendo a figura da sua mãe, pálida, portando roupas ensanguentadas. ― Mataste-me! ― Draco chorou pesarosamente ao ver a sua falecida mãe apontar na sua direção com a mão coberta de sangue fresco, pingando sonora e morosamente no solo de madeira do armário. ― Foste tu! Roubaste a minha magia e por isso eu tive de morrer. Se… só… tu não tivesses nascido… tudo teria sido melh…

― _Riddikulus_!

Hermione, esquecendo o choque do seu próprio boggart, uniu-se a Harry na missão de consolar o pobre e destruído loiro.

 _Fim do Flashback_

 _Fevereiro de 1994_

Remus ainda ponderava se deveria ou não contactar Lucius Malfoy para colocá-lo a par do que acontecera com o boggart. Draco poderia parecer uma criança alegre à primeira vista, mas aquela imagem até a ele o tinha afetado… ele que era um adulto…

Talvez por ser consciente da sua própria quota de culpa na morte da sempre bondosa e gentil Cissy.

* * *

Notas:

Quem matou Narcisa Malfoy?

Sabemos que o Diretor foi a mente mestra… Mas quem lançou o feitiço que finou a nobre Cissy?


	35. Guarda-Costas Felino

**Capítulo 34 –** **Guarda-Costas Felino**

Numa manhã fria e húmida, Pansy acordou de péssimo humor. À medida que o terrorífico dia de S. Valentim se aproximava, a jovem serpente ficava cada vez mais irritada e tremendamente paranoica. Provavelmente estarão a questionar-se o motivo por detrás de tão maléfico sentimento… É simples! Pansy havia descoberto, "acidentalmente", os planos que Astoria e Daphne Greengrass tinham feito para esse horroroso e ainda assim inevitável acontecimento anual.

 _Início do Flashback_

A menina loira não deixava de sentir que estava a ser observada, pelo que, ao localizar um par de olhos que ardiam de pura astúcia e cautela, decidiu confrontar o dono da mirada irritantemente analítica.

Pansy cruzou o espaço que a separava do moreno e sentou-se ao lado dele.

― Confessa de uma vez!

― Confessar o quê? ― perguntou o garoto confuso, encarando fixamente duas meninas, sentadas perto da lareira, que aquecia a Sala Comum naquela gélida noite de Fevereiro, e regressando a mirada à Tirana de Slytherin.

― Blaise, por favor, não menosprezes a minha inteligência. Conhecemos-nos desde que usávamos fraldas, literalmente, tenho inúmeras fotografias para o comprovar a quem ouse duvidar das minhas palavras. O que é que se passa? Andas muito estranho nos últimos dias. Nem tens andado como cachorrinho sem dono atrás do Draco como é habitual…

― Não pensas que ultimamente as irmãs Greengrass estão muito misteriosas? Sempre que me aproximo a elas, calam-se de repente… Não sou cego! Vejo perfeitamente como Astoria olha para o Draco quando pensa que ninguém está a ver…

― Se o tema é relativo ao meu bebé… Hmm… Cheira-me a investigação, não concordas? Investigação exaustiva e sem direito a pontas soltas… Apontas-te, Blaise? ― questionou Pansy, com um brilho de crueldade nos olhos e um sorriso aterrorizante, que fez com que o menino de pele chocolate temesse pela sua vida perante a mera visão.

 _Fim do Flashback_

oOo

O loiro platinado entrou no quarto sem se importar em fechar a porta, de qualquer formas todos os estudantes estavam em aulas, pelo que os dormitórios estavam totalmente desertos.

Draco havia regressado ao constatar que se tinha esquecido do ensaio que a Professora McGonagall pedira para essa aula. No entanto, não contou com que certa serpente, com manias de mamã galinha, tivesse dado meia-volta, tendo decidido segui-lo até às masmorras.

Desde que escutara os planos de Astoria e Daphne, Pansy não deixava o Dragãozinho sozinho nem um mísero milésimo de segundo. O que, francamente falando, estava a começar a causar problemas na Casa do Grande Salazar Slytherin. Os rapazes trancavam as portas dos dormitórios com medo de serem assaltados a meio da noite por uma enchente de feitiços castradores, que ninguém entendia onde a terrorífica Tirana havia aprendido.

 _Início do Flashback_

Lawrence Parkinson chamou a filha uma manhã cedo ao encontrar um inocente cartão de S. Valentim no quarto da menina.

― O que é isto, minha flor? ― O homem mostrou o cartão rosado repleto de corações saltitantes, que explodiam em pétalas que passavam a formar a frase "I Love You" em letras garrafais.

― Um cartão!? ― respondeu Pansy com a inocência própria de uma criança de oito anos, ao ver o presente que um dos seus amiguinhos lhe dera no Dia de S. Valentim.

 _Fim do Flashback_

Bom, podem imaginar o que aconteceu a seguir, não é mesmo? E esta, meus caros, é a razão pela qual uma casta criança sabia executar na perfeição um potente feitiço castrador. Os pobres desgraçados que haviam caído vítimas da maldição só tinham a agradecer ao excelentíssimo e honrado Lord Parkinson pela imensa gentileza que demonstrara ter ao instruir a sua doce, virginal e inofensiva filha na nobre Arte da Castração.

Pansy espreitou pela porta entreaberta e visualizou o seu loiro amigo a vasculhar uma das gavetas da secretária, mas a sua atenção foi logo tomada por outra criatura que, supostamente, não deveria estar no quarto de Draco.

Lynx, num ato de ciúmes, saltou para cima da cama, pulou para a mesa de cabeceira e por último alcançou a estante, onde foi possível escutar uma sinfonia de ruídos animalescos.

Draco parou o que estava a fazer e correu a salvar as suas pobres meninas, pegando no gato malcriado e afastando-o das mascotes voadoras.

― Lynx, quantas vezes tenho de te dizer que deixes a Aries e a Lyrae em paz?

― Lyrae? ― Uma voz feminina chamou a atenção do loiro, que pulou de susto, largando o pobre animal que caiu de pé sobre o solo, ainda que levemente cambaleante. O felino eriçou-se, miando furiosamente na direção de Pansy, já fosse por ter causado a sua queda ou por ter pronunciado o nome de uma das suas inimigas mortais, isso nunca o saberemos.

― Não deverias estar na aula, Pan? ― perguntou Draco, desviando a atenção da questão que a sua amiga fizera e esboçando uma expressão de pura inocência e ternura, que vira o seu papi fazer inúmeras vezes e parecia funcionar com o seu padrinho toda e cada umas das vezes.

― Evitas, Draco… Isso pode funcionar com uma cabeça-oca como Blaise, mas eu conheço-te bem o suficiente para saber quando estás a desviar o assunto ou a esconder algo. E adivinha só!? Estás a tentar fazer as duas coisas… O que é que me estás a esconder?

O loirinho fez um beicinho insatisfeito e pegou na camita que fizera para as suas meninas, uma cestinha com uma almofada verde esmeralda. Aproximou-se a Pansy, mostrando-lhe a sua nova mascote.

― Foi um presente de Natal. O nome dela é Lyrae! Não é uma lindura?

― Presente de quem? ― perguntou com desconfiança mal disfarçada.

― Pois… Hmm…

― Estou à espera! ― A morena cruzou os braços e bateu o pé direito com impaciência.

― N.. se.. a..dor se..to ( _Não sei_ _…_ _a_ _dmir_ _ador secreto_ ) ― murmurou baixinho.

― Hã? Fala mais alto. Não consegui escutar e muito menos perceber esse teu sussurro indecifrável.

― Disse que não sei. A pessoa que me a ofereceu assina simplesmente como "eu".

oOo

A Tirana de Slytherin tinha agora um novo título.

Sim, mais um.

Novinho em folha e recém-estreado…

General Parkinson!

A rapariga tinha ficado ainda mais paranoica, se é que isso era sequer possível, após ter descoberto que o seu Dragãozinho tinha uma admiradora ou admirador secreto. Como tal, começou a dar ordens a torto e a direito. Blaise estava proibido de se aproximar demasiado do loirinho, Pansy ainda tinha as suas suspeitas em relação a ele, e Theodore foi encarregado de vigiar o quarto do Draco, visto que ficava ao lado do seu.

Pansy ainda recordava o barraco que Blaise tinha armado no primeiro dia em Hogwarts por causa disso.

 _Início do Flashback_

Os estudantes foram desfilando rumo aos dormitórios. As meninas desceram as escadas à direita e os meninos à da esquerda. A jovem mamã galinha seguiu os garotos sem dar muito nas vistas. Como boa amiga e protetora da castidade de Draco que era, devia assegurar-se que este ficava bem instalado e longe de possíveis moscas.

― Sigam o corredor, ao lado de cada porta encontrarão os nomes dos seus respectivos residentes.

Pansy assistiu à jornada dos alunos do Primeiro Ano, escondida atrás de uma estátua de uma bela moça, que, sentada numa pedra, acariciava uma majestosa serpente.

― Por último, aqueles que escutarem os seus nomes sigam-me: Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott e Blaise Zabini.

"Provavelmente devem ter herdado o quarto dos pais deles. Eu sei com toda a certeza que herdei o da minha mãe… Afinal de contas… Ela deu-me a chave antes do Expresso partir.", pensou certeiramente a menina.

O monitor guiou-os até ao fundo do corredor e abriu uma porta negra, com a figura de uma serpente de prata no centro. As crianças entraram e observaram uma Sala de Estar privativa e várias portas no andar superior.

― Chave!? ― Os meninos mostraram as suas respetivas chaves. ― Muito bem! Continuemos então. ― Cruzaram o Salão Oval, desviando-se da mesa e das poltronas, subiram o Grand Foyer que ocupava a parte central do lado oposto ao da porta da entrada. ― Zabini! Três dos seus padrastos possuíram um quarto, assim como o seu avô materno. Qual chave possui?

― A chave do meu avô.

― O quarto de Lorenzo Zabini fica à direita, o terceiro a contar do fundo, é fácil de encontrar. Todos os quartos privados, herdados entre grandes famílias, possuem o brasão da dita família na porta. Agora, vocês dois ― Fitou os restantes meninos. ― Os quartos das famílias Nott e Malfoy ficam à esquerda e por coincidência ficam um lado do outro.

Tendo concluído a sua tarefa, o monitor abandonou o salão e regressou ao seu próprio quarto, ignorando o que estava por vir.

Pansy que entrara pouco depois dos rapazes, observava a luta unilateral de Blaise com Theodore pelo direito de ocupar o quarto que pertencera outrora a Ethan Nott.

 _Fim do Flashback_

oOo

 _14 de Fevereiro de 1994_

Lynx também tomara parte na missão de vigiar e proteger a castidade do seu Amo. Neste dia em particular, enviara mais estudantes para a Enfermaria do que no decorrer de todo o ano letivo anterior. As suas garras já apresentavam uma tonalidade carmesim natural e o seu pelo branco e brilhante, encontrava-se levemente rosado pelas manchas do sangue das suas numerosas e infelizes vítimas, incluindo a pobre Astoria e a sua confissão de amor falhada.

Draco caminhava de regresso às masmorras, depois de um dia atarefado, seguido de perto pelo seu sempre fiel guarda-costas felino.

Estudantes de variados anos tremiam de medo, pulavam nos braços uns dos outros ou meramente perdiam a batalha travada contra as suas bexigas. O Terror de Slytherin seria em breve uma lenda que os futuros alunos escutariam entre sussurros das bocas dos fantasmas e quadros do castelo. Talvez ririam descrentes, talvez desmaiariam de pânico… Ninguém sabe o que o futuro aguarda… Ninguém, nem sequer os adivinhos, sabiam qual o destino que aguardava aos que escutassem o mito do Felino Demoníaco com Garras Castradoras, o Terror de Slytherin.

O jovem de olhos prateados entrou no quarto e dirigiu-se ao quarto-de-banho, onde tomaria o seu bem merecido banho de relaxamento com muita, muita espuma. Ultimamente um fantasma de um garota pervertida, parecia ter desenvolvido o hábito de o surpreender cada vez que queria tomar banho.

Mal a porta do quarto-de-banho fechou, a porta do quarto abriu, enquanto uma figura tentava esgueirar-se com uma caixa embrulhada em fino papel azul escuro. O ronronar da besta ressoou pelo quarto, o indivíduo sentiu o ardor das garras de Lynx nas suas memórias passadas e fechou a porta com o cuidado de não o acordar.

Lynx boceja, espreguiçando-se com manha, e abre os olhos a tempo de ver o tecido esvoaçante de uma túnica estudantil.

oOo

Enquanto todos os residentes do castelo, fossem eles humanos, fantasmas, elfos domésticos ou quadros, discutiam a veracidade das acusações de Ron Weasley, sobre se Sirius Black tinha ou não entrado realmente na Torre de Gryffindor e ameaçado-o à ponta de faca, certa figura escura atirava um envelope prateado na lareira da sua Sala Comum e rumava para o quarto, que compartilhava com uns poucos companheiros de casa.

O vulto assegurou-se de que estava livre de qualquer suspeita, os seus colegas de quarto estavam no Salão Principal a jogar xadrez mágico, e pegou no embrulho azul escuro, atirando furiosamente a caixa de qualquer maneira para dentro do seu baú escolar.

oOo

 _Março de 1994_

O mês já ia a meio e Lynx passava grande parte do tempo desaparecido, Draco tentou não se preocupar, mas o dia em que o seu pequeno gatito regressou ao quarto, com uma pata ferida, foi a gota que fez transbordar o copo.

O loiro tentou pegar na sua pequena mascote ao colo para poder curá-lo, mas este não se deixou fazer.

 _Início do Flashback_

Uma figura em túnica estudantil aproxima-se para colocar um embrulho na mochila de Draco… Lynx aparece e morde-lhe a mão.

A figura desliza-se por detrás da multidão e tenta deixar o embrulho no assento ao lado do loiro no pátio do castelo… Lynx aparece e crava-lhe as garras na perna.

 _Fim do Flashback_

Estas foram apenas algumas das tentativas furadas para entregar o presente de S. Valentim, mesmo já tendo passado a data.

Numa das tantas tentativas, o misterioso vulto caiu num redemoinho de fúria, ao ser impedido pela milionésima vez, e enfeitiçou o pobre animal, resultando na lesão que este apresentava, agora, na sua pequena e delicada patinha.

oOo

 _Abril de 1994_

Por fim chegou o momento mais aguardado pelo Guardião das Chaves de Hogwarts, a sua estreia como Professor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hagrid estava um pouco inseguro em relação às reações que obteria dos seus novos alunos. A sua primeira aula era com os Gryffindors e Slytherins do Terceiro Ano, sabia que o Trio de Ouro o apoiaria, bem como os restantes leões; a sua dúvida jazia com as serpentes, tirando Draco Malfoy, nunca tinha mantido verdadeiro contacto com os estudantes da Casa de Salazar, razão que o deixava ligeiramente stressado.

oOo

Tudo parecia estar a correr bem; o hipogrifo tinha criado um laço de respeito mútuo com Harry e até o deixara montar e voar nas suas costas. O pesadelo começou no momento em que ambos aterraram e Draco se aproximou a felicitar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

― Não é como se tivesse sido algo monumental! ― exclamou o jovem mago de uma nobre e ancestral linhagem italiana.

― Blaise! ― ralhou Draco.

O garoto de pele achocolatada uniu-se ao peculiar duo que conformavam Harry e Draco, ignorando as advertências de Rubeus Hagrid.

― É só um passaroco feio! Se Potter consegue montá-lo, eu também consigo!

O Slytherin cruzou os poucos metros que o separavam da criatura, Draco correu até ele ao ver como o hipogrifo começava a sentir-se desconfortável.

O hipogrifo empoleirou-se sobre as patas traseiras, erguendo as patas dianteiras e soltando ruídos ameaçadores, atentando contra Blaise. Draco, ao ver que a criatura mágica ia acabar por ferir gravemente o seu amigo, deu meia-volta, colocando-se à sua frente para escudá-lo, acabando por receber o ataque no seu lugar. O tecido branco da manga do uniforme escolar foi rapidamente coberto por carmim: o sangue descia pelo seu braço, deslizando pela sua mão e pingando por fim sobre um charco de líquido vital que se começava a formar no solo do Bosque Proibido.

oOo

Na Diretoria, Albus Dumbledore aguardava os resultados do seu plano para assassinar Draco Malfoy e recuperar a sua influência sobre Harry Potter.

― É agora… Em questão de minutos, Poppy ou Hagrid ou talvez até mesmo os dois, vão entrar por essa porta para me informar que aquele empecilho saiu de vez do meu caminho.

― Não vai resultar, Bubus! ― cantarolou o retrato do antigo Diretor Black.

― Claro que vai! Ainda que me custe admitir, Draco Malfoy vela pelos que ama e quando Zabini estiver em problemas, ele vai valentemente colocar-se frente ao perigo e morrer heroicamente. Tal e qual eu planeei. Porque outra razão teria lançado um _Imperius_ …?

― Mantenho a minha aposta! ― retorquiu Phineas, impedindo que o Diretor prosseguisse as suas palavras ― E tu sabes perfeitamente que eu nunca perdi uma aposta em toda a minha vida… e tampouco depois de morto. Hahahaha!

― Aproveita enquanto podes, não tarda nada vais chorar amargamente ao saber que o meu… ― As suas palavras foram interrompidas por umas batidas nervosas na porta. ― Pode entrar!

oOo

Não muito tempo depois, foi anunciada a ordem de execução do hipogrifo por atentar contra a vida de um estudante.

Arabella Zabini, movida pela preocupação do seu único filho e herdeiro para com o bem-estar e segurança do seu amigo, lançou o seu charme sobre os membros de Wizengamot e alguns políticos de proveito para a sua causa, conseguindo que Buckbeak, como Rubeus Hagrid o chamara, fosse condenado a ser executado para meados do ano. Fora o máximo que conseguira, os tipos parvos dos Direitos das Criaturas Mágicas não lhe haviam deixado outra hipótese.

oOo

Draco fazia beicinho ao escutar as palavras da enfermeira.

― O ferimento foi profundo… Quase chegou ao osso…

― Mas essa poção sabe muito mal! ― choramingou o loiro.

― A pomada só serve para cicatrizar a pele, é um apenas tratamento de emergência! Ela só serve para ferimentos superficiais e deve ser utilizada conjuntamente com a poção, dessa forma estancará a hemorragia interna e regenerá o tecido muscular.

― Não podem dar-lhe um sabor melhor? As poções que o meu papi me dava sabiam a maçã! ― exclamou o menino com um olhar de anseio.

Poppy levou a mão à testa totalmente vencida pelas brilhantes orbes do menino.

― Tudo bem! Vou falar com o Severus ― Draco celebrou a sua vitória internamente. ―, a próxima dose terá um sabor melhor… Mas tem de tomar esta primeiro, jovenzinho!

O Pequeno Querubim pegou no frasco relutantemente e cheirou o conteúdo, sentindo o estômago contrair de profundo desgosto quase o fazendo vomitar.

"É bom que o meu padrinho faça as próximas doses com sabor a maçãs verdes…", pensava Draco, fazendo o sacrifício supremo pelo bem das suas amadas maçãs.

oOo

 _Alguns dias depois…_

O Trio de Ouro estava ao pé da porta do salão que dava para a aula de História da Magia, quando Hermione chamou Harry à parte e lhe passou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado.

― O que é isto? ― questionou o moreno confuso.

― Recordas de me ter perguntado no ano passado se existia algum feitiço que permitisse ao invocador ver auras? ― Recebeu uma assentimento mudo como resposta. ― Foi trabalhoso e levou muito tempo; não é algo comum, mas aí está! ― Apontou para o papel.

― Obrigado, Mione! ― Abraçou a estática menina, que ainda estava em choque ao ser chamada pela alcunha que Draco lhe dera meses antes. Era a primeira vez que Harry a chamava assim. ― És a melhor! ― exclamou com um sorriso, afastando-se dela e rumando para a Sala de Aula.


	36. Festa Surpresa

**Capítulo** **35 – Festa Surpresa**

 _4 de Junho de 1994_

Harry acordou bem cedinho e desceu as escadas.

No dia seguinte seria o aniversário do seu Querubim Platinado e ainda não havia conseguido decidir qual seria o presente perfeito para lhe oferecer.

Draco adorara a fénix que lhe dera no ano anterior. Como faria este ano para igualar essa façanha? Aries fora o momento alto da sua busca por presentes para o loirinho e agora as ideias tinham secado tal qual uma fonte sem água. Para falar a verdade, senão tivesse sido pelo incidente entre o basilisco e Fawkes, na Câmara dos Segredos, nunca lhe teria ocorrido um presente tão bom.

Não conhecia Draco muito bem, desconhecia os seus gostos e hobbies; então, como é que era suposto encontrar o presente perfeito para o loiro?

"Hermione! Eles agora são super amigos…", bufou perante o mero pensamento. "Provavelmente já deve conhecê-lo melhor do que eu alguma vez o farei." Sem saber bem o porquê, Harry sentiu uma sensação de queimação nas suas bochechas. A que se devia aquele ardor nas suas veias, o coração palpitante, que lutava freneticamente, tentando saltar do seu peito e o suor a escorrer pelas têmporas?

"Sempre que me aproximo a eles, Hermione começa falar de coisas que não entendo. Acaso é algum tipo de código secreto que só as pessoas super inteligentes entendem ou é mesmo pensado só para me deixar de lado?", a desconfiança estava a manchar as suas infantis divagações. "Aqueles dois parecem estar a falar chinês a maior parte do tempo!"

Meia hora depois já era possível escutar alguns ruídos do andar de cima. Os alunos começavam a despertar, ansiosos pela visita a Hogsmeade, afinal de contas, era finalmente sábado e logo terminaria o Ano Letivo, pelo que já não ficavam muitas oportunidades de visitar a aldeia.

Hermione bocejou, descendo as escadas ainda de pijama.

― Harry!? O que é que fazes a pé tão cedo? ― perguntou curiosa, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do moreno.

― Hmm… Amanhã é…

― Claro! ― exclamou repentinamente, interrompendo o amigo ― Draco faz anos! Já compraste o presente ou vais aproveitar a ida a Hogsmeade?

― Não sei o que lhe hei-de oferecer. Ele está encantado com a fénix e temo desapontá-lo este ano ― murmurou Harry, com a cabeça gacha.

― Tenho a solução perfeita para a tua aflição!

― Qual? ― perguntou ansioso.

― Vamos necessitar reforços… ― disse com tom misterioso.

― E quem seriam esses tão aclamados reforços? ― perguntou, rezando interiormente que não envolvesse Slytherins com tendências homicidas.

― Espera e verás! ― respondeu, levantando-se com um salto energético e subindo as escadas quase a correr, deixando o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu a remoer no assunto.

oOo

Hermione encarava os seus aliados com ferocidade.

― Entenderam?

― Sim, Capitã! ― gritaram todos em uníssono.

― Pois, então, mãos à obra que o tempo escasseia!

O grupo dispersou-se em diversas direções.

― Era mesmo necessário isto tudo?

― Queres ou não queres dar-lhe um presente memorável?

― Claro que quero, mas… isto parece um pouco… hm… exagerado. Não achas?

― Vê e aprende, que eu não duro sempre, Harry! Vê e aprende… ― concluiu Hermione, portando o seu sorriso de sabe-tudo, já familiar para a maioria dos presentes.

oOo

A noite chegou e os gémeos Weasley bateram à porta da Casa das Serpentes.

― Devem ser muito corajosos ou muito loucos para virem aqui sem a proteção de um exército devidamente treinado ― expôs a Tirana de Slytherin, abrindo a porta para encarar os ruivos, que portavam tremendos sorrisos. ― Não há dúvida alguma de que nenhum de vocês possui amor à vida ou ainda que seja um apego mínimo à vossa própria segurança.

― Viemos informar o nosso bebé de que deve comparecer no Campo de Quidditch amanhã, às três da tarde ― clamaram em sincronia que outros jurariam ter sido ensaiada.

― Porquê?

― Surpresa! ― exclamou um dos gémeos, espreitando para dentro da Sala Comum.

― O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? ― perguntou Pansy, movendo-se para o lado para obstruir a linha de visão do ruivo.

― Não te preocupes, não estou a espiar a vossa Casa, só quero ver o meu Dragãozinho! O meu filho não me tem visitado. George, porque é que o nosso filho não nos vem ver? ― choramingou Fred, sendo imediatamente consolado num apertado abraço.

Pansy sentiu um tique nervoso surgir na sua sobrancelha. Claro que adorava os gémeos, mas por segurança, até descobrir mais sobre o Admirador Secreto, a garota tinha cortado a exposição de Draco o máximo possível. Nada de sair a passear sem companhia e muito menos visitar outras casas. Algo lhe dizia que não podia tomar por assentado que o Ladrão de Dragõezinhos era da sua própria casa, pelo que era melhor assegurar-se de manter o loirinho afastado das outras casas e dos horrendos perigos que estas representavam.

Ninguém e isso quer dizer mesmo ninguém, lhe ia roubar o seu Pequeno Dragão, nem que para isso tivesse que o trancar no alto de uma torre, resguardado por uma besta feroz, como aquela princesa do conto muggle que Draco lera na semana passada às suas mascotes. Nem perguntem… O menino estava aborrecido e recluso. As coisas que passam quando não se tem contacto com o mundo exterior… Coisas malucas que acontecem quando não se fala com outra pessoa para além de Pansy e dos seus animais de estimação… Assustador!

oOo

 _5 de Junho de 1994_

A porta do quarto deslizou silenciosamente, cinco cabeças alinharam-se verticalmente, espreitando de forma cautelosa.

― Nesse mesmo dia celebrou-se o casamento entre a bela princesa Aurora e o corajoso Príncipe, que viveram felizes para sempre. ― Draco fechou o livro e pousou-o em cima da cama, acariciando as cabecitas diminutas das suas meninas.

― Nível de loucura mínimo! ― constatou Daphne com voz praticamente inaudível.

― É seguro entrar ― concluiu Theodore.

― Mais tarde temos que falar, Pansy. Não podes cortar-lhe completamente o contacto humano… Draco vai enlouquecer.

― Há um mundo perigoso lá fora, Blaise! ― defendeu-se a loira visivelmente indignada sem querer dar o braço a torcer ― Draco é um inocente e indefeso cordeirinho num mundo repleto de lobos…

― Falam disso mais tarde, agora temos de fazer com que Dray fique minimamente apresentável. ― Millicent colocou os cotovelos em cima da cabeça de Blaise sem tirar os olhos da estranha pintura que se apresentava à sua frente; um pequeno de orbes prateadas completamente despenteado e com roupas desarranjadas.

― Sim, ele nunca permitiria que… ― Pansy recordou o diálogo com os gémeos e a sua própria surpresa.

― Shh! Ele já nos viu ― murmurou Blaise, jogando os braços de Millie para o lado, antes que estes cavassem um buraco através do seu crânio.

― Bom dia, Draco! ― disseram todos, atropelando-se uns aos outros para serem os primeiros a felicitá-lo ― Feliz aniversário!

― Vem! ― Pansy puxou o menor pela mão e guiou-o até ao quarto de banho.

― Ah! Isso é que não ― reclamou Blaise, com um forte rubor ―, se alguém vai ajudar o Draco a tomar banho… ― Numa atitude inusualmente tímida, Blaise começou a mover as mãos, esfregando-as incansavelmente. ― E-Esse so-sou e-eu… ― Plash! Pansy deu-lhe uma chapada. ― Auch!

― Tarado!

oOo

Draco tentava não tropeçar em nada, mas a fita que vendava os seus olhos não ajudava muito.

― Já chegámos? ― perguntou o loiro, movendo a cabeça para os lados, ao não saber onde estavam os seus amigos ― Ah! ― gritou o menino ao bater contra um degrau e cair para a frente, sendo amparado por alguém ― Hã?… Hmm… Obrigado, ca… ― Apalpa os braços musculosos. ― cavalheiro desconhecido.

― Ei, não te aproveites, degenerado! ― Draco escutou Pansy gritar e empurrar o seu misterioso salvador.

― Quem era? ― perguntou o Dragão com interesse.

― Ninguém importante!

― Como ass… ― Pansy pisa o pé do pervertido, segundo ela. ― Sua… ― sussurrou o desconhecido, agachando-se para analisar o dano que a Tirana lhe causara.

― Estavas a tentar dizer alguma coisa, McLaggen? ― O Gryffindor olhou para cima e avistou os ferozes e penetrantes olhos da serpente.

― Não! Nada!

― Bem me parecia!

oOo

Neville corria pelo campo com um desfile de flores a levitar atrás dele.

― Chegaste mesmo a tempo, Nev! ― disse Hermione, começando a posicionar os arranjos sobre as mesas ― Onde está a comi… ― Dobby aparatou à sua frente e juntamente com ele, apareceu um banquete. ― Asseguraste-te de só servir os pratos favoritos do Draco, certo? ― O elfo doméstico assentiu entusiasmadamente. ― Obrigada, Dobby! Toma ― Deu-lhe um par de meias. ―, Draco mencionou que estavas a colecionar meias com desenhos de criaturas mágicas. Esta é uma edição limitada de unicórnios dourados. ― O elfo saltitou alegremente e desapareceu com uma vénia. ― Estão aí parados a fazer exatamente o quê? ― gritou na direção de uns poucos preguiçosos ― Têm que estar tudo pronto até às três. Mexam-se! ― ordenou o frenesim de cabeleira acastanhada.

― Olhem só a Capitã Granger! ― brincou Lee Jordan, que se colara aos gémeos, desejoso de se unir a uma boa festa ― Aquela garota vai ser alguém um dia… Basta ver como é boa a dar ordens. Deveria passar a chamá-la Futura Ministra Granger? Não quero ficar em maus lençóis com ela!

― Sem dúvida nenhuma! ― respondeu George, procurando o irmão com a mirada ― Mas que merda está aqui a fazer aquele tipo?

― Oliver? Pensei que te davas bem com ele?…

― Dou-me bem com ele no campo… Durante um jogo… Não quando se está a jogar em cima do meu Fred!

― Eu sabia! ― gritou o negro em êxtase.

― Sabias o quê?

― Que tu gostas do Fred!

― É claro que gosto dele, é meu irmão ― respondeu George com rapidez.

― Hm..hm… Só isso? ― perguntou com um sorriso travesso e uma mirada que gritava a viva voz "Nessa nem tu crês".

― N-Não lhe digas…

― Descansa em paz, o teu segredo está bem guardado comigo. Mais seguro não poderia estar, o mesmo não se pode dizer do rabiosque de Freddie, hã? ― Deu uma palmada solidária nas costas do amigo. ― Não, estou a falar a sério! Wood parece pronto para lhe saltar em cima e o teu irmão não nota nadinha de nada.

― O quê? ― gritou alarmado ― Fred! Fred! ― O ruivo esbracejava e pulava, tentando atrair a atenção do outro. ― Tenho de ir! ― E correu de encontro ao par de leões.

― Sim, sim, eu sei, o traseiro do Fred é só teu. Boa sorte, amigo! Posso ser o padrinho de casamen… Oh! Eh!? Já lá chegou? Acaso tem foguetes nos pés? ― ponderava o moreno, enquanto assistia à batalha de olhares perfurantes que os pretendentes de Fred dividiam ― Isto vai ser tão divertido! Onde está o fedelho da câmara fotográfica quando se precisa dele? Queria imortalizar este momento para posterioridade…

oOo

― Já podes tirar a faixa ― disse Pansy, soltando os ombros do menor.

― Feliz aniversário! ― gritaram os seus amigos em uníssono.

― O meu presente primeiro, obviamente! ― disse Pansy, sem direito a reclamações.

― Onde está? ― perguntou o loiro com curiosidade.

― Sou demasiado grande para embrulhar, não achas, meu pequeno?

― Papi! ― gritou Draco, correndo até Lucius e jogando-se nos seus braços.

― Parabéns, campeão! Agora, o teu presente. ― Deu-lhe uma pequena caixa. ― Pertencia à tua mãe. ― Draco encarou o embrulho com devoção e abriu-o cuidadosamente, para não o rasgar. As lágrimas brilharam travessamente. ― Cissa teria desejado que… Wow! Calma, filho ― disse o patriarca Malfoy ao ser abraçado surpresamente pelo menor.

― É maravilhoso, papá! Adorei! ― Draco retirou o Diário de Gestação que pertencera a Narcisa do interior da caixa.

― Desde que soube que vinhas a caminho… ― A dor misturava-se com a alegria, gerando um fino rio de lágrimas. ― Cissa escrevia todos os dias. ― Lucius pega no diário e abre na primeira página. ― Vês! Todas as entradas começam com "Para o meu bebé"…

Os loiros abraçaram-se, as emoções fluíam com força suficiente para derrubar qualquer barreira.

As festividades decorreram com tranquilidade. Os presentes foram recepcionados por Pansy e Lucius, que desgostoso de ter sabido que o seu bebé tinha um pretendente anónimo, necessitava alguém em quem descarregar a frustração… E nada melhor do que aquele bando de fedelhos que se achavam bons o suficiente para estarem presentes na Festa de Aniversário do seu filhinho.

Lucius realizava todo o tipo de feitiços reveladores e aqueles que considerava de conteúdo inadequado eram descartados. Se os estudantes pensavam que Pansy era dura, era porque ainda não tinham tido o desprazer de conhecer Lord Malfoy.

A noite já caía e as pessoas começavam por fim a regressar aos seus respectivos dormitórios.

― Então… Hmm… O que achaste da festa? ― perguntou Harry com o nervosismo à flor da pele.

― Foi fantástica! Obrigado, Harry… e Hermione ― completou ao ver a menina aproximar-se com rosto cansado.

― Ora! Não foi nada, Dray. ― Hermione empurrou subtilmente o amigo na direção do loiro e acenou com a cabeça.

― Hm… Pois… Parabéns, Draco! Tem uma boa noite!

― Hm… Sim, tu também, Harry ― disse Draco, antes de ser arrastado por uma possessa Tirana, que reclamava sobre a falta de classe dos penetras, referindo-se a um par de Slytherins que ela tinha feito questão de expulsar da festa a pontapés, quando os apanhou a tentar batizar o ponche de frutas, sendo que nem sequer tinham sido convidados para início de questão.

― A sério, Harry? Tem uma boa noite? ― Hermione repetiu as palavras de Harry, concedendo-lhes um toque de sarcasmo. ― Tens o quê, cinco anos? Nem sei para que é que me dou ao trabalho de te ajudar…!?

― Hã? ― O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu observou a amiga abandonar o Campo de Quidditch com passadas largas e furiosas.

oOo

Mal entrou no quarto, Draco deu pela falta de Lyrae, encontrando-a de seguida a lutar contra um colar que se enroscara à sua volta, prendendo-a e delimitando o movimento das suas asas.

― Shh! Calma, pequena… Deixa-me ajudar-te! ― O loiro desenroscou o fio e acariciou a cabeça do dragão albino, que choramingava baixinho. ― Pronto, já passou, Ly! Vai ficar tudo bem!

Draco pousou o colar na mesa de cabeceira e pegou cuidadosamente em Lyrae, deixando-a no ninho, junto a Aries.

― Evitas de te esconder, Lynx ― disse ao ver o gatito atrás de um par de livros e agarrando-o com agilidade ― Tens andado a fugir de mim há meses… Mas o ferimento já deveria ter curado, não tens razão para continuar a mancar, pelo necessito ver se não ficaste com sequelas. ― Lançou um feitiço de diagnóstico, detectando uma nova lesão no pequeno animal, desta vez interna, que miava lamentavelmente, tentando soltar-se. Não gostava de ser tocado quando se feria, doía ainda mais e Lynx não gostava daquilo que lhe fazia mal. ― Talvez seja melhor pedir a Severus que faça uma poção para te curar e que te lance um feitiço protetor, de preferência um bem potente ― ponderava Draco, querendo proteger a sua mascote do perigo, pois algo lhe dizia que fora um humano e não uma mascote quem ferira o seu pequeno Lynx. ― Quem te fez isto, meu pequerrucho?

oOo

Sentado no duche, encontrava-se um vulto, que observava atentamente as ações que transcorriam no quarto de certa serpente albina.

― Falhei! Pensei que desta vez me livraria daquela coisa… Maldito gato! Sempre a arruinar os meus planos… Não podiam tê-lo levado ao raio da festa? Assim não teria tido de lidar com ele outra vez, bom… Pelo menos consegui entregar o meu presente. ― Observou o colar em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Possuía um medalhão com o formato de um dragão chinês em prata, cujas garras seguravam firmemente uma gema mágica transparente. ― Com aquela pedra mágica poderei averiguar o estado de espírito de Draco. Foi uma boa aquisição, uma gema que muda de cor dependendo das emoções do portador e só eu é que sei o que cada cor significa. ― Desfez o feitiço e guardou o cristal no bolso da capa. ― Simplesmente perfeito!


	37. Verdades Reveladas

**Capítulo** **36 – Verdades Reveladas**

 _6 de Junho 1994_

Segunda-feira, pior dia da semana… Mais aulas, mais trabalho, mais sofrimento. Deveriam abolir as segundas, principalmente as dos estudantes do Terceiro Ano de Gryffindor, que estavam fadados a iniciar todas as semanas com uma nova profecia sobre a horrenda e dolorosa morte que aguardava Harry Potter num futuro próximo.

Como morreria hoje?

Escorregaria na banheira e bateria com a cabeça na parede?

Nah! Muito simples, mas caso assim fosse… Morreria afogado ou de hemorragia intracraniana?

Talvez tropeçaria nos degraus das escadarias móveis e rolaria de cabeça, partindo o pescoço e falecendo no ato? Soa quase misericordioso, pelo menos seria indolor.

Melhor ainda… Seria atacado por uma legião de corujas que o atacariam às bicadas até à morte? Se calhar, fariam como os corvos e comeriam os seus olhos, estando ele ainda vivo? Seria uma maneira terrível de morrer… Yep! Parece a cara chapada da Professora de Adivinhação.

Como morreria Harry Potter nesta arejada e solarenga semana?

Quem saberia!?

Bom, a Professora Sybill Trelawney saberia como entretê-los por um tempo… Isso era um facto, sem dúvida alguma.

oOo

O Trio de Ouro permanecia reunido na Sala de Aula, mesmo após o sinal de conclusão da aula de Adivinhação, encarando as borras de chá no fundo da chávena do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Os restantes alunos já haviam abandonado o sótão, com ares de loja de chá passada de moda, incluindo a mulher de horrorosos óculos de fundo de garrafa e cabelo de vassoura estragada.

― Grimm… ― murmurou Hermione concentrada ― O regresso de um grande aliado de Vocês-Sabem-Quem…

― Só pode ser Sirius Black! ― exclamou Ron.

― Hmm… Pode ser, mas…

― Mas o quê, Hermione? ― perguntou Harry ansioso.

― Sirius fugiu de Azkaban há já muito tempo e até conseguiu entrar no castelo… Hmm…

― Explica de uma vez, o tempo urge… A vida de Harry corre perigo.

― E não corre sempre!? ― perguntou Harry com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

― Devo consultar isto com o Draco… Ou com a Pansy, o melhor é mesmo ser com os dois, eles devem ter alguma teoria sobre o que se passa. Já sabem, aqueles dois mandam nas serpentes, pelo que têm acesso a muito mais informação do que nós todos juntos. Além disso, Sirius Black não pode unir-se a "ele", se estiver atrás de ti, como insinuou a Professora Trelawney. É confuso! E eu prezo-me por não me confundir facilmente…

oOo

Conseguir uma audiência com Sua Majestade, o Príncipe Draco Malfoy da Nobre Casa de Salazar Slytherin, não era fácil; não quando deviam passar por um batalhão de Slytherins e a General Parkinson. Mas com esforço e perseverança tudo se consegue!

― Mione tem razão! Sirius fugiu de Azkaban há muito tempo e nunca fez nada que indicasse a mínima intenção de se reunir com Voldemort ― O grupo arrepiou-se ao escutar o nome proibido abandonar os lábios do loirinho. ―, em vez disso… Eu diria que parece desesperado por encontrar Harry. Para não falar que o meu papá não acredita na história de que ele traiu a família Potter e eu confio nele. Mas vocês são livres de pensarem o que bem entenderem. Não é como se pudesse impor-vos as minhas crenças…

― Pensem bem, Black era o melhor amigo do casal Potter, pelo que não acham que era demasiado óbvio se o tivessem escolhido para ser o Guardião do Segredo? Não era preferível uma pessoa que passasse despercebida pelo inimigo? ― expôs Theodore, para admiração dos leões, que não se recordavam de alguma vez ter escutado a sua voz antes.

― Isso… ― começou Hermione.

― Na verdade faz sentido! ― concluiu Ron, para espanto do grupo, que observava boquiaberto ― O que foi? ― perguntou com expressão ofendida ― Eu também posso ser atento e analítico quando necessário… Só sou um pouco distraído! Que eu saiba isso ainda não é crime! ― exclamou com o rosto vermelho e as orelhas a arder, arrancando sonoras gargalhadas aos presentes.

― Mas então… Quem será? ― questionou a leoa.

― Mais do que tentar averiguar o presente… procurem no passado. A história de que Sirius Black era o único que sabia a localização dos Potter, aquando do encantamento Fidelius não parece estar correta; provavelmente havia outra pessoa mais adequada para manter o segredo! Essa pessoa viria a ser o verdadeiro traidor e Death Eater e como tal, o aliado de Vol…Vocês-Sabem-Quem ― Vendo a expressão aterrorizada dos amigos, Draco havia-se corrigido apressadamente. ― que ressurgirá…

oOo

George fechou as mãos com força, formando punhos apertados até as unhas marcarem as palmas das mãos, lutando contra o instinto de bater no ladrãozeco sem escrúpulos que rondava o seu Fred.

Oliver Wood expunha entusiasmadamente os seus planos futuros e o ruivo maior escutava atentamente.

"Se Oliver Wood tivesse a posição de apanhador e não a de guardião, eu diria que ele persegue Fred como um apanhador persegue a snitch durante um Jogo de Quidditch…", Lee Jordan ria disfarçadamente, testemunhando o ataque de ciúmes de um dos seus melhores amigos.

― Não tenho dúvida alguma de que terás uma grande carreira como jogador profissional ― disse Fred animadamente.

― Já recebi várias ofertas! ― exclamou Oliver, com o peito inchado de orgulho, causando uma careta de desgosto por parte de George.

Cansado da abordagem do Capitão da Equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor, o ruivo mais jovem decidiu sentar-se ao lado do irmão, passando um braço, nada discretamente, sobre os ombros de Fred e exibindo um sorriso de triunfo dedicado exclusivamente ao seu rival, que fingiu não notar o seu gesto peculiarmente possessivo.

― Parabéns, Capitão! ― disse George, puxando o gémeo ao seu encontro e prensando-o contra a lateral do seu corpo ― Qual proposta pretendes aceitar?

― Puddlemere United! São uma das melhores equipas da nação e oferecem termos muito acessíveis. Vou visitar as instalações deles no primeiro fim de semana após graduar-me, deverias vir, Fred, penso que irias adorar.

Oliver sorriu encantadoramente, ignorando propositadamente o irmão do seu ruivo amor, não querendo que George se metesse nos seus planos de sedução. Este era o seu último ano em Hogwarts e a última oportunidade de conseguir conquistar Fred Weasley… E nada… Nem ninguém… Se interporia entre ele e os seus objetivos: A Taça de Quidditch seria sua tal como era suposto, a posição de Guardião dos Puddlemere United seria sua como sempre tinha ansiado e o coração da Beleza Ruiva que tanto desejava seria seu.

O amor de Fred seria seu! Tinha plena confiança nas suas habilidades de cortejo, para além do seu próprio charme, e aquela visita às instalações dos Puddlemere United era a cereja no topo do bolo, o gémeo mais velho cairia rendido aos seus encantos…

A Corte de Prata assistia à disputa pela atenção de Fred, quando um confuso Dragãozinho acabou com qualquer pensamento racional por parte dos seus amigos.

― Porque é que George e o Capitão Wood estão a comportar-se como os pavões albinos do meu papi durante a época de acasalamento? Parecem duas bestas prestes a saltar em cima do pobre Fred…

Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Como explicar ao seu inocente Príncipe de Gelo os segredos por detrás da mente luxuriosa de um bando de adolescentes hormonais?

Os seus cérebros sofreram um curto-circuito e derreteram.

― Hã… Hmm… Pois… ― Eram estes os únicos sons que as suas bocas conseguiam articular.

Eis que Pansy parte ao resgate… Ainda que… Talvez fosse melhor que não o tivesse feito… Ou assim viriam pensar algumas pessoas…

― Draco, todos os homens são coisas para esquecer, são criaturas irracionais, bestas selvagens, como as que o Hagrid cria no Bosque Proibido, entendes? ― O loiro recordou a última aquisição do Guardião das Chaves, uma criatura aparentemente híbrida, cujas possíveis espécies progenitoras ainda ninguém havia sido capaz de identificar. ― Ignora-os! Principalmente se alguma vez vires alguém agir daquela forma perto de ti… Não, melhor ainda… Lança-lhes um encantamento para lhes baixar a temperatura corporal! Estilo banho frio, aliás… Com gelo! ― O menino de olhos prateados encarou-a com expressão confusa. ― Não se comparam nem com os instintos dos animais, querido. As cabeças deles são puramente água, os pensamentos afogam-se lá dentro, asseguro-te que nem o melhor feitiço de flutuação seria capaz de salvar as mentes deles. São casos perdidos… Talvez até mesmo mortos e enterrados. Pelo que deves ignorá-los. Compreendeste, meu pequeno?

― Acho que sim ― respondeu Draco, não muito convencido, sem notar a expressão fúnebre de Blaise.

Ele era homem, o seu papi e o seu padrinho eram homens e nenhum deles tinha água na cabeça. Lucius e Severus eram duas das pessoas mais inteligentes que já conhecera… Ainda que, talvez Crabbe e Goyle tivessem água em vez de cérebro, a julgar pelas suas classificações académicas. Fluffy faria melhor! Era um cachorrinho (de três cabeças e muitos metros de altura) muito inteligente e perspicaz, pena que o seu papi só o deixasse ir vê-lo uma vez por mês. Draco quis adotá-lo, mal soube que Hagrid havia sido notificado pelo Ministério da Magia de que não possuía permissão para criar uma Criatura Mágica de Nível Vermelho na Escala de Perigosidade Britânica.

Hagrid recebera o primeiro aviso anos antes, mas Dumbledore tratara do assunto, pois precisava que Fluffy permanecesse no castelo para guardar a entrada que guiava à Pedra Filosofal; mas, passada a necessidade, não se prestou a auxiliar novamente o semi-gigante.

Numa noite fria, vários meses antes, Harry escutou-os falar do assunto, escondido debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, e comentou com o loiro, que prontamente se prestou a falar com Severus e este com por sua vez falou com Lucius.

Resultado: Fluffy estava a ser muito bem cuidado numa pequena reserva natural, que Lucius comprara, tendo crescido já quase o dobro do seu tamanho original. Draco visitava-o uma vez por mês na companhia de Hagrid e Lucius. Sendo que o Guardião das Chaves se prontificara a cuidá-lo sempre que tivesse tempo e até começara a procurar uma namorada para Fluffy, diziam os rumores de que esta se viria a chamar Wooly, outro nome estranho e inadequado. O macho era macio e a fêmea era lanuda?

oOo

Essa mesma noite, o Trio de Ouro comprovou as suas suspeitas…

Sirius Black não tinha traído os pais de Harry, fora Peter Pettigrew quem arquitetara a tramoia toda. Este tinha sido nomeado Guardião do Segredo e fora ele quem revelara a localização do refúgio do casal Potter ao Lord Voldemort.

Pettigrew era um Death Eater, tendo sido ele o atacante que vitimara diversos muggles, colocando a culpa em Sirius e simulando a sua própria morte para poder executar uma fuga eficaz. Sirius entrara no castelo para tentar capturá-lo, antes que este pudesse atentar contra a vida de Harry, visto que permanecera nas sombras, sempre próximo, sempre vigilante, perfeitamente oculto na sua forma animaga. Uma forma animaga que combinava plenamente com a sua atitude e personalidade, um ratazana traidora, suja e fedorenta. Ficava-lhe bem!

Severus chegou à Casa dos Gritos a meio da revelação, momento que Peter aproveitou para empreender com êxito uma fuga covarde, deixando-os sozinhos a lidar com um novo problema…

A lua cheia brilhava no céu em todo o seu auge!

oOo

Sirius fez uma generosa reverência, que Buckbeak, como Hagrid chamara ao hipogrifo, retribuiu. E foi dessa forma, que o homem fugiu do castelo, nas costas do recém-salvo hipogrifo, rumo à pseudo-liberdade. Mas quão livre seria de facto escondido em Grimmauld Place?

Ao longe escutou-se um uivo… O lobisomem partira à caça de várias e suculentas presas. Com as emoções, que o embargaram no decorrer desse longo dia, não se recordou de tomar o poção Wolfsbane… Que ficara abandonada e esquecida sobre a sua mesa de cabeceira.

Que Merlin vele pela segurança dos leões…

Bom, Merlin não foi realmente de grande ajuda, já Severus sim que o foi. Com um potente feitiço desmaiou o lobo, amordaçou-o e jogou-o dentro de uma cela improvisada no último momento, por Hermione que recorrera a um encantamento que lera num livro por engano, permanecendo de vigia pelo resto da noite. Não permitiria que este cometesse um ato do qual nunca se poderia perdoar. Lupin nunca se recuperaria se matasse um dos seus preciosos fedelhos, se pelo Mestre de Poções fosse, ele começaria a elaborar o cardápio do licantropo. Neville Longbottom para o pequeno-almoço, Oliver Wood para o lanche da manhã, os gémeos Weasley para o almoço, Jordan Lee como sobremesa, Minerva McGonagall para o lanche da tarde, Sirius Black para o chá das cinco, Albus Dumbledore ao jantar e Harry Potter para snack da meia-noite. Adeus, empecilhos! Olá, paz de espírito!

oOo

Sirius estremeceu-se ao ver entrar uma coruja pela janela. Ninguém deveria saber onde ele estava… Quem poderia ser?

* * *

 _Caro Sirius,_

 _Não sabes o quanto lamento não ter podido ajudar-te antes. Mas quero que saibas que sempre velei pela tua integridade na prisão. Vários membros de Wizengamot desejavam ver-te morto pelo que aconteceu aos Potter, mas eu sempre acreditei em ti…_

* * *

― Mentiroso! ― O animago jogou a carta na lareira sem se dar ao trabalho de terminar a leitura e deitou-se no sofá, enquanto Kretcher limpava o seu antigo quarto, soltando insultos contra a sua pessoa a cada trinta segundos.

― Vejo que finalmente abriste os olhos, Sirius. ― A voz atravessou o Salão, desde o outro lado do corredor. ― Dumbledore não é quem tu pensas…

oOo

Dumbledore ponderava como deveria proceder de seguida. Enviar a carta fora meramente o primeiro passo, precisava convencer o Sirius de que estava do seu lado, para assim ser capaz de o manipular e acabar com a amizade entre Harry e Draco.

Claro que não pretendia inocentá-lo, necessitava que este ficasse longe do olho público, caso contrário este conseguiria a custódia de Harry e arruinaria os seus planos de vez. A criança devia permanecer com os Dursley, era crucial que o abuso não cessasse… Harry Potter tinha que ser vulnerável e manipulável… Uma vida feliz ao lado do seu padrinho seria o oposto ao que planeara para o "Salvador" e a ruína absoluta para as suas maquinações.

Quanto a Sirius, começaria por envenená-lo aos poucos, não que fosse ter muito trabalho… Este já odiava a família Malfoy e em menos do que Lucius esperava, Sirius seria aquele que o levaria à perdição. Bastaria pressionar os botões corretos e o moreno seria aquele que tomaria a vida de Draco Malfoy, regressando à prisão, onde não apresentaria perigo algum aos seus planos futuros.

oOo

Com o sol, veio um novo dia e uma nova dose de aulas. Os estudantes entraram na Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, esperando ver Remus Lupin e receber uma lufada de ar fresco, depois da seca da aula de História da Magia. No entanto, depararam-se com o Mestre de Poções e a sua revelação de que o Professor Lupin era uma lobisomem e tinha sido expulso de Hogwarts, sendo que ele iria substitui-lo pelo curto período de aulas restante.


	38. O Campeonato Mundial

**Capítulo** **37 – O Campeonato Mundial**

 _Julho de 1994_

Oliver não sabia se rir de pura alegria ou chorar de profunda frustração…

O primeiro fim de semana, após se graduar em Hogwarts, havia chegado por fim, e tal como desejara, Fred tinha aparecido na hora combinada à porta da entrada para o staff do Estádio dos Puddlemere United. No entanto, este não viera sozinho; por detrás dele, vislumbrou a pedra no seu sapato, aka. George Weasley.

Os ruivos caminhavam lado a lado, extasiados com a perspetiva que só era possível obter desde o centro do Campo de Quidditch: as vibrantes cores das bancadas, azuis entrelaçadas por faixas de um brilhante dourado, quase faziam tangível escutar os gritos de histeria dos fãs; o vento que teimava em brincar travessamente com os seus cabelos, fazendo-os imaginar como seria voar naquele espaço, apenas acessível para os membros do staff e da equipa profissional; o brasão erguido com orgulho na alta bandeira perto da área dos comentaristas desportivos.

Toda aquela emoção acumulada fazia com que fosse praticamente impossível escutar o que o guia lhes ia indicando, escutando apenas partes do infindável, para não dizer totalmente aborrecido, discurso do homem de meia-idade.

― A fundação… United data de 1163… Equipa mais antiga… Liga… Britânica e Irlandesa.

Em seguida veio um "breve" relato das suas vinte e duas vitórias no Campeonato Nacional e as duas vitórias do Campeonato Europeu, que ninguém prestou real atenção, ao conhecerem já de memória as famosas e renomeadas façanhas da equipa.

Ainda que desejasse dizer que aquele fora um belo dia para o trio, tal não seria verdade. Oliver ocupara a maioria do seu tempo a tentar separar os gémeos, quer fosse dando falsas indicações a George, para que não os encontrasse ao voltar do quarto de banho ou transformando-o no moço dos recados da Equipa de Quidditch Profissional, mas nem assim se conseguiu livrar dele.

O ex-Capitão só queria uma oportunidade para poder, pelo menos, passear de mão dada com Fred e talvez até mesmo compartilhar um gelado ao terminar a visita guiada, mas nada disso foi possível, pois o ruivo mais jovem não parecia disposto a abandonar o seu posto de cão de guarda, zelando cuidadosamente a pureza do irmão… pois Fred pertencia-lhe desde o dia em que haviam nascido.

Eram duas partes de um todo…

Metades de uma mesma alma…

Eram um só!

Um não podia existir sem o outro e, em breve, Fred também seria consciente desse facto. Só tinha que esperar pacientemente pelo momento correto, e seriam por fim um só, em corpo e alma.

oOo

 _Agosto de 1994_

Era um sábado recorrente, nada de incomum acontecera, descartando aquele estranho sonho. Isso até que recebeu um convite do Sr. Weasley para assistir à final do Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch. Harry guardou a carta, temendo que os seus tios ou o queixinhas do seu primo a encontrassem e terminassem por impedir a sua ida.

"Tenho de agradecer aos Weasley por esta oportunidade", pensou o jovem de olhos verdes esmeralda, recordando uma conversa que escutara entre os garotos da Corte de Prata tempo antes. "Draco vai estar lá, não o vejo há muito tempo… Mal posso esperar."

Harry sorriu ligeiramente, deitando-se na cama para aguardar um novo nascer do sol.

oOo

Passava pouco das cinco da tarde quando um enorme estrondo se fez escutar na sala da família Dursley. Os Weasley tinham optado por viajar via flu, apenas para se depararem com a chaminé bloqueada. Não tendo outro remédio, uma vez que haviam ficado presos, sem possibilidade de avançar ou retroceder, Arthur lançou um feitiço que destruiu a lareira elétrica, que Petúnia tanto lutara por comprar, pois Vernon pensava que o seu capricho não justificava o dispendioso gasto.

O patriarca Weasley observava o aparelho com entusiasmo nada dissimulado. Com um fluido movimento de pulso reparou a lareira, começando a divagar sobre a oportunidade de a desmontar, afim de compreender melhor como esta funcionava. Conscientes dos olhares de desprezo por parte dos muggles, os gémeos agarraram o jovem mago, que pegou no baú rapidamente, e adentraram-se na lareira para desaparecer no meio das incandescentes chamas esverdeadas, enquanto Arthur ainda palrava sobre a possibilidade de levarem o aparelho com eles, considerando-o já uma ótima adição à sua coleção privada, ainda quando não fizesse a mínima ideia para o que é que servia.

oOo

Enfim tinha chegado o dia tão ansiado pelo Mundo Mágico em geral; a tão esperada Final do Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch iniciaria dentro de breves instantes.

A família de ruivos dirigiu-se às bancadas, juntamente com Harry e Hermione. Pouco depois, Oliver Wood uniu-se a eles, sentando-se no assento vazio ao lado direito de Fred, resultando num George pior que estragado, pois nem no dia reservado para o tempo em família se livrava daquele empecilho.

O jogo foi progredindo e toda a plateia da equipa irlandesa reagia em uníssono aos eventos ocorridos no campo, gemendo quando o apanhador perdia o rasto à snitch, gritando eufóricamente à mera menção de um novo ponto dos batedores e ofegando ao ver o apanhador da equipa adversária aproximar-se à esfera dourada, que daria a partida por terminada.

Viktor Krum lançou-se sobre a snitch, pouco se importando com o seu nariz partido, resultado de uma cotovelada de um membro da equipa contrária, dando assim o jogo como concluído, mas ainda assim perdendo o Campeonato Mundial, com um placar de cento e setenta contra cento e sessenta. O estádio vibrou de excitação, o jogo fora pura emoção, enquanto a equipa búlgara se retirava de cabeça erguida, sabendo que ainda quando não haviam vencido, possuíam, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor apanhador do mundo e isso ninguém o podia negar.

Enquanto isso, Harry não cessara de buscar a localização do seu Anjo, encontrando-o finalmente no Camarote Principal, sentado entre Lucius Malfoy e o Ministro Cornelius Fudge, que se despedia do Ministro da Bulgária com um sorriso cortês extremamente profissional. Atrás dele distinguiu uma familiar cabeleira ruiva, recordando as reclamações sem fim de Ron, clamando que Percy era um traidor, por algum motivo que não lembrava, pois estivera mais ocupado a sonhar acordado com o seu futuro reencontro com Draco.

O moreno viu um casal aproximar-se ao loiro maior; Harry não podia evitar imaginar a ligação entre eles, ainda mais perante o facto de que Draco se encarregou de fazer um curativo no nariz do búlgaro que os acompanhava, usurpando o posto à jovem enfermeira, que se afastou carrancuda, e tomando posse do seu kit de poções curativas. Krum parecia realmente animado pelo que podia entender, parecia já nem recordar a derrota passada; na verdade, ambos pareciam dar-se muito bem, constatou, ao ver o loiro ralhar ao mais velho. Sim, já conseguia distinguir as expressões do Príncipe de Prata ao ponto de saber quando este estava a dar um raspanete a alguém, afinal, vira-o fazer a mesma coisa vezes sem conta, quando Zabini se metia com ele ou com o seu tímido amigo Neville.

Não muito depois, começou o evento que marcaria as férias dos nossos protagonistas, a Marca Negra brilhava sob o céu estrelado e Death Eaters corriam por entre as tendas, aterrorizando magos e bruxas inocentes, que haviam viajado de todas as partes do mundo para assistir àquele fenomenal evento desportivo.

O caos instalou-se e as pessoas correram sem rumo certo, atropelando-se umas às outras e espezinhando as pobres almas caídas.

A maioria dos bruxos demonstravam um uso esplêndido das famosas expressões: "salve-se quem puder" e "cada um por si".

― Estás à espera do quê, Harry? ― gritou Ron ― Não podemos ficar aqui, vem. ― Fez um gesto com a mão, incitando o amigo a unir-se a ele. ― A nossa tenda não está longe, o meu pai foi na frente para a colocar feitiços de proteção. Despacha-te, os feitiços não servirão de nada se não estivermos dentro do seu raio de ação!

― Já vou! ― Olhou à volta, querendo localizar o menor dos Malfoy, mas falhando miseravelmente. ― Leva a Hermione, assegura-te que não lhe passa nada, eu vou lá ter depois ― gritou na direção dos leões, desatando a correr na direção da saída do Camarote Privado, onde vira o seu Querubim Platinado pela última vez, deixando para trás os dois amigos que ainda gritavam o seu nome.

oOo

A primeira reação de Oliver e George foi agarrar cada um num dos braços de Fred e correr em busca de refúgio. Infelizmente, ambos optaram por direções completamente opostas, resultando numa cena que poderia muito bem ter sido considerada cómica, se não tivesse sido ofuscada pelo ambiente trágico que assolava o estádio. Ambos os pretendentes do gémeo maior entraram em acordo tácito e correram para o bosque, levando Fred com eles.

― Fred! ― gritou o seu irmão gémeo, em pânico, ao sentir a mão deslizar-se da sua e vê-lo correr na direção contrária.

George seguiu-o, encontrando-o frente a um grupo de meninas da Casa de Salazar Slytherin, escudando-as com o seu corpo e protegendo-as de um Death Eater, com a varinha erguida, mesmo não tendo idade suficiente para fazer magia fora da escola. Oliver, que viera todo o percurso atrás do ruivo mais novo, desarmou o agressor, desmaiando-o apenas por precaução.

― Devemos ir… Agora! ― exclamou o ex-Gryffindor ao ver um grupo de Death Eaters aproximar-se a eles velozmente.

Fred assentiu com a cabeça, agarrando as mãos das irmãs Greengrass e retomando o caminho para a floresta. George imitou-o, tomando Pansy e Millie, sendo seguido por Oliver, que de varinha em riste, desmaiava quem se atrevesse a interpor-se no seu caminho, portando uma máscara e uma túnica negra.

oOo

Harry corria o máximo que as suas pernas cansadas lhe permitiam.

― Draco! ― gritou ao ver uma conhecida cabeleira loira.

― Harry! ― Ambos correram ao encontro um do outro. ― O que é que estás fazer? É perigoso! Não deverias estar aqui sozinho.

― Queria ter a certeza que estavas bem ― respondeu o moreno, lançando miradas escrutinadoras, procurando indícios de ferimentos.

― Vem! ― Draco guiou o leão até à tenda do Ministro da Magia, empurrando-o com força, ao ser abordado por um homem mascarado.

― Olhem só o que temos aqui! Ora vejam só se não é a cria do traidor ― disse a outra figura mascarada, empurrando o loiro para longe do refúgio onde Harry tentava soltar-se dos braços de um severo Percy Weasley, que tentava restringir os seus movimentos para que não cometesse alguma estupidez sem nexo.

― Se saíres agora só vais acabar por estragar o esforço que Malfoy fez para te salvar.

O trio de Death Eaters rodeou o loiro, avaliando qual deveria ser a sua ação seguinte.

― O que achas? Mata-mo-lo já ou tortura-mo-lo um "pouquinho" prime… ― disse um dos Death Eaters, sendo interrompido por uma voz a lançar um feitiço.

― Desmaius! ― Lucius iniciou uma batalha contra o trio de criminosos, escudando o filho em todo o momento. ― Assim que tiveres uma oportunidade… Corre! Entra na tenda dos Krum… É a mais próxima, está mesmo atrás de ti. Eu vou distraí-los, pelo que assim que puderes esconde-te e diz para erguerem as barreiras.

― Mas… E tu, papi?

― Faz o que te estou a dize… ― exclamou o patriarca Malfoy, sendo interrompido por um novo feitiço ofensivo.

A batalha estava renhida, quando a tenda dos Krum tremeu e uma cabeça fez ato de aparição.

― Venham! ― gritou Viktor, com o seu marcado acento, puxando o tecido que cobria a entrada da tenda. ― Eles não serão capazes de entrar, colocámos feitiços de proteção. Vamos ativá-los assim que entrarem.

― Vai! Eu estou mesmo atrás de ti ― murmurou Lucius, virando o rosto para o filho, fazendo ondear a sua longa cabeleira.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e correu na direção do apanhador da Bulgária, que o abraçou pelos ombros, guiando-o até ao interior da tenda em segurança.

― Onde está o meu papá? ― perguntou o Slytherin, passados vários minutos ― Já deveria estar aqui… Não! Temos de esperar! ― gritou na direção da mulher ao vê-la ativar a barreira. ― Assim ele não vai conseguir entrar.

― Olha para mim! ― exclamou Viktor, agarrando o menor pelos ombros ― O teu pai vai estar bem, ele é um bom duelista! O mais importante agora é manter as barreiras para que os Death Eaters não entrem. Está bem?

― Hmm… ― murmurou Draco não muito convencido.

oOo

Lucius desmaiou o último oponente e observou o símbolo escuro que assolava o céu noturno, conforme os criminosos se iam dispersando e abandonando o terreno agora desolado.

"Acaso isto é um indício de que ele vai voltar? Se assim for… Não podemos permanecer aqui durante muito mais tempo… Não posso permitir que nada aconteça ao meu Pequeno Dragão, fiz-te uma promessa Cissa e vou cumpri-la… Sem importar o custo. Nada, nem ninguém tocará no nosso bebé!"


	39. O Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros

**Capítulo** **38 – O Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros**

 _1 de Setembro de 1994_

Era o início de outro Ano Letivo e, como tal, os estudantes iam-se reunindo ruidosamente na Estação King's Cross, onde já os aguardava uma imensa locomotiva escarlate. À medida que os jovens magos e bruxas desapareciam no interior do Expresso com destino a Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy ainda tentava desesperadamente, considerando os padrões standard da família Malfoy, convencer o seu Pequeno Dragão a não regressar ao castelo esse ano. As memórias do Campeonato Mundial ainda permaneciam gravadas a fogo e ferro na sua mente, bem como o temor de que Lord Voldemort pudesse estar a preparar o seu incontestável retorno.

― Beauxbatons é uma escola das melhores escolas do Mundo Mágico e com uma segurança invejável, atrevo-me a afirmar que está quase ao mesmo nível que instituí nas nossas propriedades… ― O loiro aristocrata não cessara de defender o seu ponto de vista desde que deixara o conforto da sua residência.

― Hogwarts é o local mais seguro da Europa, talvez até mesmo mais seguro que o próprio Ministério da Magia. Vai correr tudo bem, papá! Não me vai passar nada, e no dado caso… ― Lucius abriu a boca para interromper o discurso do seu primogénito, mas este logo o calou. ― Eu disse, no dado caso, o que evidentemente não acontecerá, posso sempre entrar em contacto contigo ou pedir ajuda ao Professor Snape.

― Não vais desistir, certo?

― Nop! ― exclamou o jovem de olhos prateados com um sorriso resplandecente.

― Está bem, mas quero que me escrevas semanalmente, ou juro que vou ao castelo prestar uma visita quando menos esperares… e assegurar-me-ei de te envergonhar para que nunca mais te voltes a esquecer de que um Malfoy cumpre sempre as suas promessas. Tenho a certeza que os teus amigos adorariam escutar algumas das histórias embaraçosas da tua infância ou pensando melhor… A Senhorita Parkinson anda a pedir-me para ver as tuas fotos de bebé há já três anos. Talvez lhe faça finalmente a vontade… ― disse o patriarca Malfoy, com um sorriso cínico, que recordava os "bons velhos tempos" a quem o via, ao ver a mirada aterrorizada do seu bebé.

― Não serias capaz… ― Lucius retirou um pequeno álbum do bolso e começou a folheá-lo morosamente. ― Isso… Isso… Não me digas que… Acaso andas sempre com isso atrás de ti? ― A face escandalizada da Pequena Serpente chamou a atenção dos seus amigos, que se aproximaram preocupados.

― Olhem só para esta fofura! ― Parou na terceira página e mostrou-a ao filho, sendo logo abordado pela Tirana de Slytherin, que via a imagem móvel de um infante risonho com ternura. ― Eras tão bonito e rosadinho, Draco! ― exclamou o pai babado.

― O teu pai tem razão, Dray, vê só estas bochechitas… E não estou a falar precisamente da tua carita linda! Hahaha! ― Pansy admirava a fotografia do seu amigo, de poucos meses, com um sorriso desdentado, completamente desnudo e deitado de barriga para baixo na gigantesca cama King Size de Lucius.

O Príncipe de Prata encarou a fotografia esperando que esta entrasse em combustão espontânea por obra e graça de alguma força superior que se apiedasse das suas terríveis penas.

― Oh! ― exclamou o adulto, desmanchando a sua expressão séria e imperturbável ― Recordo como se fosse ontem… Choraste a noite toda e não havia forma de te acalmar…

― Escreverei todas as semanas, agora, por favor, guarda isso, as pessoas estão a começar a olhar.

― É bom que cumpras a tua palavra, jovenzinho. Há mais de onde este veio ― assinalou o álbum que apresentava um conjunto de letras e números estilizados que compunham as palavras "Coleção Fotográfica de Draco Malfoy, 1º Ano, Volume 7", colocando-o no bolso para decepção da mamã galinha, também conhecida como Pansy Parkinson ― e com fotografias ainda mais embaraçosas que estas, incluindo o dia em que a tua madrinha pensou que seria divertido vestir-te com…

― Prometo que te escrevo, mas por favor, pára… Ainda não me recuperei completamente do trauma.

― Que trauma, filho? ― perguntou com uma falsa expressão de confusão, que foi rapidamente substituída por entendimento e espanto, enquanto os Slytherins o fitavam com curiosidade ― Oh! Estás a falar de quando a Mademoiselle Aimee disse que eras uma menina muito formosa ou talvez estejas a falar de quando a Madame Haydée nos apresentou os filhos dela e o pequeno Jean-Pierre me pediu a tua mão em casamento!? O pobrezinho ainda se nega a aceitar a realidade… Coitadinho…

Draco encolheu-se, constrangido pelas miradas fixas das suas amigas serpentes.

Pansy pegou num pequeno caderno e apontou o nome junto à extensíssima lista de moscas, melgas e afins que ameaçavam destruir a "sua" família feliz.

Astoria fez nota mental de averiguar mais sobre o seu rival, nunca era demais estar preparada para as adversidades.

Daphne preparou-se mentalmente para qualquer possível reação, fosse ela um ataque de choro ou um surto raivoso, por parte da sua irmãzinha ao ser confrontada com a existência de mais um rival.

Blaise fechou os punhos com raiva contida, enquanto Theodore lhe dizia para se acalmar.

― Tínhamos cinco anos, papi, quando é que vais esquecer…

― Nunca! ― interrompeu o loiro ― Foi o dia em que me apercebi que tenho de me preparar para o futuro inevitável e exterminar as ameaças antes mesmo de que estas se possam aperceber do que lhes caiu em cima ― respondeu com um olhar maquiavélico.

― Como eu o compreendo, Lord Malfoy; a missão que me encomendou o ano passado fica mais difícil a cada dia que passa ― lamentou-se a jovem Parkinson. "A minha pobre mão já está a começar a querer ceder à exaustão… Quem diria que lançar tantas maldições castradoras poderia ser tão exigente e cansativo para a minha saúde física? Espero que as moscas me deem um descanso este Ano Letivo", pensou a loira. ― Eu livro-me de uma e aparecem três para substituí-la ― concluiu a General Parkinson com um angustiado e sonoro suspiro.

oOo

O Trio de Ouro conversava baixinho no seu vagão sobre o acontecido dias antes.

― Penso que Sirius gostaria que lhe contasses o que aconteceu no Campeonato Mundial ― comentou Hermione.

― Hm… Pode que tenhas razão ― ponderou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

― Aproveita e fala-lhe sobre os sonhos ― disse Ron. ― Ainda esta manhã acordei com os teus gritos. Estão a ficar piores, verdade? ― perguntou o ruivo preocupado pelo seu amigo.

― Sim e parecem tão reais. Aquela voz… É aquela voz que aterroriza as minhas noites!

― Escreve-lhe, pode ser que ele saiba algo… ― concluiu a jovem bruxa de olhos amendoados.

Harry assentiu, pegando num pedaço de pergaminho para plasmar umas curtas linhas. Terminada a missiva, Hedwig empreendeu voo, pouco antes de a porta abrir, revelando uma cabeça castanha.

― Os monitores disseram que estamos prestes a chegar ― informou Neville, deslizando a mirada sobre todos os presentes e lamentando-se no seu âmago ao constatar a ausência das suas amigas serpentes. O jovem mago realmente quis entrar em contacto com os Slytherins durante o período de férias, mas a sua timidez falara mais alto, impedindo-o de cumprir o seu pequeno desejo.

― Obrigado, Neville. Mudem de roupa aqui, eu prefiro trocar-me no quarto de banho ― disse a garota de cabelos cacheados, dirigindo-se à divisão de higiene destinada ao género feminino, onde se encontrou com as meninas de Slytherin, que ainda comentavam sobre certo álbum com certas fotos. Ao finalizar a viagem, Hermione, com a pulga atrás da orelha, questionava-se interiormente sobre o que estas teriam estado a falar tão entusiasmadamente.

oOo

Os estudantes murmuravam extasiados ao ver a gloriosa imagem que representava o Cálice de Fogo, postado diante da mesa ocupada pelo Corpo Docente. George já maquinava como trespassar a barreira que regia a idade dos participantes.

― Nem sequer penses nisso ― murmurou Fred ao ouvido do irmão mais novo, que se estremeceu levemente pelo sopro de ar quente que chocou contra o seu pescoço. ― É o nosso dever assegurar-nos que estes traquinas não se metem em problemas… e tentar enganar a barreira não é exatamente a melhor forma de lhes dar um bom exemplo.

― Mas, Fred, tu ouviste… Glória eterna!

― Sim, George, tenho uma audição que beira a perfeição, razão pela qual também escutei as histórias que os nossos pais nos contaram.

― Isso são apenas contos para assustar as criancinhas mal-comportadas.

― Sabes perfeitamente que isso não é verdade. O Torneio foi encerrado por culpa do alto índice de fatalidades.

― Agora que falas nisso… ― murmurou Hermione ― Recordo-me de ter lido algo sobre isso. Se o que foi registado nos livros for correto… teria sido melhor não retomar o Torneio… É muito perigoso!

― Vês, George, a nossa filha concorda com comigo. ― Fred abraçou a menina de cabelos cacheados e lançou uma mirada reprovadora sobre os tontos que haviam pensado unir-se ao evento crítico.

― Mas…

― Nem mas nem meio mas, George! Ninguém aqui vai colocar o nome naquele estúpido cálice do Inferno. Escutaste bem o que eu disse, Ron? Não penses que não vi esse pergaminho amassado na tua mão. Passa-o para cá! ― ordenou o gémeo mais velho, estendendo a mão em gesto demandante.

― Evitas de olhar assim para mim, Ronny, escutaste perfeitamente o que ele disse ― disse George, ao ser encarado pelos olhos de borrego degolado do seu irmãozinho. ― No teu lugar, eu obedeceria sem reclamar; acredita, não vais querer vê-lo zangado, digo-te isto por experiência própria.

O Diretor Dumbledore prosseguiu com o seu discurso, informando quais escolas tomariam lugar no épico acontecimento e anunciando ainda que estas chegariam ao finalizar o mês seguinte, pelo que deviam preparar-se para o evento e assegurar-se de serem sempre respeitosos e educados para com os visitantes. Procedendo de seguida a apresentar o novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Alastor Moody, que não perdera a oportunidade de poder assustar alguns estudantes do Primeiro Ano com o seu vivaz e arrepiante olho artificial.

oOo

Sirius Black suspirou pela enésima vez. Desde que regressara a Grimmauld Place, o quadro da sua "estimada" e "queridíssima" mãe parecia não o querer deixar em paz, sendo que a sua frase favorita de todo o sempre para lhe jogar à cara era: "Eu disse-te!"

Após o breve diálogo que haviam compartilhado aquando da sua chegada, onde tinha terminado por admitir ao retrato que esta sempre estivera correta em relação a Albus Dumbledore, Walburga não perdia uma única oportunidade ou momento para lhe relembrar, tendo chegado ao ponto de fazer com que o pobre elfo doméstico carregasse o seu quadro por toda a casa, perseguindo o desgraçado animago que nem ao quarto de banho podia ir em paz. Sim, esta chegara a dar-lhe um raspanete enquanto este urinava. Melhor não recordar isso… Fora um tremendo trauma!

O moreno encarou a carta, recordando o conteúdo preocupante da mesma.

― Sabes que tenho razão, Sirius, deverias contactar-te com o esposo da minha querida Cissy. ― Lágrimas pintadas desciam pela face desenhada com esmero e precisão. ― Pobre Cissy! Onde é que estavas quando ela mais precisou de ti? ― reclamou a mulher, lançando a chávena na direção do filho, apenas para bater contra o vidro, que protegia a figura feminina do pó acumulado ao longo dos anos, estatelando-se e quebrando-se, caindo por fim ao chão ― Ah! Certo, já me recordo, enrolado debaixo das saias do velho Dumbledore.

― Não necessito que me recrimines, já o faço muito bem sozinho, obrigado!

oOo

 _Outubro de 1994_

Grimmauld Place apresentava agora uma aparência mais cuidada, as paredes e tetos haviam recuperado a brancura de outrora, os mosaicos brilhavam uma vez mais e a mobília encontrava-se finalmente livre de toda e qualquer partícula da hedionda e aborrecida poeira.

As chamas da lareira reluziram num belíssimo tom esmeralda, dando passagem a uma figura finamente vestida.

― O acordado era às nove da manhã, já passa das quatro da tarde ― reclamou Sirius.

― Se tivesses aceite a minha proposta e recrutado Severus quando te disse, as coisas teriam sido muito mais fáceis e rápidas. Caso não te recordes, o meu nome já não é tão bem aceite nesses círculos.

― O que é que descobriste? ― interrogou, ignorando propositadamente as palavras do outro.

― Ao que parece Pettigrew entrou em contacto com alguns dos partidários de V-Voldemort. ― O mago ainda possuía alguma relutância em pronunciar aquele nome, mas se o pequeno Draco podia pronunciá-lo, ele também o faria (com o devido tempo, obviamente). ― Não consegui descobrir ao certo o que está a planear, mas seja o que for envolve Harry Potter e o Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros.

― Era o que eu temia. Pensas que ele vai realmente voltar?

― O tempo para duvidar já passou há muito… A questão não é se vai voltar e sim quando vai voltar!

― Devemos evitar o ressurgimento…

― Mais um razão para conseguirmos uns quantos aliados, Black.

― Está bem, tu ganhas, Malfoy, mas se insistes em trazer o Snivellus… Eu trarei Moony.

― Não tenho nada a apontar, neste momento, quanto mais aliados melhor. Aguardam-nos tempos obscuros… ― concluiu Lucius com tom fúnebre.

oOo

 _20 de Outubro de 1994_

A noite anterior fora sem dúvida alguma a pior que Remus Lupin já vivenciara.

A lua cheia era sempre difícil, mas esta havia sido ainda mais complicada e dolorosa do que era habitual. O seu estado mental alterado interferira com a sua transformação, tornando-a ainda mais excruciante; interiormente, o licantropo sabia que aquela tinha sido a forma que escolhera para se auto-flagelar pela carga que ocupava a sua mente.

Releu a missiva de Sirius pela décima vez essa semana, tentando ganhar coragem para lhe responder.

"Não posso… Ainda não… Não estou mentalmente preparado para lhe confessar… Muito menos para ver o ódio que embargará a sua mirada", pensava o ex-professor.

"Como posso esperar que me perdoes, se nem eu me consigo perdoar a mim mesmo. Lamento, Sirius, mas ainda não me sinto capaz de te ver cara a cara. Perdoa-me, Padfoot, mas… não me sinto capaz de te enfrentar agora mesmo…"

oOo

 _30 de Outubro de 1994_

Os alunos conversavam e riam sonoramente no Salão Principal quando, repentinamente, ao escutar o som de vários pares de gigantescas asas a baterem incansavelmente, guardaram silêncio e ergueram-se dos seus assentos, abandonando as suas refeições.

A multidão correu de encontro à origem do ruído que atraíra a sua atenção.

Ao longe aproximava-se uma majestosa carruagem de proporções estapafúrdias, puxada por enormes e albinos cavalos alados. Uma repentina flutuação na superfície do lago espantou as criaturas mágicas que rumaram para a direção oposta, pousando graciosamente a poucos metros da entrada do castelo.

Um mastro de dimensão colossal rasgou o manto de água até então impávido, revelando um grandioso navio.

O condutor abandonou o seu posto na carruagem, pousando as rédeas no assento e pegou num banco que utilizou como degrau, enquanto auxiliava uma mulher verdadeiramente alta a descer do veículo. Dois estudantes masculinos desceram em seguida, passando a ajudar as donzelas a saírem ordenadamente do vagão.

A rampa movediça desceu, atingindo secamente terra firme, pela qual os alunos desfilaram rumo ao castelo.

― Auch! ― queixou-se Harry ao ter sido fortemente beliscado ― Porque é que fizeste isso?

― Doeu-te?

― Mas é claro que me doeu, Ron! ― exclamou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, esfregando o braço com uma expressão de dor sombreando a sua face.

― Então, então… Aquele é realmente ele, verdade!? Krum, Victor Krum está aqui… à minha frente. Pluma, pluma… Tens uma pluma, Harry? ― perguntou o jovem de olhos azuis, após ter terminado de revistar a sua mala e a de Ginny ― Tenho que conseguir um autógrafo.

― Sinceramente, não sei para que é que fazem tanto escândalo ― murmurou Hermione, observando um grupo de meninas, de várias casas, empoleiradas umas em cima das outras, junto à ponte móvel do barco.

― Porque é Krum ― respondeu Ron com obviedade. ― Batom!? Harry, achas que se pedir à Millicent ela me empresta o batom dela? ― Apontou para a menina que recebia um autógrafo, na capa com um batom vermelho, pois era o único que tinha à mão.

― Oh! ― Escutou-se uma exclamação. O trio virou-se para trás, dando de caras com Blaise Zabini. ― O pobretão está apaixonado! Olha só, Weasley, o teu amor está a vir na tua direção, é melhor ires pensando na melhor forma de te declarares.

Ron regressou a vista à frente, comprovando que o que o italiano dissera era de facto verídico. O ruivo levantou a mão para cumprimentar o búlgaro, sendo completamente ignorado; Victor passou ao seu lado, sem sequer reparar na sua presença, parando diante do loiro platinado.

― Olá, Draco! ― exclamou o apanhador com o seu acento carregado.

― Olá, Victor, é bom voltar a ver-te. Como está o teu nariz?

― Muito melhor, graças a ti ― respondeu com um sorriso sedutor, que arrancou um bufido irritado a certo leão de cabeleira rebelde e olhos verdes esmeralda.

oOo

 _31 de Outubro de 1994_

Durante esse dia, tal como no decorrer da noite passada, vários estudantes haviam desfilado pelo Salão Principal, com o único objetivo de lançar o seu nome na chama do Cálice de Fogo, ambicionando a honra de serem selecionados para o Evento do Século.

Os resultados seriam anunciados em breve…

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando Victor Krum foi escolhido para representar Durmstrang, muito menos quando Albus Dumbledore clamou alto e bom som que Fleur Delacour era a Campeã de Beauxbatons.

― O Campeão de Hogwarts é… ― A multidão aguardou ansiosa, sem se atrever a respirar sequer, sob risco de terminar por arruinar o momento mais aguardado da semana. ― Cedric Diggory!

Os espectadores já se preparavam para abandonar o recinto… quando o fogo azulado do Cálice brilhou uma vez mais, mudando de cor. Uma língua de fogo vermelho cuspiu um pedaço de pergaminho, cujas pontas ainda ardiam, fumegando ligeiramente.

― Harry Potter…

oOo

Os residentes do castelo dormiam tranquilamente… Ou isso se supunha…

 _Na Torre de Gryffindor…_

Harry lamentava o seu destino e a possível perda da amizade de Ron, que o olhara como se este fosse o mesmíssimo Voldemort em pessoa.

Ron bufava baixinho ao pensar que Harry lhe havia mentido, para ficar com a glória toda só para si.

Hermione interrogava-se como um menor poderia ter sido aceite no Torneio.

George ponderava qual método havia sido utilizado para enganar o Cálice.

Fred planeava como manter Harry a salvo das garras do misterioso vilão que o jogara diretamente nas fuças da Morte.

Ginny escrevia uma carta para informar a mãe sobre as novidades e procedia a aguardar instruções sobre como proceder de seguida.

 _Nas Masmorras…_

Draco traçava teorias sobre o acontecido anteriormente no Salão Principal.

Severus recebia visitas inesperadas.

Sirius exigia explicações imediatas.

Lucius suspirava exausto.

Severus havia terminado de informar Lucius sobre o ocorrido, quando Sirius Black invadiu a sua lareira, seguido de perto por um constrangido loiro. Para a sua má sorte, o patriarca Malfoy encontrava-se em Grimmauld Place aquando da chegada do seu corvo, que foi rapidamente assaltado pelo animago.

oOo

Dumbledore, como já era hábito, caminhava de um lado para o outro, parecendo prestes a abrir um buraco no chão… Pena não poupar o trabalho aos heróis da história e enterrar-se sozinho.

― Esse tipo é bom! Não faço a mínima ideia de quem foi o maldito idiota, mas tenho de admitir que ele é bom… Jogar o fedelho no meio do Torneio e esperar que este morra. É um plano perfeito, mas não me convém… preciso dele vivo… por enquanto…

― Oh! O pobrezinho do Bubus, vai chorar porque alguém foi mais inteligente e maquiavélico que ele. Uh! Uh! Que peninha…

― Se ao menos me tivesse ocorrido essa ideia primeiro… ― continuava a murmurar o velho, ignorando propositadamente o retrato de Phineas Black ― Poderia ter-me livrado do miúdo de uma vez por todas… poderia ter-me desfeito efetivamente do empecilho que é Draco Malfoy.

― Pensei que a esta altura do campeonato já terias percebido que o melhor é desistir, Bubus.

― É uma lástima que a magia do Cálice de Fogo seja do tipo evolutivo, a esta altura o Cálice já se imunizou contra aquele tipo de interferência, caso contrário teria sido uma boa opção para acabar com Draco Malfoy, mas já surgirão outras oportunidades.

― Hoje estás muito chato, Bubus ― Bocejou o quadro do falecido Diretor Black, nem se dando ao trabalho de tapar a boca. ―, vou dormir. Tu deverias fazer o mesmo, talvez te ocorram ― Deu um novo bocejo preguiçoso. ― alguns insultos novos com os… quais me…. entreter… amanhã… zzzzz…


	40. A Primeira Tarefa

**Capítulo** **39 – A Primeira Tarefa**

 _23 de Novembro de 1994_

Harry não conseguira pregar olho a noite inteira, pelo que não era nada de admirar que este se encontrasse desperto e sentado na varanda da Torre de Astronomia a tempo de saudar o nascer do sol.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ainda matutava sobre o que Hagrid lhe revelara na noite anterior.

"Dragões!? Não podiam ter pensado em algo… Sei lá? Menos mortífero, talvez!? É que acaso pretendem que lutemos contra eles? São loucos, se pensam que posso enfrentar uma gigantesca criatura cuspidora de fogo…", o Gryffindor virou-se ao escutar o ruído da porta a abrir.

― Sabia que te encontraria aqui… ou no Campo de Quidditch! E visto que o Capitão da nossa Equipa pediu ao Professor Snape para reservar o campo todas as manhãs de quartas e sextas… Só podias estar aqui!

― Slytherin está a treinar? Mas este ano não há Campeonato de Quidditch, foi cancelado devido ao Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros! ― exclamou o moreno incrédulo, arregalando os olhos ligeiramente pelo espanto que o acometia nesse preciso instante.

― Foi exatamente o que eu disse, mas Blaise contou-me que os jogadores não querem ficar enferrujados… A propósito, ele declarou-te guerra ao afirmar, no início do Ano Letivo, que te vai vencer o ano que vem, pelo que prepara-te, Harry, no próximo ano a Taça será nossa ― brincou o loiro, esboçando um sorriso confiante.

― Ver para crer! ― retorquiu em igual tom ― Acredito quando vir, mas duvido que Zabini me consiga vencer… As minhas habilidades natas falam por si só, não é mesmo!?

― Presumido… ― murmurou o Slytherin para si mesmo.

― Não é presunção se for verdade! ― respondeu Harry com um sorriso maroto.

― Não posso acreditar no que estou a ouvir… Harry Potter está a vangloriar-se? Quem és tu e o que é que fizeste com o meu amigo Harry?

― Talvez seja fruto da influência slytheriana? ― propôs o Gryffindor com uma expressão traquina no rosto.

― Pode que seja isso. Agora, quando é me vais explicar o que é que estás a fazer aqui? Só vens à Torre de Astronomia quando precisas de pensar em algo…

― Descobri em que consiste a Primeira Tarefa.

― A sério? O que é? ― interrogou o jovem de orbes prateadas com entusiasmo.

― Dragões… ― murmurou em tom fúnebre.

― Dragões? ― questionou a serpente maravilhada ― Como é que sabes isso?

― Hagrid levou-me à Floresta Negra para que eu pudesse vê-los.

― A sério? ― perguntou com olhinhos brilhantes de emoção ― Podes mostrar-me?

― Não sou suicida, Draco, a tua pseudo-mamã matar-me-ia de forma lenta e extremamente dolorosa.

― Hnf! ― bufou o menor ― Covarde… ― murmurou inaudivelmente ― Já sabes o que é que tens de fazer na tarefa? ― perguntou o loiro para mudar de assunto ao ver a confusão tomar posse da face de Harry ao não ter alcançado a escutar a última palavra que havia pronunciado.

― Não, mas penso que Madame Maxime e Karkaroff também devem estar às aranhas. Viram os dragões, mas não duvido que tenham… ― murmurou o leão, sendo interrompido pelo loiro de olhos prateados.

― Deixa-me ver se entendi corretamente, tu sabes em que consiste a missão porque viste os dragões ― falou com tom sério e pausado. ― Os Diretores das outras escolas também os viram e muito provavelmente contaram tudo aos Campeões deles… Nisso tudo… Não achas que é injusto que Cedric seja o único a ser mantido no escuro? Sê um bom competidor e demonstra o teu espírito desportivo, Harry, não é justo que ele seja mantido na ignorância, sem oportunidade alguma de se preparar para o que está por vir, seja lá isso o que for; dessa forma, mesmo que venças, nunca poderia ser considerada uma vitória justa ― declarou Draco, dando meia volta e dirigindo-se à saída. ― As aulas estão prestes a começar, deverias apressar-te, talvez ainda o apanhes no corredor que dá para o Salão Principal, caso queiras contar-lhe o que sabes… mas… a escolha é tua, Harry.

oOo

Essa mesma noite, Harry desceu à Sala Comum, após assegurar-se que os seus colegas dormitavam profundamente.

― Olá, Harry! ― cumprimentou um rosto lavrado em chamas esverdeadas, sobre um monte de brasas murchas.

― Sirius! ― gritou o leão surpreendido.

― Mais baixo, Harry, não queremos acordar a Casa toda e ser apanhados com as mãos na massa, certo? ― perguntou o padrinho do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, com um sorriso travesso, recebendo um aceno positivo ― Como estão a correr as coisas?

― Não muito bem ― murmurou cabisbaixo. ― Ron está chateado comigo, nem se dá ao trabalho de disfarçar o quanto me odeia.

― Como assim? ― perguntou o animago curioso.

― Juntou-se a Zabini para realizar a sua tão aclamada "Campanha Anti-Potter" ― bufou o menor. ― Não se aturam de forma nenhuma, mas, de algum modo, conseguiram encontrar um meio-termo para deixar as suas diferenças de lado, apenas para me fazerem a vida negra.

― Não lhe dês atenção, Harry, é pura inveja.

― Mas… ― começou a falar o jovem, sendo interrompido pelo maior.

― Sei que é difícil, Harry, mas tenta colocar-te no lugar dele ― expôs Sirius Black. ― Sendo o filho mais jovem entre seis varões e com uma irmã mais nova, que rouba toda a atenção por ser a pequena princesa da casa, ele nunca pôde desfrutar de nada que fosse apenas seu, usando a roupa que foi anteriormente dos seus irmãos; a única coisa que é realmente sua é a coruja que eu lhe ofereci para me desculpar pelo que aconteceu com Pettigrew no ano passado.

O Gryffindor abriu a boca para replicar, sendo silenciado pelas palavras que se seguiram.

― Tenta imaginar o que é passar a tua vida inteira a ser comparado com os teus irmãos mais velhos, ciente de que nada do que faças, marcará diferença alguma no modo como a tua família ou resto do mundo te vê, pois tudo o que conquistares, já terá sido alcançado por outrem.

Harry sentou-se no chão, ao sentir os joelhos começarem a reclamar pelo tempo que havia permanecido ajoelhado, frente à lareira.

― Mesmo que consiga ser Capitão da Equipa de Quidditch ― continuou o fugitivo da lei ―, só será relembrado pelos pais de que Charlie já o havia alcançado antes ou se se tornar monitor como Bill e Percy… Ron vive sob muita pressão, tem que batalhar para se manter à superfície do mar de Weasley's: a coragem de Bill que viaja pelo mundo, neutralizando armadilhas e objetos de magia negra; a ousadia de Charlie que é um Domador de Dragões; a inteligência de Percy que foi Prémio Anual durante três anos consecutivos; a criatividade dos gémeos que estão sempre a inventar alguma nova partida ou produto para se divertir; sem esquecer, que nunca poderá contra a doçura e inocência de Ginny.

― Nunca tinha pensado nisso… ― confessou o moreno de olhos esmeralda.

― Viste, dá-lhe tempo, deixa que ele se expresse e quando Ron finalmente decidir engolir o orgulho e pedir desculpa pelo que fez, aceita sem reclamar. Os verdadeiros amigos são importantes, Harry, podes discordar deles, mas mais tarde ou mais cedo, deves ceder, pelo bem da amizade, compreendes?

O leão agachou a cabeça pensativamente.

― Vocês ainda são muito jovens, pelo que é perfeitamente compreensível que tomem decisões erradas ao longo das vossas vidas e que façam coisas das quais mais tarde se venham a arrepender… Faz parte do processo de crescimento… São esses erros que constroem grandes pessoas, Harry, pois os melhores adultos surgem da adversidade e da forma como lidam com ela e a ultrapassam vitoriosamente.

O rapaz virou-se ao escutar o som de passos, oriundos do andar de cima.

― Penso que alguém está a vir para cá…

― Tudo bem, falamos depois ― disse Sirius com voz tranquilizadora. ― Só uma última coisa, Harry, ainda não concordo com a tua participação no Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, mas se realmente estás decidido a participar, só te peço uma coisa… Se as coisas ficarem muito difíceis, se quiseres desistir ou precisares de ajuda… Fala com Snape! Ainda quando me doa na alma admitir isto, ele é de confiança, pelo qualquer coisa que necessites ou se precisares de falar comigo, dá-lhe o recado, é mais seguro desse modo. O Ministério da Magia está paranoico depois do que aconteceu no Mundial, pelo que é melhor evitar usar corujas, ainda mais a tua, que é tão facilmente reconhecida.

― Ok! Boa noite, Sirius!

― Adeus, Harry, agora vai dormir, que estás com umas olheiras do tamanho de pratos… Desse modo vais assustar as Ladies ― disse o Black com uma gargalhada baixinha, desaparecendo entre as chamas.

oOo

 _24 de Novembro de 1994_

Nas arquibancadas, reservadas para os membros do júri, já era possível ver os Diretores das Escolas participantes no Torneio do Três feiticeiros, Albus Dumbledore, Olympe Maxime e Igor Karkaroff, que esperavam impacientemente pelo anúncio que daria lugar ao surgimento do primeiro concorrente na arena do castelo.

― É sem mais delongas e com muito prazer que dou as boas-vindas ao Campeão de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory ― anunciou Ludovic Bagman, sentando-se de seguida na cadeira que lhe conferia direito a voto nos resultados daquela competição e cumprimentando Bartemius Crouch Senior, que se encontrava sentado à sua esquerda e dando um leve aceno aos restantes jurados.

O Hufflepuff entrou no recinto de varinha erguida e passo decidido, mas por um breve momento quase fraquejou ao visualizar a gigantesca fêmea Swedish Short-Snout.

"Raios! Porque é que as fêmeas tem de ser tão grandes?", pensou o pobre rapaz, procurando uma abertura na defesa da feroz criatura alada que o observava com cautela, ponderando se este seria uma possível ameaça aos seus preciosos ovos ou não. "Pelo menos sempre tive mais sorte que Harry… O meu dragão não tem uma cauda espinhosa, isso já é um início. Mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a pensar, preciso agir agora mesmo."

Cedric avançou cuidadosamente por entre os enormes pedregulhos, procurando um esconderijo para executar a estratégia que realizara a noite passada, após Harry lhe contar sobre os dragões que Charlie Weasley trouxera para a Primeira Tarefa. Deslizou-se lentamente na direção oposta à linha de visão da fêmea e enfeitiçou uma pedra, transfigurando-a num belíssimo Golden Retriever com pelagem caramelo. O cachorro ladrou contente, correndo na direção da majestosa criatura, sendo impedido de prosseguir caminho devido a uma labareda que originou uma parede de fogo.

Enquanto a progenitora avaliava o canino, deixando inadvertidamente os ovos desprotegidos, o jovem concorrente correu até ao ninho e agarrou o ovo de ouro, empreendendo uma veloz retirada. Ao aperceber-se do movimento repentino no seu flanco esquerdo, o dragão ergueu as asas com fúria, soltando uma rajada de brilhantes e ardentes chamas, queimando ligeiramente o rosto de Cedric, que optou por ignorar a dor e buscar refúgio na Tenda dos Campeões, dando por concluída a sua primeira tarefa.

A multidão rugiu vitoriosamente, sem notar o pobre cachorrinho que gania baixinho, tremendo perante a parede de fogo que rapidamente se estendeu ao seu redor. Ao ter perdido um dos seus ovos, o dragão havia vertido toda a sua raiva sobre o pobre e inocente animal.

― Pansy, deveríamos ajudá-lo, o coitadinho está muito assustado ― murmurou certo loiro ao ouvido da amiga.

― _Finite Incantatem_! ― exclamou Blaise, incapaz de ver aquela mirada triste na doce face do seu querido amigo, devolvendo o animal à sua forma original, uma pesada e áspera rocha.

oOo

A enfermeira soltava palavras nada aptas para os ouvidos de menores, ao mesmo tempo que curava o ferimento no rosto de Cedric Diggory.

― Você é a seguinte, Senhorita Delacour, espero que seja mais prudente que este jovem. Dragões! ― exclamou, gesticulando exageradamente e saindo da tenda ― Onde é que já se viu… Enviar um bando de crianças enfrentar uma das criaturas mais perigosas do Mundo Mágico. Mas onde é que este mundo vai parar?

oOo

A plateia aguardava ansiosa pelos resultados das votações: o primeiro a levantar a placa foi Bagman, com oito pontos, seguido de Crouch com sete, Dumbledore com nove, Maxime com sete e Karkaroff com sete, contando com um total de trinta e oito pontos.

À continuação, veio a vez de Fleur Delacour entrar na arena. A semi-veela optou por uma tática simples, mas extremamente eficaz, ao adormecer a fêmea Common Welsh Green com um feitiço, no entanto, não contou com os sonoros roncos do dragão que ao ressonar terminou por soltar uma leve chama que incendiou a saia da jovem, para seu embaraço e delícia dos membros do género masculino presentes no estádio.

― Ron, estás a babar… ― acusou Hermione, com a sobrancelha franzida, sendo completamente ignorada.

A uma fileira de distância, George sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Fred, ganhando um aceno de concordância juntamente com um sorriso que prometia um sem fim de diabruras.

Fleur apagou o fogo, antes que este se propagasse para a parte superior, despiu o casaco e enrolou à volta da cintura, arrancando suspiros de desilusão do género masculino.

Com o ovo de ouro a salvo, só faltava esperar pela classificação: uma vez mais, Bagman ergueu oito pontos, Crouch decidiu dar apenas três (indignado pela falta de vergonha e decoro da rapariga ao perder a saia durante a tarefa), Dumbledore alçou uma placa com oito, Maxime com dez e Karkaroff com sete, somando um total de trinta e seis pontos.

Foi a vez dos Domadores entrarem para levar aquele dragão e trazer o Chinese Fireball que Viktor Krum deveria enfrentar seguidamente.

Uma ruiva cabeleira distinguiu-se de entre as restantes cabeças. Charlie aproximou-se à plateia, cumprimentando os irmãos, bem como os amigos dos mesmos, notando quão contrariada se encontrava certa garota de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, que se negava a dirigir mirada alguma ao seu irmão mais novo.

― O que é que fizeste desta vez, Ron? ― perguntou com tom brincalhão.

― Porque é que a culpa tem de ser automaticamente minha? ― respondeu indignado.

― Talvez porque quando se trata de mulheres a culpa tem que ser sempre nossa, até mesmo quando não a é; aprende comigo, Ron, que eu não duro sempre. Seja lá o que for que aconteceu, desculpa-te com ela e diz o quão profundamente lamentas, mesmo que… ― O maior parou de falar ao escutar um dos seus colegas chamá-lo. ― Lamento, Ron, tenho que regressar, a partida está prestes a começar. Falamos depois.

oOo

Viktor andava à volta do dragão à quase quinze minutos e não havia forma de que ele agarrasse o estúpido ovo, tudo porque se queria exibir, ou isso era o que Harry pensava, encavalitado numa brecha da tenda enquanto espiava o seu adversário.

Por fim, o búlgaro levantou a varinha na direção dos olhos da criatura mágica…

― _Conjunctivitis Curse_! ― gritou o participante, ao ter esgotado as suas meticulosas estratégias para impressionar certa Serpente Albina, sem êxito.

Aproveitou que a fêmea estava temporariamente cega e roubou o ovo de ouro, quase sendo esmagado no ato pelo colossal corpo do dragão, que perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo ao solo, esmagando um dos seus ovos, por sorte, Charlie tinha conseguido lançar um feitiço a tempo de salvar o resto da ninhada, impedindo assim uma desgraça de maiores proporções.

― Chegou a hora tão ansiada, vamos passar às votações ― exclamou Ludo Bagman, observando os Domadores de Dragões desmaiarem a fêmea, que enlouquecida de dor pela perda de uma das suas crias, tentava atacar todo o ser que se lhe aproximava, com grandes rios de lágrimas fluindo das suas orbes carmesim.

Os resultados foram no mínimo questionáveis, principalmente a pontuação atribuída pelo Diretor do Instituto Durmstrang, tendo em conta que o plano de Krum havia resultado no perecimento de uma cria de dragão.

Bagman optou por seis pontos, Crouch por oito, Dumbledore por sete, Maxime por oito e Karkaroff por dez. Com um total de trinta e nove pontos.

Compreendem agora o motivo para o descontentamento do público em geral?

oOo

Harry Potter inspirou profundamente, reunindo coragem para o que estava prestes a vir e entrou na arena de cabeça erguida, ignorando os gritos de desprezo da multidão e os insultos que Ron e Zabini lhe dedicavam.

Seguindo o conselho de Hermione, Harry convoca a Firebolt, passando a sobrevoar o estádio. A fêmea Hungarian Horntail bufou ao ser rodeada por uma perseverante e aborrecida mosca, que não a deixava dormir em paz. Zangada com a mosca, por impedir o seu merecido sono de beleza, abriu as suas enormes fuças, libertando uma massiva chamarada.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu decidiu que o mais seguro era afastar-se da enorme aglomeração de fúria e repensar o seu plano (ou melhor dizendo, o plano da Hermione). No entanto, deixar a mosca chata fugir, não estava entre os objetivos do dia daquela furibunda fêmea, que se conseguiu soltar das correntes à base de muita insistência e força bruta.

― Auch! Estás a cortar-me a circulação, bebé.

― Mas, Pan… ― choramingou o Príncipe das Serpentes.

― Vai ficar tudo bem, Dray ― disse a loira, desejando acalmar o menor, mas sendo interrompida pela Estupidez Ambulante, também comummente conhecida como Blaise Zabini.

― Sim, Draco, Potter nunca iria terminar engolido por um dragão. Toda a gente sabe que dragões são seres de grande intelecto, pelo que não iriam cair no erro de comer algo que à partida sabem que lhes vai causar indigestão ― comentou o italiano com acidez.

oOo

Harry sentiu-se enfim capaz de respirar tranquilamente, com um pequeno e preocupado loiro entre os seus braços, rogando que não o voltasse assustar dessa forma.

― Qual foi a ideia? ― gritou Draco, afastando-se do moreno, rompendo assim o abraço que ele mesmo iniciara ― Ias-me matando de susto, pensei seriamente que ia ter um ataque de coração. Hm… Falamos depois, Harry ― murmurou timidamente, com a mirada focada num ponto fixo algures atrás do jovem de olhos esmeralda. ― Parece que alguém deseja falar contigo.

Draco abandonou a tenda, sendo abordado por Krum. Harry fechou os punhos, mas foi arrancado dos seus pensamentos por uma voz familiar.

― Hmm… Parabéns pelo primeiro lugar, mesmo tendo em conta que Karkaroff te deu uma pontuação desumanamente baixa e que empataste com Krum.

― Obrigado, Ron.

oOo

Ao cair da noite, Harry percorreu os corredores do castelo, salvaguardado pela capa de invisibilidade, rumando ao escritório de certo Mestre de Poções, portando uma carta para o seu querido padrinho, informando-o que este estava correto sobre o que lhe dissera anteriormente e que finalmente havia conseguido fazer as pazes com Ron.


	41. Empurrão Geminiano

Notas:

Olá, pessoal!

Antes de tudo, por favor, não me matem… A minha mãe diz que não dá para repetir a façanha de trazer ao mundo outra igual a mim, pois o molde partiu quando nasci, pelo que sou única e irrepetível… Sou demais! Não sou narcisista, só tenho um ego saudável!

Segundo, caso não tenham notado a história foi editada este ano, pelo que não estive desaparecida, só aproveitei a falta de disponibilidade da minha beta para melhorar a qualidade do fic.

Ora! Como pessoa honesta que sou, confesso que este capítulo já estava escrito há mais de seis meses, mas vi-me na necessidade de pedir a outra pessoa para betar a história. No entanto, visto que ela não estava a par do enredo, teve de começar do início e acabou por demorar um "pouquinho". Não, ainda não escrevi o próximo capítulo. Ok! Talvez tenha sido um pouquito sincera demais… Ignorem a última parte.

Bom, sendo assim gostaria de agradecer à Clara que foi uma santa. Sem exageros, pois cada vez que necessito de uma beta em cima da hora, este anjo é a pobre vítima que eu vou atormentar.

Sem mais delongas, desfrutem do presente de Natal, já que no ano passado não vos pude dar nada.

Feliz Natal!

Joyeux Noël!

Buon Natale!

Feliz Navidad!

Merry Christmas!

Frohe Weihnachten!

Viva o Google Tradutor! Nop! Nem por isso, por algum motivo está traduzir Feliz Navidad para quase todos os idiomas, deve ter uma crush por alguma espanhola que até se esqueceu que existem mais idiomas.

Pronto! Já vos chateei o suficiente, vão lá ler o capítulo…

* * *

 **Capítulo** **40 –** **Empurrão Geminiano**

Foi numa fria manhã de Dezembro que se deu início ao mais sombrio e aterrorizante pesadelo da população masculina de Hogwarts… mais propriamente da população masculina que sofrera a desafortunada desgraça de albergar o estatuto romântico mais cobiçado do momento, traduzindo para termos leigos, estavam pura e profundamente carentes de compromisso…

Ron suspirou pela enésima vez, observando o vestido que os seus irmãos afirmavam ser uma túnica cerimonial para o odiado Baile de Yule.

― Não importa quantas malditas voltas lhe dê… Não deixa de ser um fodido vestido! ― sentenciou o ruivo na direção do seu melhor amigo.

― Atenção à linguagem, jonvenzinho ― exclamou Fred, com as mãos na cintura, recordando vagamente a imagem de outro membro da família Weasley.

― Vá lá, Ron, não é assim tão mau ― disse Harry, tentando aliviar a tensão no ar e pegando na túnica, dando-lhe algumas voltas para a observar melhor. ― Tenho a certeza que as raparigas vão conseguir arranjar um jeito de torná-la mais… mais… hm… tolerável...? Talvez!?

― Nem Parkinson seria capaz de conseguir esse milagre ― sentenciou George com um olhar analítico, focando a sua atenção na horrorosa e traumatizante peça de roupa.

― Mas também não perdemos nada em tentar ― concluiu Hermione, deixando transparecer uma expressão de pena alheia na sua bela face.

― Ela nunca aceitaria ajudar-me depois de eu ter passado todos estes anos a tratar as serpentes como…

― Alto e pára o baile! ― exclamou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu com um sorriso ― Eu nunca disse que serias tu a pedir-lhe.

― Harry… ― O brilho esperançado que envolveu a mirada celeste quase cegou o leão portador de óculos. ― Farias isso por mim?

― Bom… Não! Não sou o suficientemente louco para me ir meter numa situação que resultaria no meu iminente perecimento às mãos da General Parkinson. Tenho demasiado amor à vida para cometer esse erro. Ainda sou muito jovem para morrer…

O ruivo suspirou desanimado, sendo coberto por uma nuvem depressiva, que já começava a soltar uns leves chuviscos.

― Já sabia eu que isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

― Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Ron. Não me fiz entender corretamente, o que eu queria dizer é que se for eu a pedir-lhe, ela nunca aceitaria e tal só resultaria na minha morte prematura, mas… existe alguém que pode derreter aquele coraçãozinho de pedra reforçada com aço em questão de meros segundos!

― Malfoy!? ― exclamou com espanto o Gryffindor de ruiva cabeleira ― Duvido que me queira ajudar.

― Essas palavras só demonstram o quão pouco o conheces…

oOo

O Trio de Ouro observou o aglomerado de Gryffindors com curiosidade.

― Alguém sabe porque é que a Professora McGonagall nos ordenou comparecer tão cedo no Salão Principal? ― interrogou Neville baixinho, encarando Hermione fixamente na esperança de que esta solucionasse a sua questão como fizera em tantas outras ocasiões prévias.

― Não, a Professora McGonagall não quis dizer nada e tem mantido o suspense até agora.

As portas abriram-se ao finalizar a explicação da leoa de castanhos cabelos cacheados.

― Bom dia!

― Bom dia, Professora McGonagall! ― responderam os Gryffindors em uníssono num misto de sonolência e curiosidade.

― Antes de tudo, peço que se dividam em dois grupos. Meninos venham para este lado ― disse a mulher, indicando o espaço atrás dela e do gramofone clássico, que repousava numa mesa ao seu lado esquerdo ―, meninas mantenham-se onde estão. Muito bem! ― murmurou ao ver os alunos obedecerem imediatamente às suas ordens ― Como já deverão saber, o Baile de Inverno é uma tradição que data desde o início da celebração do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros. Na noite de Natal, a escola anfitriã reúne-se com as escolas convidadas no Salão Principal para uma noite de cavalheirismo e lazer. Como representantes da escola anfitriã, espero que todo e cada um de vós ponha os seus melhores sapatos de dança e digo isto literalmente, pois o Baile de Yule é primeiramente e principalmente uma noite de música e dança.

Os murmúrios dos estudantes entusiasmados foram logo silenciados pela Chefe da Casa Gryffindor, exigindo um comportamento exemplar que não causasse mácula alguma à reputação de seu fundador, Godric Gryffindor. Após mais umas quantas palavras, McGonagall pediu para que um rapaz se voluntariasse a auxiliá-la numa demonstração, mas ninguém se prestou a tal papel, potencialmente destruidor de reputações já por si só encarecidas.

― Senhor Weasley, poderia unir-se a mim, por favor ― falou a Subdiretora ao vê-lo distraído e guiando-o até ao centro da divisão, levantando a mão direita para que este a tomasse e colocando a esquerda sobre o ombro do adolescente. ― Coloque a sua mão direita na minha cintura.

― Aonde!? ― exclamou o ruivo ligeiramente horrorizado, evitando olhar para Hermione que soltou uma leve risada de pura diversão pela situação vergonhosa a que este era submetido.

― Na minha cintura, Senhor Weasley ― repetiu a professora, ignorando a expressão de terror do estudante de olhos azuis-céu. Ron assim o fez e George não pôde deixar passar em vão a oportunidade de se divertir um pouco à custa do seu irmãozinho, lançando um assobio galanteador, sendo rapidamente secundado por Lee Jordan que quase se engasgou pela falta de ar causada pelo excesso de gargalhadas intercaladas entre cada "cantada". A esse simples gesto uniram-se muitos outros, criando uma onda de assobios e até mesmo alguns piropos embaraçosos, que nunca, mas mesmo nunca deveriam ser pronunciados em voz alta… pelo bem dos ouvidos do Corpo Estudantil, assim como os dos Docentes.

― Já chega, George, vais fazer com o nosso pequeno Rony morra de vergonha antes sequer de se declarar à nossa queridíssima Hermione ― murmurou Fred ao ouvido do seu irmão gémeo, que estremeceu levemente pela sensação do sopro de ar quente que batia incessantemente contra a sua orelha.

Argus Filch ergueu a agulha do gramofone e deslizou-a até a pousar sobre o disco de vinil, dando origem a um agradável som musical.

― Muito bem! Iniciemos, siga as minhas instruções, Senhor Weasley. Um, dois, três… Um, dois, três… Um, dois, três…

Harry esticou-se um pouco para trás, deparando-se com os sorrisos nada discretos dos gémeos Weasley que simulavam o evento à sua própria maneira cómica.

George fez uma exagerada vénia cerimonial, quase beijando o solo e ergueu a mão em mudo pedido que foi imediatamente atendido. Com uma mão na cintura de Fred e a outra fortemente agarrada à sua homónima, o menor puxou o irmão contra si, dando início a um ridículo e atrapalhado baile. Pisadela aqui e pisadela acolá… nada muito longe da realidade, mas sem dúvida alguma muito mais divertido.

― Vocês nunca mais o deixarão esquecer isto, pois não? ― perguntou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu aos dois palhaços ao serviço da nobre e antiga Casa de Godric Gryffindor.

― Claro que não, Harry…

― … isso seria um crime imperdoável!

― Agora… Um, dois, três…

― … Um, dois, três…

Ron deixou inconscientemente escapar o ar, que mantivera cativo no interior dos seus pulmões quase colapsando por asfixia, ao constatar que o seu momento de agoniosa vergonha e constrangimento havia por fim sido concluído.

― Todos de pé! ― ordenou a Subdiretora ― Escolham um par e pratiquem!

Ao ver que ninguém se animava, Neville levantou-se e encaminhou-se até às meninas que murmuravam com pura excitação à flor da pele, tentando averiguar quem seria a primeira a ser convidada.

O peso da expectativa das garotas caiu repentinamente sobre os ombros do Pequeno Leão que envergonhadamente se dirigiu até uma pequena ruiva, ainda quando tivesse querido pedir a Hermione que o acompanhasse… mas o olhar fulminante que recebeu por parte de Ron, fê-lo mudar rapidamente de ideia sem pensar sequer duas vezes no assunto. Ao que parecia, Ginny, que sempre fora intocável devido à superproteção do irmão poderia por fim conhecer um resquício de ar fresco às mãos desta recente liberdade.

Aos poucos, os pares de baile foram-se formando e um coro de "ais" e "uis" começou a fazer-se escutar no salão. As reclamações mais comuns variavam entre "Auch! Pisaste-me!", "Tem mais cuidado!" e um "Se me voltas a calcar o pé… Juro que ficas sem ele!" perdido pelo meio.

Com pisadela aqui, cotovelada acolá e encontrões aos montes que davam para dar e vender, os pares foram-se debatendo na pista de dança, qual ringue de wrestling profissional... ainda quando muitos jurassem que wrestling não chegava sequer a um terço do nível de selvajaria testemunhada naquele momento no Salão Principal de uma das melhores e mais afamadas instituições de ensino do Mundo Mágico.

Sem dúvida alguma, dançar era muito mais perigoso do que um desporto másculo onde homens com bíceps do tamanho de gatos usavam uma vestimenta ridiculamente justa que passaria facilmente por uma segunda capa de pele, como prova da sua força.

oOo

Ron caminhava pelo corredor, arrastando os pés pesadamente.

Não tinha conseguido ganhar coragem para pedir a Hermione que aceitasse dançar com ele no ensaio e como Harry ainda não se encontrava em condições para fazê-lo no seu lugar, devido à lesão que sofrera durante a Primeira Tarefa do Torneio, o ruivo só tinha podido observar em silêncio como a garota dançava com outro rapaz.

"Hnf! O maldito nunca sequer cruzou palavras com Hermione antes e do nada convida-a para dançar!?", o ruivo bufou pela terceira vez no curto espaço de um minuto.

― Olá! ― cumprimentou um loirinho ao vê-los chegar à Sala de Aula.

― Olá, Draco! ― exclamou Hermione com um sorriso.

― Alguém está de muito bom humor hoje ― comentou Pansy com um sorriso cúmplice. ― Não terá acaso nada a ver com a proximidade de certo evento? Talvez… hm... não sei... deixa-me pensar um pouquinho... Um baile!?

― Tivemos a nossa primeira lição de dança esta manhã ― murmurou a leoa baixinho, exibindo um sorriso tímido.

― Hmm… E quem foi o afortunado que teve o prazer de dançar com tão bela dama?

Ron tremeu de inquietude perante a mirada fixa de Pansy.

― Jason Swann.

― Hnf! ― bufou Ron dissimuladamente, cruzando os braços inconscientemente e virando a cabeça para o lado oposto ao das garotas.

― Quem? ― interrogou a loira com semblante confuso ― Existe um estudante em Gryffindor com esse nome? Não recordo ninguém…

― Ele é uma pessoa discreta, mas muito fácil de conversar uma vez que te dás a oportunidade de o conhecer melhor ― respondeu a morena, interrompendo as palavras da serpente.

― Aconteceu algo mais… Hmm… Não sei… Interessante? ― questionou Pansy, olhando para Ron pelo canto do olho ― Por exemplo… Já te convidaram para o Baile de Inverno?

― Ainda não ― murmurou a morena com embaraço, esfregando as mãos nervosamente, tendo o cuidado de olhar para todos os lados menos na direção do ruivo.

― Compreendo… ― A serpente torceu o nariz com descontentamento. ― Talvez essa pessoa só precise de um empurrãozito para ganhar coragem ― siseou na direção do ruivo, que recuou três passos ao visualizar na sua mente uma venenosa víbora negra, natural da Grã-Bretanha, que parecia aumentar de tamanho com cada palavra que Pansy dizia.

Ron estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. A sua mente havia apanhado completamente a indireta extremamente direta que interpretara como:

"Se não te despachas a pedir-lhe para te acompanhar ao baile, provavelmente vou sentir uma enorme necessidade de praticar a última maldição castradora (versão melhorada) que aprendi este Verão e o sujeito de prova está à minha frente neste preciso momento. Mal posso esperar para estrear a minha nova cobaia… Espero que esta dure mais tempo que a anterior, caso contrário seria uma decepção e uma perda do meu valioso tempo e esforço."

― E tu, Ron? Com quem é que dançaste na aula? ― perguntou Pansy, regressando ao ataque ― Acaso foi com alguma dama que te chamou atenção?

― Oh! Não vais sequer começar a acreditar ― começou a dizer Harry, sabendo o quanto a serpente se divertia com a desgraça alheia e pretendendo ganhar uns pontos a seu favor para que esta não se intrometesse quando se dispusesse a convidar Draco para o baile. ― Ron teve de dançar com a Professora McGonagall durante a demonstração inicial.

― Só podes estar a brincar! ― exclamou a loira entre gargalhadas, causando-lhe uma forte dor de barriga pelo esforço de tanto rir ― Isso é como imaginar o Professor Flitwick a dançar com o Diretor Dumbledore… Simplesmente inacreditável!

― E como é que são as vossas lições de dança? ― perguntou Hermione com curiosidade.

― Sim… Quem é a pobre vítima que tem de dançar com Snape? ― acrescentou Ron, não desejando ser o único a sofrer a humilhação de uma vida ao dançar com a Chefe da Casa dos Leões.

― Hmm… Pois… Terás que esperar até à nossa primeira aula para poder voltar a perguntar.

oOo

Pansy franze a testa e enruga o nariz com desagrado.

― Espero uma boa recompensa após resolver… Bom, seja lá o que isto for. ― Apontando para a hedionda túnica que Draco lhe dera.

― O que tu quiseres, Pan.

― Ah! ― suspirou a rapariga, lamentando-se interiormente pelo seu futuro negro e sombrio ― Tudo seja pelo bem do meu Dragãozinho.

A garota suspira, uma vez mais, ao recordar que o motivo pelo qual se prestara a fazer aquele pavoroso sacrifício fora o facto de que os gémeos Weasley lhe haviam prometido que se uniriam à sua contenda por proteger a pureza do seu pequeno, em troca da sua cooperação no plano para juntar Hermione e Ron, pois só um milagre faria que aqueles dois se declarassem de uma vez por todas. Como é que alguém podia ser tão cego e indeciso era um mistério que dificilmente alguém conseguiria solucionar.

― Olhando para este crime da moda, penso que é melhor começar do zero e simplesmente esquecer esta coisa. Vou aproveitar o tecido que puder e fazer uma túnica nova. Esta coisa é um perigo para os meus frágeis e inocentes olhos.

― Obrigado, Pansy! Devias ir dormir agora, amanhã vamos ter a nossa primeira lição de dança e Severus não vai admitir que chegues tarde não importa o quanto lhe faças olhinhos.

― Eu não faço olhinhos! ― exclamou a menina, sentindo-se profundamente ultrajada.

― A sério!? Não foi o que me pareceu quando suplicaste que te acompanhasse às compras o fim-de-semana passado ou a vez que me fizeste arrancar-te da loja de roupa, pois não deixavas de namorar um vestido que a tua mãe expressamente te proibiu de vestir, pois aquela marca pertence a Michael Kirsten e ela não se dá com o designer principal…

― Ok, ok. Já percebi, podes parar aí mesmo. Vou dormir e amanhã pego nesta aberração ― disse a garota, segurando a túnica com a pontinha dos dedos, como se o tecido fosse radioativo e pudesse matá-la com um simples toque, subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino. ― Vou precisar de fazer terapia depois disto. Hmm… Escolher um vestido para Hermione seria uma boa forma de reabilitação… ― A voz de Pansy foi amenizando à medida que esta se afastava.

― Deves-me um grande favor, Harry. A Pansy não vai parar de reclamar tão cedo e ainda por cima tive de me comprometer em lhe dar uma recompensa. Ah! Espero que não seja muito caro, a minha mesada está em risco de não ser suficiente para pagar os presentes de Natal… Ah! Porque é que o meu papá não abre mais os cordões à bolsa? Hm… E ainda por cima diz que é tudo pelo meu bem… que já está na altura de eu aprender a gerir o meu dinheiro ― suspirou o menor. ― Mas não me podia ensinar isso depois da época festiva mais cara do ano?

oOo

Uma suave e harmoniosa melodia ecoava pelos corredores do castelo, atraindo assim a atenção dos fantasmas e retratos residentes.

― Oh! Já chegou esta altura do ano outra vez… ― comentou uma jovem dama pintada graciosamente em tons pastel.

― Já passou tanto tempo desde que se celebrou a última noite de gala em Hogwarts ― disse uma senhora de idade ao lado da jovem de cabelos dourados.

― Gostaria de poder ver e dançar uma vez mais com o meu amado Stuart… ― Um sorriso enamorado brilhou na face da donzela, iluminando as suas delicadas e belíssimas feições.

Os Fantasmas das Casas levitaram tranquilamente, atravessando a distância que os separava do Salão Principal, cumprimentando as duas damas no caminho e planeando como espiar a aula de dança sem serem vistos, uma vez que as fontes de entretenimento no castelo eram demasiado escassas ou repetitivas após umas quantas décadas, como era o caso do Campeonato de Quidditch.

Novos jogadores, os mesmos dramas… Pelo menos esta geração possuía alguns estudantes com tendência a procurar novas formas de quebrar as regras sem serem descobertos.

Um exemplo era Blaise Zabini que ia riscando da sua lista as regras conforme as ia quebrando; muitas delas eram estapafúrdias e obsoletas, mas ainda pareciam merecer algum tempo da apertada agenda do italiano que não pretendia deixar escapar uma única regra impune.

Por outro lado, estavam os gémeos Weasley que pareciam ter um talento natural para o caos, causando sofrimento com as suas partidas. Verdade seja dita, algumas vítimas mereciam pior, mas prisão não era uma opção viável, pelo que deviam agir de forma moderada.

oOo

Absoluta e pura perfeição! Não existiam no mundo palavras mais adequadas que estas para descrever os graciosos e coordenados movimentos das serpentes, que se deslizavam pelo recinto com um sorriso cativante.

Astoria sentia-se nas nuvens… O Professor Snape era agora o seu maior herói.

Bendito fora o instante em que este decidira fazer ele mesmo os pares de prática, caso contrário, Pansy teria monopolizado o loiro toda a manhã e ela teria perdido toda e qualquer oportunidade de dançar com Draco, ainda que fosse apenas uma peça curta e simples.

A loira serpente puxava o seu desavisado par na direção do Pequeno Dragão, assegurando-se de manter a jovem Greengrass bem vigiada, não fosse esta tentar roubar-lhe o seu bebé, num momento de descuido.

Um… Dois… Três…

Volta…

Um… Dois… Três…

Um… Dois… Três…

Outra volta…

Um… Dois… Três…

Mais uma volta…

Um… Dois… Três…

Astoria sorria de felicidade plena nos braços do seu querido Draco, deslizando pelo chão com graciosidade natural.

"Como gostaria de poder ir ao baile contigo…", pensou a pequena com uma mirada sonhadora, vendo fixamente os olhos prateados do seu amigo de infância.

Blaise rangeu os dentes ao ver a proximidade entre o seu Draco e aquela miúda sem graça.

― Auch! ― queixou-se Millicent.

Distraído com o cenário à sua frente, Blaise não havia prestado atenção à sua companheira de baile e terminara por pisar a pobre rapariga. Mas tirando esse pequeno incidente, a lição prezara pela perfeição que apenas os nascidos em alta casta poderiam ter, após anos e anos de aulas de dança. Até mesmo os membros com menos experiência, tais como os mestiços e nascidos de muggles, se movimentavam de forma tímida, mas harmoniosa com apenas uma demonstração prévia, acompanhada por uma curta explicação.

Ninguém poderia negar que a Casa de Salazar Slytherin brilhava como nenhuma outra, quando o tema se referia a qualquer tipo de evento de gala. Estava no sangue de toda a serpente ser espontaneamente elegante ou talvez fosse apenas a sua predisposição mágica…


	42. Baile de Inverno

**Capítulo 41 – Baile de Inverno**

Rumores são como baratas… multiplicam-se rapidamente e são difíceis de exterminar.

— Parem com isso! — gritou Ron ao escutar risos provenientes de um grupinho de primeiranistas. As meninas calaram-se imediatamente e fugiram o mais rápido possível temendo pelas suas vidas.

— Pára de assustar as crianças, Ron — ralhou Hermione.

Estas duas frases estavam a tornar-se extremamente comuns durante as conversas do Trio de Ouro. Alguém se ria ou comentava sobre o incidente onde Ron dançara "pegadinho" (palavras certamente surgidas entre rumores) e o ruivo explodia em fúria e começava a mandar vir com toda a gente.

— Parkinson! — gritou o jovem de olhos azuis ao ver a loira aparecer por detrás da esquina — Precisamos falar… Todos sabem que tu és perita em rumores, mais propriamente em matar rumores… Como é que eu faço para me livrar desta fama?

— Fácil! Começa outro rumor que as pessoas vão esquecer-se rapidamente do anterior.

— Perfeito! — exclamou Ron, dando meia-volta e arrastando os amigos com ele, desaparecendo do raio de visão da serpente.

— Harry, tenho a ideia perfeita para nos vingarmos de todos os anos de tortura que passámos às mãos de Zabini…

— Pensei que ele era teu amigo — expôs o moreno ao recordar como ambos se haviam unido para lhe fazer a vida negra apenas semanas antes.

— Águas passadas…

oOo

 _Alguns dias depois…_

Obviamente ninguém nunca dissera a Ron que rumores são como baratas…

— Isto não era suposto ser assim — lamentou o ruivo ao ver um grupo de meninas rir na sua direção, cobrindo os lábios com as suas pequenas mãozinhas e fugindo rapidamente antes que levassem o habitual sermão da Madame Pince exigindo que não fizessem barulho na Biblioteca.

— Isso é o que recebes por decidir inventar um rumor sobre Snape e Zabini terem feito a dança de demonstração na aula de baile dos Slytherins — disse Hermione, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para tentar agarrar um livro no topo da estante.

— Mas Parkinson disse que inventar um novo funcionava — retorquiu o ruivo de olhos azuis, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos.

— Funciona se não fores contra um Slytherin — respondeu uma voz, tomando o trio desprevenido e causando-lhes um arrepio de surpresa.

— Aprende uma importante lição: Nunca te metas com uma serpente, Roniquin! — concluiu Fred, apoiando a constatação do seu irmão gémeo.

— A menos que não tenhas amor à vida — acrescentou George rapidamente.

— Então o é que eu faço? Agora todos acham que estou apaixonado pela Professora McGonagall — expôs Ron com expressão ultrajada.

— Sê um bom leãozinho, mete a cauda entre as patinhas e implora pelo perdão das serpentes. E pode ser que talvez abafem o rumor…

— Nunca! Também tenho o meu orgulho…

— O orgulho não serve de nada durante a corrida para conseguir um par para o baile, se todos acharem que queres ir com a Professora McGonagall — respondeu Fred, observando cuidadosamente o moreno que se mantinha silencioso alguns passos atrás. — Passa-se algo, Harry?

— Hã? — exclamou o garoto de olhos verdes esmeralda, despertando das suas divagações — O quê?

— Está tudo bem, companheiro? Há alguns dias que pareces meio aluado.

— Estou bem, Ron.

— Acho que o teu problema tem nome e apelido — conjeturou George.

— Yep! Começa com Draco e acaba com Malfoy — disse Fred, lançando mais lenha na fogueira.

— Já o convidaste para o baile? E tu, Ron, já tens par para o baile? — perguntou o gémeo menor, desviando os olhos subtilmente na direção de Hermione.

Os gémeos puxaram Harry e Ron para um canto, começando uma sessão secreta de conselhos, para ajudá-los a convidar os seus interesses amorosos para o baile, à qual outros membros do corpo estudantil masculino se uniram gradualmente até serem todos corridos a pontapés pela Madame Pince, que pregava que a Biblioteca era sagrada e não permitiria de forma alguma que a degradassem com ruídos desnecessários.

Hermione nem conta se deu, demasiado ocupada com o livro que finalmente havia conseguido retirar da estante mais alta, tendo desistido de lutar contra a diferença de alturas e decidindo que, como bruxa que era, devia simplesmente usar um feitiço para pegar o livro que desejava obter.

oOo

 _25 de Dezembro de 1994_

O dia tão esperado chegou enfim e toda a escola aguardava a entrada de certo ruivo. Corriam os rumores de que a Professora McGonagall lhe tinha dado uma tampa e este teria de ir ao baile com Hagrid.

Pansy estava deliciada com todas as opções que se apresentavam perante ela.

Que rumor iniciar a seguir? Tantas possibilidades, tão pouco tempo.

Pansy sabia que o ruivo não aguentaria a pressão durante muito mais tempo.

Pena que esse era o último dia do plano que fizera após os gémeos Weasley lhe terem pedido ajuda no seu objetivo de juntar Hermione com o "pretendente" da Professora McGonagall. Como se divertira a inventar o romance não correspondido de Ron Weasley…

O seu plano era simplesmente fantástico e logo daria frutos. Se depois de tudo o que ela fez, Ron não entrasse no Salão Principal de braço dado com Hermione, então era porque não havia esperança e deviam desistir e mandá-lo para a Sibéria construir iglus, adestrar pinguins ou tomar o chá das cinco com o Pé Grande.

oOo

Dumbledore observava discretamente, mas com um olhar satisfeito, como Harry Potter dançava de má vontade com Ginny Weasley, pouco se importando com a expressão de dor da garota cada vez que o Salvador lhe pisava os pés.

Harry encontrava-se mais preocupado em vigiar as mãos de Victor Krum, que dançava sorridentemente com o seu Dragão, para se assegurar que estas não desciam além da medida recomendada entre amigos.

O jovem portador da famosa e polémica cicatriz em forma de raio, havia planeado ao detalhe como pedir a Draco que o acompanhasse ao baile, até havia engolido o seu temor e instinto de sobrevivência e pedido conselhos à General Parkinson, embora esta se tenha recusado redundantemente a ajudá-lo e quase o tenha castrado (pormenores técnicos que agora não interessam nada).

Quando finalmente reuniu coragem para perguntar ao loiro se lhe daria o prazer de o acompanhar ao baile, Ginny entrou na equação sem que este sequer se apercebesse. Nem se recordava de a ter convidado, no entanto haviam testemunhas que juravam a pés juntos que ele o havia feito abertamente em plena Sala Comum à frente de toda a gente.

Hermione apenas balançara a cabeça incredulamente sem entender o que havia passado, algo muito incomum nela…

Desta forma, Harry, ignorante da realidade que levara Dumbledore a conjurar uma maldição imperdoável e a apagar a sua memória de seguida, foi ao baile com Ginny Weasley sem imaginar que fora vítima de um Imperius e Obliviate.

Ainda quando algumas desgraças haviam ocorrido, Ron estava nas nuvens sem se aperceber da expressão miserável do seu melhor amigo ou da profunda frustração da sua irmãzinha.

Tinha conseguido… Não sabia bem como, mas reunira a coragem bem em cima da hora e pedira a Hermione que fosse ao baile com ele. Inicialmente só queria acabar com os rumores sobre a sua crush pela Professora McGonagall, mas um bom empurrão por parte dos gémeos havia sido exatamente o que precisava para dançar com a rapariga dos seus sonhos a noite toda.

Ron nem imaginava a fortuna que os seus irmãos tinham ganho devido às apostas sobre o seu par para o baile.

O submundo escolar já abrira uma nova aposta sobre ele.

Quanto tempo demoraria a declarar-se a Hermione?

Só o tempo diria… enquanto isso Fred e George fariam alguns trocados.

oOo

Draco regressou à Sala Comum com uma nova mascote…

Victor havia comprado uma serpente a última vez que saíra do castelo para ir a uma entrevista.

O que nenhum dos dois imaginava é que a serpente em questão já havia estado em Hogwarts antes… A mais nova mascote de Draco era nada mais nada menos que a serpente que Blaise Zanini tinha invocado no Segundo Ano.

Após assegurar a felicidade e prosperidade das suas crias, algumas delas já com perspectivas de começar as suas próprias famílias, esta partiu numa jornada para encontrar o humano que a havia cativado, possuidor de uma misteriosa aura que se assemelhava ao brilho etéreo so sol.

— A sério outro animal, Dray? Acaso pretendes criar um zoológico no teu quarto? — perguntou Pansy, com uma careta de desgosto, ao imaginar a balbúrdia em que a Casa do Grande Salazar Slytherin tornar-se-ia um dia se do seu Príncipe dependesse.

— Não é uma má ideia, mas não tenho como cuidar de um zoo sozinho — lamentou-se o menor, arranjando rapidamente uma solução para o seu dilema. — Mas posso abrir um Jardim Zoológico na reserva que o meu papi comprou e contratar especialistas que tenham o bem-estar das minhas mascotes como prioridade. Até já tenho a atração principal! — exclamou o loirito com entusiasmo — Nada como um cão de três cabeças para atrair o público.

— Atrair o público? — interrogou a rapariga com cepticismo — Estaria mais para espantar o público. Correriam a sete pernas assim que o vissem.

— Não sejas desmancha prazeres, Pan. Fluffy é muito meigo e Hagrid disse que está a pensar ensinar-lhe uns truques a próxima vez que o formos visitar.

— Só vocês para tratarem uma besta como se fosse um cachorrinho indefeso — disse Pansy, seguindo o loiro de olhos prateados a uma distância segura para não se meter no caminho da serpente que avançava contente atrás do novo dono.

— Pensei que tinha fechado a porta — ponderou Draco, ao constatar que a porta do seu quarto se encontrava entre-aberta.

Em cima da cama descansava um pergaminho enrolado com uma fita esmeralda e Lynx encontrava-se desmaiado aos pés da cama. Aries cutucava-o inocentemente com o bico, tentando acordar o gatito que permanecia imóvel. Enquanto isso, Lyrae apenas observava tudo a uma distância prudente como não querendo chamar a atenção para si mesma.

Draco correu na direção das suas mascotes, colocando a fénix no suporte próprio e correndo com o gatito ao colo até alcançar o dormitório do seu padrinho.

Aproveitando que o menor tinha desaparecido sem notar a carta, Pansy lançou alguns feitiços sobre o pergaminho para poder averiguar se era seguro, procedendo a abrir-lo seguidamente.

— _Incendio_! — conjurou a loira, planeando mil e uma formas para torturar o pervertido que escrevera aquelas devassas palavras, assim que tivesse a oportunidade de lhe colocar as mãos em cima.

À medida que o fogo consumia a tinta plasmada cuidadosamente no papel perolado, apenas umas poucas linhas eram visíveis antes de também estas cederem a sua existência ao Deus do Fogo.

— Maldito stalker de merda, como é que sabes que o meu bebé é muito sexy quando sai todo molhado do banho!? Ah! Tem um rabo que parece um pêssego maduro? Mas não é para ti, sua escória, não mereces o ar que respiras!

* * *

 **Notas:**

Pobrezinhos dos meus dedos, pensei que iam congelar e cair. Está tanto frio aqui.

Mandem um pouco de calor para estes lados, please.

Tive de ir à farmácia buscar remédio para as frieiras, até já me doíam os dedinhos ao dobrá-los. Não sei qual vai ser o ritmo de atualizações das minhas histórias nos próximos tempos, visto que é um martírio escrever neste frio, mas vou tentar não demorar muito.


End file.
